Résistante
by KoraKay
Summary: "C'en était fini à présent, et il était temps que tout le monde le sache : Ginny Weasley n'était plus une enfant." Ginny était certes la cadette d'une fratrie de sept enfants, mais elle en était surtout la seule fille. Et si quelqu'un osait croire qu'elle allait sagement attendre la chute de Voldemort et le retour de Harry pour devenir femme, il se trompait fortement.
1. En attendant Harry

.

 _Bonjour à tous !  
_

 _J'ai démarré cette fanfiction il y a presque deux ans maintenant. Il m'a été difficile de poursuivre son écriture pendant les études même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Je reviens après une longue absence et une nouvelle version des 15 premiers chapitres !  
_

 _J'ai en effet apporté des corrections et ajustements qui m'ont paru nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire._

 _Si vous reprenez la lecture du début, j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira tout autant que la première._

 _Si vous êtes nouveau, tout fraîchement arrivé sur cette fanfiction, je vous souhaite bienvenue !_

oOo

Avant-propos : **Au cours de mes nombreuses lectures, j'ai trouvé peu de fictions qui mettaient à l'honneur le personnage de Ginny Weasley comme il se devrait.** **Les films ont carrément détruit l'image que je m'en faisais (ses cheveux et son caractère de feu sont passés à la trappe !). Surtout dans le 6ème film qui m'écorche les yeux à chaque fois...** **La considérant comme un personnage fort, et pourtant peu mise en avant dans les livres, et encore moins dans les films, je souhaitais lui donner sa chance.**

 **L'histoire suit le déroulé du tome 7 du point de vue de Ginny.  
**

 _Disclaimer_ : L'univers ne m'appartiennent pas bien entendu **(à l'exception de quelques personnages).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, afin que je puisse m'améliorer :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **En attendant Harry  
**

 **...**

Ginny Weasley repoussait le sommeil dans la pénombre de sa petite chambre.

Elle avait bien trop d'informations à digérer. La nuit prochaine aurait lieu la périlleuse mission de ramener Harry Potter sain et sauf au Terrier. Ils seraient treize à aller le chercher, mais elle, devrait attendre sagement qu'il arrive. En d'autres termes, il lui était insupportable de ne pouvoir participer à cette expédition.

Ginny soupira de colère et se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit.

Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour convaincre l'Ordre du Phénix qu'elle était de taille à affronter les événements. N'avait-elle pas déjà, par deux fois, défié les Mangemorts ? N'avait-elle pas prouvé sa valeur lors de la bataille au ministère de la Magie à la fin de sa quatrième année, ainsi qu'en juin dernier en bravant les Mangemorts pour la seconde fois alors qu'ils infiltraient Poudlard ? N'avait-elle pas suffisamment exprimé son désir d'apporter son soutien dans cette guerre en rejoignant l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

Visiblement non. Elle restait aux yeux de l'Ordre une sorcière mineure, et le refus catégorique de ses deux parents n'avait certainement pas contribué en sa faveur. Même Bill, son frère de dix ans son aîné, s'y était mis en les soutenant comme un traître. Et ses frères jumeaux Fred et George n'avaient que grimacé d'un air désolé, optant pour un profil bas en présence de leur mère. De vrais Gryffondors !

Elle avait râlé pendant des jours et avait tout juste gagné le droit d'assister aux réunions concernant le plan de récupération d'Harry afin qu'elle puisse accueillir les membres de l'expédition avec sa mère aux heures convenues.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une silhouette entra sans faire de bruit.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi, fit l'intéressée dans un murmure. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je ne dormais pas encore, la rassura Ginny. Je croyais que tu resterais avec Ron ce soir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère apprécierait, remarqua Hermione en prenant place dans le lit à sa droite.

Hermione Granger était une amie de Harry et de son frère Ron depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Elle était une des meilleures élèves de son année et avait été nommée Préfète de Gryffondor avec Ron pour leur cinquième année. Élève studieuse et modèle, elle avait notamment appris à faire fi des règlements au cours de sa scolarité, entraînée dans les plus gros problèmes que l'école eut connu en suivant les deux garçons.

Malgré tout, Hermione gardait indéniablement un certain respect pour toute forme d'autorité, et c'était encore plus vrai lorsque celle-ci était régie par Molly Weasley.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait vous dire, vous êtes majeurs à présent, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je dorme avec Ron. Ce serait déplacé entre amis...

\- Ben voyons, se moqua la rousse amusée. Ça n'est jamais arrivé peut-être, même _entre amis_ ?

\- Non, jamais.

Ginny n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de son amie pour deviner les joues rougies qu'elle tentait de cacher dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

\- Et tu n'en as jamais eu envie ?

Hermione hésita une brève seconde avant de répondre.

\- C'est ton frère...

\- Et ?

Si Hermione avait une réponse à lui fournir, elle se garda bien de la lui donner. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire désabusé en songeant qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, elle, à passer une nuit avec Harry.

Elle n'avait cessé de chercher ses bras – son corps tout entier – durant les quatre dernières semaines, et regrettait amèrement de ne pas en avoir plus profité quand elle le pouvait. Ils n'avaient passé que très peu de temps ensemble depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient embrassés et les choses en suivant étaient arrivées si vite... d'abord avec les révisions des BUSE, puis cette terrible nuit avec les Mangemorts, la mort de Dumbledore, l'enterrement, leur séparation, les vacances...

\- Tu te sens prête pour demain ? relança Ginny pour changer de sujet.

\- Plus ou moins, avoua Hermione. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on ait à se séparer et qu'on parte chacun de notre côté, même si c'est la meilleure façon de créer une diversion...

\- Et celle de prendre l'apparence d'Harry ? interrogea Ginny franchement curieuse.

Comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre, elle avait été surprise par la brillante idée de Mondingus Fletcher concernant les sept Potter, et, reconnaissant qu'il aurait été étrange et particulièrement gênant de se retrouver dans le corps de son ex petit ami, elle avait finalement estimé qu'elle serait sûrement mieux dans le sien, à attendre la fin de l'expédition.

Elle éprouvait cependant une certaine jalousie à ce que Hermione, Fleur ou même Tonks, éprouvent le corps d'Harry de l'intérieur.

\- Ça ne va pas lui plaire, assura Hermione en soupirant. Mais on n'a pas le choix.

\- Car toi, ça te plaît ? fit Ginny en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit aussitôt Hermione affolée.

Ginny se détendit. Elle ne chassa pas l'image d'Harry qui prenait forme dans son esprit. Elle était à la fois impatiente et nerveuse de le retrouver ; ils n'avaient échangé aucune nouvelle depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés lors des funérailles de Dumbledore et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir pleinement réalisé leur rupture.

\- J'espère que tout se passera comme prévu, reprit Hermione.

\- Vous serez quatorze, dont trois Aurors, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Maugrey n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela suffisant...

\- Rien n'est jamais satisfaisant pour Maugrey question sécurité, railla Ginny.

\- Pour qui le serait-ce aujourd'hui ?

Ginny savait qu'elle faisait référence à la mort de Dumbledore.

Aucun endroit ne paraissait assez sûr depuis ce jour, ni même Poudlard. Le ministère de la Magie étouffait les meurtres et les disparitions, mais personne n'était dupe. Lord Voldemort était de retour, plus puissant que jamais. La guerre n'était pas officiellement déclarée mais le climat de tension qui s'était progressivement installé annonçait de très mauvais jours à venir.

Une petite boule ronde et duveteuse effleura sa joue. Ginny caressa doucement Arnold, son Boursouflet, d'un geste machinal et il émit un petit cri aigu, heureux. Il roula jusque dans le creux de sa poitrine où il se lova pour la nuit et Ginny finit par s'endormir, bercée par la respiration lente d'Hermione.

.

Les préparatifs de l'expédition occupèrent une grosse partie de la journée du lendemain.

On confia à Ginny la mission de rassembler sept objets anodins avant l'arrivée de Maugrey Fol Œil en début d'après-midi. Elle commença par fouiller le jardin, ramassant une vieille botte, un cintre tordu et un bidon d'huile rouillé. Elle déroba ensuite une cuillère en bois et une casserole bosselée dans la cuisine, et attrapa une chaussure de tennis et une brosse d'argent qui traînaient dans sa chambre. Elle les disposa sur la table du salon comme s'il s'agissait de trophées, plutôt fière de ses trouvailles.

\- Maman sera ravie de savoir que tu as rangé le jardin, lança George facétieux.

\- Elle en appréciera d'autant plus tes idées de décoration, ajouta Fred derrière lui.

\- Tu as raison, cette table commençait vraiment à manquer de charme, approuva George.

\- On redécouvre toute la beauté de son artisanat, accorda Fred.

Ginny leur tira la langue.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à regarder les autres s'affairer. Hermione et Ron s'appliquèrent à ranger et vérifier le contenu du sac qu'ils emporteraient avec eux et qui comportaient un assortiment de vêtements en six exemplaires ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de paires de lunettes identiques. Fred, George et Fleur fabriquèrent une chouette empaillée qu'ils dupliquèrent au nombre de six et qu'ils installèrent dans des cages prévues à cet effet. Les cages furent rangées avec des sacs à dos dans un autre gros sac.

Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, arriva en fin de matinée sur une moto volante avec à ses côtés deux immenses chevaux ailés de couleur noire et dépourvus de toute chair qui terrifièrent Ginny. On lui avait décrit l'apparence de Sombrals et elle était même déjà montée sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au ministère de la Magie avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Mais ces créatures demeuraient invisibles à tous ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu et accepté la mort.

C'était donc la première fois qu'elle _voyait_ des Sombrals. Et elle les trouvait effrayants ; leurs yeux blancs brillants et sans pupille lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Leur tête lui rappelait celle des dragons et elle se demanda si son frère Charlie connaissait leur existence. Il élevait des dragons en Roumanie et se montrait tout aussi passionné qu'Hagrid par les créatures magiques. Elle se promit de lui en parler.

Hagrid se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer qu'ils se nourrissaient uniquement de viande crue en leur jetant un reste de carcasse de vache qu'il avait emporté avec lui, ce qui acheva d'écœurer Ginny juste avant le déjeuner. Elle avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour Hagrid, ses frères lui en avaient toujours dit du bien, et c'était le premier à s'être inquiété de sa santé lors de sa première et tumultueuse année, alors qu'elle était prisonnière du journal de Jedusor. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait un certain don pour aimer les plus dangereuses et effrayantes.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, commenta Hagrid dans un soupir. La famille s'est considérablement agrandie. J'ai emmené les plus robustes.

La Forêt Interdite grouillait de créatures fantastiques, telles des licornes ou des araignées géantes, et les Sombrals participaient à cette faune sauvage ainsi qu'à la vie du château en tirant les diligences de Poudlard depuis la gare. Hagrid les avaient aussi dressés afin qu'ils ne dévorent pas les hiboux qui survolaient la Fôret Interdite.

Alastor Maugrey débarqua en plein milieu du repas et ne manqua pas d'assombrir l'ambiance. Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, était un vieil Auror, usé par les batailles. Il avait une jambe en moins et un œil magique, bleu et brillant, tourbillonnant dans son orbite.

\- J'ai obtenu la dernière autorisation de l'Office des Portoloins, annonça-t-il d'une traite en les saluant brièvement. Thicknesse nous a vraiment donné du fil à retordre. Molly, votre tante est toujours d'accord pour servir de point de relais ?

\- Bien sûr.

De ce que Ginny en savait, Pius Thicknesse était à la tête du Département de la justice magique et il avait interdit de connecter la maison de l'oncle et de la tante de Harry au réseau de cheminées, d'y placer un Portoloin et d'y entrer ou d'en sortir par transplanage. L'Ordre avait donc dû trouver une solution pour contourner le problème en choisissant des moyens de transport indétectables comme les balais ou les Sombrals et en plaçant des Portoloins dans des endroits autorisés.

\- Ginny a rassemblés les objets dans le salon, indiqua Arthur.

\- Très bien, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Alastor, vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose avant ? implora Molly.

\- Non merci, Molly, répondit l'Auror en se dirigeant vers le salon de son pas claudiquant.

Arthur sortit de table pour accompagner Fol Oeil et Molly proposa aussitôt de servir une deuxième ration à qui le voulait tandis que les deux sorciers quittaient la pièce. Sa mère réagissait généralement ainsi pour empêcher les oreilles indiscrètes – en l'occurence, celles de Ginny – d'entendre une conversation qui ne concernait que l'Ordre. Ginny en entendit toutefois assez pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Yaxley semble convaincu que les Aurors transfèreront Harry le 30, avait confié son père à Fol Œil en passant derrière elle. Dawlish s'est montré assez bavard en sa présence. Il lui a fait croire que le ministère enverrait tout un détachement d'Aurors...

\- Ginny ? appela Molly d'une voix plus forte qui la fit sursauter.

Sa mère fronçait les sourcils d'un air réprobateur. Ginny tendit innocemment son assiette.

\- On n'est sûrs de rien, grommela Fol Œil. On s'en tient au dernier plan.

Ginny savait que Dawlish était un Auror très consciencieux. A la façon dont Tonks le lui avait décrit, il était un peu une sorte de Percy au Bureau des Aurors. Du genre à suivre loyalement – et aveuglément – le ministère. Le nom de Yaxley ne lui était pas inconnu, il était porté par un garçon de son année à Serpentard. Un Préfet sans scrupule et ambitieux. Elle ignorait la fonction qu'avait ce Yaxley au ministère, mais elle croyait au moins avoir compris une chose : l'Ordre le soupçonnait d'être à la solde de Voldemort.

Molly apporta du pâté en croûte et un verre de whisky Pur Feu au vieil Auror. Fol Œil remercia Molly et vida son verre d'une traite. Il ensorcela rapidement les objets réquisitionnés par Ginny pour en faire sept Portoloins et leur attribua une heure précise en fonction de leur futur emplacement.

Remus Lupin apparut peu de temps après, le teint pâle, les cheveux grisonnants, et son balai sous le bras. Il avait été l'un des rares professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal compétent que Poudlard ait eu, et le plus sympathique selon Ginny. Mais lorsque l'école apprit qu'il était un loup-garou, Lupin avait démissionné.

Il repartit presque aussitôt en compagnie de Bill et les jumeaux avec pour mission de déposer les Portoloins dans les maisons qui accueilleraient les membres de l'expédition et de vérifier les sorts de protection.

Arthur passa le reste de la journée avec Hagrid dans le poulailler à trafiquer la moto volante qu'utiliserait le demi-géant pour escorter Harry. La curiosité piqua Ginny lorsqu'elle crut voir des flammes jaillir de la basse-cour mais elle décida de prêter main forte à Hermione qui s'agaçait en essayant de nouer ses cheveux ébouriffés en une longue tresse.

Nymphadora Tonks arriva en fin d'après-midi sur son balai, un vieux Comète 260, les cheveux courts colorés d'un rose vif. Tonks était Auror et Métamorphage, elle avait la capacité de se métamorphoser spontanément, sans l'aide de potions ou de sortilèges. Et elle aimait s'en amuser, au plus grand plaisir de Ginny.

\- Hestia et Dedalus sont partis chercher les Dursley, dit-elle à l'intention de Fol Œil. Kingsley attend le dernier moment pour nous rejoindre.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se présenta effectivement à la tombée du jour en traînant derrière lui un Mondingus Fletcher peu enthousiaste. Kinsgley était remarquablement élégant, chauve, noir, les épaules larges, il contrastait furieusement avec Mondingus qui lui était petit, sale, avec des yeux de basset à la paupière tombante et des cheveux emmêlés. A l'inverse de l'Auror qui l'accompagnait, il n'inspirait aucune confiance et Ginny se demandait encore pourquoi l'Ordre l'avait accueilli dans ses rangs.

Bill, Lupin et les jumeaux étaient revenus. Tout le monde se rassembla dans la cour à l'arrière de la maison. Bill et Kingsley grimpèrent chacun sur un Sombral. Hagrid démarra son énorme moto et fit signe à Hermione de monter à côté de lui. Les autres enfourchèrent leur balai.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Ginny observa les membres du cortège disparaître un à un sous un sortilège de désillusion puis s'envoler dans le ciel étoilé.

Molly fit du thé, plus pour occuper ses mains que par réelle nécessité, et passa l'heure à jeter inutilement des coups d'œil à l'horloge familial dont les aiguilles de chaque membre pointaient sur la mention « En danger de mort ». Ginny, quant à elle, resta assise sur le perron à regarder le ciel, priant de toutes ses forces que tout le monde revienne indemne. Elle connaissait l'ordre et l'heure exacte de retour de chaque Portoloin et scrutait régulièrement le cadran de sa montre.

Elle se préparait aussi mentalement à son face à face avec Harry, se demandant comment il allait se comporter dorénavant en sa présence. Il l'avait quitté pour de stupides et nobles raisons bien entendu, parce que c'était Harry Potter. Il ne souhaitait pas que Lord Voldemort se serve d'elle à nouveau pour l'atteindre, comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé, en l'enfermant dans la Chambre des Secret, gisante, aux portes de la mort. Ce qui était fort respectable, certes, bien qu'un poil trop chevaleresque. Et ça ne rendait pas la chose plus supportable.

Elle n'avait pas été surprise, elle savait que ça finirait de cette façon. Harry ne pourrait pas se laisser à vivre tant que Voldemort le traquait. Alors Harry se devait de partir en chasse contre son propre bourreau.

Elle aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir pu goûter à ces instants de bonheur avec lui et remercier la vie de lui avoir fait ce cadeau. Mais au fond d'elle, Ginny brûlait d'envie de le suivre, de se battre sans relâche pour lui, et surtout, _avec_ lui. Elle comprenait le choix d'Harry mais elle éprouvait un irrépressible agacement à la pensée qu'il puisse la considérer encore comme une gamine, incapable de se défendre toute seule.

Il était grand temps qu'on arrête de la protéger.


	2. Frissons d'anniversaire

_._

 _J'ai rajouté toute une partie par rapport à la précédente version. Je trouvais que j'avais trop brièvement parlé de la mort de Maugrey. Affaire rattrapée._

oOo

 **Dans ce chapitre, la plupart des dialogues sont directement issus du livre. C'est tout à fait intentionnel, car le but de cette fiction est de raconter l'histoire du point de vue de Ginny, il fallait donc que je reprenne certains éléments que l'on connaît déjà.**

 **J'ai toutefois ajouté ma petite touche personnelle. Les citations directes du livres se feront bien plus rares dans les autres chapitres (voire quasi inexistantes).**

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** L'univers et les personnages demeurent la propriété de notre très chère JK Rowling

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Frissons d'anniversaire**

 **...**

\- Fol Œil est mort.

Les mots de Bill résonnèrent aux oreilles de Ginny sans qu'elle n'en assimile tout de suite le sens. Puis quelque chose sembla s'effondrer à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

\- Le maléfice de Voldemort a atteint Fol Œil en pleine tête. Il a été projeté en arrière et il est tombé de son balai... Nous ne pouvions rien faire, rien, nous avions une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts à nos trousses.

La voix de Bill se brisa. Des traces de larmes luisait encore sur les joues de Fleur à la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- Bien sûr que vous ne pouviez rien faire, dit Lupin.

Ils restèrent tous immobiles, échangeant des regards. Fol Œil, l'éternel Auror, le survivant par excellence. Mort. C'était impossible.

Bien que personne ne l'ait dit, chacun comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps dans la cour. Ginny suivit les autres dans la maison comme un automate. Fred et George qui étaient restés dans le salon riaient encore ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fred en scrutant leurs visages. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui est...

\- Fol Œil. Mort.

Le choc de la nouvelle transforma le sourire des jumeaux en grimace. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Tonks pleurait silencieusement dans un mouchoir. Hagrid s'était assis par terre dans un coin de la pièce un peu plus spacieux et se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir de la talle d'une nappe. Ginny se sentait comme engourdie.

Bill sortit une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu du buffet, remplit douze verres et les envoya à travers la pièce d'un mouvement de baguette en direction de chacun d'eux. Ils le levèrent en hommage au guerrier tombé au combat et Ginny but en même temps que les autres. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et parut lui rendre sa sensibilité, dissipant l'engourdissement et le sentiment d'irréalité de la situation.

\- Ainsi donc, Mondingus a disparu ? dit Lupin qui avait vidé son verre d'un trait.

L'atmosphère changea aussitôt et les échanges fusèrent. La tension monta d'un cran en même temps que les suspicions : ils étaient tombés dans un guet-apens, cette crapule de Mondingus avait pris la fuite, et quelqu'un avait laissé échapper la date du transfert d'Harry. Quelqu'un les avait trahis.

Un oppressant silence s'installa, insoutenable. Ginny ne pouvait pas croire que l'une des personnes qui se tenait dans leur salon – dont la moitié était des membres de sa famille – était responsable de cette trahison. Elle observa tour à tour Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Hagrid, Fleur. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu...

\- Non, lâcha brusquement Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Je veux dire... Si quelqu'un a commis une erreur et a laissé échapper quelque chose, ce n'était pas volontaire, poursuivit-il d'une voix forte. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Nous devons avoir confiance les uns dans les autres. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, je ne crois pas que quiconque dans cette pièce m'aurait vendu à Voldemort.

Un nouveau silence suivit ses paroles.

\- Bien dit, Harry, déclara Fred, inopinément.

\- Il faut toujours lui prêter une oreille attentive, ajouta George avec un petit clin d'œil à son frère dont le coin de la bouche tressaillit.

George n'était pas exactement revenu _en entier_. Il avait perdu une oreille dans la bataille, mais pas son sens de l'humour si l'on en croyait le nombre incessant de blagues qu'il proférait autour de cette partie de l'anatomie.

Ginny hocha la tête silencieusement. Si l'Ordre commençait à douter de ses propres membres, Voldemort avait déjà gagné. La tension demeurait néanmoins palpable, électrique. Lupin dévisageait Harry avec une étrange expression, presque de pitié, qui agaça Ginny.

\- Vous pensez que je suis un imbécile ? demanda Harry avec force.

\- Non, je pense que tu es comme James, répondit Lupin. James aurait considéré la méfiance à l'égard de ses amis comme le comble du déshonneur.

Harry voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Lupin se détourna pour s'adresser à Bill. Ils s'accordèrent pour aller chercher le corps de Maugrey. Molly fit une maigre tentative pour les retenir mais Bill ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se montra implacable. Ils devaient le faire avant que les Mangemorts s'en emparent avant eux.

Personne ne chercha plus à les arrêter et Lupin et Bill prirent congé. Tout le monde se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise ou un fauteuil. Sauf Harry. Qui exprima brusquement son envie de partir, lui aussi, les prenant une nouvelle fois au dépourvu.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, dit-il en se frottant le front à l'endroit où se creusait sa cicatrice. Vous êtes tous en danger tant que je suis ici. Je ne veux pas...

Mais personne ne le laissa finir. Ginny se retint de lever les yeux au ciel ; Harry avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir s'éloigner des gens pour les protéger. Ils venaient de le ramener sain et sauf, Fol Œil y avait laissé sa vie et George son oreille... Il ne pouvait pas songer à partir. Pas maintenant, songea-t-elle malgré elle. Et tout le monde se chargea de le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- … nous avons tout organisé pour pouvoir rester ensemble et veiller sur toi...

\- … tous les efforts que nous avons faits ce soir n'auraient plus beaucoup de sens si tu partais.

\- … après tout ce qu'on a subi pour t'amener ici ?

\- … pense un peu à mon oreille.

\- Fol Oeil n'aurait pas voulu...

\- JE LE SAIS ! hurla soudain Harry pour les faire taire.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Harry haletait, comme s'il peinait à supporter la pression qui était en train de l'écraser et Ginny eut un pincement au cœur ; il était comme pris au piège, elle le sentait rongé par la culpabilité. Il ne fut pas plus compris lorsqu'il essaya d'expliquer comment sa baguette avait agi toute seule, le sauvant ainsi de Voldemort. Personne ne crut réellement à son histoire, Ginny non plus n'avait jamais entendu dire que les baguettes lançaient des sorts de leur propre chef.

Contrarié, Harry marmonna avoir besoin d'air frais, posa son verre et quitta la pièce sous le regard des autres.

\- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de repos, déclara Arthur en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

\- Je vais attendre Remus et Bill ici si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Tonks.

\- Je comptais veiller moi aussi, approuva Fleur.

\- Moi je vais plutôt m'allonger dans un vrai lit, avoua George qui demeurait encore très pâle.

Bien qu'elle fusse soulagée de la santé mentale de son frère, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à la vue du trou béant qui remplaçait à présent son oreille. C'était l'œuvre abjecte de Severus Rogue, anciennement membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, professeur de Potion puis de Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'assassin de Dumbledore, de nouveau Mangemort, bel et bien au service de Lord Voldemort.

Fred aida son jumeau à se mettre debout et à monter les escaliers. D'un commun accord, Ron et Hermione partirent rejoindre Harry dans la cour de derrière plongée dans l'obscurité. Ginny les observa, hésitant un instant à les suivre, puis se ravisa. Harry avait, pour l'heure, besoin de ses amis.

.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le choc provoqué par la mort de Fol Œil hanta la maison. Ginny s'attendait toujours à le voir franchir la porte de derrière de son pas claudicant, comme les autres membres de l'Ordre qui entraient et sortaient pour apporter les nouvelles.

Comme seule l'action semblait parvenir à lui occuper l'esprit, elle mit du cœur à aider sa mère aux préparatifs du mariage. Malgré qu'elle se portait volontaire en permanence pour n'importe quelle tâche, Molly s'obstinait pourtant à donner la priorité à Harry, Ron et Hermione, les surchargeant de travail plus que de raison. Les moments qu'elle partageait seule avec Harry étaient de ce fait encore plus rares. Elle s'efforçait cependant de maintenir autant que possible leur complicité qu'elle sentait toujours présente entre eux.

Ginny doutait que sa mère agisse dans le seul but de détourner leurs pensées de Fol Œil et des terreurs qu'ils avaient endurées au cours de leur récent voyage. Elle semblait surtout s'appliquer à les tenir éloigner les uns des autres.

Depuis que Ron et Hermione avaient annoncé au début du mois de juillet qu'ils ne retourneraient pas à Poudlard et partiraient avec Harry dans une mission que leur avait confié Dumbledore, sa mère s'était mise en tête de les faire parler afin de connaître leurs projets. Son père et Lupin leur avaient posé des questions mais n'avaient pas insisté. Ginny avait également essayé de soutirer quelques renseignements à Hermione certains soirs, en vain.

Harry n'était pas dupe et lui confia ses propres doutes concernant le bien fondé des intentions de sa mère un soir alors qu'ils mettaient la table pour le dîner.

\- Je crois que maman s'imagine qu'en vous empêchant d'être ensemble et de faire des projets, elle pourra retarder ton départ, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer, à son avis ? marmonna-t-il avec colère. Elle pense peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre va aller tuer Voldemort pendant qu'elle nous retient ici à cuisiner des vol-au-vent ?

Bien qu'elle se préparait à ce qu'Harry se lance dans une mission pareille depuis leur rupture, l'entendre lui dire ainsi, sans détour, la glaça d'effroi. La mort récente de Fol Œil flottait encore dans son esprit, rendant la réalité de ce futur proche plus terrible encore.

\- C'est donc vrai ? C'est ce que tu vas essayer de faire ?

\- Je… non… je disais ça pour rire.

Mais Ginny savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Une urgence soudaine la saisit, réalisant pour la première fois combien ces yeux émeraudes pourraient tout à coup cesser de brûler, et son corps tout entier réclama plus de proximité avec celui d'Harry. L'arrivée de son père, son frère Bill et de l'Auror Kingsley qui rentraient tout juste du ministère au même moment freina fâcheusement son ardeur. Elle se retrouva néanmoins serrée contre Harry pendant tout le repas et apprécia chacun de leur contact, tandis que lui-même semblait s'appliquer à ne pas lui effleurer le bras.

L'arrivée des Delacour le lendemain les empêcha de se retrouver seuls à nouveau.

Molly fut intraitable quant à l'allure de chacun ; Ginny échangea ses vieilles baskets usées qu'elle affectionnait contre des chaussures presque neuves, Ron chercha une paire de chaussettes identiques, et Harry essaya vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux en bataille. Ginny et les autres éprouvaient déjà une franche animosité à l'égard de la famille de Fleur alors qu'ils les attendaient à l'arrière de la maison dans la cour ensoleillée.

Les Delacour n'étaient pas foncièrement méchants, juste un peu trop grandiloquents au goût de Ginny. Ils se révélèrent des hôtes plaisants et serviables, contents de tout et ravis d'aider aux préparatifs du mariage. La cohabitation fut plus simple que Ginny ne l'aurait espéré, même s'il lui arrivait de vouloir frapper la petite Gabrielle chaque fois qu'elle jetait son regard de braise sur Harry. Elle fut surtout soulagée de ne pas avoir à partager sa chambre avec celle-ci ou sa future belle-sœur.

Le jour suivant, au matin du 31 juillet, Ginny se réveilla avec la boule au ventre. C'était l'anniversaire d'Harry et un dîner était prévu pour fêter sa majorité.

Elle resta immobile un long moment sous les couvertures, observant en silence Hermione qui se préparait. Elle sortait de sa valise le cadeau qu'elle avait emballé avec soin pour l'offrir à Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny en se redressant.

\- Un Scrutoscope, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Ah oui, son ancien ne marchait pas très bien.

La gorge nouée, Ginny détourna le regard pour éviter celui plus éloquent de son amie. Si Hermione s'interrogeait sur la nature de son cadeau, elle eut la décence de ne pas lui poser de questions, et Ginny l'en remercia. Elle comprenait sans doute que ça ne la regardait pas, ou peut-être ne voulait-elle simplement pas l'importuner.

Ginny sortit brusquement de son lit et se dirigea vers son placard, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le regard d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa compassion. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Hermione amorcer un geste, comme pour lui parler, puis se raviser. Elle attendit quelques secondes, hésitante, puis quitta la chambre lorsque Ginny lui tourna résolument le dos.

La rouquine fixait l'intérieur de son armoire d'un regard vide. Elle n'avait rien acheté pour Harry. Rien fabriqué non plus. Elle avait pourtant réfléchi tous le mois de juillet, mais rien ne lui avait paru assez important. En vérité, il y avait une chose qu'elle souhaitait vraiment lui offrir. Quelque chose de très personnel, qu'elle n'avait jamais offert à personne, mais qu'elle était prête à lui donner. Était-il seulement prêt, lui, à le recevoir ?

Elle mit du temps à choisir ses vêtements puis observa l'étendard doré flottant au sommet du grand chapiteau blanc qui était au niveau de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle songea au mariage de Fleur et Bill. Aurait-elle un jour la chance de connaître à son tour un bonheur pareil ? Elle imaginait mal son avenir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry. Mais Harry devrait affronter Lord Voldemort, et… Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'issue d'une telle bataille.

\- J'ai presque fini les bagages, dit la voix étouffée d'Hermione dans les escaliers. J'attends simplement que le reste de tes caleçons soient lavés, Ron.

Le cœur de Ginny s'emballa doucement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas d'autre occasion dans la journée pour... parler en toute intimité avec Harry. Elle prit son inspiration et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec force.

\- Harry, tu veux bien venir un instant ?

Elle ignora Ron et Hermione qui continuèrent de monter les marches et retourna dans sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Harry entra d'un pas hésitant et s'intéressa à la décoration, fuyant son regard. Dans un effort considérable pour ne pas trembler, Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et prit une profonde inspiration, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-elle.

\- Ouais… merci.

Elle le fixa sans ciller, presque avec défi. Mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir l'affronter et peinait à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il tenta de faire la conversation en parlant de la vue, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me faire un cadeau, lui dit-il d'une voix basse pleine de remords.

\- Je ne savais pas ce qui te serait utile, poursuivit Ginny sans noter sa remarque. Rien de trop grand parce que tu ne pourrais pas l'emporter avec toi.

Le regard plus long qu'Harry posa sur elle lui donna du courage. Elle s'avança vers lui, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient très proches à présent, elle pouvait voir les moindres détails de son visage. Peu importe combien il avait pu changer au cours de sa scolarité, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau. L'air grave qui creusait à présent ses traits reflétait la maturité qu'il avait acquise trop tôt, et produisait un terrible effet chez Ginny oscillant entre désir et admiration.

\- J'ai donc eu l'idée de t'offrir quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes de moi, au cas, par exemple, où tu rencontrerais une Vélane pendant que tu seras parti faire je ne sais quoi.

Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Elle appréhendait sa réponse.

\- Pour être franc, je ne crois pas que j'aurai beaucoup d'occasions d'inviter des filles à dîner, là où je serai, dit-il sans la quitter du regard cette fois.

Le cœur de Ginny se desserra quelque peu. Sentant la chaleur de son corps tout près du sien, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

\- C'est l'espoir que j'avais.

Elle l'embrassa alors avec fougue, espérant ne jamais oublier le goût de ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux. Harry lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, la serrant un peu plus contre lui, l'invitant à ne jamais s'arrêter. Ginny se mit à oublier où ils étaient. Elle passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux décoiffés, tandis qu'il caressait le creux de son dos, elle apprécia chacun de ses gestes et frissonna sous chacune de ses caresses.

Mais Ron détruisit l'instant, ouvrant brusquement la porte de sa chambre, les ramenant violemment à une réalité bien trop froide et sans saveur.

\- Oh, dit Ron. Désolé.

\- Ron ! s'indigna la voix essoufflée d'Hermione derrière lui.

Il y eut un silence tendu que Ginny brisa en lançant d'une petite voix :

\- En tout cas, joyeux anniversaire Harry.

Elle se détourna pour leur donner congé, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la situation, et eut tout juste le temps de voir la mâchoire de Harry se contracter, visiblement furieux contre Ron.

\- A tout à l'heure, dit-il dans son dos.

Elle se laissa alors gagner par les larmes, encore secouée de frissons fantômes de leur dernier baiser.


	3. Héritage

_._

 _Ce chapitre est plus court que les deux premiers. Dans la première version, j'avais décidé de séparer ce passage du chapitre 2 et il m'a été difficile de l'allonger davantage. De mon point de vue, il s'agit cependant d'un chapitre important. Je vous laisse en juger dans les commentaires :)_

oOo

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent (discrètement) cette fiction.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, que ce soit pour critiquer ou faire part de vos émotions afin que je puisse avoir une idée de comment vous percevez l'histoire :)  
**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : ** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la brillante JK Rowling.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **Héritage**

 **...**

Ginny décida de mettre de côté ses sentiments pour Harry pour le restant de la journée.

Elle ne chercha plus à se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui et n'eut aucun regard, aucun geste qui puisse laisser croire qu'ils avaient partagé autre chose qu'une conversation polie quand il était monté dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à quel point elle avait été bouleversée par leur échange brûlant.

Ce fut donc avec un réel ravissement qu'elle accueillit son grand frère Charlie. Après Fred et George, c'était le frère avec lequel elle se sentait le plus d'affinités. Contrairement à sa mère qui n'approuvait pas toujours le style de ses deux fils aînés, Ginny adorait l'aspect brut et authentique de Charlie. En vérité, elle l'avait toujours trouvé très beau. Son visage bienveillant était tellement constellé de taches de rousseur qu'il en paraissait presque bronzé, il avait les traits burinés par le grand air et le physique avantageux d'un ancien joueur de Quidditch. Il était peut-être plus petit et râblé que les autres, mais Ginny avait toujours apprécié sa douceur, enviée sa liberté et admirée sa passion pour les dragons.

\- Content de te revoir aussi, Ginny, dit Charlie d'une voix étouffée alors que Ginny desserrait son étreinte.

\- Tu as les cheveux tellement longs ! remarqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules. A présent, ils lui arrivaient presque jusqu'à la taille. Molly s'approcha les lèvres pincées et l'air réprobateur.

\- Oui, justement à ce propos mon chéri...

\- Maman, ils sont très bien comme ça, grogna Charlie flairant le danger.

\- Tu es de retour dans le monde civilisé Charlie, objecta sa mère d'un ton sans réplique. Et cette _coupe_ n'est pas du tout acceptable pour le mariage de ton frère.

Molly l'obligea à s'asseoir pour lui couper les cheveux en le menaçant de sa baguette. Ginny adressa une grimace compatissante à son grand frère. Il resterait beau malgré tout.

Elle laissa Charlie à sa torture pour aller admirer les décorations qui s'animaient dans le jardin en prévision du modeste dîner qui célébrerait la majorité d'Harry. Fred et George avaient ensorcelés des lanternes violettes, toutes marquées du chiffre 17, qui flottaient au-dessus des invités. Hermione pour sa part avait enroulé des serpentins dorés et violets autour des arbres et des buissons.

Ginny entendit Ron féliciter Hermione alors qu'elle colorait d'or les feuilles du pommier sauvage et croisa malencontreusement le regard d'Harry au même moment. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire magnifique qu'il chassa aussitôt en engageant rapidement une conversation avec Monsieur Delacour qui passait à ses côtés. Ginny dut se faire violence pour tenter de se ressaisir.

Vers sept heures du soir, tous les invités étaient enfin arrivés sous la conduite de Fred et George qui les avaient attendus au bout de la route. Pour l'occasion, Hagrid portait son plus beau – et horrible – costume marron et pelucheux, Lupin était vêtu d'un triste pull gris et miteux tandis que Tonks arborait sa plus belle coiffure rose pétard. Ils souhaitèrent leurs meilleurs vœux à Harry et se mélangèrent aux autres convives.

Ginny vint serrer Tonks dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de Maugrey. Elle s'était toujours sentie proche de la jeune Auror qu'elle considérait un peu comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

\- Tu es magnifique, Tonks.

\- Merci, ma belle, apprécia la jeune femme avec un sourire radieux. Je dois dire que c'est une merveilleuse journée !

\- Ça te rappelle tes propres dix-sept ans ?

\- Oh, je ne pensais pas à ça, fit Tonks en plissant le front d'un air soucieux. Le jour de mon anniversaire tombait entre mes ASPIC de Potions et d'Histoire de la magie... Autant te dire que ce n'était pas vraiment la fête !

\- Tu pensais à quoi d'autre ? interrogea Ginny curieuse de savoir son sujet de ravissement.

\- Je préfère en parler après le mariage, éluda Tonks retrouvant son sourire. Profitons de cette belle soirée de fête !

\- Oh non, allez dis-moi, supplia Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

Si Tonks avait découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre la recette pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes avec Harry, elle était preneuse.

\- Après le mariage, répéta Tonks sans cesser de sourire. Tiens, c'est ton frère Charlie ?

Elle montrait effectivement son aîné Charlie qui passait ses doigts d'un air un peu triste sur ses cheveux brutalement raccourcis.

\- Oui, il élève des dragons en Roumanie. Mais ne change pas de sujet, je te jure que je garderai le secret jusqu'à demain !

Hélas sa mère prit la parole avant que Tonks ne puisse répondre.

\- Je crois que nous devrions commencer sans attendre Arthur, annonça-t-elle à la cantonade. Il a dû être retenu... Oh !

Ils la virent tous en même temps : une traînée de lumière qui vola à travers la cour et atterrit sur la table où elle se transforma en une belette d'une éclatante couleur argentée. Se dressant sur ses pattes de derrière, elle parla avec la voix d'Arthur Weasley :

\- Le ministre de la Magie va venir avec moi.

Puis le Patronus se dissipa dans les airs, alors que la famille de Fleur continuait de regarder bouche bée l'endroit où il venait de se volatiliser.

\- Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici, dit aussitôt Lupin. Harry, je suis désolé, je t'expliquerai plus tard...

Lupin saisit Tonks par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui. Cette dernière adressa un salut désolé à l'assemblée – et à une Ginny déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à lui arracher son secret à temps – avant de disparaître avec lui.

\- Le ministre ? dit Molly déconcertée. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

Arthur se matérialisa alors devant le portail, accompagné de Rufus Scrimgeour, immédiatement reconnaissable à sa crinière de cheveux grisonnants. Ils traversèrent la cour d'un pas énergique en direction du jardin et de la table éclairée par les lanternes, autour de laquelle tout le monde était assis en silence, les regardant s'approcher. Scrimgeour, la mine sinistre, s'excusa brièvement de son intrusion et expliqua la raison de sa présence.

\- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous en particulier, annonça-t-il en s'adressant à Harry. Ainsi qu'avec Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger.

Ron et Hermione se montrèrent aussi surpris que le reste de l'assemblée, mais quittèrent la table en silence avec Harry, sous le regard de tous les convives. Ginny vit ses parents se lancer des regards inquiets. Elle aussi se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Scrimgeour savait-il déjà qu'ils avaient tous trois décidé d'abandonner Poudlard ?

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi... ? commença Molly, brisant le silence.

\- Non, répondit Arthur. Il a refusé.

\- Qu'il demande du soutien à Harry, je peux comprendre, fit Bill à voix basse. Mais à Ron ? Et à Hermione ?

\- Je savais qu'ils ne devaient pas abandonner leurs études, lâcha Molly rongée par l'inquiétude. Maintenant, ils ont des ennuis.

\- On n'a jamais eu de problème pour ça, intervint George. Bien au contraire !

\- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter, rétorqua Charlie. Les yeux du ministère sont braqués sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

\- Et sur ceux de Ron et Hermione ? s'interposa Fred. On pourrait penser que le ministère a d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire par les temps qui courent.

\- Le ministère est en train de s'effondrer, informa Arthur. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je n'ai pas particulièrement d'affection pour Scrimgeour, mais il essaye de faire ce qu'il peut.

\- Comme retrouver l'assassin de Dumbledore ? lança Fred avec véhémence.

Un court silence s'abattit sur la table. Hagrid trembla.

\- Fred, commença Arthur d'une voix fatiguée. C'est très difficile à gérer. Il n'y a eu aucun témoin et...

\- Et Harry alors ? coupa Ginny.

\- Et bien justement, reprit Arthur en se tournant vers sa fille. Nous n'avons que la version d'Harry. Et pour le ministère, c'est bien insuffisant.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils se méfient toujours d'Harry ? Ils n'ont vraiment rien appris depuis Ombrage !

Ginny tremblait de colère. La bêtise du ministère et sa prétendue justice lui donnaient envie de vomir.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, Ginny, rappela Arthur à voix basse. Les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ont déjà infiltré le ministère depuis longtemps. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Tu-Sais-Qui prenne le pouvoir. La mort de Dumbledore représente une victoire considérable pour eux quand on sait l'influence qu'il avait. Aujourd'hui tout le monde doute.

\- Tout le monde ferme les yeux, oui ! cracha la rousse avec véhémence.

\- Ginny ! s'offusqua sa mère.

\- C'est le rôle de l'Ordre de les leur ouvrir, concéda Arthur.

\- Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'a fait l'Ordre, c'est empêcher que cette pourriture de Rogue remette les pieds dans nos quartiers, dit George avec mépris.

\- Rogue n'est pas la priorité, dit son père. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes à...

Des cris retentirent soudainement depuis le salon.

Arthur et Molly furent les premiers à réagir et quittèrent aussitôt la table, baguettes en main. Bill et Fred s'étaient levés également et restaient à mi-chemin entre la table et la maison, prêts à intervenir s'il le fallait. Les autres tendaient l'oreille, les yeux rivés vers la maison, aux aguets.

Les cris avaient cessé mais un silence tendu s'installa. Arthur et Molly revinrent quelques instants plus tard suivis par Harry, Ron et Hermione. L'atmosphère se détendit enfin et Bill et Fred regagnèrent leur place.

Ils expliquèrent que Scrimgeour était venu lire le testament d'Albus Dumbledore et leur donner ses legs, et qu'Harry l'avait été gentiment remercié. Tout le monde demanda à voir leur héritage et les trois objets circulèrent rapidement autour de la table, passant de main en main.

Ginny admira longuement le Deluminateur de Dumbledore dont Ron avait hérité. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait pas souvenir que son frère fut si proche du directeur et elle en éprouvait une certaine jalousie. Elle aurait souhaité figurer elle aussi sur le testament de son ancien directeur. Qu'est-ce que Ron avait fait de plus qu'elle ou ses autres frères pour être si important aux yeux du vieux sorcier ?

La réponse demeurait évidente. Il était le meilleur ami d'Harry, et il allait l'accompagner dans sa quête. C'était également la raison de la présence d'Hermione dans le testament. Bien que Ginny ne sache pas en quoi _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ pouvait leur être utile. C'était des histoires qui avaient bercé son enfance. _La Fontaine de la bonne fortune_... _Le Sorcier et la Marmite sauteuse_... _Lapina la Babille et sa queue qui caquetait_... Hermione ne les connaissait sans doute pas, puisqu'elle avait grandi dans le monde moldu. Certes, les contes comportaient tous une morale, mais... Elle ne voyait pas le rapport avec Voldemort.

Pour ce qui était du vieux Vif d'or, Ginny ne comprenait encore moins. A part qu'il s'agissait d'un legs particulièrement touchant, et emprunt d'un certain style, puisque c'était le premier qu'Harry avait attrapé, elle ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore le lui avait légué.

Par contre, il n'y avait aucun doute pour personne autour de la table quant à la symbolique que représentait le legs de l'épée de Gryffondor. N'était-ce pas une façon d'encourager Harry à vaincre Lord Voldemort, l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Ginny fut la première avec les jumeaux à déplorer le refus de Scrimgeour de lui donner l'épée. Elle songea qu'entre tous les Gryffondors, Harry était le plus à même de recevoir cet héritage. Elle savait que l'épée était apparue à Harry lorsqu'il avait affronté le Basilic de Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'était cette épée-même qui les avait sauvé du terrible monstre du mage noir. L'épée l'avait choisi. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvée, elle était sortie du Choixpeau magique pour lui venir en aide. N'était-ce pas la preuve suffisante qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor ?

Les invités mangèrent assez vite et la fête prit rapidement fin. Et tandis que Ginny montait se coucher, une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit : celle de rendre l'épée à son véritable propriétaire.


	4. Festivités

.

 _J'ai gardé les réponses à vos reviews de la première version en fin de chapitre.  
_

 _Et j'invite tous les nouveaux lecteurs à laisser leurs impressions à leur tour ;-)_

oOo

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **Festivités**

 **...**

Ginny mit un temps fou à se préparer. Madame Delacour avait insisté pour s'occuper de sa coiffure alors que sa mère ajustait sa robe. Hermione, qui avait reçu beaucoup moins d'attention, quitta la chambre au bout de trente minutes dans une ravissante robe couleur lilas.

Ginny fut soulagée de sortir à son tour vingt minutes plus tard et ne put s'empêcher d'approuver les talents de Madame Delacour – qui avait également su choisir avec délicatesse les robes dorées des demoiselles d'honneur. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait grand chose à ses cheveux ; elle avait savamment attaché quelques mèches rebelles afin de dégager son visage, laissant le reste de sa crinière s'épanouir en de longues boucles rousses.

Ginny devait attendre à présent que tous les invités se soient installés pour faire son apparition derrière la mariée. Et ce, en compagnie de Gabrielle, dont elle ne comprenait la moitié de ce qu'elle disait. Elle s'exprimait dans un français très rapide et parlait un anglais très approximatif. Fleur lui asséna quelques mots agacés en français alors qu'elle lui tournait autour et Gabrielle se cloîtra dans un silence boudeur. Ginny trépignait d'impatience.

\- Tout le monde est installé, annonça Arthur. La mariée est-elle prête ?

\- Oui, répondit Fleur visiblement émue.

\- Les demoiselles d'honneur ?

\- Prêtes ! fit Ginny en s'avançant d'un pas énergique.

Arthur parut un instant troublé, comme s'il voyait sa fille pour la première fois. Molly lui pressa l'avant-bras.

\- Très bien, alors, allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître sous le chapiteau.

Monsieur Delacour présenta son bras à sa fille en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant au moment où une musique s'élevait du chapiteau, puis ils entrèrent à leur tour sous le chapiteau, Ginny et Gabrielle sur leurs pas. Un immense soupir collectif monta de la foule des sorciers et sorcières tandis que Fleur et son père avançaient dans l'allée centrale. Ginny aperçut Fred et George au premier rang qui contemplaient la mariée d'un air ébahi. Derrière eux se tenaient Ron et Hermione, et juste à côte, Harry sous les traits du Moldu qu'il avait emprunté pour la journée.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles, dit la voix chantante du petit sorcier aux cheveux en épis qui présidait l'assemblée.

\- Ma tiare fait joliment ressortir l'ensemble, remarqua la tante Muriel, dans un murmure très audible. Mais je dois dire que la robe de Ginevra est beaucoup trop décolletée.

Ginny se retourna en souriant, adressa un clin d'œil à Harry puis regarda à nouveau devant elle. Ainsi, elle était certaine d'avoir fait sensation ! La tante Muriel avait le chic pour dire tout haut ce que certains pensaient tout bas.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, les parois de toile du chapiteau se transformèrent en colonnes dorées donnant une vue magnifique sur le verger et la campagne environnante tandis que se répandait au centre de la tente un bassin d'or fondu pour former une piste de danse à la surface scintillante. Les musiciens vêtus de vestes dorées se dirigèrent vers le podium pendant que des serveurs surgissaient de tous côtés, certains portant des plateaux d'argent chargés de jus de citrouille, de Bièraubeurre et de whisky Pur Feu, d'autres tenant en équilibre des piles vacillantes de tartelettes et de sandwiches.

Ginny resta coincée quelques minutes dans la foule de gens qui s'étaient rapprochés pour souhaiter leurs vœux de bonheur aux nouveaux mariés, et dut saluer les invités les uns après les autres, reconnaissant par moment des membres de la famille plus par leurs cheveux roux que par leur physionomie. Bill et Fleur ouvrirent le bal sous les applaudissements dès que l'orchestre commença à jouer et Ginny ne fut sauvée des griffes de ses oncles et lointains cousins – qui ne cessaient de la complimenter sur sa tenue – que par la main charitable de son frère Charlie qui l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

\- Il faut croire que la tante Muriel a raison, Ginny, déclara-t-il amusé. Ta robe est beaucoup trop décolletée.

\- Oh, arrête, la tante Muriel est tellement vieille fille, répliqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que racontait grand-père Ignatus, rétorqua Charlie en la faisant tournoyer sur un rythme entraînant. Il semblait dire que c'était une femme pleine d'ardeur !

\- Grand-père Ignatus disait beaucoup de bêtises, rit Ginny.

\- Fred et George adoraient ses histoires !

\- Je ne doute pas qu'ils aient tout appris de lui !

\- Je pense qu'ils tiennent plutôt des frères de maman. Oncles Fabian et Gidéon n'avaient pas leur pareil pour faire les quatre cents coups...

\- Tu te souviens d'eux ?

\- Un peu. J'en garde un bon souvenir. Ils aimaient nous garder quand maman n'en pouvait plus.

Ses oncles étaient morts peu de temps après sa naissance. Ginny ne les avaient jamais connus, mais ses frères aînés en disaient toujours beaucoup de bien.

Ils quittèrent la piste de danse à la fin de la chanson et croisèrent Ron qui entraînait une Hermione ravie sur la piste. Charlie s'appliqua à ignorer superbement un groupe de filles françaises qui l'observaient en gloussant et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner, par esprit de revanche.

\- Je crois que ta nouvelle coupe fait fureur, dit-elle avec amusement.

Charlie passa une main sur ses cheveux raccourcis en grimaçant.

\- Je les préfère longs. Je me fiche que ça plaise ou pas. Et les dragons s'en moquent.

\- Et ils ont bien raison, approuva Ginny en étouffant un rire.

Charlie attrapa deux Bièraubeurres sur un plateau qui passait et en tendit une à Ginny.

\- Tu devrais venir les voir un jour. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'aimeraient bien.

\- Je suis sûre que je les aimerais tout autant, sourit la benjamine en avalant une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre. La seule fois où j'ai vu des dragons de près, c'était pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et je comprends ta fascination pour ces créatures.

En effet elle avait été véritablement impressionnée par leur carrure, leurs écailles, leur gueule béante, leurs rugissements et leurs flammes. C'était des créatures légendaires dont peu de sorciers pouvaient se vanter de conter leurs exploits, et son frère faisait parti de ces rares sorciers à _vivre_ avec. Elle n'en avait que plus d'admiration pour son frangin.

\- Ils sont remarquables, soupira Charlie avec tendresse. Si tu as de la patience, tu pourrais même monter sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Chevaucher un dragon ? s'étrangla Ginny en haussant les sourcils, incrédule et émerveillée à la fois. Je croyais que ça n'existait que dans les histoires pour enfants !

\- Ce n'est pas impossible, mais c'est très dangereux, car la majorité ne supporte pas ça. On ne dompte jamais un dragon. Si ça t'intéresse en tout cas, c'est quelque chose qu'on pourrait essayer.

\- J'en serais absolument ravie, admit Ginny réellement touchée par la proposition. Oh, ça me fait penser, tu as déjà vu des Sombrals ?

\- Hagrid m'en a déjà parlé une fois, se souvint Charlie. Il paraît qu'il y en a tout un troupeau à Poudlard mais je ne les ai jamais vus. Ce sont des sortes de grands chevaux ailés, non ?

\- Oui, et ils sont invisibles à la plupart des gens.

\- Et ils apparaissent à la mort de quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

\- Pas exactement. Tu ne peux les voir que si tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir...

\- Intéressant, commenta Charlie l'air songeur. Voir la mort en face altérerait notre perception du monde ?

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, avoua franchement Ginny.

Ils aperçurent Hagrid installé sur une des petites tables aux nappes blanches qui étaient positionnées tout autour de la piste de danse et s'approchèrent de lui lorsqu'il leur fit signe de venir. Ginny n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec le demi-géant depuis qu'il était arrivé la veille pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

\- Tu es époustouflante, Ginny, complimenta Hagrid. Comment va Arnold ?

Bien qu'ayant un faible pour les plus dangereuses, Hagrid aimait les créatures quelles qu'elles soient et s'était montré très curieux en apercevant le petit Boursouflet violet sur l'épaule de Ginny l'année précédente.

\- Bien, répondit-elle. Il dort dans ma chambre, il n'aime pas l'agitation. Comment va Graup ?

Ginny avait découvert l'existence du géant lors des funérailles de Dumbledore. Ron lui avait avoué qu'Hagrid l'avait ramené pendant l'année scolaire d'Ombrage, après avoir effectué une mission pour l'Ordre.

\- Il a beaucoup amélioré son anglais ! s'enthousiasma Hagrid. Et il est bien plus calme. Tu pourras venir le voir à la rentrée, il aime bien rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Ginny n'était pas particulièrement séduite par l'idée mais acquiesça pour ne pas le blesser.

\- Qui est Graup ? interrogea Charlie intéressé.

\- Mon demi-frère, répondit Hagrid avec fierté. Je te le présenterai à l'occasion.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ginny aperçut Luna Lovegood sur la piste de danse en train de tourner sur elle-même, seule, les yeux fermés, en agitant les bras. Elle portait une robe jaune vif qu'elle avait accompagnée d'un grand tournesol fixé dans ses cheveux. Ginny eut une formidable envie de rire ; Luna était une fille extraordinaire, et la rouquine était plus que ravie de la compter parmi ses amis.

En vérité, Luna était la première amie qu'elle avait eu. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elles habitaient la même région et qu'elle était la seule sorcière de son âge à des kilomètres à la ronde, elles se connaissaient depuis la naissance. Si Molly s'était toujours montrée réticente à l'idée de confier l'un de ses enfants à Xenophilius Lovegood depuis la mort de son épouse, elle n'avait jamais hésité à inviter Luna au Terrier. Les frères de Ginny – notamment Ron et les jumeaux – lui avaient cependant mené la vie si dure, testant ses réflexes et l'étudiant comme une créature particulièrement bizarre, molle et ennuyeuse, que Molly avait estimé qu'il était préférable pour la jeune fille de lui épargner ce calvaire. Les garçons étaient tous entrés à Poudlard et Ginny s'était retrouvée à partager son impatience avec Luna, se faisant une joie de lui rapporter tout ce que ses frères lui racontaient de l'école de sorcellerie.

Elles avaient voyagé dans le même compartiment du Poudlard Express lors de leur première année, puis s'était perdue de vue peu à peu après la Répartition qui les avait assignées dans des maisons différentes. L'influence néfaste du journal de Tom Jedusor avait aussi contribué à isoler Ginny de ses camarades, car, possédée par l'âme du jeune Lord Voldemort, elle s'était involontairement fermée aux autres. Ses camarades de chambrée qui l'accompagnaient au quotidien à Poudlard l'avaient d'abord cru timide avant de la trouver étrange. Libérée de l'emprise de Jedusor, Ginny n'avait jamais plus eu de problème par la suite pour se faire des amis à Poudlard. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais oublié la solitude qu'elle avait pu éprouver cette année-là et s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne jamais exclure quelqu'un pour son étrangeté.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se lia véritablement d'amitié avec Luna, et qu'elle la défendit furieusement dès sa deuxième année contre tous ceux qui s'amusaient à l'appeler « Loufoca ». Elle respecta la façon qu'avait Luna de ne jamais se soucier du regard des autres et d'accepter sa différence, d'accepter d'être seule dans son univers. Elle admira sa force tranquille, silencieuse et résolue. Elle apprécia sa compagnie rêveuse et son avis éclairé ; Luna percevait parfois bien plus de choses que nombre de sorciers avisés.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Ginny but une grande gorgée de Bièraubeurre, prit congé de son frère Charlie et de Hagrid qui entamaient une discussion passionnée sur les dragons, et s'avança vers la piste de danse.

\- Salut Luna !

\- Oh, bonjour Ginny, fit Luna en ouvrant les yeux. Ta robe est très jolie malgré ce qu'en dit ta tante. Et puis tu es très grande.

Ginny portait en effet des talons dorés assortis à sa robe qui la rehaussait de plusieurs centimètres. Luna continua de tournoyer sur elle-même.

\- Je ne connais pas cette danse, tu m'apprends ? sourit Ginny.

\- C'est la danse du Pipaillon, apprit Luna. Il faut imiter les ondulations des feuilles.

Ginny agita les bras à son tour. Il n'y avait qu'avec Luna Lovegood que l'on pouvait explorer ces autres facettes merveilleuses de la vie.

Ginny passa la plus grande partie de la soirée à danser, aussi bien avec des hommes que des femmes, quelque soit leur âge. Elle eut droit à des conversations en tout genre, passant de politique à la mode, de littérature à la musique, mais trop peu de Quidditch à son goût. Elle partagea aussi des danses plus bavardes en gestes qu'en mots, et reçut des compliments de plus en plus osés au fils des heures.

En dehors de ses lointains cousins ou d'invités parfaitement inconnus, elle dansa une fois avec sa mère, une fois avec son père et avec chacun de ses frères – excepté Ron –, deux fois avec Hermione, ainsi que trois fois avec Lee Jordan, l'ami des jumeaux, un grand noir aux dreadlocks. Elle réussit même à arracher Lupin de sa chaise avant de le ramener, tout penaud, à une Tonks riant aux éclats.

Plusieurs fois elle songea à inviter Harry mais, le voyant en grande conversation avec sa tante Muriel et un vieux sorcier aux cheveux blancs, elle préféra profiter de la soirée sans lui. Parmi les nombreux avantages qu'offrait le déguisement au Polynectar d'Harry, il y avait celui non négligeable que Ginny pouvait oublier plus facilement sa présence.

Elle but autant qu'elle mangea, attrapant un verre ou une tartelette chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion au passage d'un serveur, s'amusant aussi bien à deviner le goût des tartes comme elle le ferait avec des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, qu'à apprécier les mélanges de jus de citrouille et de whisky Pur Feu.

Elle eut l'excellente idée de jouer avec des petits cousins pour échapper au regard réprobateur de sa mère et ne parvint pas à s'en débarrasser avant deux bonnes heures. Elle croisa le célèbre joueur de Quidditch Viktor Krum, que son frère Ron adulait tant avant que celui-ci ne s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à Hermione, mais elle s'abstint de l'inviter à la vue du visage sombre et menaçant qu'il affichait. Elle abandonna ses chaussures à talon sous une des tables et poursuivit le reste de la soirée pieds nus.

Alors qu'elle retrouvait tout juste Luna au détour d'une danse, une longue forme argentée en forme de lynx tomba à travers le dais au-dessus de la piste et atterrit avec légèreté au milieu des danseurs surpris. La voix lente, forte et profonde de Kingsley Skacklebolt retentit alors :

\- _Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !_

* * *

...

 **Réponses au reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **Maylis :** _Voici la suite ! :D_

 **Guest :** _Il va falloir attendre encore quelques chapitres avant de savoir ça ! :)_

 **Cazolie :** _Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon style te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira également :) J'ai essayé de saisir toutes ces petites choses que l'on devine dans les livres mais qui ne sont jamais réellement décrites, et cette discussion entre Hermione et Ginny en fait partie. Heureuse que tu l'aies appréciée donc !_ _Je passe pas mal de temps sur les dialogues pour les rendre le plus réaliste possible, et visiblement, ça paie :-p_ _De ce que je me souviens, Molly sait qu'ils ont l'intention de quitter Poudlard mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle tente d'en savoir plus en prenant Harry à part et en le faisant culpabiliser quant à l'avenir de Ron et Hermione._


	5. Furie de flammes

.

 _Pour les anciens lecteurs : j'ai surtout rallongé la fin de ce chapitre._

oOo

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **Furie de flammes  
**

 **...**

Tout sembla flou, lent.

Le silence se répandit comme une onde glacée sous le chapiteau, prenant sa source à l'endroit où le Patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt avait atterri. Puis quelqu'un cria.

Ginny sortit sa baguette magique et prit Luna par la main alors qu'elle se faisait bousculer par des danseurs paniqués. Beaucoup d'invités transplanèrent, d'autres s'enfuirent en hurlant. Les sortilèges de protection disposés autour du Terrier avaient été brisés.

\- Où est ton père ? demanda Ginny à Luna d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha.

\- Il était en train de parler avec Viktor Krum, répondit Luna en sortant sa baguette à son tour. Je crois qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord sur le symbole des Reliques de la Mort.

Ginny choisit d'ignorer pour l'heure les dérives fantasques de son amie.

\- Retrouvons-le.

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la cohue et entendirent s'exclamer des « _Protego_ » de toute part. Des traits de lumière sifflèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et Ginny pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de sorts de protection. Elles trouvèrent Xenophilius Lovegood à quatre pattes au milieu de la piste de danse. Il se releva aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut sa fille.

\- Luna ! Par Merlin, tu as entendu ? Scrimgeour...

\- Rentrez chez vous ! l'interrompit Ginny en lâchant la main de Luna. Déguerpissez, vite !

Un rayon de lumière rouge effleura le visage de Mr Lovegood. Luna attrapa la main de son père et ils pivotèrent sur place avant de disparaître. Ginny fut violemment renversée par des cousines Vélanes terrifiées et perdit sa baguette magique. Il lui était impossible de la retrouver dans la confusion générale.

\- Ginny ! Ginny !

Elle releva la tête et aperçut sa mère qui accourait vers elle.

\- Luna n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Elle vient de partir avec son père, répondit précipitamment Ginny.

\- Où sont Harry, Ron et Hermione ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua Ginny. Attention !

Elle se jeta sur sa mère alors qu'un éclair violet passait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Rentre à la maison te mettre à l'abri ! s'exclama Molly Weasley en se redressant.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai perdu ma baguette !

\- _Accio_! s'écria Molly en pointant la sienne vers la foule.

La baguette de Ginny surgit de nulle part, se dirigeant droit vers Molly. Elle la tendit à sa fille au même moment où apparurent Fred, George et Lee Jordan.

\- Quel bazar ! fit Fred.

\- Un vrai carnage ! dit Lee.

\- On va chercher des Feuxfous Fuseboum ! ajouta George.

\- On en a tout un stock dans notre chambre, continua Fred. Ça devrait faire diversion !

Molly fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu enjouée par l'idée de ses fils.

\- Emmenez Ginny avec vous, dit-elle malgré tout. Et faîtes attention avec ces fusées...

\- _Protego_! cria Lee alors qu'un éclair bleu pointait dans leur direction. Bien entendu Mrs Weasley, on s'en occupe.

Fred prit la main de Ginny et fila droit en direction de la maison. George assurait leurs arrières tandis que Lee s'occupait des côtés. Ginny aperçut Tonks et Lupin aux prises avec des représentants du ministère, ou peut-être de Voldemort. Le détachement de quatre personnes dut leur apparaître comme suspect car ils furent très vite poursuivis.

\- On va les retenir, fit George en s'arrêtant. Allumez les fusées et mettez-vous à l'abri.

Lee s'arrêta pour lui prêter main forte. Fred tira un peu plus la main de Ginny. Ils croisèrent des invités qui avaient décidés de se réfugier dans la maison, Ginny reconnut notamment les cousines Vélanes qui l'avaient bousculé un peu plus tôt et qui s'exclamaient en français sur un ton de panique.

Fred et Ginny se précipitèrent dans les escaliers et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Fred ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et s'exclama :

\- _Accio Feuxfous Fuseboum_ !

Une grosse boîte sortit aussitôt du placard et atterrit dans les bras de Fred.

\- Il y a déjà des fusées installées sur le toit de la maison, on les avait préparées avec George pour faire une surprise, indiqua-t-il à Ginny. Je vais en poser d'autres dans la cour de derrière, pendant que toi, tu allumeras celles sur le toit, d'accord ?

Ginny acquiesça aussitôt, trop ravie de ne pas être mise sur la touche une fois de plus.

Fred disparut à l'étage du dessous tandis qu'elle entreprenait son ascension vers le toit. Elle découvrit l'installation des fusées Fuseboum avec une certaine excitation : il y en avait une dizaine de couleurs, de formes et de tailles différentes...

Mais elle n'était pas là pour admirer leur travail. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la mèche de la fusée la plus proche et apprécia que le ministère ait des problèmes à gérer bien plus urgents qu'un simple usage – mais certes illégal – de la magie chez une sorcière de premier cycle.

\- _Incendio_.

La mèche visée s'embrasa dans une timide flamme. Ginny répéta le même sort pour les neufs autres fusées et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison en fermant la porte du toit derrière elle pour se mettre à l'abri. Il y eut une détonation, puis une autre et encore une autre, accompagnées de nombreux sifflements stridents.

Elle descendit les marches pour rejoindre Fred dans la cour mais s'arrêta net devant la chambre de Ron. Elle entra et pointa sa baguette vers le plafond bas.

\- _Descendo._

Une trappe s'ouvrit laissant glisser une échelle jusqu'à ses pieds. Un horrible son, moitié gémissement, moitié bruit de succion, lui parvint à travers l'ouverture, en même temps que se répandait une odeur infecte semblable à celle d'une bouche d'égout.

\- Ron, tu as vraiment des idées détestables parfois, marmonna Ginny en plissant le nez.

Elle monta quelques barreaux de l'échelle et passa la tête dans l'ouverture. Elle cria de stupeur en apercevant la goule à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle grimaça à la vue des cloques enflammées qui recouvraient son corps ; elle avait de curieux cheveux roux et portait un vieux pyjama à son frère.

\- Ron est parti, lui annonça-t-elle. Tu peux t'installer dans sa chambre.

Elle descendit de l'échelle pour laisser la goule passer. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

\- Ron est parti, répéta Ginny avec empressement. La chambre est à toi, descends.

La goule resta immobile.

\- Très bien, s'agaça Ginny. _Mobilicorpus_ !

Le sort fit décoller la créature qui s'agita nerveusement. Ginny perdit le contrôle et la goule tomba sur le sol de la chambre dans un bruit sourd. Ginny s'empressa de refermer le plafond avant que la goule ne songe à y revenir, puis quitta la chambre de Ron en la scellant derrière elle.

Les Feuxfous Fuseboums continuaient d'envoyer des gerbes d'étincelles à en juger le bruit d'explosions et les flashs de lumière. Ginny rejoignit Fred dans la cour au moment où il allumait d'autres fusées.

\- On décampe ! cria-t-il en l'entraînant vers la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils faillirent heurter George et Lee qui sortaient tout juste du salon.

\- Bien joué ! lança Lee. Les fusées les tiennent à distances !

\- Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir à la charge, poursuivit George. En attendant, on devrait évacuer le reste des invités. Il nous faudrait un Portoloin...

Le bruit d'une dizaine de déflagration retentit soudain dans la cour de derrière.

\- J'ai vu papa et Maugrey en créer un, je crois que je peux y arriver, cria Fred pour couvrir le son des fusées. Ginny, peux-tu trouver un vieil objet ? George, Lee, aidez-moi à expliquer rapidement la situation à nos amis français.

Ginny fonça à l'étage dans sa chambre.

La maison avait été nettoyée et rangée de fond en comble ces derniers jours, il lui serait difficile de trouver un objet insignifiant, sauf peut-être dans ses vieilles affaires. Elle sortit une grosse malle de sous son lit et fouilla dedans.

Elle prit une grande plume usée dont elle savait qu'elle ne se servirait plus et redescendit en courant dans le salon où elle ne trouva personne. Elle entra dans la cuisine et aperçut des invités à travers la porte ouverte qui menait à la cour de derrière. Fred et George faisaient des grands signes avec leurs mains pour se faire comprendre malgré le tumulte. Lee surveillait les alentours.

Elle s'approcha de Fred pour lui tendre sa vieille plume mais n'entendit pas un mot de ce qu'il lui raconta. Il ensorcela la plume qui s'anima furtivement d'une lueur bleue puis la donna à l'une des Vélanes qui se trouvait devant lui. Ceux qui l'entouraient touchèrent le Portoloin du doigt tandis que ceux qui ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre s'agrippaient à eux.

Lee secoua George en montrant du doigt des silhouettes qui s'approchaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Ginny sentit son cœur s'accélérer et pria pour que le sortilège de Fred marche. La panique se fit ressentir, et, malgré le vacarme assourdissant des fusées, Ginny entendait les cris indistincts des invités.

Soudain, ils pivotèrent sur place et disparurent sans laisser de trace.

George saisit aussitôt Ginny par le bras et l'intima de courir. Ils décidèrent de semer leurs poursuivants en fuyant par les champs et Ginny s'écorcha les pieds – toujours nus – dans les hautes herbes. S'éloignant du vacarme assourdissant, ils contournèrent la maison et s'arrêtèrent brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

Le chapiteau n'était plus qu'une immense torche incandescente. Une épaisse fumée noirâtre s'échappait de tout côté. Des silhouettes s'enfuyaient de toute part tandis que d'autres continuaient de livrer bataille dans les flammes. Un mélange de panique et d'adrénaline parcourut Ginny comme un électrochoc.

\- Fais attention à toi ! lança Fred avant de s'élancer dans la bataille sous le chapiteau à la suite de son frère George et de son ami Lee.

Ginny fondit dans les flammes à son tour. Elle repéra une table couchée et se réfugia derrière comme d'un bouclier. A quelques mètres, elle reconnut la silhouette de Tonks abritée derrière d'autres tables qui s'affairait sur un corps au sol. Ginny sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée de voir un mort mais décida de s'approcher. Apercevant une ombre à ses côtés, Tonks décocha soudainement un sort qui toucha Ginny de plein fouet, l'éjectant violemment des mètres plus loin.

Elle s'écrasa aussi sec sur une table qu'elle renversa, et roula malgré elle dans un pan de chapiteau embrasé. Elle tenta de s'en dépêtrer le plus vite possible, mais une violente brûlure qui se propageait dans son dos lui indiqua que sa robe avait pris feu à son tour. Gagnée par la panique, elle agita sa baguette dans l'espoir d'éteindre le brasier vivant qu'elle devenait.

Elle reçut une brusque douche d'eau glacée et Fleur apparut dans son champ de vision, la baguette levée dans sa direction. Elle était à présent trempée mais il lui semblait que son corps entier la brûlait encore.

\- Ginny ! Tu devrais te mettre à l'abri ! s'écria Fleur. C'est trop dangereux pour toi ici !

Fleur l'entraîna dans un coin à couvert, derrière la table où s'était réfugiée Ginny quelques minutes plus tôt. Ginny montra du doigt la silhouette de Tonks penchée sur le corps inanimé qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elles.

\- Tonks a besoin d'aide ! cria Ginny pour que Fleur puisse l'entendre dans le vacarme.

Fleur lui intima de rester à l'abri et partit rejoindre Tonks. Ginny se garda bien de lui obéir et la suivit aussitôt, baguette levée, prête à se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque impromptue de l'Auror.

\- Tonks ! appela Fleur.

Tonks les avait vues s'approcher cette fois-ci, les attendant baguette dressée.

\- Oh, Ginny, c'était toi ! s'exclama Tonks en la reconnaissant enfin. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder ! Tu n'as rien ?

\- Rien de grave ! assura Ginny.

Tonks s'affaira de nouveau sur le corps inanimé et le cœur de Ginny se serra lorsqu'elle reconnut Lupin. Il était ligoté par des cordes magiques que Tonks s'appliquer à couper une à une, visant avec précision tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours. Fleur l'imita aussitôt et Ginny prit soin de surveiller leurs arrières. Tonks découpa enfin la dernière corde et se pencha pour tenter de ranimer Lupin.

\- Il respire, informa Fleur.

Tonks hocha de la tête.

\- Je vais attendre qu'il revienne à lui.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, assura Ginny d'une voix forte. Les autres ont sûrement besoin de vous.

\- On ne va pas te laisser toute seule, refusa Tonks catégorique.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas discutable.

Une série de déflagrations éclata soudainement, des bouts de bois, de toile et de verre s'envolèrent dans leur direction et Tonks eut tout juste le temps de lancer un Charme du Bouclier pour les protéger. Fleur se leva brusquement une fois la bourrasque passée.

\- Je vais rejoindre les autres ! cria-t-elle en filant.

Tonks maugréa quelques chose puis fixa Ginny.

\- Tu peux garder un œil sur lui pendant que je sécurise un peu mieux le périmètre.

Tonks fit voler une table pour la déposer comme barricade près de Lupin. Ginny secoua plusieurs fois l'épaule de Lupin afin de le réveiller. Il y eut d'autres détonations suivies de cris. Ginny sentit quelqu'un passer derrière elle et elle se retourna vivement, la baguette levée. C'était Viktor Krum. Il avait la lèvre qui saignait abondamment et ses vêtements sentaient le roussi.

\- Le géant est devenu fou, dit-il haletant. Ils lui ont envoyé des fusées.

\- Des fusées ? répéta Ginny incrédule.

\- Oui, des feux d'arrrrtifices. En pleine tête. Il est fou de rrrage !

Ginny se sentit pâlir. Les Feuxfous Fuseboum. Ils les avaient retournés contre Hagrid.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Krum en désignant Lupin.

\- Il s'est évanoui.

\- On devrrrait l'emmener plus loin. C'est dangerrreux de rrrester ici.

Comme si elle l'avait entendue, Tonks se retourna et pointa vivement sa baguette sur Krum.

\- Qui es-tu ? menaça-t-elle. Écarte-toi !

\- C'est Krum ! répondit Ginny à sa place en s'interposant entre sa baguette et le jeune homme. C'est un ami, il est avec nous !

Tonks n'abaissa pas sa baguette tout de suite. Krum s'écarta de son propre chef.

\- En es-tu sûre ? gronda-t-elle à l'adresse de Ginny.

En vérité, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle savait qu'il était bulgare et qu'il était l'un des plus jeunes et talentueux joueurs de Quidditch à l'international. Mais elle l'avait seulement vu de loin, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et même si Hermione lui en avait beaucoup parlé, c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient vraiment. Elle n'imaginait pourtant pas Krum dans le camp adverse.

\- Je ne veux pas d'ennui, dit le jeune homme en levant les bras, sa baguette volontairement apparente.

\- Alors rentre chez toi, ordonna Tonks sans cesser de pointer la sienne.

\- Je veux aider, opposa Krum le visage dur.

Lupin eut un mouvement qui attira leur attention. Tonks s'approcha aussitôt de lui.

\- Remus ? Tu m'entends ?

Il battit des paupières, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il y eut une nouvelle détonation. Lupin se redressa si brusquement qu'il faillit renverser Tonks. Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement sa baguette mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

\- Ma... ma baguette, murmura-t-il entre deux toussotements.

Tonks sortit la baguette de Lupin de sa poche et la lui tendit. Les tables qui leur servaient de barricade explosèrent soudainement et Ginny eut tout juste le temps de se protéger le visage.

\- Filez vous mettre à l'abri ! siffla Tonks tandis qu'elle et Lupin partaient à l'assaut des silhouettes qui s'approchaient d'un pas menaçant.

Poussée par une bouffée d'adrénaline, Ginny les suivit sans réfléchir, Krum sur ses talons. Elle stupéfixa un des assaillants de Charlie et arracha la baguette de celui de George. Elle aperçut Fleur débattre plus loin avec un sorcier blond au visage émacié, Hagrid hurler de rage en dégageant d'un simple coup d'épaule deux de ses agresseurs, et ses frères traverser le champ de bataille dans tous les sens, esquivant et renvoyant des sorts avec habileté.

Son cœur fit une embardée lorsqu'elle vit sa mère se prendre un éclair de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine. Pendant un instant où le temps sembla s'arrêter, la pensée de l'avoir perdue à jamais s'imposa à elle. Mais sa mère était encore vivante, et elle devait la ranimer au plus vite. Ginny enjamba les débris pour l'atteindre et esquiva de peu un sort qui lui siffla aux oreilles.

\- _Ernervatum_! hurla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur sa mère.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si son sort avait fonctionné. Elle fut soudainement projetée dans les airs. Des cordes s'enroulèrent comme des serpents sur elle et se resserrèrent autour de sa poitrine. Elle s'écrasa par terre à son tour, incapable de bouger.

Elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais les cordes magiques l'étreignirent, la privant de trop d'air pour réussir à sortir un son quelconque. Il lui sembla que le raffut de la bataille s'éloignait, comme si les sons avaient été étouffés dans du coton. Les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux devinrent des tâches de plus en plus noires. Puis tout s'évanouit.

* * *

...

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )**

 **Guest** : _Merci beaucoup ! C'est très important pour moi de rester le plus fidèle possible à l'univers crée par JK Rowling et à la chronologie du tome 7. Je compte prendre quelques libertés tout de même car il y a plein de choses qu'on ignore durant cette année-là à Poudlard, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire ;-)_

 **Emma-Austen** : _Je suis très touchée par ta review, merci beaucoup ! Il y a effectivement beaucoup de choses à exploiter, que ce soit au niveau des personnages, du décor ou de l'univers en général, et je compte bien en profiter :-p J'ai encore quelques chapitres en réserve (pour me laisser de l'avance pour écrire la suite) et je mets un point d'honneur à finir les choses que j'ai commencé, donc je finirais cette fanfiction quoiqu'il arrive. Mais je te remercie de ton soutien :)_


	6. Une curieuse justice

.

 _Pour les anciens lecteurs : aviez-vous remarqué que j'ai changé le titre du précédent chapitre ? :)_

 _C'est également le cas pour celui-ci et la majorité des chapitres suivants. Je trouve qu'ils sonnent mieux._

oOo

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review, c'est vraiment chouette, et très encourageant ! Comme précédemment, je réponds à vos commentaires à la fin du chapitre :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 **Une curieuse justice**

 **...**

Ginny respirait à nouveau.

On l'avait libéré de ses cordes. Elle demeurait pieds nus, écorchés, la robe déchirée et brûlée par endroit. Elle se tenait devant les restes calcinés du chapiteau avec les autres convives qui avaient tenu tête aux envahisseurs. On leur avait confisqué leur baguette et ordonné de se mettre à genoux avec les mains derrière la tête. Au moins, ils étaient tous en vie. Et Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à fuir. C'était le seul et non négligeable réconfort que Ginny avait pour le moment.

Une vingtaine de sorciers les encerclaient, et trois s'assuraient de maintenir Hagrid au calme. A quelques mètres derrière eux, Arthur Weasley et Tonks débattaient d'une voix forte avec deux de leurs précédents assaillants. Ginny remarqua alors que Lupin manquait également à l'appel.

\- Nous avons reçu des ordres, Tonks, dit une sorcière avec un bandeau cachant l'un de ses yeux. N'oublie pas pour qui tu travailles.

\- Je refuse de croire que Kingsley vous ait envoyé ici ! répliqua Tonks avec colère.

\- Il a pourtant envoyé un message à tous les Aurors en faction, objecta un sorcier à l'air patibulaire et aux cheveux gris, courts et drus. Mais peut-être devrions-nous nous inquiéter que tu ne l'aies pas reçu !

De là où elle se trouvait, Ginny était incapable de déchiffrer l'expression de Tonks mais elle devait sans aucun doute les foudroyer du regard.

\- Dawlish, réfléchissez un peu avant de dire des bêtises, intervint Arthur. Tonks était notre invitée, elle n'était pas de service ce soir.

\- En état d'urgence, tout Auror est de service, Weasley, répliqua Dawlish d'une voix sèche.

\- J'ai bien reçu un message de Kingsley, reprit Tonks la voix tremblante de colère, mais il n'a jamais donné l'ordre d'attaquer au hasard dans la foule ! Depuis quand les Aurors s'abaissent-ils à des manières aussi dignes de Mangemort ? Et d'ailleurs, qui sont ces autres sorciers qui vous accompagnent ?

\- Les directives ont été données par le nouveau Directeur du Département de la justice magique en personne, indiqua la sorcière au bandeau. Nous ne devions laisser partir personne. Harry Potter a été déclaré coupable dans le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore et nous espérions le coincer au mariage de ton fils, Weasley.

\- Dommage pour vous, il n'y était pas invité, lâcha Arthur d'une voix glacial.

\- Beaucoup de personnes ont réussi à fuir. Peut-être l'y avez-vous aidé, opposa la sorcière en haussant les épaules.

\- Depuis quand déclarons-nous un suspect coupable avant même qu'il ne soit passé devant un tribunal ? tonna Tonks d'une voix dont l'intonation se faisait menaçante. Et qu'est-ce qui a pu déterminer notre _cher_ Directeur à prendre une telle décision au sujet d'Harry Potter ?

\- Deux témoins oculaires, Drago Malfoy et Severus Rogue, ont été entendus et retenus par la Cour de justice magique, répondit Dawlish. Harry Potter doit être jugé.

Ginny sentit son cœur tomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Comment les propos de Malfoy et Rogue avaient-ils pu être pris au sérieux une seule seconde par la Cour de justice magique ?

\- C'est une blague ! s'exclama Tonks sidérée.

\- Absolument pas ! lança une voix à l'intérieur de la maison.

Trois hommes en sortirent alors avec à leur tête un sorcier relativement grand dont le visage marqué par la dureté de ses traits resplendissait d'un sourire mauvais.

\- Malgré tous les espoirs qu'avait porté sur lui notre regretté Dumbledore, le jeune Potter a prouvé combien il était profondément déséquilibré. Il est fort dommage que Dumbledore ne s'en soit pas rendu compte à temps. Triste fin pour un si illustre sorcier...

\- Yaxley...

\- Votre nouveau directeur en personne, oui ! s'exclama Yaxley triomphant. Oh, je sais bien que le bureau des Aurors a pris quelques mauvaises habitudes ces dernières années, mais je vais reprendre les choses en main, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'obéirez plus seulement à Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Yaxley se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait puis se tourna vers Arthur en fronçant le nez.

\- Weasley, quelle est cette immonde créature à l'étage ? Nous avons failli la tuer.

Arthur blémit. Ginny se mordit la lèvre et espéra de toutes ses forces que son père se souvienne du plan concernant la goule que leur avait expliqué Ron au début de l'été.

\- Une créature ? A l'étage ? bredouilla Arthur.

\- Oui, tout à fait répugnante.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas...

\- Bien que je comprenne que vous ne vouliez admettre devant vos invités votre affection pour d'aussi abjectes bestioles, fit Yaxley tout à fait ravi, je me dois de savoir ce qu'il en est. Travers, emmenez Weasley lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Le grand sorcier mince aux cheveux gris en broussaille et au long nez pointu qui était arrivé avec Yaxley, poussa Arthur avec l'extrémité de sa baguette et l'entraîna dans la maison.

\- Bien, bien, bien, reprit Yaxley en se retournant vers Tonks. J'espère que vous comprendrez que, ayant participé à cette manifestation hautement suspecte et entravé des représentants du ministère, vous êtes suspendue de vos fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Simple mesure de précaution, développa Yaxley dont le sourire s'élargissait. Bien entendu, cette décision sera révoquée au terme de votre large coopération.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, vous pourriez par exemple commencer par divulguer le lieu de résidence de votre loup-garou de mari. Ce serait un bon début, et nous ne vous jugerions peut-être plus sur vos erreurs passées. Espérons seulement que vous n'ayez pas été souillée jusqu'à votre progéniture... Je ne serais pas certain de votre rédemption.

\- Comment osez-vous ? gronda Tonks, sa baguette crépitant d'étincelles.

Dawlish et l'autre Auror levèrent leur baguette à leur tour, prêts à contre-attaquer.

\- Après tout, votre mère a bien épousé un Sang-de-bourbe, poursuivit Yaxley d'un ton doucereux. Vous étiez déjà souillée à la naissance... Vous auriez au moins pu essayer de renverser la balance en épousant un Sang pur. A présent, qui voudra de vous ?

\- Remus vaut bien plus que tous vos prétendus « Sang purs » ! cracha Tonks hors d'elle en levant sa baguette.

Un éclair de lumière rouge frappa Yaxley au même moment où les deux Aurors lançaient un sort de protection. Tonks tournoya sur elle-même et disparut dans un « plop » sonore.

\- Savage, Dawlish, ramenez-la moi, ordonna aussitôt Yaxley aux Aurors. Les traîtres à leur sang n'ont pas leur place parmi nous. Il est grand temps de faire le tri.

Les deux Aurors transplanèrent à leur tour, à la poursuite de Tonks. Yaxley s'approcha des détenus, suivi de son acolyte, et vint se poster devant Fleur et Bill au premier rang. Leurs vêtements avaient été complètement déchirés.

\- Commençons par la mariée, déclara-t-il dans un sourire détestable.

Monsieur et Madame Delacour agrippèrent leur fille pour la protéger. Bill se redressa pour se poster devant elle.

\- Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux..., grinça-t-il.

\- Doucement l'ami, fit Yaxley amusé. Je suis sûr que votre chère épouse, pour son propre bien, répondra à nos questions sans opposer de résistance.

\- Ah vous croyez ça ? répliqua Fleur en se relevant à son tour.

\- Oh oui ! Voyez-vous, j'ai le sentiment que vous ne souhaiteriez pour rien au monde devenir veuve le jour-même de votre mariage, ricana Yaxley.

\- Si vous tuez mon mari, vous êtes un homme mort, menaça Fleur les yeux brillants de rage.

\- Le ministère ne s'abaisserait jamais à de telles méthodes ! pesta Bill.

\- Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver là si vous vous montrez coopérative, assura Yaxley de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Directeur de la _justice_ , quelle blague ! lâcha George avec mépris.

\- Même un troll aurait plus de mérite à ce poste ! cracha Fred.

Un éclair bleu fendit l'air et frappa les jumeaux de plein fouet qui s'écroulèrent quelques mètres plus loin dans la terre tandis que le sorcier aux côtés de Yaxley rabaissait sa baguette sans un mot.

\- Fred ! George ! s'affola Molly en se levant.

\- _Silencio_! lança Yaxley avec force en pointant sa baguette sur les détenus.

Ginny s'était redressée comme sa mère et son frère Charlie à ses côtés, prête à secourir Fred et George, freinée par les sorciers qui les menaçaient de leur baguette. Réduits magiquement au silence, on les força à s'agenouiller de nouveau. Molly gardait les yeux rivés sur les corps immobiles de ses fils.

\- Vous nous avez assez fait perdre notre temps, déclara Yaxley qui ne souriait plus. Ma patience a des limites, et vous venez de l'atteindre.

D'un coup de baguette, il descella les lèvres de Fleur.

\- Avez-vous invité Harry Potter à votre mariage ?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Fleur.

Yaxley fit un signe de tête à son compagnon. Le sorcier agita sa baguette en direction de Bill qui se tordit aussitôt de douleur sur le sol terreux sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche entrouverte, les yeux révulsés. Le cœur de Ginny manqua un battement. Yaxley leva son sortilège de mutisme et les cris terrifiants de Bill percèrent le silence de la nuit, glaçant le cœur de Ginny. Clouée au sol par un sort, il lui était impossible de lui venir en aide. Ils devaient assister à l'horreur comme d'impuissants spectateurs.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! hurla Fleur.

\- Bill ! s'écria Arthur alors qu'il sortait tout juste de la maison avec Travers.

Le sorcier aux côtés de Yaxley leva sa baguette et Bill demeura au sol haletant et tremblant. Libéré momentanément de leur sort, Molly rampa jusqu'à son fils et le protégea de son corps.

\- Rejoignez les autres dans le calme, Weasley, ordonna Yaxley à Arthur.

\- Bande de monstres ! jura Fleur, livide.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ? A _mes_ fils ? s'exclama Arthur, blêmissant à la vue des corps étendus de Fred et George.

Yaxley agita sa baguette pour réduire Arthur, Fleur et Bill au silence à nouveau tandis que Travers obligeait Arthur à s'agenouiller aux côtés de Molly qui pleurait à chaude larmes sur son fils aîné. Ginny sentait son cœur tambouriner avec vigueur dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient encore tous vivants, mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Vos fils se sont montrés très grossiers envers de hauts représentants du ministère de la Magie, répondit enfin Yaxley en désignant les jumeaux. Nous nous sommes permis de leur inculquer une correction à la hauteur de leur impolitesse. Soyez certains que nous n'hésiterons pas à recommencer.

Il se tourna vers Travers.

\- Alors, quelle est cette... _chose_ à l'étage ?

\- Un autre de ses fils... atteint d'éclabouille, répondit Travers avec dégoût.

\- Dans un pareil taudis... Ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Yaxley dans une grimace. Peut-être devriez-vous envisager de vivre dans une _vraie_ maison, Weasley.

Travers et l'autre homme aux côtés de Yaxley ricanèrent.

\- Où en étais-je donc ? Ah, oui. Je crois que vous n'aviez pas bien répondu à la question. Reprenons. Avez-vous invité Harry Potter à votre mariage ?

Fleur serra les dents. Derrière elle, ses parents communiquaient par gestes d'un air affolé.

\- Ni moi ni mon mari n'avons invité Harry Potter à notre mariage, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde de colère. Il ne fait même pas parti de la famille ! Pourquoi l'aurions-nous invité ?

\- Oh, pour sa seule célébrité ? Ou en souvenir du bon vieux temps peut-être ? Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers par exemple... Sinon, pourquoi auriez-vous invité le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, Viktor Krum ? N'était-ce pas l'occasion idéale de réunir les anciens champions ?

Yaxley avait su voir juste. Fleur avait gardé contact avec Krum depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et l'avait effectivement invité au mariage pour l'occasion. Et même si de son côté, Harry n'avait pas été invité pour ces mêmes raisons – il restait un ami de la famille – Fleur hésita trop longtemps pour contredire Yaxley. Celui-ci se répartit d'un large sourire satisfait.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que vous me mentez, constata-t-il. Et ce sera la dernière, je l'espère pour vous et vos proches.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Monsieur et Madame Delacour. Ginny réalisa que Gabrielle n'était pas parmi les détenus. Refusant de penser au pire, elle espérait qu'elle soit partie avec les cousines Vélanes qu'ils avaient envoyé par Portoloin.

\- Vous avez donc invité Harry Potter.

\- Est-ce un crime ? défendit Fleur. Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal !

\- Vous avez menti à un représentant de l'ordre en voulant protéger un dangereux criminel. Vous ne pouviez certes pas savoir que vous aviez affaire à un meurtrier, reconnut Yaxley. Le jeune Potter a toujours su, malheureusement, se faire bien voir de la communauté sorcière. Cependant, permettez-moi d'exprimer des doutes concernant vos choix en matière d'invités, lorsqu'on sait que vous avez volontairement exposé vos proches à la terrible menace que représente un loup-garou instable. Ou encore, celle d'un demi-géant.

Hagrid gronda de colère. Les sorciers qui l'entouraient levèrent leur baguette plus haut pour prévenir une éventuelle attaque.

\- Je ne vous permets pas...

\- Inutile d'en discuter plus longtemps, nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça, coupa Yaxley avec autorité. Le ménage sera bientôt fait de toute façon... Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps ! Passons à des interrogatoires plus... efficaces. Travers, Harkiss, chargez-vous des mariés. Selwyn, occupons-nous de la famille Weasley.

Tandis que Travers et le dénommé Harkiss, un sorcier massif au front dégarni, emmenaient Fleur et Bill, Yaxley et son accolyte Selwyn conduisirent Arthur et Molly à l'intérieur de la maison. Si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Travers ou de Harkiss, Ginny connaissait bien le nom de Selwyn. Il s'agissait d'une autre élève de son année, Préfète à Serpentard, qu'elle n'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup. Mais si ce Selwyn osait faire du mal à ses parents, elle promettait de faire vivre un enfer aux membres de cette famille.

La tension était palpable parmi les détenus mais la vision des corps étendus et inconscients de Fred et George devant eux les obligeaient à rester dociles. Monsieur et Madame Delacour lançaient des regards affolés dans tous les sens, et Ginny comprit qu'ils cherchaient leur plus jeune fille, Gabrielle. Viktor Krum gardait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le sol à ses genoux, la mâchoire crispée. Lee Jordan tournait régulièrement la tête vers les corps inertes des jumeaux. Ginny ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient se sortir de ce pétrin.

Des cris à glacer le sang retentirent soudain de la maison, déchirant le silence de la nuit. Ginny sentit des milliers de fourmillements descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et fut prises de violentes sueurs froides. On torturait sa famille.

Une vive douleur lui brûla soudainement la joue. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était levée et aperçut sur sa gauche un des assaillants, responsable de sa blessure, qui pointait sa baguette vers elle, menaçant de recommencer au second geste brusque. Charlie lui empoigna le bras pour la forcer à s'agenouiller. Ginny porta la main à sa joue et sentit une large entaille sous ses doigts. Du sang perla et elle plaqua sa main pour en arrêter l'épanchement.

\- Restez tranquilles, ordonna le sorcier qui l'avait attaqué. C'est bientôt votre tour.

Des hurlements éclatèrent encore, plus longs et effrayants que les précédents, et Ginny se fit violence pour ne pas courir à leur rescousse. Sans baguette, elle demeurait vulnérable, la coupure sur sa joue en témoignait. Elle devrait attendre, impuissante, que l'horreur prenne fin dans un mutisme et un immobilisme inconcevables.

Les cris cessèrent et le sorcier Harkiss réapparut enfin, seul. Complètement angoissés, Monsieur et Madame Delacour tentèrent de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de leur fille et de leur gendre mais Harkiss ignora leurs inquiétudes et les emmena avec lui à l'intérieur. Selwyn arriva quelques secondes plus tard, seul également, et repartit avec Charlie et Lee Jordan.

Ils répétèrent leur manège une deuxième fois, une vingtaine d'interminables minutes plus tard, rythmant leurs allers et venues au son terrible des cris des suppliciés. Fred et George furent ranimés et conduits dans la maison, à la suite des autres, puis vint le tour de Ginny.

Adressant un regard de hargne à Selwyn qui l'attendait, elle se redressa stoïque, la peur au ventre mais la tête droite. Elle serait forte. Krum la rejoignit, le regard sombre et belliqueux. Puis ils entrèrent ensemble dans la maisonnée où résonnaient encore les cris de leurs proches.

* * *

 **...**

 **Voilà voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)**

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **Emma-Austen** : _Je vais essayer de publier toutes les deux semaines maximum. Je prépare un diplôme pour la fin mars, donc jusque là, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'aimerais être régulière dans mes publications, mais si je vois que j'arrive à prendre de l'avance dans mon écriture, je publierai plus souvent :) Alors j'avoue ne pas avoir songé à les faire transplaner directement dans leur chambre, MAIS, j'estime également que le transplanage d'escorte (car oui, il aurait fallu que Fred transplane avec Ginny) est plus délicat que le transplanage simple, et que, dans une pareille situation, Fred n'aurait pas souhaité se risquer à un éventuel désartibulement désastreux. (Note comme je m'en sors bien :-p) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)  
_

 **CamGinny** : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de constater que tu perçois Ginny comme je le voudrais, c'est une vraie battante, oui. :) Ron et Hermione ont toujours ignoré l'évidence... ! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont tout autant !_

 **Mila** : _Ne t'excuse pas alors que tu postes quand même une review ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_


	7. Rappel à l'Ordre

.

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction de près** **(Followers)** **comme de loin, donc merci à vous. Et merci à tous ceux qui postent des commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ce que j'écris. N'hésitez surtout pas à en prendre l'habitude ! :-p**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce septième chapitre !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 **Rappel à l'Ordre  
**

 **...**

Ginny gardait les dents serrées pour les empêcher de trembler. Il devait être près de deux heures du matin et tout le monde était assis à la table de la cuisine à l'exception d'Hagrid qui s'était adossé à l'un des murs. Les traits tirés, la mine déconfite, chacun ruminait sombrement dans son coin. Ils y étaient tous passés, tous secoués au sortilège Doloris, parfois seulement en conclusion de leur interrogatoire. Mais ils avaient réussi à garder le silence. Harry avait été invité, mais n'était pas venu. C'était la version officielle.

Bill, Charlie et Arthur assis en bout de table échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse. Hagrid les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, perdu dans ses pensées. A l'opposé, les Delacour enveloppaient leur fille de leurs bras, marmonnant dans un français inaudible pour le reste de l'assemblée. Le visage blafard, Molly gardait ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de Fred et George qui, remis de leur torpeur, demeuraient les plus silencieux de la tablée. Leur agonie sous le sortilège Doloris avait duré plus longtemps que de raison, Ginny en était restée terriblement angoissée à l'idée de les perdre. En face d'eux, leur ami Lee les observaient, les yeux rougis.

A sa droite, Viktor Krum gardait les sourcils si froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient en un seul broussailleux. Assise juste à ses côtés, Ginny posa une main sur les siennes blanchies par la tension. Il tressaillit à ce contact et échangea un regard avec elle. Ils avaient traversé l'épreuve de l'interrogatoire ensemble, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se réconforter l'un l'autre. La mâchoire de Krum se contracta quelques secondes puis parut se détendre un peu tandis qu'il fermait les yeux dans un frémissement.

\- Ils sont forcément ensemble, dit la voix faible de Molly qui écoutait la conversation qu'avaient son mari et ses deux fils aînés. Il faudrait leur dire de rester cachés... Personne ne doit savoir où ils se trouvent.

Ginny mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Arthur sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une belette blanche qui s'enfuit par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine, s'évaporant dans l'obscurité.

\- Arthur ! s'exclama Molly effarée. Nous sommes surveillés !

\- C'était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide, se défendit Arthur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai demandé de ne pas répondre.

Molly pinça les lèvres. Madame Delacour se redressa et se tourna vers les jumeaux.

\- Nous aimerions savoir où est Gabrielle, leur dit-elle doucement malgré l'inquiétude qui perçait sa voix. Votre ami Lee nous a dit que vous l'aviez envoyé quelque part avec un Portoloin.

Les jumeaux levèrent lentement la tête vers la mère de Fleur. Fred fut le premier à répondre.

\- Nous avons envoyé une partie des invités chez tante Muriel, informa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Si le Portoloin a bien fonctionné...

\- Gabrielle était parmi eux ?

Fred et George haussèrent les épaules, visiblement incertains. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se remémorer ce moment, Ginny ne pouvait pas apporter plus de certitudes.

\- La petite blonde ? s'enquit Lee. Je suis sûr de lui avoir dit de tenir le bras d'une de ses cousines qui tenaient le Portoloin.

Fleur et ses parents semblèrent se détendre légèrement, soulagés.

\- Pouvez-vous nous indiquer comment nous rendre chez votre tante ? demanda Monsieur Delacour d'une voix tout aussi douce que sa femme.

\- Nous pouvons vous y emmener, proposa George en se raclant la gorge. Il faut de toute façon qu'on explique la situation à tante Muriel. Elle doit être folle de rage...

\- Je vais y aller avec vous, intervint Arthur.

\- Bonne idée papa, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de l'affronter, admit George soulagé.

\- _Vous_ vous occupez de la tante Muriel, _je_ m'occupe des invités, précisa Arthur dans un mince sourire fatigué.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire ça maintenant ? gémit Molly en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Nous sommes surveillés et...

\- Nous serons prudents, promit Arthur.

\- Nous revenons dès que possible pour vous aider à ranger, assura Monsieur Delacour.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la question ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, nous nous en occuperons seulement demain lorsqu'il fera jour.

\- Soyez certaine que nous serons là pour apporter notre aide, insista Monsieur Delacour.

Arthur, Fred, George et les parents de Fleur partirent donc chez la tante Muriel après avoir convaincu Molly que c'était la chose la plus urgente à faire. La cuisine se vida presque de moitié et Molly se montra plus nerveuse encore, gardant un œil rivé sur la pendule familiale dont les aiguilles continuaient de pointer sur la mention « En danger de mort ».

\- J'espère que Remus et Tonks vont bien, soupira-t-elle.

\- On devrait aller vérifier, dit Bill.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Ils ne sont sans doute pas chez eux s'ils sont en fuite, fit remarquer Fleur à son époux.

\- Peut-être que Ted et Andromeda savent où se cache leur fille, suggéra Bill.

\- Bill, ce n'est pas prudent ! récrimina Molly. Ton père et tes frères sont déjà partis et...

\- Je dois m'assurer que nos amis sont en sécurité, coupa Bill d'une voix ferme et sans réplique. Je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit de toute façon.

Bill la toisa un instant sans animosité, la mettant au défi de contester sa décision. La lèvre de Molly trembla. Elle avait bien cru perdre tous ses enfants cette nuit-là. Et même si son fils aîné était un homme à présent, il restait son enfant. Elle détourna le regard dans un sanglot étouffé, vaincue.

Lee proposa à Bill de l'accompagner une fois qu'il fut certain que la menace d'une tempête maternelle avait été écartée. Il salua les jumeaux et le reste de la famille tandis que Bill étreignait sa mère et déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de sa nouvelle femme. Ils quittèrent ensuite les lieux en silence.

Après le départ des deux jeunes hommes, Molly invita Viktor Krum à dormir au Terrier, plus par souci de sécurité que par simple politesse. Elle espérait que plus personne n'aurait envie de jouer les héros au beau milieu de la nuit. Admettant que la route serait longue jusqu'en Bulgarie et qu'il avait réellement besoin de sommeil, Krum accepta.

Comme la tente qu'Hagrid avait dressé dans un champ voisin n'avait pas été épargnée par les sorciers du ministère lors de leurs fouilles et que sa corpulence lui interdisait de dormir dans le Terrier surpeuplé, le demi-géant assura qu'il pourrait rentrer sans problème – il avait suffisamment dessoûlé avec toute cette histoire !

Fleur aida Krum à s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy et Molly partit se coucher sous l'influence des suggestions de son fils Charlie. Après une longue étreinte avec son frère et l'échange bref de quelques mots pour se souhaiter bonne nuit, Ginny rejoignit sa chambre vide à son tour, vers trois heures du matin. Elle s'étendit dans son lit et fixa le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts, des images et des sons martelant son esprit à vif. C'était irréel. Ils n'avaient pas pu vivre une soirée pareille.

Se retournant inlassablement sous sa couette, sursautant au moindre bruit, taisant les voix torturées, se demandant encore où étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione, espérant qu'ils aillent bien, Ginny ne pouvait envisager sérieusement de trouver le sommeil.

Tremblant au souvenir des deux cuisants sortilèges Doloris qu'elle avait enduré pendant son interrogatoire, elle fondit brusquement en larmes, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. Il était inhumain d'infliger une telle souffrance à autrui. La douleur physique était innommable. Mais celle de l'esprit... était pire encore.

L'angoisse la saisit vivement et fit redoubler ses sanglots. Derrière la souffrance, elle se souvenait de la peur. La peur effroyable de se perdre dans les méandres de la folie. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter une fois de plus ce sort abominable. La prochaine fois serait peut-être la dernière...

Elle essuya ses larmes et, n'y tenant plus, sortit de sa chambre, l'oreille aux aguets. La maisonnée était affreusement noire et silencieuse. Elle se faufila à l'étage aussi rapidement qu'elle le pût et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Charlie. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir, le visage grave, tout aussi éveillé qu'elle l'était. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger de mots, Charlie la laissa entrer et elle vint se blottir dans son lit. Il l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs et elle s'accorda le droit de fermer les yeux. Les battements du cœur de Charlie la bercèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle accueille enfin le sommeil.

Ginny se réveilla à l'aube la gorge sèche dans le lit vide de son frère.

En se levant pour boire de l'eau, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Fred et George pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien rentrés pendant la nuit et les découvrit affalés dans leur lit par-dessus les couvertures, ronflant sans ménagement. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et salua Charlie qui se préparait des œufs bacon. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et lui tendit une assiette.

Arthur passa en vitesse quelques minutes plus tard, les traits tirés et le teint pâle, embrassa ses enfants, avala son porridge et son café, puis fila au ministère. Molly apparut à sa suite avec des cernes plus creusées que jamais. Charlie la fit asseoir et Ginny lui servit des œufs. Elle versa silencieusement des larmes en les remerciant de prendre soin d'elle.

Tandis que Fleur et Bill entraient dans la cuisine, Charlie et Ginny s'éclipsèrent pour initier la mission réparation et nettoyage des dégâts de la veille. Tout le monde mit la main à la pâte, familles Weasley et Delacour réunies, aidées même de Viktor Krum et Lee Jordan. Tout fut rangé en quelques heures.

Lee annonça son départ à la fin du rangement des festivités saccagées, souhaitant s'assurer que sa famille se portait bien. Il remercia Molly pour l'accueil, Fleur et Bill pour l'invitation, et échangea quelques mots avec les jumeaux avant de partir. Bill se rendit à son travail dans la foulée. Krum se décida à quitter le Terrier à son tour et Charlie proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à la frontière.

\- Je peux vous accueillirrr chez moi, en Bulgarrrie, dit-il à l'intention de Fleur et des Weasley. Si jamais vous devez fuirrr votrrre pays.

\- On espère ne pas en arriver jusque là, répondit tristement Molly. Mais nous te remercions de ta proposition.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à subir tout ça, s'excusa Fleur avec chagrin.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé pourrrr ton marrrriage. C'était une trrrès jolie fête.

Fleur le remercia en le serrant dans ses bras. Au moment des adieux, Krum glissa quelques mots à l'attention de Ginny en aparté.

\- Tu as été trrrrès courageuse. J'aurais aimé fairrrrre ta connaissance dans d'autrrrres circonstances.

\- Nous aurons d'autres occasions, assura Ginny. Merci pour ton aide.

Krum et Charlie quittèrent donc le Terrier en fin de matinée. Les Delacour déjeunèrent au Terrier une dernière fois avant de repartir en France, remerciant les Weasley pour leur hospitalité et leur souhaitant bien du courage pour les jours à venir.

A leur suite, Fleur partit s'installer dans sa nouvelle demeure en Cornouailles en attendant le retour de Bill. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Tonks, ni de Lupin. Il leur avait envoyé à chacun un Patronus pour leur donner des détails sur l'intervention des Mangemorts au Terrier. Il avait en revanche appris que toutes les maisons abritant un membre de l'Ordre avaient subi le même genre de perquisition qu'au mariage. Ted et Andromeda Tonks n'y avaient pas échappé.

Un hibou postal apporta un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_ en début d'après-midi et Molly donna quelques Mornilles à l'oiseau pour le récupérer. Elle pesta en lisant la une, alors qu'elle appliquait un onguent sur la peau de sa fille là où les flammes du chapiteau l'avaient partiellement brûlée, et faillit déchirer le journal. Ginny fut intriguée par la photo immense d'Harry qui s'étalait en première page et parvint à lire la manchette qui figurait au-dessus, disant qu'il était recherché pour interrogatoire dans l'enquête sur la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle eut du mal à contenir sa propre colère. Ainsi, les Mangemorts s'étaient déjà emparés de la presse sorcière.

Si Ginny avait refusé de lire le journal calomnieux, elle n'en avait pas moins demandé les détails lorsque sa mère lui apprit que la tête d'Harry avait été mise à prix à dix mille Gallions et qu'une Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus venait d'être récemment nommée pour recenser les « voleurs » de magie. Il y avait également un court article informant le remplacement de Rufus Scrimgeour par Pius Thickness au poste de ministre de la magie, après sa soi-disante "démission".

Plus elle écoutait les propos aberrants de la _Gazette_ , plus sa colère menaçait d'exploser. Il était inconcevable de lire autant d'absurdités dans un même journal et que personne ne réagisse !

Mais les nouvelles ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Le dimanche matin la presse sorcière fit une annonce générale qui fut également diffusée à la radio concernant les études scolaires : l'inscription à Poudlard était désormais rendue obligatoire. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, seuls les élèves ayant reçu un Statut du sang – preuve qu'ils étaient bien issus d'une lignée de sorciers – auraient droit d'assister aux cours.

Ginny était tellement furieuse qu'elle passa sa journée dehors à calmer ses nerfs. Elle envoya valser les rares gnomes qui osaient s'aventurer dans le jardin et fit plusieurs parties de Quidditch avec Fred et George, mais rien de ce qu'ils lui dirent ne l'apaisa. Elle adressa une lettre à ses amis nés-Moldus, comme les frères Crivey et sa camarade de chambrée Olivia Gleaves, en les suppliant de ne pas se rendre à la Commission d'enregistrement et de se cacher en attendant que les choses s'arrangent.

Elle aurait voulu prévenir tous les autres, mais elle ne savait pas qui étaient nés de parents Moldus parmi tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle avait prêté attention au cours de sa scolarité.

Tonks débarqua le soir même au Terrier contre toute attente, des cernes violacées sous les yeux, le visage livide. Sa venue inespérée dissipa les tensions un instant, mais le lot de mauvaises nouvelles n'était sans doute pas encore fini pour la journée.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle dès son arrivée en fondant en larmes.

D'un geste instinctif, Ginny accourut la soutenir afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre littéralement sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle l'amena jusqu'au canapé du salon, aidée de Charlie qui était revenu après avoir raccompagné Krum jusqu'à la frontière. Arthur qui venait de rentrer du ministère et qui lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ s'écarta pour lui laisser une place tandis que Molly s'affaira à préparer du thé. Fred et George, alertés par le bruit, les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, baguettes en main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? interrogea George.

\- Elle a été attaquée ? s'inquiéta Fred.

\- Du calme, les enfants, dit Arthur alors que Molly arrivait avec une théière et une tasse sur un petit plateau. Laissez-la respirer.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Tonks. Elle avait une respiration saccadée et semblait sur le point de vomir. Molly fit apparaître un seau sur les genoux de Tonks au moment où celle-ci se penchait en avant, régurgitant son dernier repas. Les deux violents spasmes qui la secouèrent à la suite faillirent rendre malade Ginny à son tour, complètement retournée par le bruit et les effluves gastriques. D'un coup de baguette, Molly fit disparaître le contenu du seau et les relents de vomi se dissipèrent dans la foulée.

Tonks s'essuya d'un revers de manche et Molly soupira avec une étrange tendresse.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y faire vraiment attention, mais c'était évident.

\- De quoi ? firent Fred et George d'une même voix.

Molly s'approcha de Tonks pour lui caresser le dos.

\- J'allais vous l'annoncer, dit Tonks d'une voix faible. Nous avions prévu de le faire après le mariage...

Elle garda les yeux baissés vers le sol. Les garçons et Ginny se regardèrent sans comprendre, inquiets. Arthur ouvrit soudainement la bouche dans un « o » parfait et chercha confirmation dans le regard de son épouse qui hocha de la tête dans un tendre sourire.

\- Je suis enceinte, lâcha Tonks.

L'effet de cette annonce surprenante ne se fit pas attendre. Passée la surprise franchement lisible sur le visage de chacun des enfants Weasley, l'enthousiasme se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

\- Félicitations ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

\- C'est magnifique ! approuva Charlie.

\- Mais depuis quand ? demanda George.

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon ? interrogea Ginny.

\- C'est incroyable ! fit Fred dans un grand sourire.

\- Vous allez l'appeler comment ? s'enquit Charlie.

Tonks fut secouée d'un petit rire, son sourire s'étalant sur son visage au fil de leurs réactions. Molly et Arthur demeuraient silencieux, parfaitement émus.

\- Vous êtes adorables, rit Tonks en essuyant des petites larmes au coin de ses yeux. On l'a appris la veille du mariage. Pour l'instant, on ignore s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon, et puis j'aimerais en garder la surprise. On n'a pas encore discuté du prénom mais j'ai déjà quelques idées...

\- C'était ça qui te rendait si heureuse à l'anniversaire d'Harry ! se souvint Ginny.

Tonks sourit en affirmant d'un signe de tête. Après les horreurs qu'ils venaient tous de vivre, Ginny accueillit cette nouvelle comme un espoir. La vie continuait et il fallait continuer de vivre. La venue d'un enfant en était la plus belle preuve en ces temps obscurs.

Charlie relança le débat sur le prénom du futur nouveau-né et ils s'amusèrent à en chercher des originaux, passant par les plus classiques aux plus cocasses. Tonks écoutait les propositions en grimaçant ou s'esclaffant, mais toujours touchée par l'intérêt que suscitait la famille Weasley. Molly servit du thé à tout le monde et la discussion bifurqua brusquement sur un sujet plus tendu lorsque Fred demanda à Tonks comment elle avait réussi à échapper aux Aurors que Yaxley avait lancé à ses trousses.

\- J'ai voulu rejoindre Remus et j'ai transplané chez nous, expliqua Tonks. Il n'y était pas, bien sûr, ça aurait été idiot. J'ai donc d'abord songé à le chercher chez mes parents mais je ne voulais pas les exposer. Alors je suis allée chez Hestia, vous savez, Hestia Jones. Je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle avait reçu le message de Kingsley et elle m'a tout de suite emmené ailleurs pour semer Dawlish et Savage si jamais ils avaient réussi à me suivre. On a attendu dans une chaumière en plein milieu d'une forêt pendant plusieurs heures. C'était la maison familiale où elle retrouvait ses sœurs tous les étés. On a rendu l'endroit incartable au cas où... J'ai essayé de joindre Remus. Je lui ai envoyé un Patronus pour lui dire que j'étais en sécurité. Il ne m'a pas répondu...

Sa lèvre trembla et elle marqua un arrêt.

\- Il doit sans doute attendre qu'il n'y ait plus aucun danger, suggéra Molly à voix basse.

Tonks tenta de garder contenance mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Il ne veut pas que je le garde, avoua-t-elle la voix brisée.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans prévenir mais elle ne chercha pas à les essuyer. Ginny se sentit soudainement déchirée par la détresse de Tonks.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n'a pas explicitement dit qu'il ne le souhaitait pas, bredouilla Tonks. Il était juste terrifié à l'idée que... Il pensait... Il pense l'avoir... « maudit ».

Charlie parut choqué. L'effarement se lisait sur chaque visage.

\- Ça... se transmet ? questionna Fred à l'adresse de ses parents.

\- Je croyais que seule une morsure pouvait contaminer, dit Charlie intrigué.

\- On l'ignore, admit Tonks en séchant ses larmes. On ne connaît personne dans ce cas-là. Mais je m'en fiche. S'il naît loup-garou, j'aimerais au moins qu'il ait un père qui l'aide à comprendre sa nature. Je l'aimerais quoiqu'il arrive.

Tonks ne pleurait plus et une lueur farouche de détermination brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Remus reviendra, assura Molly en posant sa main sur celle de Tonks. Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps... Arthur s'est évanoui le jour où il a appris que j'étais enceinte de Bill.

Arthur fit une grimace embarrassée.

\- Il ne s'est pas enfui, lui, rétorqua Tonks dans un sourire amer.

\- Non, admit Molly avec douceur. Mais Arthur n'a jamais eu à se soucier d'être un loup-garou. Et je pense qu'il faut encore plus de courage pour assumer une telle condition lorsqu'on devient père.

Tonks lâcha un énorme soupir et finit sa tasse de thé. Ginny eut une pensée furtive pour Harry mais décida de ne pas s'y attarder.

\- Je me doutais que vous étiez surveillés, reprit Tonks. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir si tout allait bien. Hestia m'a convaincu de passer la nuit là et m'a fait jurer d'attendre son retour. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. J'ai donc attendu des nouvelles. J'ai reçu le Patronus de Bill au milieu de la nuit, je ne dormais pas de toute façon... Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi il me parlait de mes parents.

Tonks se resservit du thé.

\- Et puis Hestia est revenue ce midi. Elle m'a appris que mes parents et une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre avaient reçu le même genre de visite que nous avions eu au mariage. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Bill j'étais affolée, et Hestia n'a pas réussi à me faire entendre raison cette fois-ci. J'ai filé chez mes parents. Ils étaient seuls, heureusement. Je les ai aidés à ranger puis je suis passée par chez moi, au cas où si Remus... Mais il n'était pas là. A sa place, il y avait Savage et Dawlish qui m'attendaient.

Elle regarda ses mains pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment m'arrêter, ils voulaient seulement ma baguette. Pour me suspendre de mes fonctions. Ils estimaient que je représentais une menace tant que je demeurais en possession de ma baguette. Ils m'ont conseillé de coopérer si je voulais récupérer mon poste lorsque les suspicions auraient été écartées. Je leur ai donc officiellement donné ma démission.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny.

\- Tu as raison, ils ne te méritent pas, déclara George.

\- Avec un abruti pareil comme patron, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, approuva Fred la mine sombre.

\- Je ne pourrais plus freiner les abus, s'attrista Tonks. Il ne nous reste plus que Kingsley parmi les Aurors...

\- Tu pourras aider d'une autre façon, objecta Arthur. Mieux vaut une ex Auror en pleine forme, qu'une Auror suspendue de ses fonctions et sans baguette. Je rejoins Fred et George, tu as fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Les accusations... odieuses qu'a fait Yaxley auraient fini par atteindre leur but de toute façon. Il voulait que tu choisisses ton camps.

\- Je suppose que ça fait de moi leur ennemie.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous le devenions tous. Nous allons essayer de retarder ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, marmonna Tonks en secouant la tête. Vous êtes sans doute surveillés et je vous mets en danger. J'étais inquiète pour vous, j'ai attendu la nuit pour vous rejoindre. Je voulais vous dire combien j'étais désolée, j'étais hors de moi et...

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Tonks, coupa Arthur. Ni pour être partie ni pour être revenue. Yaxley t'a dit des choses horribles, nous en avons tous été témoins. Nous sommes sûrement surveillés mais nous ne sommes pas encore officiellement leurs ennemis. Nous sommes heureux que tu sois venue en personne nous donner de tes nouvelles.

Tonks hocha de la tête un peu confuse. Elle paraissait partagée entre remords et reconnaissance.

\- Comment vont tes parents ? demanda Molly.

\- Ils s'en remettent, dit Tonks en haussant les épaules. Ils ont été secoué, bien sûr, mais ils vont bien. Papa retarde le moment de se rendre à la Commission, mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourra l'éviter bien longtemps. Personne ne le pourra.

Molly jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ginny puis échangea un regard avec Arthur. Ils semblèrent se mettre tacitement d'accord.

\- Nous attendons les directives de Kingsley, dit alors Molly, mais je pense que l'Ordre va se charger de fournir un asile aux nés-Moldus.

Tonks les observa tour à tour avant de répondre, déterminée.

\- On va avoir un sacré boulot. La liste est très longue.

* * *

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **Cazolie** : _Je t'en veux terriblement ! :-p Oui, sombre époque. Merci pour ta review ! :)_

 **Emma-Austen** : _Haha, oui, je note TOUS les détails. Enfin, j'essaye, il y aura sûrement des petits oublis par-ci, par-là - et je compte sur vous pour me les faire remarquer ! Ouais, Fleur a souvent tendance à me souler dans les fanfictions... Ce qui est fort dommage, c'est quand même un des rares personnages français de l'histoire ! :-p Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à rendre Yaxley aussi désagréable que je le souhaitais. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par l'ellipse de la torture de Ginny, et que cette suite te plaira malgré tout :)_

 **Maylis** : _Alors je ne ferais pas dans l'originalité pour mes réponses ! :-p_


	8. Jour de fête pour la cadette

.

 ** _L'attente est pénible pour tout le monde, encore plus pour la dernière des Weasley !_  
**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette histoire, et comme d'habitude, je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 **Jour de fête pour la cadette  
**

 **...**

Les réunions de l'Ordre ne se déroulèrent plus au Terrier dans les jours qui suivirent et la maison des Weasley redevint étrangement calme. Ginny se retrouva seule avec ses parents, et plus souvent avec sa mère qui ne travaillait pas. En effet, Charlie était rentré en Roumanie après avoir assuré qu'il pourrait accueillir des exilés nés-Moldus, tandis que Fred et George avaient repris leur commerce de farces et attrapes malgré tous les avertissements de Molly.

Ginny passa donc sa semaine à tuer le temps, errant dans la maison et dans le jardin sans but, essayant par tous les moyens d'oublier l'absence de plus en plus pesante d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que cette affreuse soirée du mariage. Elle décortiqua chaque numéro de la _Gazette du sorcier_ pour s'assurer que le nom de ses amis n'y apparaissait pas tout en s'informant des activités des Mangemorts – puisque l'Ordre refusait de l'éclairer à ce sujet ! – bien qu'il faille pour cela lire entre les lignes, car les meurtres et disparitions continuaient d'être étouffés par la presse.

Elle demeurait en colère contre les injustices et les décisions du ministère, et essayait de s'occuper le plus possible, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour se donner l'illusoire impression d'avoir une quelconque prise sur les évènements. De cette façon, elle tentait également de chasser, ou du moins contenir, les images et sensations douloureuses de cette effroyable nuit où elle avait vu Viktor Krum se faire torturer devant ses yeux, où elle avait entendu chacun des membres de sa famille hurler à la mort sous les assauts répétés du terrible sort impardonnable, et où elle-même avait cru y mourir. Il n'y avait pas eu une nuit depuis durant laquelle elle ne s'était pas réveillée en sueur, complètement terrorisée. Elle dormait donc peu et la fatigue ne l'aidait pas.

Les journées apparaissaient terriblement longues et la maison affreusement vide. C'était pire encore que l'année où Ginny était restée seule au Terrier pendant que ses frères étudiaient à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais pensé revivre ce genre de situation, l'attente était mille fois plus insupportable qu'autrefois et l'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi pesante au Terrier. Ginny et sa mère restaient souvent dans la même pièce, sans doute pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, ou peut-être pour inconsciemment combler l'absence assourdissante des autres. Arthur rentrait chaque soir de plus en plus tard et le sourire de plus en plus mince.

L'arrivée du lundi suivant apporta heureusement un vent de rare gaieté sur la maisonnée, amorcé par Fred et George qui, au matin du 11 août, avaient décidé de rendre visite à leur petite sœur avant l'ouverture de leur boutique.

\- Joyeux anniversaire sœurette !

\- Allez debout, tes merveilleux frères ont un super cadeau à t'offrir !

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, tu ne peux pas le rater !

Ginny avait très mal dormi, une fois de plus, et le réveil très matinal que lui imposaient ses frères ne l'aida pas à se montrer des plus agréables.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, grogna-t-elle en plongeant dans ses oreillers.

\- J'ai bien peur que l'on ne veuille point de nous, mon cher George.

\- Sache, mon cher Fred, que je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Il est évident que notre petite sœur est ravie de notre visite.

\- Absolument, dit Ginny d'une voix étouffée. Repassez dans trois heures et ce sera parfait !

\- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! s'exclama Fred faussement outré. On nous congédie ?

\- On aurait pu croire qu'on nous prêterait une oreille plus attentive ! s'indigna George.

\- Oh, c'est bon, maugréa Ginny en se redressant malgré elle, les yeux encore mi-clos. Si vous pouviez juste arrêter de me casser les miennes avec vos jeux de mots fatigants... Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Bientôt six heures, répondit Fred.

Ginny soupira longuement. Elle n'avait sans doute pas dormi plus de deux heures...

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, nous devons réceptionner de la marchandise à six heures pile, ajouta George. Et mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans les rues ces temps-ci.

\- Vous auriez pu attendre de me le souhaiter ce soir, je ne vous en aurais pas voulu, vous savez, marmonna Ginny en résistant à l'envie de se rallonger.

\- Nous voulions absolument être les premiers ! Et surtout te remettre notre cadeau en main propre.

\- Maman aurait pu te le confisquer autrement.

Ils lui tendirent avec précaution un cadeau assez fin. Ginny l'ouvrit et y découvrit un miroir. Elle fronça les sourcils et interrogea les jumeaux du regard, perplexe. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle se soit déjà montrée assez coquette pour recevoir un tel cadeau.

\- C'est un Miroir à double sens, expliqua Fred.

\- On en possède un autre exactement semblable à celui-ci, poursuivit George.

\- Et... ça sert à quoi ? demanda Ginny.

\- A communiquer à distance. Si tu as besoin de parler, prononce nos noms en le regardant. Tu apparaîtras dans notre propre miroir, et nous, on te parlera dans le tien.

\- On a découvert cet objet que récemment. Il nous aurait été terriblement utile du temps de Poudlard... On s'est dit que ce serait un moyen sûr et efficace d'avoir de tes nouvelles, sans passer par la surveillance des hiboux.

\- Pourquoi maman voudrait-elle me le confisquer ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Nous avons cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait favorable à ce que sa petite fille chérie soit au courant des actions politiques extérieures à Poudlard.

\- Or, il nous est apparu, bien au contraire, qu'il était de la plus haute importance que notre sœurette, parmi toutes ces jolies têtes brûlées enfermées à l'école, en soit la première informée.

\- Et par le biais d'une source bien plus fiable que la _Gazette du sorcier_.

\- D'autant plus qu'elle pourrait être la personne idéale pour prêcher la bonne parole au sein même d'une politique de bourrage de crâne.

Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage encore endormi de Ginny et elle écarta les bras pour serrer les jumeaux contre elles. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle remerciait Merlin d'avoir des frères aussi géniaux.

Elle essaya de terminer sa nuit après leur départ mais finit par se lever, épuisée, deux heures plus tard sans avoir réellement réussi. Elle vint s'asseoir à table avec un triste sourire. Le premier petit-déjeuner de sa seizième année se passerait pour la première fois en tout petit comité : ses parents et elle. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à ses frères, après tout, Bill devait gérer son déménagement et son travail chez Gringotts, Charlie avait pris du retard dans le sien en Roumanie à cause du mariage, Percy avait tiré un trait sur sa famille depuis plusieurs années, Fred et George s'étaient déjà déplacés à l'aube, et Ron était en fuite. De toute façon, l'heure n'était pas à la fête ; l'anniversaire de la cadette Weasley était bien le cadet de leurs soucis.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, l'accueillit pourtant Molly d'un ton affectueux en lui servant des œufs et du lard.

\- Merci maman. Papa est déjà parti ?

\- Non, il arrive. Tu as reçu un colis et plusieurs lettres, dont une de Poudlard. Bill et Charlie s'excusent de ne pas pouvoir être présents, ils t'ont quand même laissé un cadeau. La tante Muriel a envoyé le sien par hibou. Fred et George ont déposé le leur dans ta chambre normalement, ils voulaient être les premiers.

\- Oui, ils sont passés, confirma Ginny.

\- Je leur avais dit de ne pas te réveiller, soupira Molly.

D'un coup de baguette, elle déposa les lettres et tous les cadeaux en question sur la table au même moment où Arthur entrait dans la cuisine.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ma puce ! s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Et bien tu as été gâtée ce matin ! Ouvre au moins celui-là avant que je parte, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Perkins m'attend pour une perquisition.

Ginny entreprit donc de déballer le cadeau que son père lui tendait et découvrit une longue cape et un chapeau en velours noirs. Décidément peu habituée à ce qu'on se soucie de son style vestimentaire, elle l'interrogea du regard, aussi perplexe qu'elle l'avait été devant le cadeau de ses frères.

\- Ce sont des produits que vendaient Fred et George aux employés du ministère de la Magie, expliqua Arthur en grimaçant. Plusieurs de mes collègues en ont vanté leur efficacité, et j'ai pensé qu'avec les temps qui courent...

Elle se souvint alors de ces fameuses Capes Boucliers qu'entreposaient ses frères dans une pièce plus sombre de leur boutique, à côté des Chapeaux Boucliers et des Gants Boucliers. Ginny trouva l'initiative attentionnée, bien qu'un peu déplacée : c'était quand même un cadeau étrange pour un anniversaire... Mais les temps étaient ce qu'ils étaient.

\- Merci, ma cape d'hiver commençait à être assez usée, dit maladroitement Ginny.

\- Si jamais ce n'est pas de la bonne taille, tu verras ça avec tes frères. Pense à les essayer avant la rentrée.

Ginny s'attela à ouvrir les autres cadeaux tandis que Molly les rejoignait à table avec une assiette de bacon. La tante Muriel lui avait envoyé des chocolats. Bill lui avait offert une Glace à l'Ennemi, un détecteur qui montrait les ennemis de son propriétaire, et Charlie avait opté pour l'image miniaturisée – un mètre de long et de large – d'un dragon en plein vol, battant l'air de ses ailes gigantesques, le regard féroce. Ginny se demanda avec un sourire ce qu'en penseraient ses camarades de chambrée à Poudlard.

Son repas englouti, Arthur fila au ministère en empruntant le réseau de cheminée après avoir embrassé sa fille et sa femme. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil aux lettres posées sur la table, elle en compta six avec celle de Poudlard, dont une épinglée à un petit paquet.

\- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, informa Molly d'une voix douce.

Ginny releva la tête, plus surprise par le ton de sa voix que par l'annonce.

\- C'est un cadeau un peu spécial, confia sa mère. Je pensais te l'offrir à ta majorité, mais... Tu pourrais en avoir besoin avant.

Molly avait réussi à éveiller la curiosité de sa fille ; Ginny resta suspendue à ses lèvres, consciente du comportement inhabituel de sa mère. Molly sortit alors un petit carnet rouge de la poche intérieure de sa robe.

\- Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'aimais beaucoup prendre des notes, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. En dehors des cours, je veux dire. Il m'arrivait d'écrire des histoires entières. J'aimais beaucoup observer ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, mais j'appréciais d'autant plus la _magie_ des mots. J'ai dû écrire dans des centaines de carnets comme celui-ci – elle agita le calepin rouge – et la plupart ont fini dans les flammes. Il doit m'en rester quelques uns aujourd'hui, mais celui-ci est le plus... spécial.

Molly garda les yeux fixés sur le bloc-note, le caressant avec tendresse, perdue dans ses pensées. Ginny n'osa pas bouger.

\- J'ai toujours été douée pour les sortilèges, reprit Molly d'une voix pleine d'émotion. J'aimais décortiquer les formules et trouver celles qui sonnaient le plus juste à mes yeux. J'ai étudié les runes anciennes pour comprendre l'origine des formules et en créer de nouvelles. Ce qui avait été un simple jeu avec les mots devint progressivement une passion. Le langage est une source de magie tellement fabuleuse...

Molly marqua une pause, émue.

\- Comme pour les autres, j'ai ouvert ce carnet et j'y ai noté toutes mes découvertes, mes essais, mes échecs et mes réussites. Je l'ai tenu à jour pendant des années, même après mes études. Et puis vous êtes arrivés.

Molly adressa un sourire à sa fille, les yeux brillants de larmes. Ginny peina à déglutir.

\- Je l'ai ouvert moins souvent au fil des ans, mais j'ai continué à y écrire mes idées. Je suis sûre que tu y trouveras des choses utiles. Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour, tu voudras y inscrire tes propres mots.

Molly déposa le carnet rouge sur la table et le poussa doucement vers sa fille. Celle-ci demeura sans voix, ne sachant pas comment exprimer la multitude de sentiments qui la traversait à cet instant précis. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le calepin, la gorge serrée, puis serra le poing.

\- Je ne peux pas...

C'était un cadeau trop lourd de sens pour qu'elle puisse l'accepter.

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta Ginny d'une voix plus forte en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de sa mère, les joues légèrement rosies. Ce sont... _tes_ mots... C'est ton histoire. Et tu as encore plein de choses à écrire.

Molly la regarda avec un sourire attendri.

\- J'y ajouterai d'autres mots plus tard, peut-être, concéda-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais que tu le gardes avec toi. Je le connais par cœur.

Ginny ne sut quoi répondre. Les deux femmes n'avaient jamais plus eu de moments de complicité mère-fille depuis l'entrée de Ginny à Poudlard, notamment après les ravages du journal de Jedusor. Ginny s'était forgée une carapace de plus en plus solide au fil des ans, mettant à distance ses potentiels ennemis, mais également ses proches, et n'avait jamais plus laissé sa mère entrer dans sa vie privée et son quotidien. Les tragiques évènements récents et la perspective de prochains plus sombres à venir avaient sans doute réveillé la douleur qu'une mère pouvait éprouver à l'égard de sa fille devenue distante par les épreuves de la vie. Le cadeau que celle-ci lui offrait pour ses seize ans semblait témoigner une volonté implicite de rétablir une complicité perdue.

Consciente donc de cette requête tacite, Ginny restait partagée entre gêne et gratitude. Elle aimait sa mère, c'était certain, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et attrapa le petit carnet avec précaution comme si elle avait eu peur de l'abîmer.

\- J'y ferai attention, promit-elle.

Molly hocha la tête et joua avec sa fourchette. Comprenant alors qu'il s'agissait bien plus que d'une simple tension mère-fille, Ginny se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait imaginer l'inquiétude permanente qui rongeait une mère quant à l'avenir et la santé de ses enfants, mais elle savait combien la sienne n'en dormait pas de la nuit. Les temps étaient à la guerre et à la perspective terrifiante de ne jamais revoir ceux que l'on aime le jour suivant. Aussi, il était important de serrer sa mère contre soi et d'entendre battre son cœur encore et encore.

Molly éclata en sanglots et Ginny resserra son étreinte, chassant la distance, étouffant ses propres larmes. Les douloureux souvenirs du mariage refirent surface et elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de trembler. Sa mère avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas céder maintenant. Elle aurait aimé porter pour elle le poids de ses responsabilités. Elle aurait voulu la rassurer et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle aurait aimé lui promettre qu'il ne leur arriverait rien... Elle ne pouvait que la serrer dans ses bras, lui assurant qu'elle était là aujourd'hui.

Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa mère, dont la tête reposait contre sa poitrine, et la berça jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'apaisent. Molly se redressa après quelques minutes et essuya ses yeux rougis en adressant un sourire – ou plutôt une belle grimace – à sa fille. Elle attrapa la main de Ginny qui tenait encore le carnet rouge et lui dit d'une voix enrouée :

\- Garde-le, et donne-le à ta future fille.

Ginny préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas briser les espoirs de sa mère concernant sa potentielle descendance et hocha la tête dans un sourire timide. Molly se leva à son tour légèrement chancelante, tapota le bras de sa fille d'un geste maladroit et s'affaira au nettoyage de la vaisselle. Ginny laissa échapper un faible soupir puis retourna à sa place pour finir son petit-déjeuner.

N'osant pas ouvrir tout de suite le petit carnet rouge après de telles effusions d'amour, Ginny décida de s'intéresser à son courrier composé de quatre lettres au total. Elle n'en avait pas reçu autant depuis bien longtemps et, l'esprit plus léger, choisit de commencer la lecture de celle qui était attachée à un colis et dont l'écriture tremblotante ne faisait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'expéditeur.

 _Joyeux anniversaire Ginny !_

 _J'espère ne pas me tromper de jour, malgré le nombre de fois où Luna a essayé de me le rappeler. Je t'offre un jeune plant mâle de Bryone rouge, plus communément appelé Navet du Diable ou Herbe de Feu. Je te joins des notes concernant l'entretien et les conditions de culture._

 _Que le nom ne te détrompe pas, la Bryone rouge produit de petites baies très toxiques parfois mortelles. Les racines sont également vénéneuses : ne les manipules jamais à mains nues ! Tu pourrais avoir des irritations ou des brûlures très désagréables. Cependant, à bon dosage, le jus de Bryone peut-être un très bon antipoison, et ses racines, une fois séchées, accélèrent la cicatrisation._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu as lu la_ Gazette du Sorcier _ces jours-ci, mais je sens qu'on va avoir du boulot cette année ! J'aimerais qu'on commence nos sessions de travail dès la rentrée, mais on en parlera plus en détail avec Luna dans le Poudlard Express. Prends soin de toi._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Neville_

Ginny plia la lettre de son ami avec un sourire. Neville Londubat entrait en septième année à Poudlard et avait partagé le dortoir de Ron et Harry depuis leur première année. Il avait mis du temps à trouver sa place chez les Gryffondors, bien que certains, comme Harry et surtout Hermione, aient toujours cru en lui. C'était un garçon adorable et Ginny se sentait extrêmement touchée par son cadeau, bien qu'il soit visiblement peu recommandable... Elle connaissait la passion de Neville pour la botanique – elle n'avait pas oublié son affreux Mimbulus Mimbletonia qu'il transportait partout – mais n'aurait pas cru pour autant qu'il se serait épris pour des plantes dangereuses, à la manière d'Hagrid avec les créatures.

Elle savait ce qu'il entendait pas leur « session de travail » et elle était ravie qu'il ait lui aussi pensé à l'Armée de Dumbledore, un club secret qu'ils avaient formé pour pallier à la désinformation du ministère en matière de Défense contre les forces du mal, au temps de la tyrannie de l'horrible Dolores Ombrage. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là, mais sa lettre était une preuve qu'elle ne serait pas seule dans cette lutte, et elle avait hâte de le revoir. Ragaillardie, elle ouvrit une deuxième lettre à l'écriture plus fine et légère qui ne pouvait que provenir de son amie de Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood.

 _Joyeux anniversaire Ginny,_

 _Le mariage s'est bien mal terminé, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Tu dois te sentir très seule ces temps-ci, alors j'ai demandé à papa si tu pouvais venir passer la journée ici et dormir à la maison pour l'occasion. Il a dit qu'il en serait enchanté. Il est parti cueillir des airelles rousses dans le champs voisin pour accompagner le fondant au chocolat que j'ai cuisiné, mais tu peux arriver avant son retour, je te donnerai ton cadeau ici._

 _J'espère que tu as bien reçu la lettre de Neville, je lui ai répété au moins trois fois la date._

 _A tout à l'heure,_

 _Luna_

La perspective de passer un peu de temps hors du Terrier, et surtout avec une amie, réconforta Ginny d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre chez Luna et qu'elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait la demeure des Lovegood. Ils n'habitaient pas très loin du Terrier et l'on pouvait s'y rendre aisément à pieds mais sa mère avait toujours décliné les invitations de Mr Lovegood et Ginny pressentait que ça n'aiderait pas à présenter la situation. D'autant qu'en dehors de Poudlard, elle n'avait encore jamais découché.

Rangeant soigneusement la lettre de Luna dans son enveloppe, Ginny fixa le dos de sa mère pendant quelques secondes, espérant qu'elle soit encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Luna m'invite chez elle pour mon anniversaire, informa-t-elle d'une voix posée. Pour la journée et la nuit.

Molly répondit en restant de dos.

\- C'est très gentil à elle, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très prudent...

\- Elle habite juste à côté, fit innocemment remarquer Ginny.

Molly se tourna vers sa fille et s'appuya contre l'évier.

\- Oui, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé au mariage, je préfèrerais que tu restes ici. De plus, Xénophilius n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de très... – elle pinça les lèvres – responsable.

\- Mr Lovegood est aussi responsable que toi ou papa, défendit Ginny qui sentait malgré elle une certaine colère monter.

\- Pourquoi Luna ne viendrait-elle pas ici ? proposa Molly sans relever la dureté de sa voix.

\- Elle veut m'offrir son cadeau chez elle.

C'était vrai. Luna l'avait écrit dans sa lettre.

\- Et elle ne peut pas te l'envoyer ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas...

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Ginny un brin agacée.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que sa mère reste campée sur ses positions. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait plus tenté de parler des invitations de Luna. Malgré ses seize ans, Ginny demeurait à ses yeux sa _petite_ fille. Et le contexte de guerre n'aidait certes pas.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour que...

\- Maman, ce n'est pas la question ! coupa Ginny. Ça me ferait du bien de sortir un peu...

\- Je ne t'empêche pas de sortir dans le jardin, répliqua Molly d'un ton sec.

\- Oh arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! lâcha Ginny, criant presque.

\- NON, JE NE VOIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES !

\- J'AI BESOIN D'AIR, J'ÉTOUFFE ICI ! explosa Ginny, hors d'elle.

Les deux femmes se tenaient à présent debout, tremblantes, chacune affrontant l'autre du regard. Ginny savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais elle ne regrettait pas son insolence. Elle appréciait presque la sensation de son cœur cognant vigoureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- File dans ta chambre, dit Molly d'une voix sourde de colère.

Ginny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle n'aurait pas pu rester une seconde de plus en présence de sa mère de toute façon. Elle attrapa ses lettres et son colis, laissa délibérément le carnet rouge sur la table, puis sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Elle jeta tout sur son lit d'un geste rageur et claqua la porte de sa chambre, faisant trembler la maisonnée. Elle allait payer son geste d'une minute à l'autre mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment, elle avait encore besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Elle en avait assez d'être traitée comme une gamine. Assez !

Elle se jeta sur son lit et hurla de rage en étouffant sa voix dans un coussin. Loin d'être calmée, Ginny saisit ses dernières lettres et, décidant que rien ne pourrait la rendre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà, lut celle de son frère Percy.

 _Bon anniversaire Ginny. Reste sur le droit chemin._

Ginny froissa furieusement la lettre, tandis qu'un lent déchirement la tiraillait de part et d'autre de son cœur. Combien de temps cette mascarade durerait-elle ?

Percy avait continué de lui envoyer une lettre pour chacun de ses anniversaires, même après la violente dispute qu'il avait eu avec leurs parents, peut-être parce qu'elle avait été une des rares à essayer de le comprendre lorsque celui-ci avait décidé du jour au lendemain de renier toute sa famille. Mais plus le temps passait, moins il se montrait éloquent. Il gardait ses distances avec ses émotions et ses inquiétudes, ne faisait en aucun cas étalage de sa vie privée, et surtout, veillait à ne faire transparaître aucune chaleur sentimentale ou affective.

Elle avait été la seule à sentir sa détresse dans les rares lettres qu'il envoyait et dans lesquelles il prenait soin de ne jamais rien laisser paraître. Elle aurait été une des premières à lui accorder une seconde chance. Néanmoins, comme elle demeurait la « petite dernière » dans l'inconscient de tous, peut-être restait-elle condamnée à être perçue comme une enfant à qui l'on ne peut confier des problèmes d'adulte.

Ginny jeta la lettre froissée à l'autre bout de la pièce, en même temps que son innocence. C'en était fini à présent, et il était temps que tout le monde le sache : Ginny Weasley n'était plus une enfant.

* * *

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **Emma-Austen** : _Haha désolée, je trouvais que j'avais déjà pas mal insisté (au niveau de la torture) sur le chapitre précédent, je n'avais pas envie que ça devienne redondant, surtout au niveau des dialogues. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y en aura d'autres ! :-p Oui, quand on est en état de choc, généralement, on agit plus qu'on ne pense, enfin c'est ce que j'imagine pour le cas de Ginny en tout cas. J'ai adoré écrire tout ce passage avec Tonks ! J'avais envie de faire participer Viktor, contente qu'il t'ait fait sourire :) On arrive bientôt à Poudlard, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents !_

 **Mila** : _J'ai adoré écrire tout ce qu'il se passe après le départ du trio, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu écrire cette fanfic ! J'avais besoin d'écrire les premiers chapitres pour installer le cadre et le ton de l'histoire, sinon j'aurais commencé directement au chapitre 5. Je publie toutes les deux semaines pour garder une certaine avance, car je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment (je prépare un diplôme pour la fin mars). J'espère pouvoir publier plus souvent après. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très touchée et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également. Au plaisir de te revoir :)_

 **Guest** : _Merci beaucoup ! :D_


	9. Place aux rêves

.

 _Il y a eu un gros changement et plein de petites modifications dans ce chapitre, comparé à la première version. Les anciens lecteurs, si vous êtes toujours là, dites-moi en commentaire si vous avez trouvé de quoi je parle ;-)_

 _Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à commenter tout de même ! :) **  
**_

oOo

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 **Place aux rêves  
**

 **...**

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Ginny lorgnait le petit badge rouge marqué d'un « C » doré qu'elle avait reçu avec sa lettre de Poudlard. Une partie d'elle explosait de joie tant elle était fière et excitée à l'idée de diriger l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Son allégresse demeurait malgré tout teintée d'un léger chagrin. Car si elle avait été nommée Capitaine, c'était parce que l'ancien n'était plus en fonction. Or, Harry aurait dû conserver ce poste pour une année encore... Seulement, avec les nombreux avis de recherche de lui qui circulaient un peu partout depuis le mariage, il était normal que le professeur McGonagall ait cherché à le remplacer.

Ginny était calmée à présent. Elle avait pris sa douche et avait mis de l'ordre dans sa chambre pour faire passer sa colère. Elle repoussait encore le moment où elle devrait écrire à Luna pour décliner une énième fois son invitation. Elle contemplait d'un regard vide la première partie de la lettre de Poudlard qui contenait ses résultats de BUSE.

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Optimal (O)_

 _Effort exceptionnel (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Désolant (D)_

 _Piètre (P)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY A OBTENU :_

 _Astronomie : A_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

 _Sortilèges : O_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_

 _Études des Runes : A_

 _Botanique : E_

 _Histoire de la magie : D_

 _Potions : E_

 _Métamorphose : E_

L'examen de BUSE que chaque élève passait obligatoirement à la fin de sa cinquième année avait été exceptionnellement reporté en raison de la mort du directeur de Poudlard au mois de juin. Les cinquième années avaient dû revenir au début de juillet, environ un mois après la mort de Dumbledore, afin de passer leurs examens. Ils en avaient été informé assez tôt pour leur permettre de se remettre au travail, et Ginny s'était replongée dans ses révisions, poussée par sa mère et aidée alternativement par Fleur et Hermione.

Elle n'était pas mécontente de ses résultats, bien sûr, et ses parents pourraient en être très fiers. Mais elle n'y attachait pas autant d'importance qu'eux, car ses BUSE ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité pour ce qu'elle souhaitait entreprendre dans l'avenir. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, ça s'était imposé à elle comme une évidence lorsque le professeur McGonagall, sa directrice de maison, lui avait demandé ce qu'elle envisageait de faire après ses études à Poudlard. Elle lui avait spontanément répondu du Quidditch. Elle voulait faire carrière dans ce célèbre sport international. Mieux encore, elle rêvait d'intégrer la fameuse équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, sa favorite, qui faisait partie des treize meilleures équipes de Grande-Bretagne.

C'était un rêve fou, un rêve de gamine. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres projets qui lui tenaient à cœur. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer enfermée dans un petit bureau, entourée de paperasses ou enfermée dans une vie hyper-rangée. Elle avait besoin de liberté, d'action, d'adrénaline et de surprise. Tout ce que lui apportait le Quidditch. Et rien ne pourrait remplacer la merveilleuse sensation de voler sur un balai. Sauf peut-être les dragons, comme Charlie le lui avait suggéré...

Elle se mit à penser à ses frères qui, avant elle, avaient tracé leur chemin. Bill et Percy avaient fait de longues études et avaient obtenu de très bonnes mentions à leurs ASPIC. Chacun occupait à présent un poste important au sein de la communauté magique ; l'un était Briseur de sorts chez Gringotts, l'autre Assistant personnel du ministre de la Magie. Charlie avait obtenu de nombreux ASPIC également, dont un magnifique « Optimal » en Soins aux créatures magiques, puis était parti étudier les dragons en Roumanie, à la grande surprise de tout ceux qui pensaient qu'il deviendrait joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Fred et George, quant à eux, avaient arrêté leurs études après les deux ou trois BUSE qu'ils avaient obtenu pour monter leur magasin de farces et attrapes, qui marchait merveilleusement bien. Et Ron... jouait les héros.

Ginny soupira dans un sourire. En quelque sorte, ils avaient tous réussi et s'étaient tous donnés les moyens d'y arriver. Elle ne pouvait avoir meilleurs exemples. Et malgré les jours sombres qui s'annonçaient, son rêve ne faiblissait pas. Les résultats de ses BUSE lui offraient la possibilité d'assister à la majorité des cours au niveau des ASPIC et l'opportunité d'embrasser n'importe quelle carrière. S'il le fallait vraiment, elle était prête à devenir Médicomage ou Auror pour assurer la santé et la sécurité des sorciers pendant la guerre. Ce n'était pas des métiers qui fondamentalement lui déplairaient, il y aurait tout autant d'action, d'adrénaline et de surprise. Mais pas de balai...

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, la tirant de sa rêverie.

\- Entre, accorda-t-elle sans bouger de son lit.

Sa mère entrouvrit la porte sans pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle semblait s'être calmée elle aussi.

\- Tu as répondu à Luna ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

\- J'allais lui écrire, soupira Ginny.

\- Je viens de retrouver des feuilles de thé que l'on avait ramené d'Égypte, commença Molly d'un ton hésitant. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y goûter... Tu crois que Luna et son père apprécieraient ?

Ginny resta interdite quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles. Était-elle en train de lui dire qu'elle acceptait l'invitation de Luna ?

\- Je... Je peux lui demander, assura Ginny en se redressant.

\- Très bien, sourit Molly. Demande-lui également à quelle heure nous pouvons arriver.

\- « Nous » ?

\- Ne crois pas que je te laisserais y aller toute seule, fit Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa mère revenait très rarement sur une décision.

\- Enlève-moi ce sourire avant que je ne change d'avis, avertit sa mère. Et préviens-moi quand tu auras sa réponse.

.

Ginny et sa mère arrivèrent donc chez les Lovegood en début d'après-midi, après avoir traversé à pied le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule et grimpé une colline plus au nord. La maison était des plus étranges, tant et si bien qu'on pouvait se demander s'il s'agissait réellement d'une maison. Une sorte de grand cylindre noir se dressait verticalement contre le ciel telle la tour d'un vieux château, tandis que derrière pendait une lune fantomatique dans la lumière de l'après-midi. Le jardin quant à lui était envahi de plantes et fruits en tout genre.

\- Des Prunes _Dirigeables_? s'étonna Molly en lisant les écriteaux peints à la main, cloués sur le portail délabré. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Oh, il y a beaucoup de mystères chez les Lovegood, répondit Ginny amusée.

Molly soupira d'un air las tandis que Ginny toquait à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur Xenophilius Lovegood dont les sourcils, d'abord froncés, se haussèrent jusqu'à disparaître sous sa chevelure.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il réellement surpris.

Il paraissait un peu perdu.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à... J'avais dit à Luna que... Merlin, elle ne m'écoute jamais... Enfin, ce n'est rien, entrez, entrez !

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Ginny fut la première à entrer dans la demeure des Lovegood et ne put cacher son ravissement. La pièce, qui faisait office de cuisine, était parfaitement circulaire et donnait l'impression qu'on se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque poivrier. Tout avait une forme arrondie pour s'adapter aux murs : la cuisinière, l'évier, les placards, l'ensemble décoré de fleurs, d'insectes et d'oiseaux peints avec des couleurs primaires et criardes.

Une odeur de chocolat chatouilla les narines de Ginny et la fit soupirer d'aise.

\- Je suis désolée pour le mariage de votre fils, c'était une très bonne fête, dit Xenophilius. Vous n'avez pas eu de blessés ?

\- Non, rien de grave, assura Molly. Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis ?

\- Non, nous sommes partis à temps. Sait-on comment Scrimgeour est mort ? La _Gazette du sorcier_ ne prolifère que des mensonges à ce sujet. Simple démission, selon eux. Une _démission_? Quel euphémisme ! Personne ne l'a vu depuis...

\- Je n'ai pas plus d'informations que vous, répondit Molly l'air grave.

Ginny ignorait si sa mère refusait consciemment de dire la vérité pour le bien de Mr Lovegood – et pour les oreilles de sa fille – ou si elle n'avait réellement aucune idée des circonstances de la mort de Scrimgeour. Xenophilius hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons nous installer dans le salon, proposa-t-il en passant devant ses deux hôtes pour monter l'escalier de fer forgé en colimaçon qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce et qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

Ginny lui emboîta le pas d'un pas énergique tandis que Molly observait les alentours d'un air dubitatif. La pièce du dessus se dessinait dans un mélange de living-room et d'atelier. Elle était de ce fait plus encombrée que la cuisine. Sur chaque surface s'élevaient des piles et des piles de livres et de papiers. De délicates miniatures suspendues au plafond représentaient des créatures que Ginny ne connaissait pas, dotées d'ailes qui battaient, ou de mâchoires qui mordaient dans le vide. Il y avait également une étrange machine en bois dotée d'une quantité de rouages que Ginny devina être une vieille presse à imprimer lorsqu'elle aperçut une pile d'exemplaires du _Chicaneur_ déposée à côté.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, invita Xenophilius en montrant un sofa d'un vert bouteille. Puis-je vous offrir une infusion de Ravegourde ? Nous la préparons nous-même.

\- Oh, Ginny déteste ça, dit une voix rêveuse en haut de l'escalier.

Luna apparut alors dans le salon accoutrée de son inséparable collier de bouchons de Bièrraubeurre qui continuait d'intriguer son entourage. Il était vrai que Luna avait déjà fait goûter à Ginny cette infusion une fois aux alentours des vacances de Noël, et que cette dernière avait tout recraché avant même d'avaler le liquide infâme.

\- Nous avons apporté du thé d'Égypte, intervint Molly pour éviter un moment de gêne. Nous pensions que ce serait l'occasion.

\- Oh ! Merveilleux ! s'exclama Mr Lovegood avec des yeux écarquillés. De quel thé s'agit-il ? Vous a-t-on dit quelles étaient ses propriétés ?

\- Heu... Je crois qu'il s'agit de feuilles de Lotus bleu... et qu'elles soignent les douleurs musculaires et articulaires, répondit Molly prise au dépourvu.

\- Mes genoux me font justement souffrir ces temps-ci, ce sera parfait !

Xenophilius et Molly descendirent dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Pendant ce temps, Luna entraîna Ginny dans sa chambre à l'étage au-dessus. La première chose que Ginny remarqua en entrant fut les cinq magnifiques portraits peints d'Harry, de Ron, d'Hermione, de Neville et d'elle-même au plafond, reliés les uns aux autres par le mot « amis » répété mille fois et tracé à l'encre dorée. Son regard s'attarda plus longuement sur les prunelles émeraudes de Harry qui la fixait d'un air serein.

\- Tu peux poser tes affaires là, indiqua Luna en ouvrant l'armoire située à côté du lit.

\- Tu as tout fait à la main ? interrogea Ginny à la fois émue et fascinée par les peintures.

\- Oh, oui. J'ai fait ça après la bataille au ministère. Ça m'a pris toutes les vacances. J'ai d'abord commencé par toi, puis j'ai fait Harry et Neville. J'ai terminé par Ron et Hermione.

Un élan d'affection s'empara doucement de Ginny.

\- C'est très beau, avoua-t-elle toujours perdue dans la contemplation.

\- Merci. Ça m'aide à me sentir moins seule.

Ginny et Luna redescendirent dans le salon alors que Molly et Xénophilius remontaient avec une haute théière branlante, quatre tasses et un fondant au chocolat orné de fruits rouges. Le gâteau s'avéra assez lourd sur la digestion mais Ginny se régala. Le thé eut quant à lui un drôle d'effet sur son cœur qu'elle sentit battre plus vigoureusement dans sa poitrine tandis que des milliers de petits fourmillements parcouraient son corps, procurant des vagues de bouffée de chaleur, lui donnant d'étranges idées concernant Harry. Les joues rosies des autres lui confirmèrent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à subir des dérèglements internes et elle se demanda si ces plantes agissaient réellement sur les douleurs osseuses et musculaires... Néanmoins, personne ne fit de commentaires à ce sujet.

Molly se décida à partir en fin d'après-midi, après avoir inspecté la chambre de Luna où Ginny dormirait et avoir poliment refusé de dîner sous le toit des Lovegood malgré tout le bien que pût dire Xenophilius de son ragoût de Fangieux qu'il avait préparé la veille et qui sentait le jus de chaussette sale. Ginny espérait elle-même trouver une solution dans la soirée pour en être épargnée et elle aurait attendu un peu plus de compassion de la part de sa mère à ce propos. Elle comprit à son regard frondeur que c'était, selon elle, le prix à payer pour dormir hors de la maison familiale.

Une fois Molly partie, Xenophilius s'affaira à préparer la prochaine distribution de son journal et Ginny fut ravie de constater que le _Chicaneur_ avait un public plus important qu'elle ne pensait, même s'il ne pouvait sans doute pas rivaliser avec celui de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Elle remarqua que le courrier des lecteurs était réparti sur deux énormes caisses en bois. Les lettres entassées dans la première se mêlaient pêle-mêle alors que celles de la deuxième avaient été triées en deux piles distinctes selon un classement tout à fait personnel : au-dessus de chacune des deux piles avaient été écrits à l'encre les mots « Gentils » à gauche et « Vilains » à droite, cette dernière pile s'avérant bien plus fournie que l'autre.

\- J'aide papa à trier son courrier quand il est débordé, informa Luna alors qu'elles montaient dans sa chambre à nouveau. Il ne s'occupe jamais de la pile de droite sauf s'il n'en a plus à gauche. La dernière fois il a beaucoup pleuré, alors depuis, j'écris moi-même des lettres – anonymes bien sûr – et je les dépose dans la pile de gauche lorsqu'elle est vide.

\- Tu lui écris quoi ?

\- Je pose principalement des questions. Ça lui donne des idées pour ses prochains articles et il en oublie le courrier de droite.

\- Astucieux, admit Ginny. Mais vous ne lisez donc jamais le courrier des... « Vilains » ?

\- Quand on reçoit des beuglantes, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Sinon, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Je crois que papa préfère l'ignorer.

\- Et tu y réponds ?

\- Quand j'ai le temps et que c'est nécessaire, oui. On en a eu beaucoup après l'interview qu'avait donné Harry il y a un an, mais j'ai préféré d'abord répondre aux gentils avec papa. Et j'ai jeté toutes celles qui n'attendaient pas de réponses, comme les insultes ou les menaces.

\- C'était vraiment courageux de la part de ton père de l'avoir publié, loua Ginny en repensant au fameux article qui avait permis de remettre les propos du ministère à leur place.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas une question de courage, assura Luna en montant sur son lit. C'était de la conviction. Papa a toujours consacré son énergie à révéler les évidences de notre monde. Le ministère voulait cacher la vérité, papa l'a dévoilée, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Ginny laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. D'aussi loin qu'elle la connaissait, Luna avait toujours eu une foi inébranlable en son père.

Luna s'approcha de la tête de son lit et tendit une main vers un énorme anneau suspendu quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle que Ginny n'avait pas remarqué tant elle avait été fascinée par les peintures murales en entrant. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pu le louper, il devait faire un demi-mètre de diamètre, une sorte de toile se tissait à l'intérieur, et trois grosses plumes jaunes attachées au bas de l'anneau pendaient vers le sol. Tout semblait être fait de bois et de cordes lâches, hormis les perles bleues qui décoraient l'ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Ginny qui sentait une étrange attraction émaner de l'objet.

\- Un Attrapeur de Rêves, répondit Luna en caressant la plus grosse des trois plumes. Certains l'appellent aussi la Toile de Rêves. Il empêche les mauvais rêves d'envahir notre sommeil. Il agit comme un filtre. Les beaux rêves passent à travers le trou du centre pour être conservés dans les plumes et les mauvais restent prisonniers dans la toile et sont brûlés aux premières lueurs du jour.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est possible de consulter ses beaux rêves ? Comme une sorte de Pensine ? s'enquit Ginny en s'approchant du cerceau magique.

\- Oui et non, l'Attrapeur de Rêves est un protecteur, il chasse les cauchemars avant tout. Il ne délivre les beaux rêves qu'une seule fois, si tu sais comment lui demander, et seulement à la personne qu'il protège. Une fois libérés, les rêves s'évanouissent.

\- C'est un bel objet, admira Ginny.

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a fait. Je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars quand j'étais petite. J'en fais encore, mais avec ça, ils sont moins puissants, et je les oublie au réveil.

Luna lâcha la grosse plume jaune qu'elle tenait dans sa main puis se tourna vers la fenêtre sur sa gauche. Il y avait un autre Attrapeur de Rêves qui y était suspendu. Il était plus petit, de la taille d'une main à peu près, ses plumes et ses perles étaient d'une blancheur éclatante. Luna le détacha et le tendit à Ginny.

\- Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Ginny, dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Cette dernière resta muette quelques secondes, franchement surprise. Il était magnifique.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué, ajouta Luna une fois que Ginny l'eut pris dans ses mains. Il était important que tu sois la première personne à le toucher – en dehors de moi – c'est pour ça que je préférais te le donner en main propre.

Ginny sentit des fourmillements parcourir ses mains et ses bras. Une vive lumière éclaira le trou au centre de la toile puis s'échappa vers les bords de l'anneau et descendit jusqu'aux plumes qui se colorèrent d'un rouge vif. Les perles demeurèrent blanches.

\- Rouge, évidemment, commenta Luna. Il t'a reconnu comme son propriétaire. Il ne protégera que toi dorénavant.

\- Merci Luna, c'est vraiment un très beau cadeau, dit Ginny d'une voix émue.

\- Je l'ai rechargé en lumière, ajouta Luna. Pense à le faire régulièrement, surtout si tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars. Sans lumière, il ne pourra chasser les mauvais rêves.

Ginny se promit de garder le conseil dans un coin de sa mémoire et se demanda où elle pourrait l'accrocher dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Son humeur s'assombrit lorsqu'elle songea aux dernières nouvelles concernant leur future année scolaire.

\- Tu es au courant pour la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus ?

\- Oui, papa m'a raconté. C'est terrible qu'on en soit arrivé là. Je connais une fille de mon année à Serdaigle dans ce cas. Elle ne m'aime pas, mais je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour l'avertir. Je crois qu'elle a un petit frère aussi.

\- Tu as bien fait, soutint Ginny. Moi j'ai averti les Crivey et Olivia, une fille de mon année également. J'espère qu'ils sont déjà loin.

\- Papa est embêté pour cette histoire de Statut du sang, poursuivit Luna. Il faut qu'il trouve un acte de naissance de maman pour prouver que je suis née de deux parents sorciers. Il a envoyé une lettre à mes grands-parents hier.

\- On ne devrait même pas avoir besoin de justifier quoique ce soit, grommela Ginny. Comme si notre sang était meilleur que celui des autres... Poudlard ne va accueillir qu'un quart de la population sorcière cette année. Les Serpentards doivent être tout à fait ravis !

C'était du cynisme pur, bien entendu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la maison des Serpentards rassemblait beaucoup trop de sorciers aux idéaux extrémistes.

\- Il y a des nés-Moldus chez les Serpentards aussi, tempéra Luna. Et ces histoires de « Sang Pur » ne concernent pas que leur maison. J'ai déjà entendu ce genre de discours dans notre salle commune.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles bêtises chez les Gryffondors ! rétorqua Ginny.

\- Ils ne le disent peut-être pas haut et fort, remarqua Luna. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une question de maison. Nous allons devoir être prudents. Surtout toi, Ginny.

Ginny haussa les sourcils, à la fois surprise et légèrement offensée par la mise en garde de son amie. Luna l'estimait-elle, elle aussi, trop faible pour se défendre ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas arrivé aux oreilles de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais beaucoup de personnes à Poudlard savent que tu étais proche d'Harry, expliqua Luna. Et que tes frères ont toujours été de son côté.

\- Et alors ? fit Ginny avec un certain défi dans la voix.

\- Ça fait de toi la première cible des ennemis d'Harry à Poudlard.

\- C'est exactement pour éviter ce genre de problème qu'il m'a quitté ! railla Ginny amère.

\- Tu as donc le choix de leur donner raison en montrant ouvertement ton soutien à Harry et risquer ainsi d'être leur bouc émissaire. Ou bien d'effacer leurs soupçons en affichant clairement ton adhésion au nouveau régime.

\- Je refuse de me rallier à leur cause ignoble !

\- Il reste une troisième solution, poursuivit Luna. Rester neutre. Ou du moins, semer le doute sur ta position sans jamais prendre officiellement parti, tout en soutenant secrètement Harry.

Ginny fixa Luna quelques secondes puis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu parles de reformer l'AD ?

\- J'en rêverais.

C'était évident. Tout comme Neville l'avait suggéré dans sa lettre... Elle aussi en avait rêvé. La formation de l'AD avait été proposée par Hermione deux ans auparavant, mais Harry en avait clairement été le leader, bien malgré lui. Aux yeux des autres membres en tout cas, il était celui qui avait opposé une certaine résistance à la dictature du ministère de la Magie. Reformer l'AD signifiait donc reprendre le flambeau et soutenir son ancien dirigeant, soutenir Harry Potter et tout ce qu'il incarnait.

Cependant, si Ginny ne gardait de ces réunions secrètes que de beaux souvenirs de partage, d'amitié et surtout, de liberté, elle ne pouvait y songer sans se rappeler la trahison de Marietta Edgecombe, une élève de Serdaigle, qui avait entraîné la fin de ces rencontres clandestines. S'ils reformaient l'AD, Luna avait raison, ils devraient se montrer prudents et bien plus que la dernière fois.

\- Nous n'aurons peut-être pas besoin de le faire, objecta cependant Ginny. Si McGonagall garde le poste de directrice de Poudlard...

\- Ils enverront Ombrage ou un autre employé du ministère, conclut Luna en haussant les épaules. La dernière fois, Dumbledore n'a pas eu son mot à dire. Je doute que McGonagall ait plus d'influence. Mieux vaut organiser la résistance dès maintenant.

La _résistance_. Ce mot fit frémir Ginny d'une certaine excitation. Oui, ils allaient reformer l'AD avec Neville et Luna, et ensemble, ils allaient soutenir Harry et l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle en avait rêvé tout l'été et ce soir, grâce à Neville et Luna, elle venait enfin de trouver sa façon à elle de résister. Rester libre, coûte que coûte.

* * *

 _ **Si vous aussi vous frémissez d'excitation à la fin de ce chapitre, laissez une petite review... ! ;-p**_

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **Cazolie** : _Ne t'excuse pas ! C'est déjà super de poster une review quand tu peux :) Je trouvais intéressant de suggérer une éventuelle amitié entre Viktor et Ginny, et les jumeaux restent les jumeaux ! :-p Je me suis particulièrement appliquée pour ce passage avec Tonks, et je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu :) Il est vrai que cette période de l'histoire n'est pas très gaie, mais ce n'est pas dit que tous les chapitres à venir soient aussi sombres. Yes, si j'ai réussi à te faire rire, c'est gagné ! Les jumeaux ont toujours su alléger l'ambiance :) Ouais, on oublie souvent beaucoup de choses sur Ginny... surtout dans les fanfictions... Oui j'ai trouvé amusant de comparer la passion de Neville à celle de Hagrid ! Percy est le vilain petit canard de la famille, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'a renié pour toujours :) Merci pour tes encouragements, je vois bientôt la fin !_

 **Emma-Austen** : _Je n'en doute pas ! Heureuse qu'il t'ait apparu fluide :) Eeet oui, Ginny commence à s'affirmer ! Pour Molly, entre son fils aîné Bill qui s'est fait agressé par un loup-garou, son fils Percy qui ne lui parle plus, son fils George qui a perdu une oreille, son autre fils Ron qui est en vadrouille... On peut comprendre qu'elle soit encore plus protectrice avec le dernier enfant sur lequel elle a encore une partielle autorité, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de son unique fille. La dispute était volontairement inattendue, je voulais montrer le caractère un peu impulsif de Ginny. La difficulté était de la rendre crédible, mais si ça ne t'a pas choqué, c'est que ça a du fonctionner :) Oui, on apprendra qui sont les autres expéditeurs ! et tu as bien compté, il en reste deux :) Merci pour tes encouragements !_

 **Maylis** : _Haha, merci pour tes deux reviews ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! J'aime illuminer tes journées de cours :D Je savais que je pouvais m'en sortir sans détailler la torture, la suggestion est toujours plus forte que la description ! :-p J'avoue que ce moment avec Tonks m'a mis la boule au ventre quand je l'ai écris; je voulais vraiment qu'on sente sa détresse comme je l'ai ressenti. Sache que j'essaye toujours de placer des jeux de mots de ce style avec Fred et George, chaque fois que je peux ! :-p Ouais, pour moi ils ont toujours cru en ses capacités et je dirais même qu'ils ont toujours eu une forte admiration pour leur petite sœur (comme la fois où ils racontait que Ginny avait forcé la porte du placard à balais pour voler sans autorisation). Le cadeau de Luna ? Je pense que tu as réponse dans ce chapitre ;-) Merci pour tes efforts, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !_


	10. La valeur du sang

.

 _Nombreux autre(s) changement(s) par rapport à la précédente version, bien que plus subtiles, vous voyez lesquels ? :)  
_

oOo

 **J'ai été très touchée par vos reviews. J'y réponds en fin de chapitre, comme d'hab' :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et merci à ceux qui viennent de rejoindre cette petite aventure. Merci encore.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 **La valeur du sang**

 **...**

Comme chacun de ses frères avant elle, Ginny avait hérité de la majorité des affaires scolaires de ses aînés. Ce n'était pas franchement une question de tradition, le coût des fournitures et le nombre d'enfants que recueillait la fratrie Weasley ne présentaient pas d'autres alternatives possibles pour une si grande famille qui ne roulait pas sur l'or. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que Ginny ait récupéré de vieux livres d'école, de vieux chaudrons ou encore de vieilles fioles de potions. Il était tout aussi normal qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un seul animal de compagnie au Terrier pendant de nombreuses années ; Errol, le vieil hibou de la famille avait laissé nombre de plumes dans la tempête des petites têtes rousses endiablées puis avait trépassé d'une mort naturelle lorsque la plus jeune des Weasley était entrée à Poudlard.

Percy avait trouvé Croutard – de son vrai nom, Peter Pettigrow, un Mangemort responsable du meurtre des parents de Harry qui avait fait croire à sa propre mort en se métamorphosant en rat – et l'avait donné à Ron lorsque ses parents lui avaient offert un hibou du nom de Hermès pour récompenser sa nomination de Préfet. Ron avait ensuite hérité du hibou de Sirius Black – le parrain de Harry qu'ils avaient délivré du baiser d'un Détraqueur et aidé à s'enfuir sur le dos d'un hippogriffe du nom de Buck – que Ginny avait baptisé Coquecigrue. En termes d'exception, Ron avait aussi reçu un balai neuf, le Brossdur 11, à la suite de sa nomination de Préfet.

Toutefois, être l'unique fille d'une fratrie de sept enfants et la première depuis plusieurs générations avait tout de même présenté des avantages non négligeables pour la benjamine. Elle avait été la seule après Bill et Charlie a avoir des robes neuves, un chapeau neuf, ainsi qu'une baguette neuve dès sa première année. Elle avait même réussi à convaincre sa mère de lui acheter un Boursouflet de compagnie, qu'elle avait appelé Arnold, alors que Fred et George s'étaient eux-mêmes payés leurs propres Niffleurs.

Il était donc tout aussi naturel que ses parents veuillent lui offrir un des meilleurs balais du marché à l'annonce de ses résultats de BUSE et de sa promotion au poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. D'autant qu'ils n'avaient plus les mêmes soucis financiers qu'auparavant lorsqu'ils devaient subvenir aux besoins de sept enfants en même temps. La majorité de leurs rejetons gagnaient dorénavant leur vie et Arthur avait été promu l'année précédente. Oh, il ne roulait toujours pas sur l'or, mais ils pouvaient se permettre d'offrir un balai neuf à leur fille.

Ginny accepta donc de se rendre le samedi suivant au Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch installé sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de ses parents. C'était aussi une occasion de compléter les rares fournitures scolaires qui lui restaient à acheter et de rendre visite à ses frères Fred et George dans leur fameuse boutique de Farces et Attrapes.

Le Chemin de Traverse n'avait jamais paru aussi triste et inquiétant aux yeux de Ginny. Des planches cloutées barricadaient la porte de nombreuses devantures, des morceaux de vitres brisées jonchaient le sol par endroit, les rares passants se pressaient et longeaient les murs. La jovialité et la flânerie n'étaient plus au goût du jour. Ginny et ses parents hâtèrent le pas.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et Arthur s'attarda dans l'entrée pour garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. A l'image du Chemin de Traverse, le magasin se révéla plus froid et désert qu'à son habitude. Quelques clients circulaient dans les allées, mais on était loin de l'excitation et du lèche-vitrine des jeunes fans de Quidditch venus faire leurs emplettes scolaires. Ginny sut toutefois faire abstraction de l'ambiance plus solennelle des lieux. Elle adorait cette boutique ; elle présentait tout l'univers fabuleux de ses rêves.

Des Cognards enchaînés s'agitaient dans des caissons de bois vernis, des dizaines de Vifs d'or voletaient comme un essaim d'abeilles derrière des vitres enchantées, et des Souafles consacrés à l'essai s'agglutinaient dans un vaste tonneau à quelques mètres d'une aire de tir où se dressait un large anneau doré. Des protections, gants, genouillères, coudières, casques et lunettes, s'étalaient sur tout un pan de mur aux côtés de miroirs et de sofas. Des étagères chargées d'accessoires s'érigeaient un peu partout au détour d'une allée, proposant sonnettes, sièges, porte-bagages, reposes-pieds, housses, crèmes à polir, et cisailles à brindilles. Certaines alignaient des manuels d'entretien, des magazines, des posters et des photos de joueurs ou des livres d'histoire du Quidditch.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans ce qu'elle considérait le siège incontournable du marché du Quidditch britannique ; elle avait accompagné Ron la première fois lorsque ses parents lui avaient offert un Brossdur. Comme elle avait toujours utilisé des balais et des équipements de l'école, elle n'avait jamais fondamentalement eu _besoin_ d'acheter du matériel de Quidditch. Même si elle s'était toujours attardée à contempler la vitrine avec ravissement lorsqu'elle passait devant avec ses parents. C'était donc la première fois qu'elle venait officiellement en tant que cliente.

Ginny savait que la boutique proposait des éditions familiales, semi-professionnelles et professionnelles, ainsi que des modèles limités et des modèles de collection. Elle chemina donc dans chaque allée à la recherche d'un balai de qualité qui ne ruinerait pas ses parents. Ainsi, même si elle rêvait de posséder un Éclair de Feu, elle passa à côté sans s'y arrêter. Elle ignora superbement les différents modèles d'Étoile filante qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour les avoir subi lors de ses entraînements de vol à Poudlard et détourna son regard des trop onéreux Nimbus 2001. Elle s'attarda devant le Brossdur 11 que ses parents avaient offert à Ron deux ans plus tôt, hésita franchement sur le dernier Comète 320 qui se vantait d'être plus performant, puis s'arrêta finalement intriguée devant le nouveau modèle de l'artisan Jewkes affiché en section semi-professionnel : un Flèche d'Or.

\- Jewkes ? Je croyais qu'il était mort depuis bien longtemps, dit-elle à haute voix en haussant les sourcils.

Malgré la rumeur des conversations, la remarque de Ginny lança un froid dans la boutique. Des clients la dévisagèrent scandalisés, certains s'éloignèrent d'elle, et même Molly pâlit en jetant un regard affolé vers la rue.

\- Leonard Jewkes est effectivement décédé suite à une dragoncelle foudroyante il y a quarante ans, dit une voix dans le dos de Ginny.

Il s'agissait d'un des vendeurs de la boutique à en juger par les lettres brodées sur son pull vert. Il paraissait jeune et Ginny était certaine de le connaître, mais elle ne parvenait pas à remettre son nom, ni où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sûrement à Poudlard.

\- C'est sa petite-fille, Glanmore Jewkes, qui a conçu le nouveau modèle, poursuivit le jeune homme en fixant le balai. Elle a repris les affaires de son grand-père à la suite d'une grave blessure lors de son dernier match de Quidditch.

Ginny s'était toujours intéressée aux professionnels de Quidditch et connaissait quelques noms féminins qui avaient marqué l'histoire comme les célèbres joueuses Catriona McCormack, Joscelind Wadcock, Gwendolyn Morgan ou encore la fameuse Gwenog Jones dont elle était absolument admirative. Elle avait lu le nom de l'artisan Leonard Jewkes dans un article d'un des numéros de Balai-Magazine, mais le nom de sa petite-fille lui était parfaitement inconnu.

\- Elle occupait quel poste ? interrogea Ginny par curiosité.

\- Elle était attrapeuse à la fin de sa carrière, mais je crois qu'elle a toujours eu une préférence pour le poste de poursuiveur.

Ginny observa le balai flambant neuf qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il devait coûter une fortune.

\- Le Flèche d'Or succède à l'ancien Flèche d'Argent qui avait rencontré un sacré succès à sa sortie, reprit le vendeur qui avait suivi son regard. Le manche est en bois de chêne. Il est légèrement plus rapide que le dernier Brossdur et possède une accélération de 0 à 130km/h en dix secondes. Il est plus maniable et plus léger que le Comète 300, mais n'a pas la fluidité du Nimbus 2001. Il est quand même équipé d'un vernis antimaléfices et muni d'un dispositif intégré de contrôle des vibrations.

Ginny songea que le jeune homme devait sûrement être joueur dans l'une des équipes de Quidditch à Poudlard et qu'elle avait dû le croiser lors d'un match. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le Flèche d'or et se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre. Son prix devait être exorbitant, surtout si Glanmore Jewkes produisait ses balais comme son grand-père, au compte-goutte.

\- Nous en avons très peu en stock, révéla le jeune vendeur qui devait avoir compris son hésitation. Mais nous avons considérablement baissé les prix ces deux derniers mois...

La mort et les disparitions de centaines de personnes n'étaient effectivement pas bon pour le commerce, quel qu'il soit. Sauf peut-être pour les apothicaires, les vendeurs d'amulettes ou les diseurs de bonne aventure.

\- Il s'agit d'un cadeau, intervint Molly dans un sourire forcé. Peu nous importe son coût.

Ginny défia le vendeur du regard. Sa famille était plutôt réputée dans la communauté sorcière pour ses difficultés financières. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée trop sensible aux éventuelles moqueries des autres à ce sujet, mais elle était prête à se défendre si jamais on lui faisait une réflexion déplacée.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse faire votre choix, dit cependant le jeune homme en inclinant poliment la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Comme les prix n'étaient pas affichés et n'étaient donnés que sur demande, Ginny laissa sa mère choisir en connaissance de cause entre un Comète 320, un Brossdur 11 – même si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de posséder le même balai que son frère – et le fameux Flèche d'Or. Elle ignorait lequel des trois coûterait le moins cher mais elle espérait que le dernier modèle de Jewkes serait abordable. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sortit de la boutique quelques minutes plus tard avec un magnifique Flèche d'Or flambant neuf sous le bras, ce fut tout à fait reconnaissante, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle se rendit ensuite chez _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_ et acheta de la nourriture pour son Boursouflet. Fred et George demandèrent à voir son nouveau balai de plus près en l'entraînant dans l'arrière-boutique et Ginny en profita pour marchander avec eux, hors de la vue de leur mère, trois Oreilles à Rallonge. Il s'agissait en effet de produits que les jumeaux ne vendaient pas sur le marché mais qu'ils réservaient désormais à l'usage strictement personnel de certains membres de l'Ordre, refusant de laisser de pareilles inventions entre les mains du camp adverse.

En sortant de l'arrière-boutique, elle croisa deux de ses camarades de Gryffondor de son année, Ritchie Coote et Wilfred Plumpton, qui s'amusaient avec des Chapeaux-sans-tête.

\- Tes frères sont géniaux, l'accueillit Ritchie avec un grand sourire. Je pourrais passer des heures dans leur boutique.

Ritchie était un fan inconditionnel de Fred et George depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il adorait le Quidditch et n'avait cessé d'admirer le jeu, la technique, la stratégie et la complicité que démontraient les jumeaux à leur poste de batteurs lors des matchs. Il adorait leurs farces et les portait en héros depuis leur départ spectaculaire de Poudlard où ils avaient pris soin de semer la zizanie dans la politique tyrannique de Dolores Ombrage. Ritchie avait ainsi pris très à cœur le poste de batteur qu'Harry lui avait confié l'année précédente dans l'équipe de Quidditch et avait été l'un des premiers à acheter des produits Weasley.

\- Je confirme, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là, soupira Wilfred dans un sourire las tandis que Ritchie s'enfonçait le chapeau sur la tête pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Wilfred aimait beaucoup le travail de Fred et George également, même s'il ne les vénérait pas comme Ritchie. Il était émerveillé par leur imagination, leur créativité et leur ingéniosité et il aimait beaucoup découvrir leurs nouveaux produits, alors que Ritchie ne se lassait pas des premiers modèles, tout comme ce Chapeau-sans-tête qu'il continuait d'enfiler, heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait chaque fois.

\- Tu t'es achetée un nouveau balai ? fit la voix surprise de Ritchie quelque part au niveau de sa tête invisible. C'est quoi ce modèle ?

\- Un Flèche d'Or, révéla Ginny en avançant son balai neuf vers la main tendue de Ritchie qui souhaitait l'examiner.

\- Un Flèche d'Or ? répéta-t-il incrédule. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Le successeur du Flèche d'Argent de Jewkes. Catégorie semi-pro, légèrement plus rapide que le dernier Brossdur.

\- Belle bête, admira la voix sans tête de Ritchie. Il était déjà difficile de ne pas t'accepter dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année dernière alors que tu ne volais que sur une vieille Étoile filante... Impossible que tu ne sois pas sélectionnée cette année !

\- Le balai ne fait pas le joueur, déclara solennellement Ginny. Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ce que je regarderai lors des sélections. Les qualités d'un joueur sont bien plus importantes que ses accessoires.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais un excellent balai au service d'un excellent joueur n'est pas négligeable !

\- Même un excellent joueur ne devrait pas trop compter sur l'excellence de son balai, remarqua Ginny. Les Serpentards ne sont pas les premiers à avoir fait cette erreur avec leur Nimbus 2001.

\- Les Serpentards étaient loin d'être excellents...

\- Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, ils étaient surtout arrogants et trop sûrs d'eux. Ils ont tous misé sur leurs balais et l'intimidation.

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire, ce sont de sacrés imbéciles.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Bon, tu l'achètes ce chapeau ou pas ? s'impatienta Wil. Je te rappelle qu'on doit passer au ministère de la Magie tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire au ministère ? interrogea Ginny intriguée.

Ritchie enleva le Chapeau-sans-Tête, l'air sombre.

\- Tu sais bien... Cette idiotie de Statut de sang.

\- Il est obligatoire de se rendre sur place ? s'enquit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas nécessairement, répondit Wil en haussant les épaules. Mais il paraît que le réseau ministériel de hiboux est saturé. On préférait recevoir notre Sceau en main propre avant la rentrée.

\- Votre Sceau ?

\- Oui, le cachet officiel du ministère de la Magie qui confirme la... pureté de ton sang, expliqua Wil dans une grimace. Ça par contre, c'est obligatoire pour entrer à Poudlard...

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, souffla Ginny agacée.

\- Évite de dire ça quand tu seras là-bas, avertit Ritchie en reposant le Chapeau-sans-Tête sur l'étalage à côté de lui. Andrew et Jack ont vu des types se faire embarquer par la brigade magique lorsqu'ils y sont allés pour récupérer leur Sceau. Ces pauvres gars manifestaient un peu trop fort leur mécontentement...

Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper partageaient la même chambre que Ritchie et Wilfred avec Colin Crivey chez les Gryffondors.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils enlevaient d'office le droit de Sceau à ceux qui s'opposaient à cette nouvelle loi, ajouta Wil d'une voix grave.

\- Ouais, ils ont pas l'air de plaisanter avec ça, confirma Ritchie en secouant la tête. Mieux vaut ne pas leur chercher des noises.

Ginny renifla avec mépris. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des propos tenus par Yaxley, le Directeur du Département de la justice magique, le soir du mariage de Fleur et Bill. Elle n'avait pas oublié les paroles odieuses qu'il avait prononcé devant Tonks. Il était évident qu'avec un directeur pareil, la brigade magique faisait plus de zèle que nécessaire...

Elle n'avait pas parlé du problème de ce Sceau avec ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il serait obligatoire d'avoir un Statut du sang pour poursuivre ses études à Poudlard. Cette nouvelle loi l'avait tellement mis hors d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de s'en informer outre mesure. Il faudrait qu'elle interroge son père à ce sujet, après tout, il travaillait dans un des services du Département de la justice magique, il devait en connaître les détails. Peut-être même avait-il déjà fait toutes les démarches.

\- Je me demande quel va être le traitement pour les Sang-Mêlés à Poudlard cette année, reprit Ritchie l'air soucieux. Jack a dit qu'ils lui avaient donné un Statut du sang différent de celui d'Andrew...

Jack et Ritchie étaient tous deux « Sang-Mêlés ».

\- Si seulement ils pouvaient faire en sorte de vous mettre dans une autre chambre, se mit à espérer Wil. Plus de ronflements, le rêve !

Ritchie haussa les sourcils d'un air faussement outré.

\- Tu es le pire d'entre nous ! lança-t-il en enfonçant le Chapeau-sans-tête sur le crâne de son ami en lâchant un rire. Si l'appareil photo de Colin pouvait enregistrer les sons, tu aurais gagné le concours du plus gros ronfleur !

\- Les photos de Colin suffiraient d'elles-même ! Toi, tu fais vibrer les lits ! objecta la voix de Wil à l'endroit où aurait dû tenir sa tête.

Colin Crivey était issu de parents Moldus et possédait une panoplie d'objets moldus qu'il avait ensorcelé afin de pouvoir les utiliser dans le monde des sorciers. Il trimbalait partout le vieil appareil photo de son père et avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de capturer tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie : paysages et créatures, comme sorciers. Ginny avait même entendu dire qu'il avait ouvert un club photo l'année précédente et qu'il avait pour ambition de créer un petit journal pour les étudiants de Poudlard.

\- Plus sérieusement, j'espère que Colin n'est pas allé à cette foutue Commission, souhaita Ritchie d'un air soucieux.

\- Évite de dire ça quand tu seras au ministère, conseilla Ginny. Il paraît qu'ils ne plaisantent pas avec ça...

Ritchie lui accorda un sourire entendu tandis qu'elle lui adressait un clin d'œil facétieux.

Ginny laissa les deux garçons à leurs dernières emplettes et rejoignit sa mère qui tentait, pour la énième fois, de convaincre ses fils de loger au Terrier le temps que les choses s'arrangent. Mais Fred et George demeuraient irraisonnables.

Ils louaient un petit appartement au-dessus de leur boutique qu'ils avaient aménagé selon leur soin et qui comportait une pièce dédiée spécialement à leurs expériences et à la création de nouveaux produits. Se préparant toutefois à une fermeture forcée et impromptue de leur magasin dans les semaines à venir, ils multipliaient les ventes à distance et les catalogues d'abonnement. Mais tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore, ils mettaient du cœur à faire vivre les lieux et se voulaient présents au quotidien pour assurer l'échange direct avec leurs clients. Ils acceptaient volontiers de partager un moment en famille au Terrier, mais consacraient la plupart de leur temps dans leur commerce de farces et attrapes. Ils voulaient continuer de faire rire le monde des sorciers. C'était leur façon à eux de se battre.

De ce fait, Molly fut de très mauvais humeur pour le reste de la soirée et Ginny s'enferma dans sa chambre, décidant de ne pas traîner dans ses pattes. Quinze jours la séparaient de son retour à Poudlard et elle était incapable de dire si elle en était heureuse ou non. Bien sûr, elle se sentait si inutile au Terrier et bouillonnait tellement de frustration qu'elle avait hâte d'avoir quelque chose à faire, l'attente lui était de plus en plus insupportable.

D'un autre côté, elle appréhendait la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait bien différente des précédentes. Que serait la vie à Poudlard sans tous les nés-Moldus ? Sans ses frères ? Sans Harry et sans Hermione ? Elle ne serait pas seule bien sûr, il y aurait toujours ses camarades de Gryffondor pour la soutenir au quotidien, et puis il y aurait Neville et Luna, heureusement. Même si le premier était en septième année et la seconde à Serdaigle, ils réussiraient à se retrouver.

Oui, ça irait. Et puis le nouveau régime ne durerait pas, Harry et l'Ordre mettraient fin au règne de Voldemort. Il faudrait juste se montrer patient. Attendre quelques jours, quelques mois... Ce ne serait pas long, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Ginny eut un violent frisson qui la secoua de la tête aux pieds. Son corps et son esprit ne se souvenaient que trop bien des sorts impardonnables qu'elle avait enduré. Si le nouveau régime autorisait ce genre de traitement pour ceux qui résistaient, elle n'était malheureusement pas certaine de vivre assez longtemps pour voir les choses changer... Mais Poudlard resterait un endroit sûr, même sans Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur rentra tard ce soir-là, épuisé. Il ne raconta pas sa journée comme à son habitude et Ginny était persuadé qu'il attendait d'être seul avec sa femme pour lui communiquer des informations confidentielles concernant l'Ordre. Toutefois, comme elle avait attendu le retour de son père pour l'interroger à propos du Sceau du ministère qui validait son Statut du sang, elle prit le temps de lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait à ce sujet avant de quitter les lieux.

Il confirma qu'il s'en était occupé le jour même où l'annonce avait été faite dans la presse sorcière. Ginny demanda à l'avoir en main propre afin de le ranger dans ses affaires et de ne pas l'oublier le jour de la rentrée pour Poudlard. Non sans un certain ressentiment, Arthur sortit le Statut du sang de sa fille d'une des poches intérieures de sa robe et le lui tendit, la mâchoire légèrement crispée.

En surface, il s'agissait d'un banal parchemin rédigé selon les codes ministériels usuels. Le Sceau de cire au bas du document se dessinait en un M majuscule au-dessus du slogan « _La magie est puissance_ ». Le manuscrit déclinait l'identité du titulaire du Statut mais aussi de celui qui avait signé et remis le document à Arthur, faisant frémir Ginny de colère.

 _STATUT DE SANG : PUR_

 _Délivré le 4 août 1997 par Charus YAXLEY, Directeur du Département de la justice magique._

 _Le Statut de Sang Pur,_

 _décrété après examen de la pureté du sang de la lignée familiale,_

 _est conféré à la sorcière Ginevra Molly WEASLEY,_

 _née le 11 aôut 1981 à Ste Mangouste,_

 _pour en jouir avec les droits et privilèges qui y sont attachés._

Ginny ne doutait pas que ses parents avaient dû prouver leur propre « pureté » pour obtenir ce Statut du sang. L'aberration de cette nouvelle réforme et de tout ce qui en découlait ne cessait de la révolter. Elle aurait souhaité qu'aucun sorcier, qu'il soit né de parents Moldus ou non, ne se soumette aux directives du ministère de la Magie. Elle aurait souhaité que toute la communauté sorcière rejette comme une évidence cette tournure politique, par simple intelligence d'esprit. Elle aurait aimé en rire et penser que toute cette mascarade n'était qu'une blague de très – très – mauvais goût. Seulement, tout était affreusement réel. En acceptant ce Statut du sang, la communauté sorcière acceptait de se soumettre à une classification des plus ignobles qui toucherait tous les êtres magiques et non magiques. Un plongeon vers la catastrophe.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir parfois à ses parents, aux membres de l'Ordre ou à tous ceux qui ne montraient pas ouvertement leur désaccord. Elle comprenait leur peur et leur volonté de protéger leurs proches, mais elle n'arrivait pas à cautionner la bêtise. Elle était prête à se joindre à eux et à se battre, elle leur avait dit maintes et maintes fois. Elle n'était pas obligée de se rendre à Poudlard, elle n'était pas obligée de suivre cette stupide loi qui avait rendu la scolarité sorcière obligatoire. Elle pouvait s'opposer et montrer à Voldemort et ses sbires que le monde sorcier n'était pas encore à leurs pieds.

Mais Ginny n'avait pas son mot à dire. Non. Car elle demeurait une sorcière mineure et qu'elle devait, par conséquent, se plier au règne et aux règles des adultes. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le _droit_ d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard ! La Trace – le sortilège que l'on plaçait sur les sorciers mineurs – continuerait de fonctionner jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Si jamais elle s'essayait à faire l'école buissonnière, elle serait non seulement contrainte de ne pas user de sa baguette mais devrait également éviter d'être en présence d'autres sorciers usant de magie, auquel cas sinon, elle serait aussitôt repérée par le Service des usages abusifs de la magie, et serait ainsi sujette à de sérieux problèmes. Sans compter qu'elle mettrait sa famille dans un sacré pétrin.

Alors elle irait à Poudlard, avec cet abject Statut de sang, et elle sèmerait magiquement la pagaille. Si le monde des sorciers courrait à la catastrophe, autant s'éclater franchement.

.

Au cours de la semaine, la mise en place du nouveau régime apporta de nombreux changements au quotidien des sorciers de tout secteur. Il y eut tout d'abord cette nouvelle restriction concernant les transplanages entrant et sortant du ministère de la Magie qui obligea tous les employés à passer par l'entrée des visiteurs, exceptés les hauts fonctionnaires qui étaient les seuls autorisés à connecter leur maison au réseau des cheminées. Empruntant donc les transports moldus pour aller et venir au ministère, Arthur passa encore moins de temps au Terrier que de coutume.

Le jour suivant, la _Gazette du sorcier_ publia une liste des nés-Moldus qui ne s'étaient pas présentés à l'entretien devant la Commission d'enregistrement, et Ginny fut soulagée d'y lire les noms des Crivey, de son amie Olivia, d'Hermione et même du père de Tonks, ainsi que celui de Justin Finch-Fletchey, un ancien membre de l'AD. Cette liste qualifiait toutes ces personnes de hors-la-loi et récompensait quiconque dénonçait le lieu de leur cachette. Une chasse aux nés-Moldus démarra les jours d'après selon la rumeur, et, dans le même temps la brigade magique descendit dans les lieux publics pour contrôles, inspections, fouilles et interrogatoires.

Mais la plus terrible des nouvelles arriva le jour de la rentrée de Poudlard, au 1er septembre. En descendant dans la cuisine ce matin-là, Ginny comprit que la tension était à son comble. Si elle-même se sentait tendue, morose et stressée, ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de ses parents, qui semblaient au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Non, Arthur, déclara Molly alors que Ginny entrait dans la cuisine. Je refuse qu'elle y aille, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Molly, on en a déjà parlé... Si elle n'y va pas, c'est la famille entière qui est en danger, soupira Arthur.

\- On peut prétexter qu'elle est malade ! Comme avec l'éclabouille de Ron, non ?

\- C'est déjà incroyable qu'ils aient gobé ça ! s'exclama Arthur en secouant la tête. On devrait éviter d'attirer trop l'attention. Nous sommes étroitement surveillés par le ministère et ils attendent la moindre preuve qui prouverait que nous sommes du côté de Harry.

Ginny s'assit à la table et versa des céréales dans son bol, en observant alternativement sa mère puis son père. Son regard s'attarda sur l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_ posé entre eux et sur la photo de l'homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras qui souriait en première page. Elle savait que le traître Severus Rogue n'avait pas été retenu comme coupable lors de l'enquête sur la mort de Dumbledore. Lui et Drago Malfoy avait été acquittés et même récompensés pour Services rendus à l'école de Poudlard. Une terrible déclaration, lorsqu'on savait qu'ils avaient en vérité aidé des Mangemorts à s'infiltrer dans la-dite école, exposant ainsi les élèves à un danger de mort.

\- C'est de la folie, Arthur !

\- Je sais, Molly, mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

Convaincue que la tension de ses parents provenait des nouvelles du jour qui affichaient à la une le visage blafard de ce traître et Mangemort de Rogue, Ginny se saisit du journal et parcourut rapidement l'article, le teint blêmissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

La _Gazette du sorcier_ confirmait la promotion de Rogue au poste de Directeur de Poudlard. Elle annonçait aussi le recrutement de deux nouveaux professeurs : Alecto Carrow pour l'étude des Moldus et son frère, Amycus, pour la défense contre les forces du Mal. Ginny savait que les Carrow avaient participé à la bataille de la tour d'astronomie aux côtés de Rogue et des autres Mangemorts le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Il était impensable que ces trois affreux résident l'année durant dans le château de Poudlard.

\- Elle ne sera pas seule dans son cas, reprit Arthur. Et n'oublie pas que Minerva est toujours en fonction là-bas, je peux t'assurer qu'elle veillera à la sécurité de ses élèves.

\- Avec deux Mangemorts dans le corps enseignant et un à la tête de l'école ? Soutenus par le ministère de la Magie et Tu-Sais-Qui ? Malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, je doute que Minerva réussisse à assurer sa propre sécurité !

Le visage de Molly avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Ginny elle-même n'était pas sûre d'avoir encore du sang irriguant son cerveau tant il lui semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Rogue comme directeur. Rogue. L'information avait du mal à faire son cheminement. Rogue ?

\- L'école est devenue obligatoire, Molly. Si nous retirons Ginny de Poudlard, nous nous opposons ouvertement au régime. Et nous devrons nous cacher comme tous les autres nés-Moldus, au lieu de les aider à fuir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les défier, pas tant qu'on aura besoin de nous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, renchérit Ginny en jetant le journal à l'autre bout de la table avec mépris. Pour eux, je suis une « Sang Pur », mon sang est aussi valable que le leur. Je ne risque donc rien.

Oh oui, elle allait jouir de ses droits et privilèges, mais sûrement pas comme ils l'entendaient.

* * *

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **Cazolie** : _Oui, c'est juste qu'il faut qu'elle garde un peu de crédibilité en tant que mère ! :-p La description des portraits m'avait beaucoup touché à ma lecture du tome 7. Haha, qui te dit que c'était du thé aphrodisiaque ? :-p Je trouvais important de montrer que Ginny n'était pas toute seule à se battre. C'était évident que Neville et Luna soient de la partie :) Oui, j'adore Luna, et je voulais trouver un cadeau digne de ce personnage ! Merci à toi :)_

 **Maylis** : _Yeah ! Je te laisse découvrir ça dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci beaucoup :)_

 **Eleonore Medee** : _Wouahou ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touché, merci beaucoup. Oui, jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas, je n'ai pu publier que toutes les deux semaines. J'avais déjà écrit des chapitres en avance mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire car je préparais un examen, et comme je voulais publier régulièrement, je me suis tenue à deux semaines. Mais mon examen est passé, donc je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire à présent ! :) Je suis vraiment très touchée que tu aies remarqué le soin que je mets dans l'écriture des dialogues. Je n'aime pas faire parler mes personnages pour rien. Si les dialogues ne servent pas le déroulé de l'histoire, ils permettent au moins de caractériser les personnages. Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire ! :) Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies Ginny et la manière dont je la développe et j'espère que tu apprécieras son évolution ;-) Merci à toi !  
_

 **Emma-Austen** : _Oui, je comprends ton agacement quant à la première réaction de Mrs Weasley - Aaah l'instinct maternel... - tu noteras tout de même qu'elle est revenue sur sa décision :) J'ai pas compris ton idée d'astérisque... ! Réexplique-moi ça :) Je suis très touchée de ton appréciation quant au discernement que j'ai des personnages, car c'est vraiment ce que je travaille le plus. J'ai été tellement déçue et/ou agacée de la façon dont sont généralement traités les personnages dans certaines fictions que c'est un peu l'élément moteur qui a déclenché en moi cette envie d'écrire cette fanfiction ! J'avais envie de parler un peu de Mr Lovegood que je trouve attachant - tout comme sa fille - et j'ai trouvé cette histoire de lettres appropriée :) Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes bonnes ondes, je crois bien que ça a fonctionné ! A bientôt ;-)_

 **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique** : _Je n'ai pas apporté beaucoup de choses personnelles dans les premiers chapitres, j'ai plutôt respecté la trame du tome 7. Je voulais poser les bases de l'histoire et simplement noter par-ci par-là les réflexions et petites idées qui pouvaient germer dans la tête de Ginny à ce moment-là. C'est un peu dommage, je sais. Par contre, c'est curieux pour le chapitre 5, car c'est justement à partir de ce chapitre-là que je suis partie dans quelque chose de plus libre. Du coup ça m'intrigue x) Tu veux dire que tu penses déjà avoir lu ça dans une autre fanfiction ? Même le truc des Feuxfuseboums et du Portoloin ? Si c'est le cas, je me sens terriblement nulle... ! J'ai lu pas mal de fanfiction, mais je ne me souviens pas en avoir lu une semblable, et je ne verrais pas l'intérêt d'écrire celle-là dans ce cas... Zut. Merci pour ta review malgré tout, j'espère que tu n'auras pas d'autres impressions de déjà-vu !_


	11. Préfets et responsabilités

.

 _J'ai changé la description / l'histoire des deux filles de Serpentard car la précédente ne me convenait pas._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit récit à bord du Poudlard Express :)_

oOo

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai pas mal cogité sur ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre avec ces histoires de Préfets. J'espère que ça reste clair et cohérent.**

 **De nombreux nouveaux personnages apparaissent dans ce chapitre ! Ils sont issus de ma seule imagination (bien que j'ai repris certains noms de famille déjà existant dans l'univers de JK Rowling) et sont amenés à évoluer, ou pas, dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est important, d'autant plus que j'arrive à présent sur des sentiers inexplorés de la fanfiction** **(enfin je crois)** **:-p**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des commentaires, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !**

 **Et enfin, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 **Préfets et responsabilités  
**

 **...**

L'atmosphère de la voie 9-3/4 en gare de King Cross n'avait jamais paru aussi sombre et froide aux yeux de Ginny. Un brouillard glaçant engloutissait le quai, des Détraqueurs postés aux entrées du Poudlard Express contrôlaient les voyageurs qui montaient dans le train, et des agents du ministère procédaient à des fouilles. Les bagages de Ginny avaient été inspectées de fond en comble à peine avait-elle franchi la barrière magique menant à la voie 9-3/4. Des sorciers étaient reconduits sans ménagement de part et d'autre du quai vers une autre voie. Molly tenait fermement sa fille par le bras au cas où l'idée d'intervenir lui aurait traversé l'esprit.

\- Lâche-moi, maman, s'agaça Ginny au bout de quelques secondes en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne chercheras pas d'ennui, gronda Molly à voix basse.

Ginny parcourut le quai des yeux à la recherche de ses amis pour éviter le discours maternel habituel. Molly n'attendait pas seulement de sa fille qu'elle ait une attitude irréprochable devant les agents du ministère, elle espérait surtout qu'elle saurait se contenir tout le long de l'année à Poudlard. Car même si Ginny n'avait jamais collectionné les ennuis comme ses trois derniers frères avaient pu le faire avant elle, Molly savait combien le caractère frondeur de sa benjamine pourrait lui causer de sérieux problèmes cette année. Ginny préférait cependant éviter de répondre plutôt que de mentir.

\- Je ne veux pas apprendre qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux, poursuivit Molly dont l'inquiétude ridait le visage. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça... avec Ron... Merlin, je n'en dors pas de la nuit.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, annonçant le départ du train.

\- On en a déjà parlé, maman. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait à Poudlard sans au moins l'un de ses frères et même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour assurer sa propre sécurité, elle se sentait étrangement démunie. Molly la serra dans ses bras si fort qu'elle manqua un instant d'air pour respirer. Ginny monta dans le train, non sans être secouée d'un violent frisson glacé lorsqu'elle passa devant les Détraqueurs.

\- Ginny...

Étouffant les cris effrayants qui jaillissaient aussitôt dans sa tête, Ginny se fit violence pour rester sur le pas de la porte et tenter de chasser les horreurs de sa mémoire. Aux prises avec le pouvoir des Détraqueurs qui aspiraient toute joie alentour, elle se tourna en grimaçant, se focalisa sur la présence de sa mère et lui prit la main, la lui serrant le plus doucement possible tandis que le train s'ébranlait.

\- Promets-moi, s'il te plaît...

Ginny sentait sa gorge se serrer d'émotion. Elle chercha ses mots alors que le train se mettait en marche. Elle ne pouvait faire une telle promesse, même si sa mère en avait besoin, car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne la tiendrait jamais.

\- Au revoir, maman, dit-elle alors d'une voix désolée.

Elle lâcha sa main d'un geste coupable tandis que le train prenait de la vitesse. Le regard terrifié de sa mère lui glaça le cœur. Elle demeura la tête hors du train, les cheveux au vent, les yeux fixés sur le minuscule point qui la regardait partir, puis s'enfonça dans le couloir du train une fois que le quai de la voie 9-3/4 eut entièrement disparu de sa vue.

Les Détraqueurs restés en gare de King's Cross avaient laissé un silence morbide derrière eux, leur pouvoir affectant encore les passagers du Poudlard Express qui gardaient ancrés à l'esprit leurs plus terribles peurs. En remontant le couloir avec sa valise Ginny passa pour son plus grand déplaisir devant des compartiments occupés par des Serpentards.

Elle ralentit son allure et maintint fermement sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe lorsqu'elle aperçut à quelques mètres d'elle marchant dans sa direction, Elladora Montague, une fille de son année qui était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard l'année précédente, flanquée de son inséparable amie Artemesia Selwyn, Préfète de sixième année, à Serpentard également. Les souvenirs du mariage que Ginny avait réussi à contenir en présence des Détraqueurs lui revinrent comme une claque dans la figure. Les détails de sa mémoire étaient suffisamment précis pour reconnaître que la Préfète de Serpentard qui se tenait en face d'elle avait indéniablement un lien de parenté avec le sorcier qui les avait torturés ce soir-là.

Si Selwyn connaissait les détails de cette soirée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et s'appliqua à l'ignorer aussi superbement qu'à son habitude. Montague quant à elle, lui adressa un bref regard proche de l'indifférence avant de s'engouffrer dans le compartiment à sa suite.

Ginny n'avait pas officiellement d'ennemis à proprement parler à Poudlard. Il y avait toutefois des personnes qu'elle ne portait vraiment pas dans son cœur, et ces deux filles battaient tous les records. Indépendamment, bien sûr, du fait qu'elles étaient dans des maisons qui nourrissaient une rivalité depuis plusieurs siècles, que ses six frères aînés lui répétaient depuis le berceau combien la maison Serpentard n'accueillait que des imbéciles ambitieux et égocentriques, et qu'elle avait été sous l'emprise de Tom Jedusor, l'Héritier de Serpentard, durant toute sa première année. Bien que ça ne l'avait pas aidé à partir sur de bonnes bases.

Une franche animosité s'était déclarée entre elle et Selwyn dès les premiers jours à Poudlard et s'était accrue au fil des ans. Artemesia Selwyn avait une large propension à exprimer son mépris avec suffisance, aussi bien envers ses camarades de Serpentard qu'envers les autres sorciers – et surtout sorcières – de son âge. Elle savait se montrer froide et hautaine, refusant d'accorder un mot ou même un regard à quiconque ne méritait pas, selon elle, son attention. Elle répandait la médisance aussi bien qu'elle brillait en classe. Sa nomination de Préfète en cinquième année l'avait définitivement placée sur le piédestal qu'elle s'était elle-même forgée, arborant plus de dédain si c'était encore possible.

Pour ce qui était de Montague, une rivalité compétitrice l'avait toujours opposée à Ginny dans de nombreuses disciplines à Poudlard où elles excellaient toutes deux, de leurs premiers cours de vol aux cours de Sortilèges, puis plus récemment, lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées à occuper le même poste au Quidditch dans des équipes adverses. Elladora Montague se révélait certes moins acerbe et suffisante que son amie, mais elle ne manquait pas une occasion de frapper là où ça faisait mal. En d'autres termes, elles étaient absolument venimeuses.

Ginny croisa par la suite peu d'élèves et traversa de nombreux compartiments vides et tristement silencieux. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant celui qu'occupait Luna, seule, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

\- Salut Luna, fit-elle en entrant dans le compartiment.

\- Salut Ginny, répondit la jeune fille en lui adressant un mince sourire.

Elle avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux clairs.

\- Tu vas bien ? lâcha Ginny un peu brusquement, inquiète.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais ça me fait du bien de te voir, assura Luna de son même faible sourire.

Ginny hissa sa valise dans les filets au-dessus des sièges et vint s'asseoir en face de son amie, la dévisageant quelques secondes.

\- Comment va ton père ?

\- Il est un peu bouleversé par les nouvelles du jour, mais il va bien je crois.

\- Tu as lu la _Gazette du sorcier_ ce matin ?

\- Non. Mais mon père m'a appris pour Rogue. J'ai cru qu'il ne me laisserait jamais partir.

\- Ma mère aurait tout fait pour me garder au Terrier si elle avait pu.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Luna et Ginny, tandis que Neville Londubat entrait rapidement à l'intérieur. Il avait les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés par la colère.

\- Comment ose-t-il remettre les pieds à Poudlard ? gronda-t-il en jetant son sac sur la banquette d'un geste rageur.

Luna et Ginny l'observèrent en silence, perplexes.

\- Malfoy ! cracha Neville à leur question muette. Il est là, je l'ai vu ! Il s'en allait vers le compartiment des Préfets. Comme s'il méritait encore de l'être !

\- Malfoy a été acquitté, informa Ginny avec aigreur. Tout comme Rogue.

\- Je sais ! Et c'est complètement incroyable ! C'est... Comment peut-on acquitter un assassin... un _assassin_! ... et lui accorder le poste de sa précédente victime ?

Neville était visiblement hors de lui, et d'une certaine façon, cela apaisa Ginny.

\- En appréciant son geste, ou en fermant les yeux, répondit-elle non sans amertume. Le ministère ne nous défend plus.

\- Je vais les rendre fous ! lança Neville fou de rage. Je vais les rendre fous ! Je vous promets qu'ils vont regretter d'être revenus !

\- Je serais heureuse de t'y aider, avoua franchement la rouquine. Poudlard mérite mieux que ça...

\- Oui, on est tous d'accord, intervint Luna en posant sa main sur le bras de Neville avec douceur. Nous devons reformer l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement à nouveau sur Seamus Finnigan, un autre élève de Gryffondor, en septième année et ancien membre de l'AD lui aussi.

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais. Je peux me joindre à vous ? Lavande et Parvati me cassent les oreilles depuis qu'on est montés.

Ils lui firent signe d'entrer.

\- Dean n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit Ginny étonnée de le voir sans son meilleur ami.

\- Tu plaisantes ? A l'heure actuelle, j'espère qu'il est bien planqué ! répondit Seamus à voix basse en fermant la porte du compartiment.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est un Sang-Mêlé, non ?

\- Oui, accorda Seamus, mais il n'a aucun moyen de le prouver.

Dean était né d'une mère moldue et d'un père sorcier, seulement, ce dernier l'avait abandonné à la naissance. Ginny se sentit légèrement honteuse de ne pas avoir songé une seule seconde à la situation précaire de son ex petit ami avec qui elle était quand même restée près de huit mois.

\- Quand l'article sur la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus est paru dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ , il m'a envoyé une lettre pour me souhaiter bon courage. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que c'était surtout lui qui en aurait besoin. A présent, j'avoue que je ne sais pas quelle situation est la pire ! Il paraît que les Carrow sont des Mangemorts... Vous savez si c'est vrai ?

\- C'est absolument vrai, affirma Neville avec aplomb. Ils étaient avec Rogue et les autres, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore.

Seamus fut secoué d'un frisson. Ginny savait déjà qu'elle avait eu affaire à eux ce soir-là également, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur leur nom. Il avait fait si noir cette nuit-là...

\- Et bien, on est vraiment mal barré, souffla-t-il désespéré. Avec Rogue à la tête de Poudlard en plus... Un vrai cauchemar. Les Serpentards vont être les rois de l'école.

\- A commencer par Malfoy, soutint Neville d'un air sombre. Je me demande même s'il n'a pas été promu Préfet-en-chef...

\- Ce serait définitivement l'horreur, convint Seamus en s'avachissant sur la banquette. Ron va devenir fou. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans le train.

\- Il est atteint d'une terrible éclabouille, répondit aussitôt Ginny. Et c'est très contagieux.

Neville et Seamus haussèrent les sourcils.

\- Ils ont vraiment gobé ça ? s'étonna Neville partagé entre l'amusement et l'incrédulité.

\- Il est en fuite avec Harry et Hermione, je le savais ! lâcha Seamus dans un murmure excité.

Au même moment des élèves passèrent devant leur compartiment.

\- Il est très malade, reprit Ginny en jetant des coups d'œil vers le couloir avec insistance. Je ne sais pas quand il pourra revenir. Mes parents sont très inquiets pour lui, et moi aussi.

Il fallait que le message soit clair. Ils ne pouvaient pas répandre une telle information dans l'école ou ce serait à elle de fuir, avec tous les autres membres de sa famille. Seamus et Neville acquiescèrent en silence.

\- Nous espérons tous qu'il reviendra vite et en bonne santé, assura Luna.

\- Je me demande s'ils vont choisir un remplaçant pour son poste de Préfet, fit Seamus l'air songeur en tournant la tête vers Neville.

\- Je ne prendrais jamais sa place, déclara aussitôt Neville en secouant la tête d'un air catégorique.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de prendre sa place, rétorqua calmement Seamus. Mais il va bien falloir qu'on ait des Préfets à Gryffondor, sinon on va vraiment se faire marcher sur les pieds par les Serpentards.

\- Ron n'a pas besoin de remplaçant de toute façon, puisqu'il n'est plus Préfet, informa Ginny.

\- On ne reste pas Préfet jusqu'en septième année ? s'enquit Seamus les sourcils froncés.

\- Il n'y a pas de simples Préfets en septième année.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna franchement Seamus. Pourtant ton frère Percy nous a bien cassé les pieds jusqu'à la fin.

\- C'est parce qu'il était Préfet-en-chef. Je crois que c'est rapport aux ASPIC, expliqua Ginny. Histoire de décharger les Préfets de leurs anciennes responsabilités afin qu'ils se concentrent plus sur leurs études.

\- Et les Préfet-en-chef alors ? releva Seamus, confus. Ils sont en septième année...

\- Ils gèrent principalement les autres Préfets, je crois. Ils déchargent une partie de leur travail au moment des examens sans doute, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

\- Et comment ils sont nommés ?

\- Aucune idée. Comme les autres Préfets, je suppose. C'est le directeur qui choisit.

\- Je te dis qu'on va avoir Malfoy sur le dos, grogna Neville.

\- Et aucune chance pour qu'on ait une Préfète-en-chef à Gryffondor sans Hermione, soupira Seamus.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir été Préfet pour être Préfet-en-chef, souligna Luna.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien. Lavande et Parvati en auraient tout de suite parlé si l'une des deux avaient reçu l'insigne. Hermione était la seule à pouvoir endosser ce rôle.

\- Tu exagères, tempéra Neville. Il reste Victoria et Lily...

Victoria Frobisher et Liliane Moon était toutes deux élèves en septième année à Gryffondor.

\- Victoria a déjà du mal à se gérer elle-même et Lily n'a aucune autorité, argumenta Seamus. Aucune chance, je te dis. A-t-on au moins de bons Préfets en sixième année ?

\- On en avait, soupira Ginny. Mais je crains qu'Olivia et Colin ne puissent se joindre à nous cette année...

\- Ah super, et deux Préfets en moins, déplora Seamus. Faut voir le bon côté des choses... On sera plus libres dans notre salle commune.

\- Il y aura quand même des Préfets en cinquième année, rappela Ginny dans un sourire amusé.

\- On les enrôlera dans nos combines, assura Seamus. Tenir son rôle de Préfet cette année, ça signifie obéir à Rogue, et donc, pactiser avec l'ennemi. Les Préfets de Gryffondor seront forcément avec nous.

Ginny secoua la tête d'un air faussement réprobateur.

\- D'ailleurs à propos de pactiser avec l'ennemi, reprit Seamus à son adresse, tu es toujours sur la liste des chouchous de Slughorn. Il m'a chargé de te rappeler que tu étais attendue dans le compartiment C prévu à cet effet.

Ginny grommela. Le club de Slug était bien la dernière des choses qui lui manquaient à Poudlard. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à comprendre comment elle avait atterri là, et elle comprenait encore moins pourquoi Slughorn s'obstinait à l'y inviter. L'année précédente, elle avait réussi à y échapper plusieurs fois grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch que Harry prenait soin de caler aux mêmes créneaux horaires. Cette année, il n'y aurait même pas Hermione. En plus d'être une réelle perte de temps, les réunions du club de Slug lui étaient vraiment insupportables. Ginny détestait les mondanités sorcières.

\- Tu devrais y aller, conseilla Luna. Il vaut mieux éviter de te faire remarquer dès le début de l'année.

\- Au contraire, lâche l'affaire, opposa Seamus. Imagine le nombre de Serpentards, fils de Mangemorts, qui vont s'ajouter à sa liste cette année ! Beurk, je n'ose même pas imaginer leurs sujets de conversation : « Mon père a gagné un concours avec ses collègues hier soir, il a attrapé trois nés-Moldus », « Oh, ma mère et ses amies ont mis le feu dans un commerce moldu, elles se sont bien amusées ».

\- Luna a raison, tu devrais y aller, dit Neville lentement.

\- T'es sérieux ? s'étrangla Seamus scandalisé.

\- On se doit de rester prudents, soutint Neville. Et de définir précisément qui sont nos ennemis. Slughorn n'est pas à priori contre nous.

\- Oui, mais c'est un lâche. Et il s'entoure de mauvaises personnes.

\- « Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis », cita Luna avec sagesse. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit si lâche que ça.

\- Il reste hypocrite, dédaigna Seamus.

Ginny lâcha un grand soupir.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Seamus, je ne l'aime pas non plus. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de raison valable pour décliner son invitation. Je m'arrangerai pour mettre des entraînements de Quidditch lors de ses prochaines réunions.

\- Tu es la nouvelle capitaine ? s'enchanta Seamus.

Ginny lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Génial ! Enfin c'était évident. J'ai une chance d'être sélectionné tu crois ? Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Dean... Enfin, je ne dis pas ça par rapport à vous deux, hein. C'est juste parce que Harry l'avait choisi alors que je me défendais plutôt bien et...

\- On verra lors des sélections, le coupa Ginny qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de ses ex. Et pars du principe que tu auras de la concurrence. Je ne ferai pas de favoritisme.

\- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de te soudoyer ?

\- Je pourrais refuser que tu te présentes aux sélections pour tentative de corruption, avertit-elle amusée. Je serai impartiale, quoique tu fasses.

\- J'aurais été déçu du contraire. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates... De toute façon, je n'aurais pas besoin d'user de mes charmes, tu seras éblouie par mon talent naturel !

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute ! rit Ginny en se levant pour sortir du compartiment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais magnanime, je te laisserais la vedette.

\- Que d'humilité en un seul homme, ironisa-t-elle en passant devant lui.

\- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes !

Ginny haussa les sourcils et pouffa de rire en fermant les portes du compartiment derrière elle. En chemin, elle chercha des excuses pour tenter d'échapper au plus vite à cette indésirable et impromptue réunion du club de Slug. Elle aperçut au passage des Gryffondors de son année, Ritchie, Wilfred et les autres – qui mettaient un sacré bazar dans leur compartiment – mais ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter pour les saluer et arriva bien trop vite à son goût au compartiment C. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Ah, Miss Weasley, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama Slughorn avec enthousiasme. J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendrez plus !

Si le professeur Slughorn avait conservé le crâne chauve et luisant ainsi que sa grosse moustache argentée, il avait perdu son énorme ventre gras et rebondi. Il paraissait plus pâle et plus fatigué que de coutume.

\- Vous connaissez tout le monde ? Je ne vous présente plus Blaise, Hestia, Flora et Melinda, bien entendu, dit-il en désignant les quatre anciens membres du club de Slug.

Seule Melinda Bobbin, une Serdaigle blonde de son année, la salua. Les sœurs jumelles Hestia et Flora, toutes deux à Serpentard en cinquième année, l'ignorèrent superbement. Le dernier, Blaise Zabini, un grand garçon noir de Serpentard aux pommettes hautes et aux longs yeux en amande, lui adressa un regard cordialement méprisant.

\- Derek Lynch est en même année que vous, bien sûr. Derek, faites-lui une place s'il vous plaît.

Lynch, un garçon mince et svelte aux cheveux longs attachés en catogan, la salua d'un sourire amical en se décalant sur la banquette. Ginny répondit à son sourire et le reconnut alors. Il était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle l'année précédente.

\- Voici Jordan Dawlish, poursuivit Slughorn en désignant le garçon assis à la droite de Lynch. Vous connaissez peut-être son père, c'est un excellent Auror.

Ginny pinça les lèvres. Dawlish avait été l'un des deux Aurors qui avait tenté d'arrêter Tonks le soir du mariage de Fleur et Bill. Même si son fils n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère à ce souvenir.

\- … Loria Fletwock, enchaîna Slughorn qui n'avait visiblement pas senti sa tension. Vous avez eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer, non ?

Affublée d'un foulard aux couleurs criardes dans les cheveux, Fletwock eut un sourire timide qui se transforma vite en grimace. Ginny la dévisagea quelques secondes et était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue. Elle n'était pas bien grande et devait être en deuxième ou troisième année. Ginny ne voyait pas comment elles auraient pu se connaître.

\- … Argus Funestar...

Le corps frêle et chétif de Funestar transpirait de nervosité. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Ginny puis se mit à le fuir comme la peste.

\- Et enfin, Eva Bondupois, une des meilleures de son année.

Elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Funestar et Fletwock. Sa posture droite et altière lui conférait un air légèrement plus mature que les deux autres. Elle releva légèrement le menton à la présentation de Slughorn, et Ginny se retint de faire remarquer son arrogance.

La réunion se passa comme l'année précédente, Slughorn monopolisa la parole et vérifia les liens de parenté de ses nouveaux invités.

Ainsi, Loria Fletwock était bel et bien la nièce de Laurentia Fletwock, une joueuse de Quidditch qui s'était rendue célèbre pour son élevage de chevaux ailés qu'elle chevauchait en compétition. Elle affirmait nourrir la même passion que sa tante – bien qu'elle n'ait encore jamais eu l'occasion de jouer dans un vrai match – et espérait entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor cette année. La mère d'Argus Funestar travaillait au ministère de la Magie au Département des Mystères selon Slughorn, mais le garçon ne lâcha pas un mot de l'après-midi pour confirmer ses dires, si bien que Ginny se demanda si sa mère n'était pas une Langue-de-plomb qui aurait coupé la langue de son fils. Eva Bondupois fut au contraire ravie de répondre aux questions que lui posait Slughorn, racontant même parfois sa vie sans y avoir été réellement invitée, et témoignant combien il était difficile pour son père d'être à la tête de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie par les temps qui courent.

Slughorn se lança ensuite dans un long récit d'anecdotes concernant les sorciers illustres dont il avait été le professeur et qui avaient été tous ravis de se joindre à son fameux club à Pourdlard. Elle fut quelque peu surprise mais non mécontente qu'il n'aborde le sujet d'Harry alors qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses sujets favoris l'année précédente. Il ne faisait pas bon parler de l'Élu ces temps-ci. Elle se demanda s'il croyait aux sornettes que proférait la _Gazette du sorcier_ autour du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Slughorn avait une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre du côté où il pouvait sauver sa peau, et où il avait le plus à y gagner...

A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut un élève de Serpentard de son année qui vint la délivrer de son calvaire. Basil Yaxley, parfait petit Préfet arrogant de Serpentard, se présenta à la porte de leur compartiment, son regard coléreux examinant rapidement les passagers.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser d'interrompre votre... réunion, professeur, mais je dois vous emprunter Weasley un instant, dit le jeune homme en désignant la Gryffondor du menton.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Que lui voulait-il ? Avait-elle déjà des ennuis ?

Slughorn resta silencieux quelques secondes, dérouté par l'intervention de Yaxley, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme un poisson, observant tour à tour la Gryffondor et le Préfet de Serpentard comme s'il cherchait à établir un lien de cause à effet. La surprise se lit alors sur son visage.

\- Oh, dit-il enfin. Vous êtes décidément très convoitée, Miss Weasley, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Une excellente sorcière comme vous, ce n'est pas étonnant.

\- Ça concerne les Préfets, coupa Yaxley irrité.

\- Est-ce vraiment urgent, Basil ? s'enquit Slughorn d'une voix déçue.

\- Je le crains, Monsieur.

Slughorn soupira.

\- Je comprends, le devoir n'attend pas. Rejoignez-nous tous les deux quand vous aurez fini, invita-t-il.

Le Préfet de Serpentard salua le professeur d'un bref signe de tête et ferma la porte du compartiment derrière Ginny.

\- Où est ton frère ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton sec sans préambule.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu sais très bien lequel, s'agaça Yaxley. Le seul qui devrait être encore dans ce train à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Ron est malade, répondit Ginny avec froideur.

\- Assez malade pour manquer à son devoir d'ancien Préfet ? Il croit peut-être qu'on va faire le travail à sa place ?

\- Assez malade pour rester cloué au lit, répliqua Ginny d'une voix tremblante de colère.

\- Selon qui ? s'enquit le Serpentard d'un ton cinglant.

\- Selon le Directeur du Département de la justice magique.

Yaxley haussa les sourcils d'un air incrédule. Si ce que Ginny pensait était vrai, son père n'était autre que Charus Yaxley, le nouveau Directeur du Département de la justice magique qui avait orchestré l'horreur de cette fin de mariage au Terrier.

\- J'ai le moyen de savoir si tu mens, Weasley, avertit-il.

\- Je te remercie de ta confiance, lâcha Ginny dans un sourire crispé.

\- Et il en a pour combien de temps ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas Médicomage. Et en quoi est-ce important ?

\- Les anciens Préfets doivent former les nouveaux Préfets, c'est la tradition. Or, il n'y aura que des nouveaux Préfets chez Gryffondor cette année.

Il avait raison. Gryffondor ne pouvait même plus compter sur ses deux Préfets de sixième année, Olivia et Colin.

\- Si ton frère ne revient pas avant octobre, continua le Serpentard, nous allons devoir gérer leur formation à sa place.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que les autres Préfets s'occuperont de mettre de l'ordre dans votre maison.

Ginny pinça les lèvres. Le début d'année s'annonçait vraiment mal.

* * *

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **Emma-Austen** : _Aaah, tu veux mettre une astérisque pour éviter de répéter la même chose dans chaque review ? Haha, merci c'est flatteur, mais je ne serais peut-être pas toujours constante à ce niveau-là (et ça ne me gêne absolument pas que tu te répètes là-dessus :D). Pour ce qui concerne la Trace, c'est expliqué dans le tome 7 : la Trace est un sort de détection jeté sur les mineurs jusqu'à leur majorité, il détecte la magie autour du mineur, et pas nécessairement celle qu'il a produit. C'est pour cela que Harry reçoit une lettre du ministère dans le tome 2 alors que c'est Dobby qui a fait de la magie. Ce que je disais donc, c'est que si Ginny est en fuite, elle compromet tout sorcier majeur (ou mineur) autour d'elle qui usera de magie, même si elle-même n'en use pas. Elle peut éventuellement fuir, mais personne autour d'elle ne doit faire de la magie s'ils veulent rester cachés. C'est plus clair ? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre pour cette suite ! :)_

 **SnoozPower** : _Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs :) J'ai du mal à me sentir désolée de t'avoir empêché de réviser (:p) mais j'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop causé de dommages collatéraux ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et que tu apprécies que je la développe selon le point de vue de Ginny. Je suis touchée (et assez fière) que tu l'aies trouvée attachante, et que tu estimes les réactions des autres personnages réalistes. Je me dis que j'ai réussi à être juste dans mon écriture, et c'est la meilleure récompense que peut obtenir un écrivain, je pense. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! :)_


	12. Une rentrée glaciale

.

 _Une légère description sur Malfoy que j'avais omise, je sais que ça fera plaisir à certain(e)s ;-)_

oOo

 **Booooonjour à tous !**

 **Bon voilà enfin le 12ème chapitre. Il n'a pas été simple mais je pense avoir réussi à écrire ce que je voulais.**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça motive à fond ! J'y réponds comme d'habitude à la fin :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 **Une rentrée glaciale  
**

 **...**

Il faisait nuit, l'air était glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche. Une brume épaisse les enveloppa à la sortie du train, engourdissant leurs membres aussi bien que leur esprit. Le froid n'était pas naturel, les Détraqueurs rodaient sur le quai, se délectant du rare bonheur qui pouvait encore habiter les élèves. Les premières années suivirent la masse sombre et géante de Hagrid qui les appelait pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac tandis que les autres montaient dans les calèches tirées par des chevaux ailés squelettiques.

Suivie de près par Neville, Seamus et Luna, Ginny se dirigea vers la diligence la plus proche, eut un frisson à la vue des Sombrals qui la tiraient, et s'engouffra dedans dans l'espoir de se réchauffer et d'échapper au pouvoir dévastateur des créatures encagoulées. Reconnaissant la silhouette de ses deux amis de Gryffondor, Ritchie et Wilfred, qui s'avançaient vers leur diligence à la recherche de places, Ginny leur fit signe de monter puis ferma la porte du carrosse derrière eux.

\- Brrrr quelles horribles créatures ! pesta Ritchie secoué de frissons.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'on va encore devoir se les farcir toute une année, lâcha Wil en frictionnant ses bras et ses jambes pour se réchauffer.

\- Attends de rencontrer nos nouveaux professeurs, dit Seamus dans un petit rire forcé. Tu trouveras les Détraqueurs sans doute très charmants à côté.

\- Les Carrow ? Tu les connais ? fit Ritchie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce sont des Mangemorts, répondit Neville à la place de Seamus, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Oh non, maugréa Wil. Comme si Rogue au poste de directeur ne suffisait pas !

\- Oui, on est dans une belle bouse de dragon, accorda Seamus.

\- Avec ces histoires de Statut du sang en plus... Je me demande bien quel accueil ils nous préparent, s'inquiéta Ritchie.

\- Soyez sûrs qu'on ne les laissera pas vous traiter différemment, leur garantit Ginny.

Ritchie craignait vraiment pour son statut de « Sang-Mêlé ».

\- Je te crois. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne réservaient ces Détraqueurs que pour Harry, dit Ritchie inquiet en observant les gardiens d'Azkaban à travers la vitre.

Ginny fronça les sourcils à sa remarque.

\- Non pas qu'il le méritait ! précisa-t-il devant son regard courroucé. Et puis Harry n'est pas assez idiot pour se livrer. Je m'inquiète juste de leur présence pour l'année à venir...

\- Ils ne les laisseront pas s'approcher du château, assura Ginny.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? Dumbledore n'est plus là pour les tenir à l'écart...

\- Mangemort ou pas, personne n'apprécie la présence des Détraqueurs, affirma Ginny avec aplomb. Ils seront forcément tenus à l'écart.

\- Sauf si Rogue ou les Carrow souhaitent tourmenter quelques élèves indésirables, poursuivit Ritchie peu convaincu. Des élèves pas assez « purs » à leur goût, par exemple.

Lorsque la diligence s'approcha en bringuebalant du magnifique portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sangliers ailés, Ginny vit les hautes silhouettes masquées par des cagoules de deux autres Détraqueurs qui montaient la garde de chaque côté et une vague glacée les engloutit à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent le portail.

\- Ils ne nous suivent pas, fit remarquer Wil. Ils n'ont sans doute pas l'autorisation de pénétrer dans le parc de Poudlard, comme à l'époque de Sirius Black.

Wilfred faisait référence à leur deuxième année scolaire où Sirius, le parrain de Harry – qui avait été accusé à tort d'être le bras droit de Voldemort – s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Le ministère de la Magie avait alors posté des Détraqueurs tout autour de Poudlard par mesure de précaution, malgré la forte réticence de Dumbledore et du corps enseignant.

\- Ça ne les avait pas empêché de s'inviter au match de Quidditch, rappela Ritchie.

\- Les Détraqueurs ne vous feront rien, soutint Ginny d'une voix ferme.

Ritchie ne répondit rien mais demeura sceptique. Ginny se refusait à croire qu'un tel débordement puisse arriver. Ce n'était pas envisageable, pas à Poudlard. On lui avait toujours dit que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr qui existait, après la banque des sorciers Gringotts peut-être. Seulement, c'était vrai lorsque Dumbledore en était le directeur. Existait-il seulement un lieu à présent qui pouvait leur assurer une sécurité absolue ?

L'air dans la diligence s'adoucit au fur et à mesure de leur ascension vers le château, atténuant les récentes tensions à bord. Chacun demeura silencieux, perdu dans ses réflexions. Ginny eut une pensée pour son frère Ron qui errait quelque part aux côtés de ses amis, Harry et Hermione. Où étaient-ils ? Et surtout, que faisaient-ils ? Elle les imaginait s'entraînant en duel, Harry affrontant Ron et Hermione à tour de rôle, les repoussant avec dextérité. Il devait forcément se préparer à son face à face avec Voldemort. A moins qu'ils ne soient en train d'élaborer un plan pour le piéger et le prendre par surprise. Ou peut-être traquaient-ils d'abord les Mangemorts...

Ginny sentait son estomac se nouer à ces idées. Elle n'osait imaginer l'angoisse que devait ressentir Harry à chaque instant de la journée. Non seulement il était traqué par des assassins, mais il devait en plus de ça, s'apprêter à anéantir son propre bourreau. Il y avait de quoi ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Heureusement qu'il pouvait au moins compter sur ses deux amis.

La diligence s'arrêta en oscillant sur ses roues. Ginny et ses compagnons descendirent de la calèche et se mêlèrent à la cohue d'élèves qui montaient déjà les marches du château. Ils franchirent la gigantesque porte de chêne et s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches enflammées. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrait sur une porte à droite et dont le plafond magique présentait ce soir-là un ciel sombre et nuageux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor située au fond de la salle et Luna les quitta pour rejoindre la table des Serdaigles.

Wilfred et Ritchie vinrent s'asseoir à côté de Ginny tandis que Neville et Seamus prenaient place en face d'eux. Ginny tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et serra les dents. Le siège central consacré au directeur de Poudlard était bel et bien occupé par Severus Rogue. Si c'était un cauchemar, il était affreusement bien réel. Il conservait les cheveux gras, le teint cireux, et rien dans ses traits ou dans sa posture n'indiquait pour l'instant qu'il appréciait sa nouvelle place. Il observait l'arrivée des élèves sans échanger un regard ni un mot avec ses collègues.

A sa gauche se tenait un sorcier massif au regard oblique et aux traits étrangement de travers que Ginny reconnut comme le Mangemort Amycus Carrow. A sa droite, la chaise habituellement occupée par Minerva McGonagall en tant que directrice-adjointe de Poudlard demeurait vide. Le professeur McGonagall était installée sur la chaise d'à côté, les lèvres pincées et le regard foudroyant derrière ses lunettes carrées. Si elle était connue pour son apparente sévérité et sa rare clémence, le professeur McGonagall se montrait toutefois très rarement en colère, et il fallait véritablement insister pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. La dernière fois que Ginny l'avait vue ainsi, c'était lors de ses confrontations avec la représentante du ministère de la Magie, Dolores Ombrage, qu'elle ne supportait absolument pas.

Les autres professeurs occupaient leur habituelle place respective et donnaient l'impression de jurés attendant le début d'une audience particulièrement délicate. Ils affichaient tous une expression grave, certains comme le professeur Flitwick, et le professeur Chourave, semblaient partager la grande colère de McGonagall, d'autres comme le professeur Trelawney et le professeur Slughorn se montraient surtout très nerveux.

Tandis que la Grande Salle se remplissait des derniers élèves et que la rumeur des conversations s'amplifiait, Ginny chercha à croiser le regard de Rogue pour lui signifier toute la haine qu'elle lui portait – elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir usé de magie noire sur son frère George – seulement, Rogue s'obstinait à fixer les portes de la Grande Salle, ignorant superbement la dernière des Weasley. Agacée, elle porta son attention sur le reste de la salle et constata avec amertume que les tables étaient bien moins pleines que les années précédentes. Seule la table de Serpentard semblait échapper à ce constat. Poufsouffle avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses élèves, Gryffondor souffrait du manque d'un bon tiers tandis que Serdaigle se remettait d'un quart d'absents.

Ginny chercha ensuite la deuxième personne qu'elle estimait tout aussi indigne de se présenter à nouveau dans l'enceinte du château de Poudlard : Drago Malfoy. C'était lui qui avait fait entrer une dizaine de Mangemorts dans l'école en juin dernier et contribué de ce fait à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Ginny ne doutait pas que le bras du Serpentard eut été marqué par Lord Voldemort pour ce loyal service rendu. Le père de Ginny avait toujours soupçonné le père de Malfoy, Lucius, comme l'un des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres du temps de la première guerre. Il avait été acquitté par le ministère après la chute de Voldemort. Mais Ginny avait vu de ses propres yeux combien Lucius Malgoy n'avait jamais renoncé à servir son maître lors de la bataille au Ministère de la magie. Les Malfoy étaient au service de Voldemort, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

Drago Malfoy était donc tranquillement assis à la table des Serpentards parmi ses amis de septième année, vierge de toute culpabilité, encadré par ses deux inséparables acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Il paraissait cependant en colère ou étrangement tendu, ne partageant ni les discussions ni les rires de ses camarades, et ce fut la seule et maigre consolation que Ginny y trouva. Elle aurait préféré le voir torturé de remords, mais le savoir mécontent satisfaisait sa propre colère.

Les élèves de première année, relativement peu nombreux, entrèrent enfin sous la direction d'une petite femme trapue aux cheveux noirs qui, à en juger par la ressemblance, ne pouvait être qu'Alecto Carrow, la sœur du sorcier assis à la gauche de Rogue. Elle avança avec suffisance vers la table des professeurs et s'arrêta à côté du tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau déchiré : le Choixpeau magique qui répartissait tous les ans les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard. Le silence se fit peu à peu alors que l'annuelle Répartition s'apprêtait à commencer. Une fente s'ouvrit le long de son bord lorsque le Choixpeau entama sa chanson :

 _Notre belle école fut créée_

 _Sous l'alliance de quatre grands sorciers_

 _Qui ensemble décidèrent d'enseigner_

 _L'art d' la magie aux plus dévoués_

.

 _Le vaillant et hardi Gryffondor_

 _Faisait du courage une règle d'or_

 _Il aimait prendre sous son égide_

 _Les plus forts et plus intrépides_

.

 _La douce Poufsouffle prenait en son sein_

 _Les sorciers qui du soir au matin,_

 _Acharnés, sans relâche étudiaient_

 _Témoins de patience et de loyauté_

.

 _La sage Serdaigle bien avisée_

 _Chez ses élèves ne désirait_

 _Qu'intelligence et clarté d'esprit,_

 _Comme bienséance des érudits_

.

 _Le dernier et noble Serpentard_

 _N'accordait aucune chance au hasard_

 _Aux élèves animés d'ambition_

 _Par le sang méritait l'exception_

.

 _Poudlard vécut en harmonie_

 _Pendant de longues décennies_

 _Mais de discordes en grands conflits_

 _Tout opposa les quatre amis_

.

 _Vint le départ de Serpentard_

 _Sortant l'école de son cauchemar_

 _Mais punissant les fondateurs_

 _Réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

 _._

 _Depuis ce jour les quatre maisons_

 _Ne connurent plus jamais l'union_

 _Et même s'il est de mon devoir_

 _De vous répartir en ce soir_

 _Restez unis jeunes apprentis_

 _Car au dehors gronde la peur_

 _Ayez confiance en vos amis_

 _La félonie menace leur cœur_

.

 _Un bel exemple je vais donner_

 _De mon devoir pour vous guider_

 _Le dévouement est de bon ton_

 _Quand il est fait à notre façon_

 _Écoutez bien en mon silence_

 _Que la Répartition commence_

 _._

Le Choixpeau se tut et les élèves applaudirent. La mine toujours satisfaite, Alecto Carrow sortit un long parchemin de sa robe et le tendit devant elle.

\- Aesalon Aidan, appela-t-elle d'une voix forte et conquérante.

Un garçon chétif et blond s'avança vers le tabouret d'un pas maladroit et Alecto Carrow posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête une fois qu'il se fut assis. Il n'était pas rare que le choix prenne du temps mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Choixpeau restait étrangement immobile. Quelques élèves se levèrent pour comprendre la situation tandis que Carrow se tournait vers Rogue, surprise, avant de retirer le Choixpeau de la tête du garçon.

\- Retourne dans le rang, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec. On s'occupera de ton cas plus tard.

Des rumeurs parcoururent aussitôt la Grande Salle. C'était la première fois qu'un élève n'était pas réparti. Le jeune Aidan blémit et repartit à sa place, sur le point de s'évanouir. Carrow appela l'élève suivant mais la même chose se produisit, le Choixpeau demeura inerte et silencieux, comme un vulgaire chapeau. Légèrement agacée, Carrow continua ainsi à appeler les élèves de la liste sans qu'aucun ne soit réparti. Les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, chacun exposant sa théorie sur l'immobilité du Choixpeau. Même les professeurs s'y mettaient, et Ginny vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres du professeur McGonagall.

\- Filius, voudriez-vous bien examiner le Choixpeau ? demanda Rogue au professeur Flitwick alors qu'Alecto Carrow sortait sa propre baguette.

\- Inutile, je vais le faire parler ce tas de chiffon ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Si vous endommagez le Choixpeau de façon irrémédiable, nous n'aurons plus de moyen de répartir impartialement les élèves, répliqua Rogue calmement. Laissez donc faire Filius, c'est son domaine.

Le professeur Flitwick haussa les sourcils, apparemment surpris, puis inclina la tête. Il se leva de sa chaise et disparut derrière la table des professeurs. Arrivé à la hauteur du Choixpeau, il le tapota du bout de sa baguette et attendit. La Grande Salle retint son souffle. Finalement, Flitwick se tourna vers Rogue, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je crains que le Choixpeau ne soit vexé, annonça-t-il d'une voix amusé.

\- Vexé ? répéta Alecto Carrow ahurie tandis que des rires parcouraient l'assemblée. _Vexé_? Comment un chapeau peut-il être vexé ?

\- Ce chapeau n'est pas n'importe quel chapeau, expliqua le professeur Flitwick comme s'il faisait la leçon à l'un de ses élèves particulièrement insolent. Il s'agit du couvre-chef de Godric Gryffondor. Il est investi de l'intelligence des quatre fondateurs de l'école et a été doté d'un don de Legilimancie. Il est fort probable qu'il ait senti le peu de respect que vous lui portez et qu'il ne vous estime pas assez digne pour l'utiliser en conséquence.

D'autres rires moqueurs fusèrent chez les élèves et même à la table des professeurs. Les joues d'Alecto Carrow prirent une dangereuse couleur pourpre.

\- Pas assez _digne_? Mon sang est bien plus pur que le vôtre ! cracha-t-elle à voix basse. Vous vous estimez supérieur pour le faire à ma place, c'est cela ?

\- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit le professeur Flitwick d'une voix légère. Je sais cependant qu'il y a parmi nous quelqu'un de tout à fait dévoué et qualifié pour accomplir notre traditionnelle Répartition. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?

Rogue demeura quelques secondes impassible. Carrow bouillonnait de colère.

\- Nous avons assez perdu de temps, déclara finalement le directeur. Minerva, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva avec prestance, vint se placer devant Carrow et tendit la main vers elle, attendant le parchemin où était inscrit le nom des nouveaux élèves.

\- C'est tout à fait n'importe quoi ! pesta Carrow, rouge de colère. _Je_ suis la directrice-adjointe, c'est à moi que revient cette tâche !

\- Cessez vos enfantillages, coupa le professeur McGonagall d'une voix agacée. Vous avez été déclarée incompétente pour assurer ce rôle en ce jour de rentrée. C'est un poste difficile à endosser, et vous semblez le prendre très à la légère. Peut-être pourrais-je vous expliquer toutes les subtilités qu'incombent cette lourde tâche lorsque vous serez prête à les entendre. A présent, laissez la Répartition se faire.

Un silence tendu plana dans la Grande Salle. Ginny avait envie d'applaudir la magnifique répartie de sa directrice de maison. Des étincelles crépitèrent au bout de la baguette d'Alecto Carrow durant leur interminable face à face muet.

\- Les premières années attendent, madame la directrice-adjointe, rappela le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette. Et nous avons tous faim.

Carrow écrasa la liste des premières années dans la main du professeur McGonagall d'un geste rageur avant de regagner la table des professeurs, s'asseyant à la droite de Rogue. Le professeur Flitwick adressa un sourire encourageant au professeur McGonagall qui attrapa le Choixpeau magique d'un geste assuré.

\- Aesalon Aidan, appela-t-elle d'une voix puissante.

Le petit blond revint s'asseoir sur le tabouret avec crainte. Et cette fois-ci, lorsque le professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, une large fente s'ouvrit pour clamer dans toute la Grande Salle :

\- Poufsouffle !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors que les joues du professeur McGonagall rosissaient sous l'émotion et que le petit Aidan titubait vers la table des Poufsouffles. Alecto Carrow s'enfonça dans sa chaise en croisant les bras, les dents serrées de rage, et Ginny aurait juré apercevoir un petit sourire tressaillir au coin des lèvres de Rogue.

La Répartition fut finalement très rapide : les premières années étaient peu nombreux et le Choixpeau avait sans doute fait son choix lors du premier passage car il n'eut aucune hésitation. Lorsque le festin apparut sur les tables, illuminé par la clarté des milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs, Ginny eut l'agréable sentiment d'être enfin en sécurité. La victoire de McGonagall sur Carrow avait visiblement ragaillardi les Gryffondors qui se montraient plus bruyants que toutes les autres tables réunies.

\- Vous avez vu sa tête ?

\- Personne ne peut remplacer McGonagall !

\- Espérons qu'ils aient compris le message : à Poudlard, on n'aime pas les arrivistes.

\- Et Rogue alors ?

\- Je crois qu'il est bien placé pour le savoir, ça fait longtemps qu'il enseigne ici.

\- Ouais mais il est directeur à présent... !

\- Et il a bien nommé l'autre vipère comme directrice-adjointe !

Les conversations allaient de bon train. A la table des professeurs, Alecto Carrow tournait résolument le dos à McGonagall. Tandis que les autres professeurs bavardaient de manière plus détendue suite au succès évident de leur ancienne directrice-adjointe lors de la Répartition, Alecto et son frère Amycus semblaient se chamailler à voix basse avec Rogue. Ginny trouvait ce dernier malheureusement trop en retrait pour qu'elle puisse lui reprocher quoique ce soit pour le moment. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où il ferait une erreur suffisamment énorme pour le discréditer auprès des élèves et des autres professeurs. Elle attendait qu'il se tourne lui-même en ridicule, qu'il prenne conscience de son ignoble acte, de son outrecuidance envers l'un des plus nobles et respectables sorciers de ce monde. Hélas, elle savait combien il était assez calculateur pour ne pas tomber dans ce piège. Elle espérait seulement que justice soit faite.

Les assiettes dorées disparurent une fois le festin terminé, et tout le monde se tut dans l'attente du traditionnel discours de début d'année. Ginny qui aurait aimé passer cette étape de la soirée demeura néanmoins attentive, curieuse d'entendre ce que le traître et imposteur Severus Rogue avait à dire, prête à se servir du moindre de ses propos pour le mettre en disgrâce.

\- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes, commença-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots de sa voix doucereuse. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans la plus ancienne et prestigieuse école de magie que l'Angleterre ait connu. Nous avons toujours attaché, à Poudlard, une importance capitale au maintien des plus hautes valeurs et traditions de la sorcellerie que nous ont légué nos humbles fondateurs. De ce fait, j'attends bien évidemment de la part de chacun d'entre vous un comportement irréprochable, afin de rendre honneur à cette brillante réputation.

Il marqua une pause et balaya son regard sur chacune des quatre tables. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur celle des Gryffondors et Ginny en profita pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous vivons une époque troublée, reprit-il. La mort de notre ancien directeur témoigne de la folie de nos erreurs passées. Nous avons donné trop de pouvoir à un jeune sorcier instable en lui accordant aveuglement notre confiance, malgré de nombreux avertissements. Nous savons tous, à présent, quelle démence peut habiter le _Survivant_...

Rogue avait volontairement appuyé ce dernier mot. Des murmures grondèrent soudainement dans toute la salle. Neville tapa du poing sur la table d'indignation et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Il venait de traiter Harry de fou !

\- C'est pourquoi, poursuivit Rogue d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir les rumeurs, comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école accueillera des gardiens d'Azkaban cette année afin d'assurer la sécurité des élèves, des enseignants et du personnel, au cas où l'Indésirable n°1 se présenterait devant nos portes.

Des rumeurs s'élevèrent à nouveau, et Ginny pesta sans retenue. Elle savait que la _Gazette_ avait placardé des avis de recherche partout pour attraper « l'Indésirable n°1 », comme ils aimaient l'appeler depuis la fin du procès sur la mort de Dumbledore, et elle avait tout de suite détesté cet hypocrite surnom. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Rogue lui était tout à fait intolérable.

Le directeur leva les mains pour demander le silence.

\- Ils seront postés à chaque entrée du domaine et contrôleront chacune de vos entrées et sorties de l'enceinte de Poudlard, reprit-il. Je rappelle qu'il n'est pas dans la nature des Détraqueurs de prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations, et qu'ils ne se laissent en aucun cas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques. Je vous conseille donc de ne jamais prendre l'initiative de contrarier un Détraqueur et de toujours vous assurer d'être accompagné d'un professeur ou d'un sorcier qualifié en leur présence.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, ce sera comme à l'époque de Black, souffla Wil.

\- … Tous les objets provenant du magasin de Farces et attrapes des frères Weasley sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception. Les courriers et colis seront tous minutieusement contrôlés afin d'éviter les débordements. La discipline sera le mot d'ordre de cette année.

\- Tu parles, ce sera comme à l'époque d'Ombrage, commenta Ritchie à voix basse.

\- … Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes ou clubs d'élèves de plus de trois élèves feront l'objet d'un examen approfondi par la direction de l'école afin de déterminer si leur existence est nécessaire ou non au maintien des bonnes conditions à Poudlard. Cette règle vaut aussi pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch. Ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe devront donner leur nom au directeur ou à la directrice de leurs maisons respectives, puis nous approuverons, ou non, le choix final opéré par les capitaines d'équipe.

Ginny manifesta une fois de plus son mécontentement, comme la plupart des élèves qui avaient pour habitude d'appartenir à un club à Poudlard. Ritchie avait raison, ils allaient plutôt vivre une année similaire à celle d'Ombrage, où l'ordre et la discipline étaient de rigueur. Ce n'était pas tant l'enjeu du Quidditch qui agaçait Ginny. Elle soupçonnait Rogue de prévenir un éventuel rassemblement de gêneurs, comme l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- Je suis heureux d'accueillir cette année trois nouveaux enseignants dans notre équipe, continua Rogue une fois le silence revenu. Le professeur Furmage qui s'occupera désormais du poste de Soins aux créatures magiques afin de décharger notre garde-chasse, Hagrid, de son pénible travail...

Il y eut de francs applaudissements du côté des Serpentards et des Serdaigles. Ginny observa la table des professeurs, incrédule. Elle avait certes remarqué l'absence d'Hagrid – elle avait songé qu'il était occupé à ranger les barques des premières années – mais n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il serait dégradé. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu l'idée de regarder qui demeurait à sa place à la table des professeurs.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux se leva maladroitement de sa chaise, adressa un sourire timide à la table enjouée des Serpentards et inclina légèrement la tête avant de se rasseoir. Ginny était tellement abasourdie qu'elle en oublia d'applaudir la nouvelle. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule surprise et certains se levèrent même pour mieux observer cette inattendue enseignante.

\- … ainsi que les professeurs Carrow qui ont accepté de reprendre les postes d'Etudes de Moldus et de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, que nous avons rebaptisé Art de la magie noire.

Les applaudissements furent une fois de plus beaucoup plus chaleureux du côté de la table des Serpentards alors que les deux Mangemorts se levaient d'un air pompeux. Ginny refusa tout bonnement d'applaudir, comme une bonne partie des élèves à la table Gryffondor.

\- Avant de se quitter, je tiens à ajouter une dernière chose, finit Rogue sur un ton plus péremptoire. Bien que le ministère de la Magie veille à notre protection en dehors de ces murs, il est du devoir de chacun de prendre les précautions nécessaires à notre sécurité à l'intérieur même de l'école. Il est de ce fait primordial de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposées pour des raisons de sécurité – en particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. D'autre part, si vous remarquez quoique ce soit de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, il est impératif d'en informer les professeurs. Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres, tout en adoptant l'attitude exemplaire qu'il y convient.

Le silence était total. Rogue balaya la salle du regard, et Ginny le croisa enfin pendant une fraction de secondes. Elle ne sut s'il y vit la rancune qu'elle lui réservait, mais elle crut lire au fond de ses yeux une mise en garde latente, qu'elle se refusait bien évidemment de voir. Elle ne reculerait pas.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

* * *

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **Cazolie** : _Ne t'excuse pas, j'espère que tes concours se sont bien passés :) Tu verras bien pour le vendeur de balais... ! Je ne pense pas que Molly ait songé aux occupations de Ginny si elle n'allait pas à Poudlard, je crois que l'instinct maternel a réagi avant ^^ Ah, je n'ai vu que le premier film et il y a très longtemps (je n'ai pas lu les livres). Je ne me souviens pas d'une scène semblable :) Contente de savoir que Seamus t'a fait marrer ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à le faire parler. Oui, certains noms reviendront, ils ne sont pas très importants pour l'instant. Alors justement, pour le cas de James, dans mon optique, ça pourrait fonctionner. Le seul truc qui me turlupine, c'est que James ET Lily aient pu être tous les deux Préfets-en-chef, alors qu'ils appartiennent à la même maison. Je trouve ça un peu dommage. M'enfin, nous ne saurons pas le fin mot de l'histoire tant que JK Rowling ne nous aura pas éclairé sur la question ! Merci pour tes deux reviews :)_

 **Emma-Austen** : _Ouf, j'espère que ce sera encore le cas, j'essaye de me relire autant que possible, mais comme je prends du retard sur mes postes, je suis peut-être moins attentive... Ah, relis bien, j'ai écris le mot "mineur" pourtant. :) Ce n'est pas très grave pour les OC, au contraire. Dis-toi que Ginny n'ont plu n'a pas retenu leur nom :-p Oui Neville a clairement envie de se battre. Et des discussions avec Malfoy ne sont pas à exclure. Bon c'est chouette que tu es quand même de la compassion pour Molly alors que tu ne supportes pas son côté maternel, c'est la preuve que je me débrouille plutôt bien :-p Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !_

 **Eleonore Medee** : _Wouahou, merci pour ta review ! Je suis super touchée que tu aies apprécié la façon dont je traite le "background" du personnage de Ginny. Je vois mal comment j'aurais pu passer à côté alors qu'il s'agit du personnage principal de ma fanfiction en même temps. Il me semblait normal d'y accorder au moins quelques lignes :) Heureuse que tu aies apprécié cette scène, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ennuie plus qu'elle ne fascine... ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le dernier chapitre t'a plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également, à bientôt !_

 **Maylis** : _hahaha merciii ! :D Quel enthousiasme ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter, je suis super contente (et assez fière je dois l'admettre) que tu juges ce chapitre si fidèle à l'œuvre originale de notre vénérée JK Rowling. J'espère que cette suite te comblera tout autant... ! :)_


	13. Sang social

.

 _C'est sur ce chapitre que les modifications ont été le plus importantes. J'ai supprimé un personnage (si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà remarqué dans les chapitres précédents) et j'ai carrément changé tout le début de ce chapitre qui ne me plaisait pas du tout._

 _Je trouve l'introduction des différents personnages plus réaliste et plus sympathique._

 _Que vous ayez lu la première version ou non, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

oOo

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

 **Sang social  
**

 **...**

Tilly Vance accrocha l'insigne de Préfète à son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle partageait le dortoir des filles de sixième année avec Ginny, Gladys Capper et habituellement Olivia Gleaves. Tilly avait le teint pâle et la figure émaciée, encadrée par deux longues nattes brunes qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait des lunettes carrés qui rappelait à Ginny le regard autoritaire de son frère Percy.

Tilly releva la tête vers son amie Gladys, le regard inquisiteur.

Gladys était tout l'inverse de Tilly. Les cheveux mi-longs, souples et décoiffés, les vêtements souvent usés, la chemise invariablement déboutonnée. Si Tilly tendait à être un poil trop maniaque et organisée, Gladys rééquilibrait la balance, affichant clairement un goût prononcé pour le désordre et la spontanéité. Ginny se sentait naturellement plus en accord avec cette dernière.

Gladys adressa un sourire encourageant à Tilly. La nouvelle Préfète se tourna ensuite vers Ginny, hésitante. La rousse hocha de la tête après quelques secondes de silence puis baissa les yeux vers le lit vide d'Olivia, anciennement Préfète. Tilly serait à la hauteur, elle n'en doutait pas.

Bien que le cœur un peu lourd à la perspective de ce sombre début d'année, Ginny entreprit d'affronter la journée avec énergie. Elle souhaitait plus que jamais ne pas se laisser abattre. Mieux encore, elle estimait qu'il faisait partie intégrante de son rôle d'insuffler la bonne humeur et de ragaillardir les troupes. Elle se devait d'entretenir le flambeau Weasley.

Aussi décida-t-elle en arrivant à la table des Gryffondors ce matin-là de partager le petit-déjeuner avec Neville et Seamus qui, pour une raison qu'elle allait bientôt connaître, paraissaient tout à fait euphoriques. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Seamus lui brandit l'exemplaire du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en sautillant presque sur place.

\- Infiltration au ministère ! déclara-t-il d'une voix excitée.

\- Ils se sont tous échappés ! commenta Neville émerveillé.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit la rouquine avec forte curiosité en saisissant le numéro de la _Gazette_.

\- Des personnes se sont infiltrées au ministère de la Magie, répondit Neville à voix basse, ravi. Et ils ont incité les nés-Moldus qui attendaient leur passage devant la Commission d'enregistrement à fuir et à se cacher.

\- Ils étaient trois, rapporta Seamus en fixant Ginny d'un air triomphant. Trois !

\- On sait qui c'était ? Ils ont été attrapés ?

\- Non, ils sont en fuite ! s'extasia Neville.

\- Et des rumeurs disent qu'Harry était parmi eux ! ajouta Seamus en baissant la voix. Je te laisse deviner qui pourraient être les deux autres...

L'excitation la gagna complètement à son tour et un sourire extatique éclata sur son visage. Un fourmillement de pensées tourbillonna dans sa tête. Harry, Ron, Hermione. Après des semaines sans nouvelles, ils étaient en vie. Ils s'étaient introduits au Ministère et avaient sauvé des innocents. C'était des héros. Et ils étaient en fuite. La fierté et l'euphorie se mêlèrent dans un cocktail explosif de rires incontrôlés.

\- Ils sont géniaux, souffla Ginny.

\- C'était tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour ce premier jour de rentrée, approuva Seamus avec un grand sourire. Une bonne dose d'espoir. Ça donne envie de se battre...

Neville et Ginny échangèrent un bref regard. L'Armée de Dumbledore pourraient à nouveau compter sur Seamus. Ce dernier s'appliqua à faire lire avec la même ferveur la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui venaient de s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Ginny se joignit à l'enthousiasme générale avec l'intime conviction que l'idée de rébellion avait déjà fait son chemin chez certains Gryffondors.

L'accueil chaleureux qu'offrit la table des Gryffondors au professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle passa à la fin du repas pour distribuer les nouveaux emplois du temps l'émut bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître.

\- Vous avez été magnifique hier soir, professeur, loua Seamus quand elle arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Les éloges n'auront malheureusement aucun effet sur vos notes Mr Finnigan, avertit McGonagall en lui tendant son emploi du temps.

\- Il a raison, vous avez été formidable, renchérit Neville avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable. Nous sommes tous fiers de vous.

\- Vous êtes irremplaçable, conclut Ginny avec force.

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall brillèrent d'émotion. Elle garda cependant tout son sérieux en poursuivant la distribution des emplois du temps, même si ses joues rosies ne trompèrent personne.

\- Toujours déterminée à faire carrière dans le Quidditch Miss Weasley ? interrogea le professeur lorsqu'elle s'occupa de son cas.

\- Toujours, approuva la Gryffondor. Mais j'envisage peut-être de passer par une formation d'Auror ou de Médicomage d'abord. Par prévention... Nous pourrions en avoir besoin dans les jours à venir...

Le professeur McGonagall la fixa d'un air grave derrière ses lunettes.

\- De nouvelles recrues ne nous feraient pas défaut en effet, accorda-t-elle solennellement. Vous avez en tout cas obtenu d'excellentes notes dans les disciplines nécessaires à ces carrières. Je vous félicite d'ailleurs pour votre Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose, vous avez grandement progressé, mais sachez qu'il vous faudra obtenir un Optimal à vos ASPIC si vous voulez devenir Médicomage ou Auror. Je vous recommande de garder l'Étude des Runes, une matière non négligeable pour une futur Médicomage.

Elle tapota le parchemin qu'elle tenait et tendit son nouvel emploi du temps à Ginny. Il s'avérait relativement aussi chargé que les autres années, malgré l'absence des cours d'Histoire de la Magie et de Soins aux créatures magiques. Elle comprit pourquoi en découvrant que son emploi du temps comptait quatre heures consacrées à l'Étude des Moldus.

\- Il faut étudier les Moldus pour devenir Médicomage ou Auror ? interrogea Ginny surprise.

\- Il ne s'agit plus d'une option à Poudlard... Le ministère de la Magie a rendu l'Étude des Moldus obligatoire cette année, « pour le bien de la jeunesse sorcière », expliqua le professeur les lèvres pincées. Le professeur Carrow prend cette mission très au sérieux, aussi je vous conseillerai d'écouter _attentivement_ le message que souhaite délivrer le ministère, et vous laisse le soin d'aider vos camarades à saisir toutes les subtilités qu'implique cette nouvelle réforme...

Ginny fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à protester, mais le professeur McGonagall ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je compte sur vous, Weasley.

La rousse grommela, ravalant un flot de jurons.

\- Ah, au fait, il y a dix candidats qui espèrent faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ajouta le professeur McGonagall. Je vous donnerai la liste des noms en temps utile et vous fixerez à votre convenance une date pour les épreuves de sélections.

Puis elle s'éloigna en direction d'un groupe de troisième année. Ginny analysa une nouvelle fois son emploi du temps. Elle commençait tôt tous les matins et gardait des après-midis libres les mardis et vendredis, ce qui laisserait d'éventuels créneaux pour les entraînements de Quidditch pendant la semaine, en espérant que cela arrange les autres joueurs. Elle débutait la semaine par le cours imposé d'Étude des Moldus.

Ginny souffla. Elle avait déjà quelques notions du fonctionnement de l'univers moldu grâce à son père, Hermione, sa camarade de chambre Olivia, et même Colin. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne portait aucun intérêt aux Moldus et à leur mode de vie, la matière en soi pouvait se révéler intéressante, sans doute l'était-elle d'ailleurs du temps du professeur Burbage. Mais elle avait la ferme intuition – renforcée par les propos de McGonagall – que le _professeur_ Carrow prendrait une position très peu objective sur le sujet.

Elle quitta la table des Gryffondors qui s'était déjà vidée de moitié et partit d'un pas résigné en direction du premier étage pour son premier cours de l'année.

La salle de classe était déjà ouverte lorsqu'elle arriva et bien plus lumineuse que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle avait imaginé que le professeur Carrow aurait préféré l'aspect sombre et humide des cachots, comme Rogue. On aurait dit une salle de classe tout à fait banale, bien qu'un peu défraîchie. Les murs étaient nus, les étagères vides. Aucun tableau, aucune décoration, aucun livre ne traînait.

La plupart des élèves avaient déjà choisi leur place et Ginny grogna en reconnaissant les Serpentards de son année. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires. La scission entre les deux maisons demeuraient très nette comme à chaque fois depuis leur première année. Elle ignora le regard de Selwyn qui la dévisageait d'un air condescendant et vint s'asseoir à une table au milieu de la rangée des Gryffondors à proximité de Wilfred et Ritchie. Devant elle, Ginny entendait Tilly énumérer à Gladys les différences de décoration avec les années précédentes – Tilly suivait le cours d'Étude des Moldus depuis sa troisième année – et visiblement, le ménage avait été fait. Andrew et Jack s'installèrent sur la rangée de derrière quelques minutes plus tard.

Le manque d'enthousiasme flottait déjà dans la salle de classe et les Serpentards ne se retenaient pas de manifester leur mécontentement à haute voix.

\- Quelle perte de temps, cracha Selwyn. Étudier les Moldus... Non, mais vraiment !

\- Comment peuvent-ils nous forcer à suivre ce cours ? s'irrita Montgomery, une fille de Serpentard assise à côté de Selwyn.

\- On se fiche complètement des Moldus !

\- Même le vieux Dumbledore ne nous a jamais obligé à les étudier, alors qu'il les adorait ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Rogue...

\- Il n'a pas eu son mot à dire, rapporta Yaxley d'un air désabusé. Rogue méprise les Moldus. Il obéit seulement aux directives du ministère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris de décider une chose pareille ?

\- Ce cours ne devrait même pas exister...

La porte se ferma brusquement dans un claquement sonore qui fit sursauter toute la classe. Alecto Carrow s'avança dans l'allée centrale, des rouleaux de parchemin sous le bras,

\- Bonjour à tous ! accueillit-elle. Je parie que la plupart d'entre vous se demande ce qu'ils font ici.

Elle jeta brutalement les parchemins sur son bureau et se retourna vers la classe, jaugeant les élèves, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage anguleux.

\- C'est vrai, quel intérêt avons-nous, nous, sorciers, à étudier les Moldus ? J'ai moi-même toujours détesté l'existence de cette matière !

Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards intrigués. Le sourire de Carrow s'élargit.

\- A quoi bon savoir comment vivent les Moldus et qui ils sont ? reprit-elle. En quoi méritent-ils notre attention ? En quoi leurs inventions dépourvues de magie peuvent-elles révolutionner le monde des sorciers ? Certains en parlaient même avec adoration lorsque j'avais votre âge, comme s'ils étaient _au-dessus_ de nous ! C'était tout à fait insupportable, et croyez-moi que j'ai rêvé plus d'une fois que ces cours disparaissent de notre éducation. Quelles bêtises nous inculquions à la société sorcière !

Carrow se montrait excédée et les Serpentards qui avaient dénigré l'intérêt du cours précédemment apprécièrent son discours. Ginny fronça les sourcils, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

\- C'était une façon de maintenir le Code international du secret magique, bien entendu, poursuivit Carrow. Sans cela, les sorciers auraient très rapidement repris leurs droits. Lorsque je l'ai compris, j'en suis devenue folle de rage. Saleté de propagande pro-moldue... On nous manipulait au quotidien !

Carrow semblait animée d'une colère réelle et palpable.

\- Nous étions si rares à trouver ça anormal ! La plupart des sorciers avaient intégré ces règles stupides. Et au mieux, ils exprimaient une indifférence ennuyée à ce sujet... Mais le pire étaient ceux qui vouaient de l' _admiration_ aux Moldus... Ridicule ! Et ils défendaient leur protection !

\- En quoi est-ce ridicule de vouloir les protéger ? intervint brusquement Ginny d'une voix sonore.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la Gryffondor.

\- On demande la permission pour prendre la parole dans mon cours, maugréa Carrow en la dévisageant. Votre nom ?

\- Weasley.

Carrow eut un rictus méprisant. Ginny aperçut Selwyn ricaner du coin de l'œil.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je suis ici, répondit Carrow en s'adressant au reste de la classe. Vous ne voyez même pas où se situe le problème ! Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute, vos parents avant vous ont été bercé d'illusions et vous ont... transmis leurs croyances. Les choses sont heureusement en train de changer et je suis enchantée d'y apporter ma contribution. Si j'ai été nommée à ce poste, et si le ministère a rendu ce cours obligatoire, c'est parce qu'il devenait urgent de rétablir la vérité.

Ginny renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Et vous avez la chance d'avoir un directeur beaucoup plus regardant sur les origines de ses enseignants ! loua Carrow. Comment a-t-on pu laisser une née-Moldu diriger ce cours pendant des années ? Je n'imagine même pas toutes les infamies qu'elle a pu raconter... Qui suivait ses cours ?

Tilly fut la seule à lever la main.

\- Très bien, ce sera plus facile que prévu. Votre nom ?

\- Vance.

\- Vous pouvez oublier la majorité de ce que vous avez appris jusqu'à présent dans ce cours. Nous allons revoir l'essentiel ensemble de toute façon, tout le monde a besoin d'une remise à niveau. Compris ?

Tilly acquiesça avec lenteur.

\- Parfait ! A présent que les choses sont claires, nous allons remettre un peu d'ordre. Rangez-vous par catégories. Sang Purs à droite, Sang-Mêlés à gauche.

Les regards s'échangèrent entre les Gryffondors qui étaient situés sur la gauche. Ginny n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait le cours. Comme ses camarades, elle refusait de participer à cette classification odieusement stupide et inutile.

\- Dépêchez-vous, on ne va pas y passer la journée ! s'impatienta Alecto Carrow devant leur absence de réaction.

\- Pourquoi ? osa demander Ritchie en levant la main.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Coote.

\- Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler. Ni de discuter mes ordres.

Ritchie leva la main de nouveau. Carrow fronça les sourcils, agacée, mais lui accorda cette fois-ci la parole.

\- Je voulais simplement connaître la réelle raison de cette répartition arbitraire, insista Ritchie.

\- Ça n'a rien d'arbitraire, opposa Carrow d'un ton sec. La pureté de votre sang définit votre place dans la société sorcière, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé. Le ministère vous a délivré un Statut cet été afin de reproduire ce schéma à l'école et vous aider à reconstruire cette représentation de la réalité que l'on a eu tendance à négliger ces dernières décennies.

\- C'est complètement arbitraire ! contesta Ginny qui peinait à contenir sa colère. Si on omet toutes ces idioties qui font la pureté ou non du sang, qu'est-ce qui justifie que son hérédité décide de notre position sociale ?

\- Levez votre main, Weasley ! aboya Carrow.

Ginny leva aussitôt la main, frémissante. Carrow l'ignora et chercha quelque chose dans ses parchemins.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que vous intervenez sans y avoir été invitée ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! dit-elle en reposant brutalement son parchemin.

Ginny se fichait complètement de la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer une discrimination aussi ouvertement assumée.

\- Je pensais que cette partie du cours serait facilitée par les récentes réformes, mais je vois que certaines convictions sont tenaces ! déplora Carrow irritée. C'est pourtant d'une telle évidence... ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le sang a de nombreuses et puissantes propriétés magiques, et ce, depuis des temps ancestraux. Les enchantements les plus puissants sont liés ou déliés par le sang, car c'est par lui qu'un sorcier transmet toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Or les Moldus n'ont aucun pouvoir magique. Les Sang-Mêlés héritent donc d'un pouvoir plus faible. C'est pour cela que les nés-Moldus ne peuvent avoir hérité de pouvoir magique, et qu'il est normal de les considérer comme...

\- Certains nés-Moldus sont bien plus puissants que la majorité des sorciers ! coupa Ginny qui sentait la fureur monter en elle comme une traînée de poudre.

\- Ne me coupez pas la parole ! tonna Carrow. Surtout pour raconter de pareilles sottises ! Les nés-Moldus ne sont que des voleurs de...

\- Les nés-Moldus sont autant des sorciers que les autres ! s'exclama Ginny scandalisée.

\- WEASLEY ! explosa Carrow, les yeux injectés de sang.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Ginny soutint le regard véhément de la Mangemort, relevant la main avec insolence. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer de tels propos.

\- Vous aurez une retenue, Weasley, lâcha Carrow au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux exorbités. Maintenant, prenez votre place avant que je ne vienne le faire pour vous.

Tilly fut la première à initier le mouvement, se levant pour rejoindre la rangée des Serpentards. Andrew la suivit quelques secondes plus tard en adressant un regard d'excuse à Jack. Wilfred soupira et se leva à son tour en traînant des pieds. Ils étaient à présent treize d'un côté et quatre de l'autre.

Ginny serra les dents et ne bougea pas malgré l'imperceptible poussée de coude de Ritchie à ses côtés. Elle venait de se prendre une retenue et il était inutilement dangereux de continuer à se faire remarquer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas cautionner ce qui était en train de se passer. Et elle refusait de se plier aux directives abjectes d'une Mangemort.

\- Weasley, vous êtes de l'autre côté ! siffla Carrow en s'approchant dangereusement de la Gryffondor.

\- Je pensais rester ici, je trouve que ça serait bien plus représentatif de notre société.

\- ON NE CHOISIT PAS SON STATUT ! rugit Carrow en frappant lourdement sur la table qu'occupait Ginny.

\- Vous avez pourtant dit...

Sans prévenir, le revers de la main de Carrow claqua violemment le visage de Ginny et manqua de la faire tomber. Un goût de sang jaillit aussitôt dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle tentait de se redresser, passablement sonnée. Elle se força à se maintenir le plus fermement possible sur sa chaise alors que l'ignoble face de Carrow demeurait penchée sur elle.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris à qui vous vous adressez, petite sotte, murmura Carrow d'une voix rauque. Je suis ici pour remettre de l'ordre dans cette école et je ne tolèrerai aucun affront. Cessez de faire la maline.

Carrow s'adressa d'une voix plus forte au reste de la classe. Ginny plaqua une main sur sa lèvre qui saignait et qui la lançait affreusement.

\- Peut-être me suis-je mal exprimée, je vais donc le répéter une dernière fois : vous n'êtes pas invités à discuter mes ordres. Les instructions d'un professeur sont par nature indiscutables. Je suis là pour vous former, vous êtes là pour appliquer. Qui d'autre s'oppose à ce principe même qu'est la base de l'enseignement ?

La classe demeura silencieuse.

\- Qui estime qu'il est dans son droit de contester les consignes de son professeur ?

Le silence répondit une fois de plus à sa question. Ginny peinait à se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait. Le choc qu'elle avait reçu dans la mâchoire lui essaimait un violent mal de crâne.

\- Levez-vous, ordonna Carrow d'une voix sèche en saisissant le bras de Ginny.

La Gryffondor avala le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche et obéit malgré elle, chancelante.

\- Rejoignez votre place et ne vous faites plus remarquer, continua Carrow en désignant la rangée des Sang Purs. Vous faîtes honte à votre sang.

Ginny avait cru naïvement, l'espace d'un instant, que Carrow l'enverrait à l'infirmerie. La douleur était lancinante et elle sentait qu'un trou s'était formée à l'intérieur de sa lèvre à présent gonflée, épousant sans aucun doute la forme de sa dent du dessous. Rien qui ne soit pas à la portée de Madame Pomfresh.

Elle sut qu'elle avait perdu la bataille pour cette fois-ci et ne chercha pas à lutter davantage, encore trop désorientée par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle attrapa ses affaires de sa main valide – l'autre s'occupant d'arrêter l'afflux de sang qui abondait au niveau de sa lèvre – et traversa la classe pour s'asseoir derrière les Serpentards, sans un regard pour personne.

\- Bien, fit Carrow satisfaite en jetant un coup d'œil à son parchemin. Et à présent... Mr Urquhart ?

Les Serpentards se tournèrent vers la table du fond. Une rangée sur la gauche devant Ginny, à côté d'Elladora Montague, se tenait un garçon aux cheveux blonds foncés qui serrait ses mains si forts sous la table que les jointures en devenaient blanches. Il s'agissait du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qui avait remplacé Marcus Flint les années précédentes. Il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un d'autre mais son esprit embrumé n'aidait pas la Gryffondor à se concentrer.

Alecto s'approcha lentement d'Urquhart avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Nous sommes exactement dans une représentation de la réalité sorcière actuelle, dit-elle à l'ensemble de la classe. Il y a aujourd'hui des Sang-Mêlés qui essayent de se hisser au même rang que les Sang Purs, tout comme certains Sang Purs s'abaissent ridiculement au niveau des Sang-Mêlés et défendent les voleurs de magie.

Elle lança un regard mauvais à Ginny.

\- Ce ne sont que des minorités, cependant, elles restent nuisibles pour le bien fondé de notre société. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le désordre et les fauteurs de trouble s'installer. Nous devons remettre les choses à leur place, sinon, les éradiquer.

Elle insista sur ce dernier mot, les yeux toujours fixés sur Ginny, puis s'arrêta devant la table de Montague et Urquhart, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage anguleux.

\- Nous avons ici un exemple typique des effets du sang moldu dans les veines d'un sorcier, déclara-t-elle triomphante. Alors, Mr Urquhart, on essaye de s'approprier les droits de sorciers plus purs ? De voler une place qui n'est pas la sienne ?

Urquhart gardait les yeux rivés vers son bureau, les mains tremblantes. Ginny vit Montague hausser les sourcils d'incrédulité.

\- Tu es..., l'entendit-il murmurer.

\- Oui, se délecta Carrow en répondant à sa place. Mr Urquhart est un Sang-Mêlé. La maison Serpentard n'a pas toujours accueilli de grands et illustres sorciers. Le Choixpeau a parfois des ratés, comme vous avez pu le constater lors de la Répartition d'hier soir.

Le simple fait de bouger la lèvre était un supplice et Ginny prit sur elle pour ne pas répliquer. Elle vit Yaxley assis une rangée plus loin, chuchoter à l'oreille de son camarade Avery. Tous deux ricanèrent. Ginny serra les poings pour résister à son envie de leur envoyer un sort.

\- Il est temps d'arrêter de mentir, Mr Urquhart, pour le bien de la communauté. Regagnez votre place auprès de vos semblables.

Le teint livide, Urquhart se leva, traversa l'allée centrale et s'assit au fond de la rangée de gauche, loin des cinq autres Gryffondors. Ginny se sentait écœurée d'une telle humiliation publique.

\- Bien ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer ! lança Carrow d'un ton réjoui.

Elle agita sa baguette et écrivit le mot « Moldus » au tableau.

\- On va reprendre reprendre en douceur. Qu'est-ce que sont pour vous les Moldus ? Donnez-moi votre définition.

Des mains se levèrent petit à petit, hésitantes. Carrow leur donna la parole tour à tour.

\- Ce sont des personnes sans pouvoir magique, répondit Tilly.

\- Ils ignorent l'existence de la magie pour la plupart, ajouta Gladys.

\- Ils ne _voient_ pas la magie ! précisa Wilfred.

\- Ils détestent les sorciers, intervint Harper, l'ancien attrapeur de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard.

\- Ils ont peur de nous, affirma Yaxley avec dédain.

\- N'importe quoi, maugréa Ginny d'une voix faible que personne n'entendit.

Yaxley n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de rappeler que son père travaillait au ministère à un poste important. Il était fier comme un hippogriffe de sa lignée. Et maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'identité de son géniteur, elle n'avait pas de doute quant à sa position politique concernant les nés-Moldus.

\- Ils sont stupides, renchérit Avery sa gauche.

Sullivan Avery, descendant d'ancien Mangemort. Fidèle à la bêtise de son aïeul.

\- Ils ne sont pas stupides ! grogna Ritchie agacé et Ginny le remercia intérieurement pour son intervention.

\- Ils se croient supérieurs à nous, témoigna Selwyn sur un ton qui manifestait clairement son mépris.

L'envie de lancer des sorts côté Serpentard démangeait fortement la Gryffondor.

\- Bien ! conclut le professeur Carrow pour mettre fin aux discussions. Votre connaissance des Moldus n'est pas aussi déplorable que je le pensais. Il y a de bonnes choses dans vos réponses. Les Moldus sont effectivement totalement dépourvus de pouvoir magique ce qui les rend évidemment très nettement inférieurs à nous. Ignorants notre existence, ils se croient ainsi supérieurs au reste du monde, plus beaux, plus forts, plus intelligents. Ils se croient au-dessus des animaux et se qualifient d'Hommes. Mais nous autres, sorciers, savons qu'ils ne valent pas mieux.

Ginny remua furieusement sur sa chaise, de plus en plus tendue. Elle ne savait si la douleur – qui martelait à présent son crâne – accentuait son agacement, mais il lui était de plus en plus insupportable d'écouter autant de bêtises.

\- Lorsqu'ils découvrent ce que nous sommes, ils réalisent eux-mêmes qu'ils ne sont rien, poursuivit Carrow imperturbable, se délectant de son histoire. Ils sont effrayés par notre puissance, ils envient notre savoir et notre prestance. Ils sont assez intelligents pour nous reconnaître plus forts, tous comme les animaux reconnaissent leur prédateur naturel. Et ils agissent ainsi comme des proies. Ils fuient et se cachent, espérant nous échapper. Mais il finissent par se soumettre au sort des sorciers.

Elle marqua une pause, appréciant l'attention de la classe, avant de reprendre.

\- Or... Qui est contraint de se cacher de l'autre, aujourd'hui ?

Tilly leva la main. Carrow l'autorisa à parler.

\- Les Moldus sont plus puissants qu'autrefois, ils ont des armes qui détruisent des millions de personnes en même temps, et ils pourraient se servir de nos pouvoirs pour façonner le monde. C'est en ce sens que le Code internationale du Secret ma...

\- Nous sommes cent fois plus puissants qu'eux ! coupa Carrow d'un ton sans réplique. Et sans leurs armes, les Moldus ne sont rien. Ils ont avancé sur le chemin de la bêtise et de l'inhumanité. Et comme tu le fais si justement remarquer, ils s'entretuent, comme des animaux sauvages. Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter vous deux ?

Elle s'adressait à Macnair et Harper, assis au premier rang, dont la conversation dérangeait son discours.

\- Je lui disais que c'était justement pour ça qu'on arrêtait les voleurs de magie, expliqua Harper. Pour éviter qu'ils se servent de nos pouvoirs... comme des animaux.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! souffla Ritchie à voix basse, complètement abasourdi.

\- Excellent point de vue, apprécia le professeur Carrow qui ne l'avait pas entendu. Votre nom ?

\- Harper, répondit le Serpentard en se redressant avec fierté.

\- Vingt points pour Serpentard. Excellente réflexion, Harper. C'est exactement pour cela que nous chassons les voleurs de magie.

Wilfred leva aussitôt la main. Carrow lui fit signe de parler.

\- Je croyais que les Moldus était dénués de pouvoirs magiques, dit-il les sourcils froncés. Comment pourraient-ils _voler_ notre magie ?

\- En volant nos baguettes, fit Macnair sur un ton d'évidence. Tu lis pas les journaux ?

\- S'il suffisait de voler une baguette pour faire de la magie, les Cracmols n'existeraient pas ! répliqua Ritchie avec colère.

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, déclara Carrow. Vous avez encore pris la parole sans mon autorisation, Mr Coote. C'est la deuxième et dernière fois.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas jugé important de faire la même remarque à Macnair.

\- Les Cracmols ont des pouvoirs magiques, informa le professeur Carrow. Ils sont simplement diminués. Leur pouvoir est trop faible pour qu'ils soient considérés comme des sorciers à part entière. Mais ce n'est pas là notre sujet.

« Nous avons été contraints, nous, sorciers, à nous dissimuler et à cacher notre identité, notre magie, notre puissance. Nous, sorciers infiniment supérieurs à l'espèce moldue. Et pour quelles raisons ? Pour nous _protéger_ des Moldus ? Ah, quelle bêtise ! Ce sont _eux_ que nous protégeons, alors que la plupart ignorent même jusqu'à notre existence !

« Et nous remercient-ils seulement de la protection qu'on leur offre depuis si longtemps ? Bien sûr que non ! Les Moldus qui découvrent la magie nous craignent ou nous jalousent. Au mieux, ils nous voient comme des bêtes de foire, au pire comme des monstres. Voilà comment ils nous remercient.

« Il est de notre devoir d'user et même d'abuser de notre privilège trop longtemps déshonoré. Nous avons la responsabilité d'éduquer nos inférieurs et de leur rappeler que _nous_ détenons le pouvoir ! Il est temps de remettre les choses à la bonne place.

Ginny toisa le professeur Carrow, la mâchoire engourdie à force de serrer les dents. A en juger les mains blanchies de Ritchie et la mine sévère de Gladys, elle n'était pas la seule à s'être retenue de contester les valeurs d'une doctrine clairement anti-Moldus.

\- Qui sont les vrais monstres de cette histoire ? reprit le professeur Carrow après un silence théâtral. Je vous laisse répondre à cette question que vous finirez de rédiger pour le prochain cours. Deux rouleaux de parchemin minimum. J'insiste pour que votre réponse soit entièrement personnelle et je vous invite à faire part de vos propres anecdotes. L'authenticité est une notion importante de ce cours.

Ginny tapota machinalement sa lèvre gonflée. Sa main portait des traînées de sang séché. Oh, elle avait une anecdote tout à fait personnelle à raconter sur la monstruosité de certains sorciers qui se considéraient moins _sauvages_ que les Moldus, et elle se ferait un plaisir d'y mettre le plus d'authenticité possible.

* * *

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **PriyaMiella** : _Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu (ou te plaira si tu ne l'as pas encore lue) !_

 **Emma-Austen** : _Pour les Détraqueurs, comme ils étaient déjà présents à King's Cross, il me semblait normal de les introduire dès leur entrée à Poudlard. Oui pour Rogue, c'est aussi une façon de ne pas se mettre tout le monde à dos tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit trop caricatural également. En tout cas, il est clair que les échanges McGonagall-Carrow ne s'annoncent pas de tout repos... ! Oui, c'est étrange pour le moment, ils n'apparaîtront que dans les journaux, les dialogues ou les pensées de Ginny. On les retrouvera à la fin de l'année évidemment, lors de la bataille finale. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mis encore plus de temps à te répondre ! Mais comme l'expression le dit : mieux vaut tard que jamais ;-)_


	14. Insoumise

.

 _J'ai principalement échangé des moments du récit afin qu'il se déroule de manière à aider son déroulement. J'ai gardé l'essentiel :)_

oOo

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 **Insoumise**

 **...**

\- Madame Pomfresh fait toujours des miracles, assura Ritchie qui s'asseyait en face de Ginny à la table des Gryffondors en l'auscultant. Et pourtant Carrow t'a pas raté ! Tu as une bien meilleure mine à présent.

Ginny resta silencieuse, adressa un bref regard à Ritchie et se servit des saucisses.

A la fin du cours d'Études des Moldus et une fois le mal de crâne passé, Ginny avait refusé de se rendre à l'infirmerie, ne souhaitant montrer aucun signe de faiblesse devant son ennemi. Elle avait malgré tout dû s'y résoudre lorsque le professeur Babbling avait refusé de la prendre en cours d'Études de Runes anciennes dans cet état.

Elle s'était donc dépêchée de faire l'aller-retour, rapportant une explication faussée de la réalité à Madame Pomfresh sur les circonstances de sa blessure – elle ne voulait pas accuser aussi directement un professeur – et avait dû s'accrocher pour ensuite rattraper son retard. Le professeur Babbling ne l'avait pas attendue pour démarrer et ne revenait que très rarement sur les nouvelles notions ; Gladys lui avait assuré qu'elle lui expliquerait ce qu'elle aurait raté. Néanmoins attentive aux difficultés de ses élèves, Babbling n'avait cessé de lui jeter de brefs coups d'œil durant l'heure.

Bien que Ginny ne portait plus aucune séquelle visible de son altercation avec Carrow, le souvenir cuisant de la douleur et de la honte demeurait intact.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle prenait un coup. Elle avait bien évidemment déjà pris une paire de claques, surtout de la part de sa mère, pour des bêtises ou de rares insolences ; elle avait vécu plus d'une bagarre à mains nues avec ses frères lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie. Le Quidditch lui avait également apporté son lot de coups et de blessures ; entre les chutes, les accrochages et les Cognards, elle n'en était pas toujours ressortie indemne.

Cette fois-ci, toutefois, c'était différent. Le contexte d'une salle de classe ne se prêtait habituellement pas à la violence, quelle qu'elle soit, et elle ne s'y était pas préparée ; elle ne l'avait en tout cas pas envisagé sous cette forme. Elle avait bien songé à la possibilité de se prendre un sort – ce pouvait être la réaction impulsive « ordinaire » de n'importe quel sorcier, même adulte, et elle était bien placée pour le savoir – mais là encore, elle avait naïvement cru que le cadre scolaire la protègerait de ce genre d'incident.

Ginny n'avait jamais entendu d'histoire où un professeur de Poudlard s'était attaqué physiquement à un élève pendant sa classe, et elle avait toujours imaginé que l'école dressait une sorte de barrière protectrice invisible entre les élèves et leur professeur, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Un genre d'accord, non magique, mais consenti par les deux partis. Force était de constater que cette barrière, si elle avait existé, n'était plus.

\- Babbling a eu raison de t'envoyer à l'infirmerie, ajouta Gladys d'un air grave. Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état.

\- Oui, Carrow est horrible de t'avoir laissé souffrir pendant toute l'heure, dit Tilly en se joignant à eux.

\- Ce n'était pas douloureux.

\- Arrête, ça t'a complètement sonné et tu pissais le sang ! s'exclama Ritchie.

\- Ça ne m'a rien fait, rétorqua Ginny à voix basse avec hargne, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as failli tomber de ta chaise, rappela Wil.

\- Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout ! contesta Ginny.

\- Tu devrais en parler à McGonagall, insista Tilly. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça...

\- Et ensuite ? s'agaça Ginny en baissant la voix le plus possible pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention sur eux. Tu crois quoi ? Que McGonagall va lui régler son compte ?

\- Elle pourrait le faire remonter au directeur, suggéra Tilly en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh, oui, génial. Notre cher directeur serait ravi d'apprendre ça, il encouragerait même les autres professeurs à user des mêmes méthodes, et Rusard pourrait enfin ressortir ses chaînes. Il n'attend que ça de toute façon.

\- Ginny n'a pas tort, intervint Gladys. Mieux vaut laisser Rogue en dehors de tout ça.

\- Je suis d'accord, reprit Tilly. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu devrais parler à McGonagall. Elle est toujours directrice de notre maison et si quelqu'un peut éventuellement nous protéger, c'est bien elle, non ?

\- McGonagall ne peut rien pour nous. C'est à nous de nous défendre, répliqua Ginny d'un ton catégorique.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

Ginny hésita. Elle ne s'était pas tournée vers eux à l'époque d'Ombrage pour diverses raisons – notamment parce qu'elle n'estimait pas l'enjeu aussi important que maintenant – mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de l'AD.

Ils devaient agir, c'était certain, et peu lui importait à présent la menace de Rogue. Carrow venait de déclarer la guerre ; Ginny ne comptait pas laisser son geste impuni. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Neville et Seamus afin qu'ils discutent ensemble d'un plan d'action pour rassembler les anciens membres de l'AD. Elle espérait seulement que Carrow la libérerait assez tôt de sa retenue qui aurait lieu le soir-même...

Elle décida de laisser la question de Tilly en suspens pour l'heure ; elle y répondrait en temps utile. Elle garda cependant en tête l'idée non négligeable de nouvelles recrues. Car elle avait fait le calcul : entre ceux qui avaient fini leurs études et ceux qui n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard, l'AD avait perdu près de la moitié de ses membres. Il n'était même pas certain que tous les anciens veuillent retenter l'expérience, et ils représenteraient alors une menace potentielle à surveiller.

Elle profita donc du cours suivant pour jauger et repérer les éventuelles personnes susceptibles de rejoindre les rangs de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Les Gryffondors partageaient le cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles qui se révélèrent moins nombreux que les Serpentards en raison du manque de trois de leurs camarades. Ginny repéra Zacharias Smith, le seul Poufsouffle de son année à avoir un jour rejoint l'AD et tenta de capter son attention. Elle le trouvait terriblement arrogant et imbus de lui-même et elle avait d'ailleurs déjà perdu son sang-froid en sa présence l'année précédente en lui lançant un sort de Chauve-furie dans le Poudlard Express. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis, à son plus grand plaisir, mais il fallait qu'elle sache malgré tout s'il serait de nouveau de la partie ou non.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes infructueuses, Ginny abandonna toutefois ; Smith semblait résolu à fuir son regard autant que possible. Sachant qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions de lui parler, elle décida d'examiner de plus près les autres élèves, et se pencha sur ses camarades de Gryffondors qui lui apparaissaient comme une première source fiable.

Côté garçon, Ritchie demeurait l'un de ses meilleurs amis, malgré la légère distance qu'elle avait pris avec lui ces deux dernières années, notamment en sortant avec Dean ou encore Harry. Elle lui confierait sa vie. Wilfred, oscillant entre farces et sagesse, se rapprochait d'un énième frère. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Jack et Andrew, en inséparables camarades de jeux depuis leur recrutement au poste de batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch en quatrième année, partageaient avec elle de nombreux débats enflammés sur ce sport national, les soudant un peu plus chaque fois. Ils avaient un indéniable esprit d'équipe.

Côté filles, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Tilly qui demeurait très à cheval sur le règlement. Ginny ne l'avait jamais vu défier l'autorité et sa nouvelle nomination au poste de Préfète n'arrangeait pas les choses. L'insistance qu'elle avait à vouloir informer le professeur McGonagall au moindre problème ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement même si Ginny savait que ce n'était pas signe d'une mauvaise intention. Gladys restait très proche de Tilly mais sa tendance au non conformisme et l'intolérance marquée qu'elle affichait au moindre abus de pouvoir jouait en sa faveur.

D'une manière générale, les Gryffondors de son année se montraient tous opposés au régime des Carrow. Cependant, elle ignorait s'ils nourrissaient l'envie secrète de mettre Poudlard sens dessus-dessous.

Cette rapide analyse faite, elle observa les Poufsouffles plus attentivement que les années précédentes. Elle se rendit compte qu'en dehors des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch tels Xavier Cadwallader et Steven Summerby, respectivement poursuiveur et attrapeur l'année précédente, elle ne connaissait pas, ou très peu, le nom des autres élèves.

Le professeur Chourave leur demanda de se mettre par groupe de quatre tandis qu'elle distribuait des gousses vertes de Snargalouf et Ginny profita de l'occasion pour rejoindre les trois filles de Poufsouffles à qui il manquait une coéquipière. Elles la saluèrent brièvement et Ginny attrapa un couteau bien pointu pour commencer à percer les gousses. Elle avait déjà travaillé avec la grande blonde sur sa droite mais n'arrivait toujours pas à lui remettre un nom. En revanche, elle était presque certaine de n'avoir jamais adressé la parole aux deux autres ; celles-ci lui lancèrent d'ailleurs un regard mi-surpris mi-méfiant.

\- Tu as passé un bon été, Ginny ? demanda poliment la grande blonde.

\- Un peu tumultueux, avoua la rousse après quelques secondes durant lesquelles aucune d'elles ne leva les yeux, concentrées sur leurs gousses respectives. Et toi ?

\- Difficile, surtout pour ma mère. On lui a cassé sa baguette.

\- Je suis désolée, dit aussitôt Ginny d'un air grave en levant les yeux cette fois-ci. Et toi, tu n'as pas eu de soucis ?

\- Ils ont modifié mon Statut de sang après cet épisode. Puisqu'ils ne considéraient plus ma mère comme une véritable sorcière...

\- N'importe quoi..., marmonna Ginny en secouant la tête.

La blonde lui adressa un pâle sourire puis déposa les petites tubercules de Snargalouf semblables à des asticots verdâtres dans un bol au centre de leur table. Ginny savait à présent que la Poufsouffle avait potentiellement une raison de vouloir se battre. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire confiance et elle devait rester prudente, surtout en présence de ses deux autres camarades dont elle ignorait encore la position.

\- Il paraît que ton frère est malade, reprit la blonde au bout d'un moment. Rien de grave ?

Les nouvelles allaient vite, visiblement.

\- Il a une forte éclabouille, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. C'est juste très contagieux et très fatigant.

Les filles grimacèrent. L'éclabouille était réputée pour faire de sacrés dégâts et il n'était pas rare que le visage du malade en garde de profondes séquelles.

\- Mon oncle a été atteint d'éclabouille pendant son adolescence, raconta la fille à sa gauche. Il est resté totalement défiguré après. Il se maquille beaucoup pour cacher ses marques depuis.

\- Il n'ont toujours pas trouvé de sort ou de potion efficace pour les faire disparaître ?

\- Il en existe mais elles sont éphémères, ça ne dure jamais plus de quelques heures.

\- J'espère que ton frère n'aura pas trop de séquelles, souhaita la blonde à l'adresse de Ginny avec une réelle compassion.

\- Je l'espère aussi, fit Ginny. On verra bien...

En vérité, elle craignait bien pire qu'une simple défiguration pour son frère, mais elle ne pouvait pas confier ça à n'importe qui. La une des journaux du matin lui revint toutefois en mémoire et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Oh, Ron allait bien ; il avait même fait le casse du siècle avec ses amis ! Et une partie d'elle brûlait d'envie de le raconter à tout le monde.

A la fin de l'heure, Ginny avait au moins obtenu quelques renseignements sur les trois filles de Poufsouffle. La blonde s'appelait ainsi Cassandra Summers et avait un petit frère en cinquième année, à Poufsouffle également, pour lequel elle semblait se faire du soucis. La brune à sa gauche dont l'oncle était défiguré par l'éclabouille se nommait Greta Muldoon et présentait des troubles narcoleptiques importants qui l'obligeaient à boire une gorgée de potion toutes les demi-heures. La dernière quant à elle s'appliquait surtout à respecter les directives du professeur Chourave à la lettre. Elle n'avait pas lâché un mot de toute l'heure et Ginny n'en était pas plus avancée sur son sujet ; elle ne connaissait ni son nom, ni ses centres d'intérêts, ni même le son de sa voix.

Ginny se retrouva ensuite avec une heure à tuer avant le dernier cours de la journée consacré aux Sortilèges. Bien qu'elle ait déjà pas mal de travail à faire pour ses prochains cours d'Études des Runes et d'Études des Moldus, elle éprouva le besoin de prendre l'air et décida de profiter de cette heure pour essayer son nouveau balai.

Elle alla récupérer son Flèche d'Or qu'elle avait rangé dans sa chambre puis descendit sur le terrain de vol sans s'arrêter en chemin. Le temps était idéal ; le ciel dégagé, la brise légère, l'air sec. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air tiède, enfourcha son balai flambant neuf et décolla. Et tous ses soucis s'envolèrent avec. Il n'y avait plus rien d'important que la caresse du vent sur ses joues, les frissons d'adrénaline qui parcouraient le haut de son dos jusqu'au sommet de son crâne à chaque accélération, chaque chute, ainsi que le balancement de son corps qui oscillait en harmonie avec les mouvements et impulsions de son balai... Elle se sentait vivante.

Elle quitta le terrain complètement rassérénée et détendue et reprit le chemin de sa salle commune, préférant ne pas laisser son balai dans la remise. Elle profita des dernières minutes qui lui restait et de l'absence de ses camarades de chambrée pour essayer le cadeau d'anniversaire de ses frères avant le cours de Sortilèges. Elle voulait avoir leur version de l'attentat au ministère de la veille.

Le Miroir à double sens avait réussi à passer les capteurs de magie noire puisqu'il n'était pas inscrit sur la liste des produits en vente sur le marché du magasin Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Rusard n'avait donc pas passé son temps dessus. La magie contenue dans le miroir ne présentait aucun danger potentiel visible, tout au plus pouvait-on le considérer comme un accessoire futile à la délicate toilette d'une sorcière adolescente.

Elle alla le chercher dans sa trousse et revint s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle fixa quelques secondes son propre reflet dans le miroir, puis prononça à voix haute et intelligible :

\- Fred et George.

Rien ne se produisit. Elle répéta leur nom et attendit. Le miroir se troubla soudainement et le visage de Fred se forma.

\- Salut Gin' !

\- Salut Fred, sourit Ginny, ravie. George n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il est occupé avec un client, il arrive. Tout va bien ?

\- Ma foi... Carrow a séparé la classe par statut de sang ce matin. Je m'y suis opposée évidement. Et j'ai gagné une retenue.

\- Rien de plus grave ? s'enquit Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny hésita. George apparut à son tour.

\- Salut sœurette ! Désolé pour le retard, un client a voulu tester une pastille de gerbe. Je te laisse imaginer les dégâts. Alors quoi de beau au château ? Les Carrow vous mènent la vie dure ?

Ginny répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire à Fred.

\- Une simple retenue ? s'étonna George en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Je pensais qu'ils useraient de méthodes bien plus radicales.

\- Rien ne nous dit que leurs retenues soient innocentes. Tu es sûre que tu nous dis tout ? insista Fred. S'ils t'ont fait du mal Gin'...

\- Carrow m'a giflé, lâcha Ginny en sentant ses joues brûler de honte malgré elle. Rien de grave, Madame Pomfresh a tout réglé.

\- Tu as dû aller à l'infirmerie ? Ce sont des brutes.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis content de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé leur baguette...

\- Dommage que l'Ordre ne s'en soit pas déjà débarrassé l'été dernier.

Ils faisaient référence à la bataille qui avait eu lieu dans la tour d'astronomie en juin, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore.

\- Je te jure qu'on se chargera d'eux si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait !

Ginny eut un rire.

\- J'ai prévu de leur mener la vie dure, ne vous inquiétez pas, informa-t-elle. Je cherche juste un moyen de rassembler tout le monde. Vous avez des idées ?

\- Les Faux Gallions ? firent-ils en chœur.

\- Impossible, seul celui d'Harry pouvait changer les données, objecta Ginny.

\- Des avions en papier ensorcelés ? proposa George.

\- Une beuglante destinée à Rogue pendant le repas ! s'exclama Fred.

\- Des avis de recherche dans tous les couloirs et salles de classe !

\- Une peinture murale ! Sur les portes de la Grande Salle !

\- Rien de plus discret, ironisa Ginny en secouant la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien de jouer dans la finesse, sœurette, dit George. Autant que tout le monde sache que vous allez semer la pagaille.

\- Oui, plus c'est énorme, plus ça fait du bruit, et plus ça aura d'impact, approuva Fred.

Ginny se souvint de leur départ spectaculaire un an auparavant, à base de feux d'artifices et d'explosions. C'était énorme et bruyant, impossible de ne pas les remarquer. Elle reconnaissait qu'ils avaient réussi leur coup.

\- Et où pourrais-je trouver de la peinture ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Chez Rusard peut-être...

\- … Ou chez Hagrid...

\- On t'en aurait bien envoyé, on est justement en train d'en confectionner une indélébile très amusante...

\- … mais on suppose que ton courrier est contrôlé et qu'il serait difficile de ne pas t'associer à des graffitis indésirables.

\- Vous supposez bien, sourit Ginny. C'est pas grave, vous m'avez déjà donné de bonnes idées, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire. Vous avez des nouvelles de Ron ?

\- Il s'est visiblement baladé avec ses copains, sourit George.

\- Et quelle balade ! s'enthousiasma Fred.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'était bien eux ?

\- Gin', on devrait éviter d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Tu es seule ?

Ginny vérifia l'entrée du dortoir.

\- Je pense oui.

\- Sois en certaine.

\- J'en suis certaine ! Sauf si quelqu'un s'est introduit sous une cape d'invisibilité ou au moyen d'un sortilège Désillusion, auquel cas je ne peux pas savoir.

Les jumeaux haussèrent les sourcils d'un air désabusé.

\- Gin', tu n'as jamais utilisé _Hominum Revelio_ ?

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? ronchonna Ginny.

\- C'est très sérieux.

Ginny pointa sa baguette vers l'entrée du dortoir et lança le sort. Rien ne se produisit.

\- Personne, je vous l'avais dit.

\- Bien. On est quasiment certains qu'il s'agit d'eux, reprit Fred. Trois personnes ? Agressant Ombrage et libérant les nés-Moldus ?

\- Oui mais on n'a aucune preuve, insista Ginny.

\- Parce qu'il t'en faut plus ? Pour ceux qui résistent, c'est bien suffisant, déclara George.

\- Et puis, qui est assez intelligent pour organiser une opération pareille ?

\- Qui a assez de culot pour le faire sous le nez d'Ombrage ?

\- Et qui est assez idiot pour suivre les deux autres ?

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient raison, et elle le savait déjà au fond d'elle. Personne d'autre n'aurait osé agir de la sorte.

\- Maman s'est fait un sang d'encre, bien entendu.

\- Papa n'en dit pas plus, mais il est inquiet aussi. Il était là-bas quand ça s'est produit.

\- Et vous ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Nous ? On est fiers.

\- Ouais, le petit Ron nous a sacrément épaté.

\- A croire qu'il est devenu un homme, un vrai.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça fait plaisir de pouvoir vous parler, confia-t-elle d'une voix réjouie.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, sœurette.

\- On va devoir te laisser Gin', on a des clients qui viennent d'arriver.

\- J'ai cours moi aussi. Vous êtes joignables à tout moment ?

\- On garde le miroir sur nous, donc oui. Et on devrait pouvoir s'arranger pour te répondre dans la minute qui suit, même pour te dire qu'on est trop occupé.

\- Par contre, la prochaine fois, pose-nous une question que nous sommes seuls à connaître pour t'assurer de notre identité.

\- On fera la même chose avec toi.

\- On rigole pas avec ces choses-là.

\- « Vigilance constante » comme aurait dit Fol Œil.

\- Allez on te laisse Gin'. Et salue les membres de l'AD de notre part !

Ginny observa les visages de ses frères s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître, la laissant seule avec son propre reflet souriant. Elle replaça le miroir dans sa trousse de toilette puis fila en cours de Sortilèges où elle avait hâte de retrouver son amie Luna avec qui elle n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter lors du cours d'Étude de Runes.

Les Gryffondors partageaient leur dernier cours de la journée du lundi avec les Serdaigles et l'ambiance y était généralement plus chaleureuse qu'avec les deux autres maisons. Ginny salua brièvement les deux membres du Club de Slug qu'elle avait vu dans le Poudlard Express, Melinda Bobbin et Derek Lynch, puis partit s'asseoir auprès de Luna, qui, comme à son habitude, était installée seule, tout près du bureau du professeur Flitwick.

\- Bonne rentrée ? demanda Luna.

\- Carrow est une horrible bonne femme, lâcha Ginny à voix basse pour éviter de se faire entendre.

\- Son frère est tout aussi charmant, avoua Luna dans un faible sourire. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déjà pris une retenue.

\- Oui, et une jolie baffe en prime, grimaça Ginny.

\- Il paraît que Neville a été tout aussi bien traité en cours d'Art de la magie noire, dit Luna comme pour la rassurer. Enfin c'est ce que Michael et Anthony racontaient ce midi. Elle a séparé la classe en deux pour vous aussi ?

\- Oui, soi-disant pour « représenter la société actuelle ». Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Neville ?

\- Il a refusé de jeter un maléfice sur une élève. Carrow le lui a fait payer.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Oh, comme toi je suppose. Rien de visible.

Ginny hocha de la tête gravement.

\- Ils vont le regretter.

\- Je savais qu'il serait impossible de vous contenir, soupira Luna. Mais si tu veux avoir la paix, n'oublie pas de ne jamais prendre parti officiellement.

\- C'est peut-être un peu tard pour ça...

\- Tout le monde a droit au bénéfice du doute, fit Luna en haussant les épaules.

Le professeur Flitwick débuta son cours et Ginny eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se concentrer dessus. Luna avait raison, elle prenait le risque de se mettre dans une très mauvaise situation en s'opposant aussi directement. Toutefois, elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait supporter les propos aliénants d'Alecto Carrow sans rien dire, trois fois par semaine pendant dix mois. Elle allait devoir prendre sur soi, c'était certain, au moins les premiers temps si elle voulait organiser la rébellion plus sereinement. Mais elle ne promettait pas de tenir l'année.

Ginny secoua la tête et écouta plus attentivement le professeur Flitwick qui abordait un sujet l'intéressant particulièrement. En effet, les cours de sixième année s'appliquaient globalement à développer la pratique des sortilèges informulés ; il s'agissait d'un exercice de concentration très difficile qui exigeait une puissante force mentale, mais qu'il était nécessaire de maîtriser pour parfaire sa formation dans de nombreux domaines, notamment celui des duels.

Ils commencèrent avec un sortilège facile, celui de l'Aguamenti, qui consistait à faire apparaître un jet d'eau de sa baguette et que Ginny maîtrisait déjà parfaitement en temps normal. Néanmoins, personne ne réussit à lancer le sort sans prononcer un mot ; beaucoup d'élèves murmuraient simplement l'incantation au lieu de le lancer à voix haute. Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose lui résistait, Ginny s'agaça et jura plusieurs fois, en accusant sa baguette de refuser d'obéir à sa seule pensée. Elle parvint tout juste à rendre le bout de sa baguette humide vers la fin de l'heure, au prix d'un ultime effort de concentration.

Tandis que Flitwick leur demandait de s'entraîner à exercer ce sortilège de manière informulée pour la prochaine fois, Ginny glissa à l'oreille de Luna ce qu'elle se retenait de dire depuis le début de l'heure.

\- On voulait parler plus en détail de Tu-Sais-Quoi ce soir avec les garçons, informa Ginny. Si tu as des idées ou des informations à faire passer...

\- L'important, c'est de voir les choses en grand, éluda seulement Luna, énigmatique.

Ginny songea à ce que lui avaient dit ses frères plus tôt. « Plus c'est énorme, et plus ça aura d'impact ». Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à Luna de préciser sa pensée car Derek Lynch s'approchait d'elles, le pas léger, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Salut Ginny, tu vas bien ? Il paraît que le cours avec Carrow ne s'est pas très bien passé.

\- Il paraît, grommela Ginny en commençant à s'éloigner pour rejoindre Luna qui sortait de la salle.

\- Attends ! Michael voulait t'informer qu'il fera ses sélections pour notre équipe de Quidditch samedi matin à la première heure. Il a déjà réservé le terrain donc si jamais...

\- Très bien, coupa Ginny. On passera après vous dans ce cas. Merci Derek.

Michael Corner était un élève de septième année à Serdaigle, capitaine de Quidditch, et accessoirement, l'un de ses ex. Il ne perdait jamais son temps en matière de Quidditch et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait déjà pris les mesures nécessaires pour organiser ses sélections. Cependant, Ginny aurait apprécié qu'il s'adresse directement à elle. Et qu'il ne lui impose pas ses décisions.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ? interrogea Luna qui l'attendait près du grand escalier.

\- Histoires de Quidditch, répondit-elle dans un soupir en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu es la nouvelle capitaine de ton équipe.

\- Il faut croire que oui, grimaça Ginny tandis qu'elles descendaient les escaliers de marbre.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste que j'aurais préféré que ça ne dépende pas de l'absence d'Harry. Il aurait gardé ce poste s'il était revenu cette année.

La gorge de Ginny se serra malgré elle à la pensée du Survivant. Luna ralentit leur marche, laissant le flot d'élèves qui se rendait à la Grande Salle les dépasser, dévisageant la Gryffondor de ses grands yeux gris clairs. Ginny eut du mal à soutenir son regard.

\- Harry a finalement d'autres choses à gérer, fit Luna d'une voix douce. Et je suis sûre qu'il serait très heureux de savoir que tu prends la relève.

\- Je doute qu'il s'en soucie réellement pour l'instant, avoua Ginny à voix basse. Tu es au courant pour l'infiltration au Ministère ?

\- Oui, Terry et Padma en parlaient avec enthousiasme ce matin. C'est une très bonne nouvelle pour beaucoup de monde.

\- Ça donne envie de se battre, lâcha Ginny dans un souffle reprenant les mots que Seamus avait employé au petit-déjeuner. Ensemble.

Les yeux de Luna étincelèrent. Des élèves déferlaient à leurs côtés et le cœur de Ginny tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elles approchaient de la Grande Salle. Il devenait délicat de parler de l'AD. Elle voulait lui confier les idées que ses frères lui avaient suggéré.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'écrire, dit-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que Luna l'entende dans le brouhaha qui montait à mesure que les élèves s'engouffraient dans le hall d'entrée. Je te tiens au courant de ce qu'on aura décidé.

Luna acquiesça. Ginny n'était pas certaine qu'elle ait tout compris, mais, entourées par la foule, elle ne pouvait pas mieux développer son plan.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Et tu vas faire une incroyable capitaine, Ginny, affirma Luna avec aplomb juste avant de la quitter pour la table des Serdaigles. L'équipe de Gryffondor ne peut qu'en être fière.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire en la remerciant chaleureusement puis se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle ne doutait pas de ses propres capacités à gérer une équipe de Quidditch, mais elle appréciait l'estime que lui portait Luna.

S'asseyant aux côtés de Gladys qui lui avait gardé une place, elle adressa un signe de tête à Neville, assis deux places plus loin aux côtés de Seamus. Il lui rendit son signe d'un air entendu et Ginny s'attaqua aux mets posés sur la table devant elle. Elle se devait de profiter du confort et de la sécurité que lui offrait pour le moment la Grande Salle et ses bons petits plats. Dans une heure aurait lieu sa retenue avec Alecto Carrow et elle aurait sans doute besoin de toutes ses forces.

Elle se dépêcha néanmoins de finir son assiette lorsqu'elle aperçut Neville et Seamus quitter la table des Gryffondors quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se leva à son tour, non mécontente de fausser compagnie à ses camarades qui s'inquiétaient visiblement plus qu'elle de sa future retenue avec Carrow.

N'apercevant ni Neville ni Seamus dans la salle commune à son arrivée, elle fila directement dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils y seraient de toute façon bien plus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour parler de l'AD.

\- Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, tu me donnes la nausée, dit la voix étouffée de Neville tandis qu'elle arrivait devant leur porte.

\- Et si on piégeait son déjeuner ? Les jumeaux Weasley sont déjà descendus dans les cuisines, il suffirait de demander à... Ginny ! s'exclama Seamus ravi en se tournant vers elle. Justement on parlait de toi !

\- A quel sujet ? dit l'intéressée en fermant soigneusement la porte.

Neville se redressa vivement sur son lit.

\- Tu sais comment accéder aux cuisines ? s'enquit Seamus.

\- Vaguement, mentit-elle afin d'éviter de s'embarquer dans des explications longues et inutiles pour l'heure. Il faudrait que je redemande à Fred et George. Vous sauriez où l'on pourrait trouver de la peinture ou quelque chose pour écrire sur du bois ?

Neville fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Ginny jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte derrière elle.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse un appel, reprit Ginny à voix basse. Quelque chose d'assez grand pour être vu et compris de tous. Y compris des Carrow.

Elle leur expliqua son plan dans le détail ; elle allait avoir besoin d'eux.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle descendait aux cachots où l'attendaient Alecto Carrow souriant d'un air sadique ainsi que Rusard, jubilant, de vieilles chaînes entre ses bras. Ginny détourna le regard de son futur tourment, ignora le nœud qui se serrait dans son ventre à l'idée de son sort et avança vers ses bourreaux.

\- Mr Rusard n'a pas pris le temps de les nettoyer, ricana Carrow. Il a un peu été pris de court, évidemment, on ne pensait pas s'en servir si tôt dans l'année. Et encore moins pour une Sang Pur... traître à son sang. Soyez honorée d'être la première à les réessayer.

\- J'en suis tout à fait enchantée, répondit Ginny, glaciale.

Le sourire de Carrow se tordit dans une grimace inquiétante.

\- Attachez-la, ordonna-t-elle à Rusard d'un ton sec.

Ginny tendit les bras avec tout le courage qu'elle possédait encore, défiant Carrow du regard, et Rusard s'approcha, tremblant d'émotion et d'impatience. Il referma les menottes en fer autour de ses poignets puis la tira vers le mur du fond de la pièce où plusieurs anneaux et crochets étaient suspendus. Il monta sur un tabouret pour faire passer les chaînes autour d'un anneau accroché au plafond prévu à cet effet que Ginny n'avait pas vu puis tira sur les chaînes, soufflant comme un bœuf. Les mains de Ginny se dressèrent lentement au-dessus de sa tête puis commencèrent à la soulever, cisaillant ses poignets à l'endroit où les menottes l'enserraient. Elle se tortilla malgré elle pour essayer de soulager la tension douloureuse qu'elle subissait tandis que ses pieds s'élevaient lentement du sol sous le regard vicieusement réjoui de Carrow.

Rusard arrêta de tirer et attacha les chaînes de façon à garder Ginny dans la même position, le bout de ses pieds touchant à peine les dalles. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante et Ginny peinait à garder contenance. Le cisaillement des menottes sur ses poignets, le tiraillement dans ses épaules, l'impression que ses bras se déchiraient lentement en morceaux... Elle déchargea toute la haine qu'elle pouvait exprimer dans le regard noir qu'elle adressa à Carrow.

\- Ne vous avisez plus de me manquer de respect, Weasley, souffla celle-ci, les yeux brillants d'un plaisir sadique. Ou vous risquez d'être familière de ces lieux.

Ginny savait qu'il était inutile, voire dangereux, de lui répondre. Elle se contenta de fixer Carrow, s'imaginant mille façons de lui faire payer cette torture. Sans doute Carrow attendit qu'elle lui présente ses excuses ou la supplie de tout arrêter, car elle admira encore le spectacle quelques secondes, manifestement ravie. Mais pour rien au monde la Gryffondor ne lui offrirait ce plaisir, même si elle devait souffrir jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, et Carrow finit par sortir du cachot en ricanant tandis qu'une douleur lancinante parcourait les doigts de Ginny jusqu'aux épaules.

* * *

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **Faim de Lou** : _Merci beaucoup ! Je trouve ça formidable que tu considères ce récit palpitant :') Merci de lire et de commenter cette fanfiction !_


	15. Le sort en est jeté

.

 _Voilà les corrections se finissent sur ce chapitre._

 _Elles m'ont pris un certain temps mais elles étaient nécessaires pour la bonne continuité de cette histoire. A présent, je m'attèle à la suite et je vous la poste dès que possible. J'espère y arriver avant décembre (2017).  
_

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici._

oOo

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'avais déjà toutes les idées en tête depuis un certain temps et j'avais hâte de les mettre par écrit. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en quatre jours seulement, et j'en suis tout à fait satisfaite ! :)**

 **Toutefois, je tiens à préciser que je me suis inspirée en partie d'une autre fanfiction que j'avais lu il y a longtemps et que j'avais adoré, et qui a également fait germer en moi les prémisses de cette fanfiction. Il s'agit de** _Résistants_ **de** Hedwige67 **, que je vous recommande fortement d'aller lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait !**

 **L'auteure nous dépeint le vécu de chacun des "résistants" de l'histoire de Harry Potter lors du tome 7, allant des élèves à Poudlard jusqu'aux professeurs, en passant par les nés-Moldus en fuite, ainsi que les points de vue de Ron et Hermione. Ce qui rend le récit très complet et donne un compte rendu très vivant de l'ambiance de guerre. Les personnages de Neville et Ginny sont un plus développés que les autres, mais chacun y est décrit à sa juste valeur.**

 **Je tiens donc également à préciser que je m'en _inspire_ et que je ne copie pas. Les rares idées que je reprends parfois (et que j'amène et développe tout à fait autrement) sont plutôt des clins d'œil à cette histoire. Il y a par exemple une idée que j'ai repris dans ce chapitre, et s** **i vous avez lu** _Résistants_ **, vous saurez à quoi je fais référence ;-)**

 **Encore une fois merci pour vos retours, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

 **Le sort en est jeté**

 **...**

En rentrant de sa retenue, Ginny fut accueillie dans la salle commune par Neville et Seamus, passablement trempés. La plupart des autres Gryffondors devaient déjà être dans leur dortoir ; seuls quelques uns traînaient encore, affairés à une lecture ou à la rédaction d'un devoir.

\- Alors ta retenue ? interrogea Seamus en la voyant se masser les poignets.

\- Rusard a ressorti ses chaînes...

\- Merlin... ! Il t'a suspendu ?

\- Oui. Pas longtemps, mais plusieurs fois.

Les garçons grimacèrent. Ses bras et ses épaules meurtris la faisaient terriblement souffrir mais elle ne voulait pas les effrayer plus que de raison ; ils avaient encore des choses à faire.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller voir Pomfresh ? fit Seamus, néanmoins inquiet. Elle trouverait bien un truc pour te soulager.

\- Pas le temps, objecta Ginny. Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?

\- Ça a été plus facile que prévu, avoua Neville en baissant la voix.

\- Parle pour toi ! s'exclama Seamus lui aussi à voix basse. J'ai failli me noyer trois fois !

\- Je t'avais dit de rester sur la berge...

\- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais le calamar géant a attrapé mon pied ! De toute façon, on savait tous les deux que j'allais servir d'appât...

\- Désolé, mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir été le cerveau de cette mission, fit Seamus d'un air grognon. J'aurais préféré l'attaquer plutôt que de le divertir.

\- J'ai quand même failli être aspergé d'encre de la tête aux pieds, rappela Neville dans un murmure. J'ai dû brûler mon pull pour ne pas garder de traces...

Ginny comprenait mieux pourquoi ils étaient trempés à présent. L'encre de calamar était réputée pour être indélébile et Neville y avait tout de suite songé lorsque Ginny leur avait parlé de sa volonté de repeindre les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait cependant pas eu le temps d'écouter leur plan d'action pour récupérer cette fameuse encre, puisqu'elle avait d'abord dû expliquer le sien avant de filer en retenue.

\- Vous avez réussi à en récupérer assez ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas la quantité que peut recracher un calamar géant, souffla Neville.

\- Heureusement que Hagrid avait un tonneau vide en réserve, on a de quoi tenir un siège ! se réjouit Seamus.

\- Vous l'avez rangé où ?

\- On l'a laissé près de la cabane de Hagrid pour le moment, indiqua Neville. On voulait éviter de croiser quelqu'un avec.

\- Très bien mais il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un puisse accuser Hagrid. Mieux vaut l'entreposer dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- On peut s'en charger, proposa Neville en désignant Seamus du menton. Maintenant que tout le monde a regagné sa salle commune... L'un transporte le tonneau tandis que l'autre vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de patrouilles. Pendant ce temps, tu t'occupes du reste du plan ?

\- Attendons plutôt que tout le monde dorme, dit Ginny. On se retrouve ici à minuit.

En effet, ils étaient restés debout à discuter à voix basse devant l'entrée de la salle commune et n'avaient pas manqué d'attirer l'attention. Il était plus prudent de se faire oublier quelques heures.

Ginny se dirigea vers son dortoir tandis que les garçons rejoignaient le leur. Gladys rédigeait un devoir sur un parchemin allongée sur son lit. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçut Ginny.

\- Alors ? dit-elle en se redressant pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait faire ?

\- Elle a demandé à Rusard de me suspendre avec ses chaînes.

Gladys grimaça.

\- Ritchie avait raison. C'est horrible... Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- Un peu, avoua Ginny en grimaçant à son tour. Ça ira mieux demain.

En vérité, la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans les poignets et dans les épaules était affreusement lancinante, mais si elle se rendait à l'infirmerie à cette heure-ci, Madame Pomfresh lui demanderait sûrement de rester jusqu'au lendemain, et ce n'était pas envisageable.

\- Tu n'as pas été épargnée aujourd'hui...

\- J'ai connu des rentrées plus calmes en effet, admit Ginny en s'écroulant dans son lit.

Gladys l'observait, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- On aurait dû intervenir, souffla-t-elle coupable.

\- Tout s'est passé très vite, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire.

\- Au moins t'emmener à l'infirmerie après ce qu'elle t'a... J'ai cru que tu allais t'évanouir.

\- J'étais juste un peu sonnée. Et je m'en suis très bien sortie.

\- On aurait dû faire quelque chose, insista Gladys le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Non, répliqua Ginny d'un ton catégorique. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait ensuite ? Tu as vu de quoi elle était capable sans baguette. Alors imagine un peu si elle s'en était servie...

Gladys la fixa d'un air grave.

\- J'aurais voulu t'aider, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, Gladys, dit Ginny d'une voix plus douce. Et je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à subir tout ça, soupira la Gryffondor. Même si c'était franchement super cool. On avait tous envie de la remettre à sa place.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire.

\- Pas facile d'être « cool » de nos jours, déplora-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Gladys pouffa. Ginny observa le lit vide d'Olivia à ses côtés et son sourire s'effaça.

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'Olivia ?

Le visage de Gladys s'assombrit à son tour et elle secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je lui ai envoyé Thot, mon hibou, cet été par rapport à la Commission. Il est revenu avec une patte cassée, sans réponse de sa part. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Ginny ne pouvait concevoir qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose de terrible à Olivia. Elle lui avait également envoyé une lettre avec Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, à laquelle elle n'avait pas répondu non plus. Ginny avait vérifié le matin même dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ , et son nom apparaissait toujours dans la liste des nés-Moldus qui ne s'étaient pas encore présentés à la Commission d'enregistrement.

\- Elle se cache sûrement, dit Ginny avec conviction.

Gladys acquiesça silencieusement. Oui, Olivia était en fuite, et peut-être même assez loin, dans un pays voisin, en sécurité. Elles n'avaient pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle, disait-on.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? interrogea Gladys en la scrutant d'un air anxieux.

Ginny se massait les poignets machinalement depuis quelques secondes.

\- Oui, je ne sentirais plus rien demain, assura-t-elle en s'arrêtant aussitôt.

Gladys secoua la tête d'un air sceptique mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se rallongea et se pencha de nouveau sur son devoir. Ginny soupira. Elle avait passé une journée éreintante ; et ce n'était pas encore fini. Il n'était même pas encore vingt-deux heures, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe le temps que les filles s'endorment. Elle aurait pu commencer à travailler comme le faisait Gladys, mais elle préféra se laisser à divaguer.

L'année commençait vraiment fort. Elle avait déjà reçu une sacrée claque et avait écopé d'une retenue cuisante. Si sa mère apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé... Elle n'osait imaginer ce que Carrow lui aurait fait si elle s'était servie de sa baguette de manière aussi impulsive. Elle frissonna au souvenir de l'affreux sortilège Doloris qui avait fait virer la soirée de fête en cauchemar. Elle ne regrettait rien pourtant. Elle avait défendu ses amis et les sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Elle n'en tirait aucune honte, bien au contraire. Et ce soir, ils allaient sonner l'appel. L'Armée de Dumbledore allait renaître de ses cendres.

Ginny sentit quelque chose la chatouiller au niveau de la joue. Il s'agissait d'Arnold, son boursouflet, qu'elle avait laissé gambader dans le dortoir toute la journée. Il venait souvent se blottir contre elle le soir. Elle le caressa instinctivement tout en reprenant le cours de ses pensées.

Elle ignorait jusqu'à quelle heure les Préfets de Gryffondor patrouillaient, car ils étaient visiblement de sortie ; Tilly n'aimait généralement pas traîner dans la salle commune, et Ginny ne l'y avait pas vue. Elle espérait seulement ne pas tomber sur l'un d'entre eux dans les couloirs. L'opération ne devrait pas leur prendre plus de trente minutes, si tout se passait bien, et Ginny connaissait suffisamment de raccourcis et de passages secrets pour contourner les patrouilles si besoin. Elle aurait aimé tenir Luna informée de leur plan, mais tout s'était décidé au dernier moment. Au moins serait-elle en sécurité dans son dortoir, elle, prête à passer une nuit paisible.

Ginny se redressa pour fouiller sa valise. Elle avait à peine pris le temps de la défaire la veille au soir et n'avait sorti que le strict nécessaire pour sa première journée de cours, ainsi que le dangereux cadeau d'anniversaire de Neville, la Bryone rouge, qu'elle avait déposé sur la commode à côté de son lit pour éviter de la toucher par mégarde.

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : la Toile de Rêves que lui avait offert Luna. Elle attrapa également le petit carnet rouge que lui avait légué sa mère le même jour et le déposa sur sa commode, à quelques centimètres de la Bryone. Elle se dressa sur ses genoux et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, ses épaules et ses bras tremblants à ce seul geste, pour accrocher la Toile de Rêves au-dessus de son lit comme le lui avait indiqué Luna. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait rechargée, mais Ginny ne savait pas si elle serait effective pour cette nuit ; la Toile de Rêve n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Joli, admira Gladys déconcentrée par son agitation.

\- C'est un cadeau de Luna, sourit Ginny.

\- Oh, il a une propriété magique invraisemblable ? se moqua doucement Gladys.

Ginny savait que Gladys appréciait la Serdaigle. Elle lui adressa malgré tout un léger regard réprobateur.

\- Il protège son propriétaire des cauchemars. Mais je ne sais pas s'il fonctionne.

\- En tout cas, il est très joli.

\- Je trouve aussi, dit Ginny en contemplant la Toile de Rêves aux plumes rouges.

Elle se rallongea silencieusement et Arnold grimpa sur son épaule. Elle écoutait le griffonnement de la plume de Gladys sur son parchemin et observait la Bryone de Neville sur sa commode. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit carnet rouge qu'elle avait déposé à côté et qui avait appartenu à sa mère des années auparavant. Sa mère qui espérait qu'elle ne s'attire pas d'ennui cette année...

Ginny se saisit du petit carnet rouge et caressa la fine couverture de cuir un instant. Elle alluma le bout de sa baguette et ouvrit la première page du carnet. Sur le verso de la couverture, en haut à gauche était inscrit à l'encre dans une écriture ronde et soignée :

 _Molly Prewett, Gryffondor_

 _C. n°7 – Inventions & Répertoire_

 _1965_

Les premières pages du carnet étaient remplies de notes, de gribouillages, de ratures, de symboles et de runes anciennes que Ginny ne connaissait pas toujours ; la suite semblait plus ordonnée. En effet, sa mère avait classifié des sorts et des potions dans diverses catégories.

Il y avait tout d'abord la catégorie des « quotidiens » qui listait des sortilèges arrangeant la tenue – pour faire ses lacets, faire un nœud de cravate, défroisser une chemise, boutonner sa veste, coiffer ou teindre ses cheveux – ainsi que des onguents nourrissant les peaux sèches ou permettant de se débarrasser de l'acné pour une durée limitée. Dans cette catégorie se mêlaient également des solutions pour alléger ou attraper des affaires, réduire la taille des livres ou agrandir l'espace de son sac afin de transporter plus d'ouvrages plus facilement. Des formules plus récentes encore que les autres semblaient avoir été annotées en bas de page ; elles se déclinaient sur des thèmes plus spécifiques liés aux changements hormonaux ou touchants, par exemple, à la contraception, et Ginny se demandait si sa mère les avait implicitement ajoutées à son intention ou si elle avait seulement effectué ces recherches-là après ses études à Poudlard.

Une autre catégorie répertoriait tous les sorts à usage « domestique » permettant de ranger, arranger, décorer, nettoyer, laver, repasser, sécher, plier ou encore trier d'un simple coup de baguette. Ginny ne doutait pas que sa mère les connaisse tous par cœur.

Davantage préoccupée par sa future mission, elle chercha une formule qui pourrait éventuellement l'aider à peindre les portes de la Grande Salle. Il y avait le sort de Barbouillage qui s'approchait de son idée et qui permettait d'étaler massivement de la peinture sur un mur, mais Ginny avait peur de ne pas pouvoir écrire distinctement ce qu'elle voulait. Une autre formule gribouillée juste en-dessous présentait le sort d'Esquisse, « pour dessiner » selon les mots de sa mère, et semblait plus adaptée à la situation. Ginny ignorait cependant si elle fonctionnerait avec de l'encre. Elle garda la formule dans un coin de sa tête et poursuivit sa lecture.

Une sous-catégorie se déclinait sur tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la cuisine – le domaine-phare incontesté de sa mère. Il y avait principalement des recettes de mets ou de boissons, présentées comme n'importe quelle potion, avec la liste des ingrédients ainsi que leur préparation. Il y avait pas mal de ratures et d'ajustement, dans les portions ou le temps de cuisson notamment. Ginny s'attarda quelques instants sur la lecture de ses préférées, comme celle de la Patacitrouille ou du pâté en croûte. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'essayer à cuisiner avec sa mère pour les vacances de Noël.

Le carnet présentait ensuite toute une section consacrée à la métamorphose, là aussi divisée en plusieurs parties, axées sur les objets ou le corps humain ; il y avait notamment tous les sortilèges de Transfert que McGonagall leur apprenait déjà en cours de Métamorphose. Ginny ne s'y attarda pas longtemps – elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cette branche de la magie – mais considéra en revanche la section suivante comme une véritable mine d'or pour leurs futures réunions de l'AD. Elle rassemblait des maléfices, des contre-sorts, des sortilèges propres aux duels, ainsi que des poisons et leurs antidotes.

Une dernière catégorie, moins fournie, s'intéressait aux créatures et surtout aux plantes magiques. Ginny ne lut rien concernant la Bryone rouge, et elle songea à mettre ses propres conseils et découvertes à ce sujet un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle se serait penchée sur l'objet en question. Les dernières pages ne comportaient pas de classement visible et paraissaient plutôt aligner des sortilèges en vrac.

Ginny referma le carnet dans un soupir et l'observa avec attention. Elle mettrait des mois, voire des années, à tout lire et tout engranger. Elle comprenait cependant mieux pourquoi sa mère le lui avait légué cette année, avant sa majorité. Elle avait de quoi affronter n'importe quelle situation avec ça !

Elle leva les yeux vers le lit de Gladys qui avait rangé son devoir et s'était roulée sous sa couette une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Son dos s'élevait lentement au fur et à mesure de ses respirations. Il était tout juste minuit et Tilly n'était toujours pas rentrée de sa ronde.

Ginny glissa le carnet rouge dans la taie de son oreiller. Elle sortit de son lit et en tira les rideaux le plus silencieusement possible. Il lui arrivait de les fermer quelques soirs quand elle sentait le besoin de se retrouver un peu seule. Elle espérait ainsi dissimuler son escapade à Tilly lorsqu'elle rentrerait de sa ronde.

Elle chemina lentement jusqu'à la porte du dortoir, sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux fixés sur Gladys dont les respirations se faisaient plus lentes et plus profondes. A l'affût du moindre bruit, elle descendit les marches menant à la salle commune. Neville et Seamus l'attendaient déjà, assis dans les canapés. Ils se levèrent aussitôt à son arrivée.

\- Prêts ? murmura-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Ginny en tête, ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui les gronda au passage et s'aventurèrent dans les couloirs vides du septième étage. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs passages secrets et firent quelques détours lorsqu'ils croyaient entendre des bruits de pas mais arrivèrent finalement sans encombre dans le hall d'entrée après avoir descendu le grand escalier de marbre. Ils s'arrêtèrent brièvement devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui les surplombaient de toute leur hauteur puis s'enfuirent vers le parc, en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.

La lumière des fenêtres de la chaumière se découpaient dans la nuit. Tandis que Seamus et Neville contournaient la cabane pour chercher le tonneau d'encre de calamar, Ginny jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Dans un coin, un lit gigantesque était recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork ; une table tout aussi immense, entourée de chaises assorties, était installée devant le feu de la cheminée, sous une impressionnante quantité de jambons fumés et d'oiseaux morts qui pendaient du plafond. Hagrid était affalé dans son fauteuil, une énorme carafe faisant office de chope à la main. Il paraissait assoupi.

Ginny eut un léger pincement au cœur à la vue du demi-géant ivre mort. Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre avant que Crockdur ne détecte sa présence et se mette à aboyer, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre les garçons. Elle faillit percuter le tonneau d'encre qui flottait à quelques centimètres de son menton ; elle s'était arrêtée de justesse avant la collision.

Le tonneau s'approchait en douceur, guidé par la baguette de Neville pendant que Seamus veillait à ce que son contenu ne se renverse pas. Neville leva le pouce pour signifier qu'il contrôlait la situation et fit signe aux deux autres d'avancer. Ginny reprit la tête du cortège, baguette dressée devant elle en éclaireur.

Ils cheminèrent lentement et atteignirent les portes de la Grande Salle au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infini. Ils ne croisèrent heureusement personne et n'eurent pas besoin de se cacher ou de faire un détour. Malheureusement, trop impatient ou trop fatigué d'avoir maintenu son sort pendant si longtemps, Neville ne parvint pas à contrôler suffisamment l'atterrissage du tonneau qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd retentissant dans le hall entier et les escaliers de marbre.

\- Et merde ! jura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le choc avait déversé de l'encre sur le sol et sur les chaussures de Seamus.

\- On devrait se dépêcher de déguerpir avant que Rusard ne rapplique, grogna celui-ci. Je prends la relève, assure-toi que rien ne déborde. Ginny, fais ce que tu as à faire, et vite !

Ginny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pointa sa baguette vers le tonneau ouvert.

\- _Tintasquis_! lança-t-elle à voix basse.

La masse sombre et changeante de l'encre s'éleva soudainement au rythme de sa baguette, comme un pantin mené par des fils, et vint s'écraser sur les portes géantes de la Grande Salle en même temps que son bras fendait l'air dans leur direction. Elle traça soigneusement le sigle de l'Armée de Dumbledore du bout de sa baguette tendue tandis que l'épaisse couche noirâtre s'étalait sur toute la hauteur de la porte. Elle contempla un instant son œuvre, ébahie, puis s'empressa de rejoindre Seamus et Neville à l'étage supérieur.

Ils s'interrompirent brusquement, aux aguets. Ginny dirigea sa baguette en direction des cachots en même temps que Neville ; Seamus garda la sienne résolument tendue vers le tonneau.

\- Vous avez entendu ? fit Neville dans un murmure.

\- Si quelqu'un arrive maintenant on est mal barré, commenta Seamus d'une voix angoissée. Ce tonneau est fichtrement trop lourd !

\- On va s'y mettre à trois, on ira plus vite, proposa Ginny en détournant son regard des cachots.

Ils progressèrent plus rapidement et réussirent à atteindre le deuxième étage lorsque une voix s'éleva plus bas, loin derrière eux, au niveau du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Hé ! Qui est là-bas ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Rusard. Ginny se retourna aussitôt et sentit les garçons perdent momentanément le contrôle du tonneau. Une silhouette dans le hall d'entrée les fixait ; il lui était impossible de distinguer s'il s'agissait d'un Préfet ou de l'un des deux Carrows. Mais l'un comme l'autre, il y avait peu de chance qu'il patrouille seul.

\- Filez par là, murmura Ginny d'une voix pressante aux deux autres en leur indiquant un coin de tapisserie à deux mètres d'eux qui cachait l'entrée d'un passage. Je vais faire diversion.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta la silhouette d'une voix sifflante en se rapprochant d'un pas vif et menaçant.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la baguette dressée, Ginny attendait que les garçons disparaissent derrière la tapisserie avant de s'enfuir dans une autre direction. Ils y étaient presque, encore quelques centimètres...

\- _Stupéfix_! lança l'homme qui accourait et que Ginny reconnut alors comme Amycus Carrow.

\- _Protego_! cria-t-elle aussitôt tandis que les garçons disparaissaient enfin.

L'éclair rouge de stupéfixion ricocha sur son bouclier et elle se rua dans les escaliers en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

\- Arrête-toi ! hurla Carrow. _Incarcerem_!

Ginny se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le sort et faillit se casser la figure. Elle se redressa et repartit de plus belle, gravissant les marches à la volée. Les rambardes la protégeaient des assauts de Carrow. Elle gardait un étage d'avance mais s'essouffla rapidement. Son corps était toujours endolori par la torture et supportait mal d'être ainsi traité. Elle ignora cependant ses protestations ; Carrow n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper.

Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle bifurqua dans le premier couloir sur sa droite. Dans cette ligne droite bien plus éclairée que l'immense cage d'escalier, elle s'exposait volontairement à la vue de son poursuivant ; il fallait que Carrow la suive afin de laisser le champs libre à Neville et Seamus. Elle se dirigeait vers la volière et l'aile ouest du château à présent. Il lui faudrait faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor. En attendant, elle devait trouver une planque.

\- _Stupéfix_!

Ginny eut tout juste le temps de jeter le Charme du Bouclier par-dessus son épaule douloureuse. Le maléfice ricocha une nouvelle fois et elle remercia intérieurement Harry de leur avoir fait travailler ce sort durant les séances d'entraînement de l'AD, elle le maîtrisait à la perfection depuis. Elle entendait le râle de son ennemi dans son dos ; lui aussi peinait dans sa course.

Elle prit un virage serré au moment où un sort sifflait à ses oreilles, la ratant de peu, et elle plongea derrière une tapisserie qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir découvert un jour avec Dean, au détour d'une promenade. Elle entendit les bruits de pas pesants d'Amycus Carrow, soufflant comme un bœuf, passer devant elle et s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle attendit quelques secondes, récupérant son souffle, et, l'oreille tendue, s'assura que le danger était bien écarté. Le bruit de pas avait presque totalement disparu lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir de sa cachette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, imbécile ? apostropha soudainement une voix perçante à quelques centimètres de Ginny qui se figea instantanément, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de la tapisserie.

Alecto Carrow avait visiblement suivi son frère. A une seconde près, Ginny aurait retourné la tapisserie et serait tombée nez à nez avec elle.

\- Il s'est enfui par là-bas ! cria la voix essoufflée de Carrow à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Laisse-le courir ! aboya sa sœur. Il devra bien retourner dans son dortoir à un moment. Autant vérifier dès maintenant qui est hors de son lit !

Le sang de Ginny se glaça.

\- Je file vérifier chez les Gryffondors, poursuivit-elle alors que son frère se rapprochait. C'est le dortoir le plus proche et ils sont les premiers à se moquer du règlement. Va voir chez les Serdaigles ! J'irai ensuite chez les Poufsouffles et toi chez les Serpentards.

Alecto tourna les talons en direction du grand escalier sans attendre son frère. Ginny attendit impatiemment qu'Amycus repasse devant la tapisserie et disparaisse à la suite de sa sœur, puis sortit enfin de sa cachette, le cœur battant à tout rompre, maintenant une distance suffisante pour rester hors de leur vue. Carrow était en chemin pour la tour Gryffondor et Ginny n'avait aucun moyen de l'atteindre avant elle.

Il était complètement invraisemblable de croire que Neville et Seamus aient déjà rejoint leur salle commune, qu'ils aient eu la présence d'esprit de se mettre au lit, et d'espérer que Carrow décide de vérifier leur dortoir avant celui des filles, lui laissant ainsi le temps de rejoindre son propre lit. Ginny ne voyait que deux solutions : ralentir Carrow au moyen d'une diversion ou l'arrêter net dans sa course avec un sort.

Le frère partit en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles alors que la sœur grimpait déjà les escaliers et Ginny put réduire rapidement l'écart qui la séparait de la Mangemort. Elle hésita un instant à la stupéfixier. C'était une tentative dangereuse qui pouvait la mener directement à sa perte. Si elle ratait Carrow, elle devrait se préparer à affronter les deux Mangemorts.

Elle décida d'attendre qu'Amycus soit suffisamment loin pour ne pas qu'il puisse venir en aide si ça tournait mal. Il devint cependant plus difficile de mettre en œuvre ce plan par la suite. La Mangemort courrait d'un pas énergique et soutenu, et Ginny peinait à suivre son rythme, s'arrêtant et redoublant de prudence à chaque virage ; elle était obligée de lui laisser une avance de deux étages. Dans ces conditions, il lui était impossible de lancer un sort correctement et espérer toucher sa cible.

Il lui restait un dernier étage à gravir et Ginny essaya de calmer sa respiration pour éviter de signaler sa présence. Elle tentait surtout d'empêcher la panique de l'envahir complètement. Celle-ci arrivait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et Ginny se glissa dans une alcôve sombre, à quelques mètres de la Mangemort. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ?

\- Vous avez vu l'heure ? s'indigna la voix aigüe de la Grosse Dame.

\- Ouvre cette porte, dépêche-toi ! s'irrita Carrow.

\- Je ne laisse personne entrer sans mot de passe.

\- Je suis directrice-adjointe ! tempêta Carrow.

\- Et la directrice-adjointe connaît le mot de passe.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter ! Il y a des élèves hors de leur dortoir !

\- Impossible, les Gryffondors dorment à cette heure ! Ce sont des élèves consciencieux. Moi-même je ne parviens pas à fermer l'œil tant qu'ils ne sont pas tous rentrés.

\- Ah oui ? C'est donc qu'il y en a dehors, tu me sembles parfaitement éveillée !

\- Forcément avec le raffut que vous faîtes !

\- Si tu m'avais ouvert quand je te l'ai ordonné, tu aurais eu tout le loisir de te rendormir !

\- Je ne laisse personne entrer sans mot de passe, répéta la Grosse Dame d'une voix plus forte en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Stupide tableau ! cracha Carrow. Tu as intérêt à ne laisser entrer personne d'autre. Je reviens tout de suite !

Puis elle partit en courant vers le fond du couloir, libérant l'accès à la salle commune. Ginny n'en revenait pas de sa chance ! Carrow était sans doute allée chercher McGonagall dans ses appartements et serait effectivement de retour dans très peu de temps. Tremblante, la Gryffondor s'avança vers le portrait à pas feutrés, les yeux fixés vers la silhouette de Carrow qui s'éloignait.

\- File dans ton lit ! murmura la Grosse Dame en lui ouvrant le passage sans lui demander le mot de passe.

\- As-tu vu mes amis ? demanda Ginny d'une voix pressante.

\- Oui, file !

Ginny s'engouffra dans le passage et courut jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte de la chambre et resta quelques secondes dans l'embrasure, le souffle court, les yeux fixés sur le lit de Tilly. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle était rentrée mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle dormait encore. Consciente du peu de temps qu'elle avait, Ginny se faufila jusqu'à son lit, priant pour que Tilly ne l'entende pas. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort.

Elle chercha son pyjama à tâtons dans le noir mais ne parvint pas à mettre la main dessus. La panique la saisit pour de bon. Carrow comprendrait tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit quelques minutes plus tôt si elle la découvrait toute habillée. Elle s'obligea à se calmer et se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir songé à lancer un sort d'Attraction dès le début. Elle pointa sa baguette vers son lit et murmura :

\- _Accio pyjama_.

Infiniment soulagée, elle entreprit de se déshabiller le plus rapidement possible. Ses mains tremblantes ne l'aidaient pas. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit, ébouriffa ses cheveux, posa sa baguette sur la commode et se glissa sous sa couette, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de voix étouffées dans la chambre d'à côté. Carrow venait d'entrer dans la chambre des filles de septième année. La prochaine chambre serait la leur. Ginny tenta de calmer sa respiration en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Elle sentait la sueur coller les vêtements à sa peau.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Ginny ne put retenir un soubresaut de panique.

\- Il est inutile de casser les portes, gronda la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Carrow entra dans la chambre, pointant sa baguette devant elle d'un air menaçant. Gladys s'était redressée sur son lit et Ginny l'imita.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? grommela Gladys d'une voix pâteuse en se frottant les yeux.

\- C'est toi ? beugla Carrow à l'adresse de Gladys en s'avançant pour la dévisager.

Gladys marmonna des mots incompréhensibles en détournant les yeux, manifestement aveuglée par la lumière de sa baguette.

\- Voyons, vous voyez bien qu'elle était en train dormir, défendit McGonagall en s'approchant avec une torche enflammée dans la main droite.

\- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? interrogea la voix de Tilly, plus éveillée que celle de Gladys.

Elle avait écarté les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et semblait prête à se lever. Carrow attrapa la torche enflammée de McGonagall et s'approcha de Tilly.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien réveillé, toi !

\- Je viens de rentrer de ma ronde, fit la Préfète en esquissant un geste de recul.

\- Je confirme, Miss Vance et Mr Plumpton étaient de patrouille ce soir, attesta le professeur McGonagall. Ils étaient deux.

\- Ah vraiment ? s'irrita Carrow. Et vous allez me dire qu'ils n'ont rien vu ni rien entendu !

\- Vu et entendu quoi ? s'enquit Tilly.

Carrow ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se détourna d'elle pour poursuivre son inspection. La torche s'arrêta sur le visage en sueur de Ginny.

\- Tiens, tiens, Weasley, ricana-t-elle.

Ginny soutint son regard en serrant les poings sous sa couverture.

\- Professeur..., fit Tilly d'une voix insistante.

\- Le professeur Carrow est persuadée qu'un élève était hors de son lit ce soir, courant dans les couloirs, informa McGonagall à l'adresse de Tilly. Elle a donc insisté pour nous réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour vérifier ses élucubrations.

\- Amycus l'a _vu_ , Minerva, riposta Carrow d'un ton cinglant.

\- Toutes les filles sont là en tout cas, fit remarquer McGonagall.

\- Elles ont très bien pu retourner dans leur salle commune entre-temps !

\- Je croyais que vous étiez venue directement chez les Gryffondors.

\- Cette idiote m'a retardé, cracha Carrow en parlant de la Grosse Dame. Elle a très bien pu laisser entrer quelqu'un le temps que j'aille vous chercher.

\- Ça me paraît peu réalisable, objecta McGonagall dans une moue agacée. Nous avons fait au plus vite. Vous n'avez rien vu Miss Vance, n'est-ce pas ?

Tilly secoua la tête.

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous que Weasley soit en sueur ? lança Carrow d'une voix triomphante en approchant la torche de son visage.

Ginny recula par réflexe et sentit son sang se glacer pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, lâcha la Gryffondor d'une voix faible.

Le visage de Carrow se tordit dans un sourire mauvais. Décidant de jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, Ginny baissa les yeux, feignant de se recroqueviller légèrement sur elle-même.

McGonagall arracha la torche enflammée des mains de Carrow.

\- Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle est encore sous le choc ? fit-elle d'un air scandalisé.

\- Balivernes ! ricana Carrow. Un cauchemar ? Elle vient juste de courir dans les couloirs !

\- Après la punition qu'elle a reçu ce soir ? défendit Gladys d'une voix assez forte. Moi aussi j'aurais fait des cauchemars.

Surprise de son intervention, Ginny dévisagea son amie qui toisait à présent Carrow. Les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers elle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Miss Capper ? interrogea McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De la retenue du professeur Carrow, répondit Gladys.

\- Weasley a été particulièrement insolente et a dérangé mon cours à plusieurs reprises ce matin, rapporta Carrow en relevant le menton d'un air supérieur. J'ai donc pris les mesures nécessaires.

\- En la suspendant par les poignets, compléta Gladys dans un souffle.

Ginny vit les yeux de McGonagall s'écarquiller pendant une fraction de seconde ; elle ferma ensuite brièvement les yeux, les lèvres pincées de colère.

\- Je crois que vous avez fait subir assez de choses à ces enfants pour ce soir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave et impérieuse.

\- Laissez-moi juste vérifier une dernière chose, Minerva. L'élève en question a repoussé plusieurs fois nos sorts en usant du Charme du Bouclier...

Carrow attrapa la baguette de Ginny posée sur la commode avant que quiconque puisse réagir et lança avec force :

\- _Prior Incanto_ !

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Une image fantomatique d'un pyjama volant s'échappa soudainement de la baguette de Ginny à la surprise générale.

\- Rien d'étonnant, souligna McGonagall avec mépris. Un dernier sort tout à fait approprié lorsqu'on a été... poussée à bout physiquement, et que l'on n'aspire plus qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Alecto effaça l'image d'un coup de baguette, jeta celle de Ginny sur son lit d'un geste agacé puis sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour personne.

\- Essayez de vous rendormir à présent, mesdemoiselles, fit McGonagall d'une voix plus douce en adressant un dernier regard navré à Ginny avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **( _première version_ )** **  
**

 **Maneeya** : _Ah, super, j'adore ! Alors je te remercie pour ta review, et pour ce qui est des Mangemorts Carrows, si ! J'en ai vaguement parlé lorsqu'ils sont dans le Poudlard Express! C'est même Neville qui en informe Seamus. J'avoue par contre ne pas avoir fait réagir Ginny là-dessus car je n'étais plus certaine de si elle les avait affrontés ou pas. Il me semblait que tout s'était passé très vite cette nuit-là et qu'il faisait particulièrement sombre. J'avais donc émis l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient peut-être entendu leur nom, mais qu'elle n'y avait pas associé de visage. Après ta review, je suis quand même allée vérifier dans le tome 6 (que j'avais enfin à portée de main!). Elle affronte effectivement Amycus, mais rien ne dit qu'elle connaissait son nom. D'ailleurs, techniquement, il n'y a que Harry qui le sait. Mais admettons que leurs noms aient été criés pendant la bataille... ! Ce que j'ai écrit reste cohérent et va de toute façon dans ce sens, néanmoins, j'ai pris en compte ta remarque et j'ai rajouté une petite phrase pour préciser le sentiment de Ginny à ce sujet :)_


	16. Venin et vipères

.

 _C'est avec un grand plaisir et beaucoup d'émotions que je publie ce 16ème chapitre après... 9 mois de silence !_

 _Je ne reviens pas les mains vides, j'ai corrigé les 15 précédents chapitres, et j'ai de quoi écrire les trois suivants._

 _Ce chapitre 16 a été un véritable enfer à écrire. Il m'a été très difficile d'écrire sur le personnage d'Amycus Carrow sans partir dans un excès ou un autre. Je suis soulagée de l'avoir fini mais je n'ai pas encore pris de recul sur ce que j'ai fait, et il fallait que je le finisse pour débloquer cette situation !_

 _Donc j'ignore s'il est vraiment bien... A vous de me le dire !_

 _Je recommande aux lecteurs de la première version (avant le 02/12/17) de reprendre leur lecture au début, si vous en avez le courage... ! Mais sinon, ce n'est pas très grave, le déroulé global de l'histoire n'a pas changé._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

 **Venin et vipères**

 **...**

Ginny grimaça. Chaque mouvement d'épaule ou de poignet la faisait souffrir. Elle mit un temps fou à s'habiller. Gladys l'attendait patiemment debout près de la porte de leur dortoir alors que Tilly était partie s'assurer que les autres filles étaient bien toutes levées.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Ginny haussa les épaules d'un geste qu'elle voulait désinvolte. Elle avait dissimulé au mieux ses grimaces mais la lenteur inhabituelle avec laquelle elle s'était préparée ne pouvait la faire mentir.

\- Tu as fait d'autres cauchemars ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

Elle n'aurait su répondre. Si elle en avait fait, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle admira la Toile de Rêves qu'elle avait accroché au-dessus de son lit et se promit de remercier Luna plus tard. Gladys l'observait du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu sais qu'on a Art de la magie noire ce matin ?

Ginny grogna. Elle aurait préféré n'avoir affaire à aucun des Carrow de la journée. Elle avait largement eu sa dose la veille.

\- Si jamais il sépare la classe en deux..., commença Gladys.

\- Ce serait une regrettable bêtise, attaqua Ginny d'un ton féroce.

Gladys eut un sourire tordu.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, termina-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Si tout le monde refuse de se soumettre à une pareille discrimination, il ne pourra rien y faire !

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Ginny serra les dents tandis qu'elle attrapait son sac à dos. Elle avait effectivement pu constater que ça n'avait pas été le cas pendant le cours d'Étude des Moldus. La claque magistrale que Carrow lui avait donné avait malheureusement réussi à dissuader les autres récalcitrants.

\- On en a parlé avec Ritchie et Jack hier soir pendant ta retenue, reprit Gladys d'un ton résigné. On a décidé qu'on ne ferait pas de vague si ça devait arriver.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas tolérer ça !

\- Et on ne le tolère pas ! assura Gladys. Mais affronter les Carrow n'est pas la solution.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Se révolter ne changera rien, coupa Gladys d'une voix ferme. Les Carrow nous écraserons encore plus. Regarde où ça t'a mené, alors que tu es une Sang Pur ! Nous défendre ne nous aidera pas.

\- Mais...

\- Ginny, l'interrompit Gladys dans un long soupir. Tu as suffisamment exprimé ton opposition hier, nous savons de quel côté tu es. Tu n'es pas obligée de te mettre en danger en l'affirmant aussi ouvertement devant les Carrow.

Ginny crut entendre les mots de Luna. Rien, mise à part son propre orgueil, ne l'obligeait effectivement à prendre position de manière officielle. C'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi devait lui servir l'AD. Agir dans l'ombre.

\- En plus, ils doivent être particulièrement à cran avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, enchaîna Gladys en fronçant les sourcils. Et je doute que Carrow soit plus délicat que sa sœur... Vraiment Ginny, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Si, ça en vaut la peine ! répliqua Ginny furieuse. Oser affirmer que le sang de certains sorciers puisse être _souillé_ par leurs ascendants et les considérer comme inférieurs aux autres... C'est une aberration !

\- Oui, mais c'est malheureusement notre politique actuelle. Ce n'est pas seulement l'opinion des Carrow ou de Rogue. Ils ont le soutien du ministère. Il y a la chasse aux nés-Moldus, des centaines de sorciers ont été privés de baguettes, et nous sommes fichés par des Statuts de sang. A notre échelle, affronter les Carrow est ridicule. C'est un combat perdu d'avance.

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans le ton de sa voix, simplement de la résignation.

\- Rien n'est jamais perdu si l'on garde espoir, soutint Ginny à voix basse.

Gladys esquissa un sourire mais une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai espoir que tu sauras agir au mieux, dans ce cas, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules. Pour ton propre bien.

Puis elle sortit de leur chambre sans se retourner. Ginny étira doucement ses poignets et ses bras en grimaçant, elle se sentait comme courbaturée. Elle se promit de prendre le temps dans la journée d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh si la douleur ne passait pas, puis sortit à son tour.

Comme elles attendaient Tilly dans la salle commune, Ginny scruta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Elle ignorait si Neville et Seamus avaient réussi à ramener le tonneau d'encre jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et s'ils avaient réussi à convaincre Carrow de leur innocence. Elle n'osa cependant pas monter les voir. Les regards insistants que Gladys et Tilly lui jetaient depuis le réveil l'avaient suffisamment dissuader de se faire remarquer davantage. Les filles n'étaient pas dupes, mais Ginny ne voulait pas leur donner de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent enfin pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, une énorme foule s'amassait déjà devant les portes de la Grande Salle et Ginny s'efforça d'être aussi surprise que les deux autres. Tilly se mit aussitôt à inspecter les alentours, sans doute à la recherche d'autres Préfets pour savoir qu'elle attitude adopter. Ralenties par l'attroupement d'élèves qui contemplaient les immenses portes de chênes sur leur passage, les trois jeunes filles levèrent la tête à leur tour sur le passage.

\- Circulez ! s'époumonait Alecto Carrow au milieu de la foule. Circulez ! Il n'y a rien à voir !

Une encre noire et poisseuse recouvrait les portes de deux énormes lettres majuscules. De longues traînées noires, à présent sèches, avaient coulé sur la surface boisée et des centaines de gouttelettes noires s'étaient répandues sur le sol comme des éclaboussures.

Ginny frissonna. Elle avait beau savoir d'où provenait l'encre et qui était l'auteur de ce vandalisme, il en ressortait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant, presque menaçant, qui la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Elle croisa le regard de Gladys qui la dévisageait mais ne fit aucun commentaire et traversa la foule pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondors. Tilly les rejoignit passablement inquiète.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait une descente dans les dortoirs hier soir ! s'exclamait Andrew d'une voix surexcitée à l'adresse de ses camarades lorsqu'elles s'assirent à table.

\- Vous croyez que c'est un Gryffondor qui a fait ça ? s'enquit Jack.

\- T'as pas entendu ce que disait Faucett ? intervint Ritchie. Les Serdaigles aussi ont été réveillés en pleine nuit.

\- Est-on vraiment sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un élève ? questionna Wilfred. Vous avez vu la tronche du truc ? On dirait qu'un monstre a bavé sur la porte...

Ginny sentait le regard inquisiteur de Gladys mais choisit de l'ignorer. Elle se servit des œufs et du lard, bien qu'elle ait l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit. Une angoisse grandissante, qu'elle n'identifiait pas encore tout à fait, l'envahissait.

Elle chercha Neville et Seamus dans la foule qui continuait de s'agglutiner devant l'entrée. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien. Elle tentait de repousser la pensée insidieuse qui lui répétait qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à échapper aux Carrow, et que c'était entièrement de sa faute. La Grosse Dame lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient remontés dans leur dortoir, il n'y avait aucun raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? glissa Gladys en se penchant vers elle.

Ginny leva les yeux vers son amie, hésitant sur la tournure de sa réponse.

\- Que les Carrow ne seront pas nos seuls ennuis ? fit-elle, incertaine.

Gladys balaya sa réponse d'un geste.

\- Non, je te parle de ces lettres. A et D...

\- Ah... Non, aucune idée.

Gladys n'insista pas. Elle reviendrait à la charge plus tard.

\- Ces inscriptions, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? fit Andrew songeur.

Les Gryffondors à la table échangèrent des regards et se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes. La réponse que donna Tilly glaça brusquement les entrailles de Ginny.

\- Si, la Chambre des Secrets...

Un court silence balaya la table. Une vision de ses doigts, maculés de sang, surgit dans l'esprit de Ginny tandis qu'elle comprenait enfin l'origine de son malaise. Des mots terrifiants tracés sur le mur d'un couloir sombre de Poudlard. « _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre_ ».

Elle frissonna plus violemment.

\- C'est de l'encre, pas du sang, nota Wil pragmatique. Et le monstre est mort depuis des années.

\- Et si Tu-Sais-Qui l'avait ramené à la vie ? exposa Ritchie d'une voix rauque, terrifié. Il utilise bien des Inferi !

\- Ce sont des cadavres _humains_ , des pantins. Ils ne reviennent pas à la vie, souligna Wil. Et puis la Chambre a été fermée !

\- Elle a déjà été ré-ouverte une fois, elle pourrait très bien l'être une troisième, insista Ritchie. Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait très bien utiliser le cadavre du monstre et lui ordonner d'attaquer les Sang-Mêlés !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets, opposa Wil catégorique. Personne n'est mort ni même pétrifié, ce n'est pas du sang, et ce n'est même pas un message ! Et si l'Héritier de Serpentard avait voulu s'attaquer aux Sang-Mêlés, il l'aurait déjà fait la dernière fois. Alors arrête avec ça.

\- Ah c'est sûr, tu es tranquille toi, tu n'as pas à te soucier de tes origines, s'agaça Ritchie. N'empêche que moi, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter. C'est déjà assez effrayant d'avoir les Détraqueurs aux portes du château et des Mangemorts en classe, soutint Will à voix très basse pour ne pas être entendu des Carrow. Mais je refuse de croire qu'un monstre rôde dans les couloirs, c'est tout.

\- Nier l'évidence ne la fera pas disparaître, semonça Ricthie.

\- Et se foutre la trouille n'arrangera rien, répliqua Wil posément. Tant qu'on n'a aucune preuve, ça ne sert à rien de fabuler.

\- Oui, et puis les Carrow disent avoir vu un élève dans les couloirs, pas un monstre, ajouta Gladys d'une voix plus douce qui se voulait rassurante.

Ritchie ne parut pas entièrement convaincu mais la tension descendit d'un cran.

Ginny restait nauséeuse. Autour de la table, personne ne savait quel rôle elle avait joué cette année-là, lorsque la Chambre avait été ré-ouverte. Mise à part Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, ses frères, Harry et Hermione, personne à Poudlard ne savait que c'était elle qui avait commis tous ces crimes, sous l'influence de Tom Jedusor. La version officielle donnée par Dumbledore n'avait révélé qu'une partie de la vérité. Il avait été très facile de présenter Voldemort comme l'héritier légitime de Serpentard et comme l'auteur de toutes ces agressions sur les nés-Moldus. Malgré sa disparition depuis plusieurs années, la réputation du puissant Mage noir avait suffi à convaincre. Et, son implication dans l'affaire étouffée, la jeune Gryffondor avait pu reprendre une vie à peu près normale.

Ginny savait qu'il n'y avait aucune comparaison à faire avec les évènements de la veille. Elle était certaine d'avoir été en pleine possession de ses moyens cette nuit-là et elle se souvenait de tout. Elle avait utilisé sa baguette, il s'agissait d'encre et non de sang de coqs à qui elle aurait tordu le cou. Le calamar n'avait subi aucun dommage à priori, et le message n'annonçait pas la mort imminente d'une catégorie de sorciers. Ils avaient agi pour de bonnes et nobles raisons... Alors pourquoi son malaise ne passait pas ?

Le regard inquisiteur de Gladys se faisait de plus en plus pesant à ses côtés et Ginny fut soulagée de voir Neville et Seamus émerger de la foule. Si le premier paraissait aussi inquiet que Ginny, les traits de son front plissés, le deuxième cachait difficilement son enthousiasme.

\- Gran-diose, souffla Seamus en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny. Ceux qui ont fait ça n'y sont pas allés de main morte ! dit-il plus fort en apercevant Gladys tendre l'oreille à ses côtés.

\- Tu penses qu'ils étaient plusieurs ? releva celle-ci sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Assurément ! fit Seamus avec un large sourire. C'est bien plus drôle lorsqu'on peut partager ça avec des amis ! Et puis affronter les Carrow seul n'est pas une mince affaire...

\- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant, dit Tilly en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qui ne l'est pas ? rétorqua Seamus en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde sait que les Carrow ont fouillé les dortoirs cette nuit. Je ne sais pas si les coupables s'en sont sortis indemnes, mais j'irais bien les féliciter, les Carrow sont tellement en rogne !

Seamus jouait un jeu dangereux mais son enthousiasme était communicatif et quelques sourires approbateurs parcoururent la table. Neville gardait les yeux baissés vers son porridge, nerveux.

\- Carrow dit n'avoir vu qu'un seul élève, nota Tilly.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, il est sacrément malin ou les Carrow sont carrément stupides. Il mérite de toute façon des félicitations, conclut Seamus dans un sourire.

Quelques rires francs se firent entendre. Ginny sentit le nœud se desserrer dans son estomac et elle gratifia Seamus d'un sourire chaleureux ; il avait réussi à défaire la tension qui s'était installée à l'évocation de la Chambre des Secrets. Également plus serein qu'à leur arrivée, Neville accueillit joyeusement Lavande Brown et Parvatil Patil qui s'asseyaient à côté de Ginny.

\- Salut les filles, bien dormi ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que Carrow entre comme une furie dans notre dortoir, oui, maugréa Lavande de mauvaise humeur. Difficile d'oublier l'image de son affreuse tête penchée au-dessus de mon lit !

\- La nuit fut un peu courte, résuma Parvati dans un sourire fatigué. Et vous ?

Ginny échangea un bref regard avec Neville.

\- Carrow nous a flanqué une bonne frousse, éluda-t-elle.

Parvati la fixa quelques secondes puis hocha de la tête.

\- Elle est passée dans votre dortoir aussi ? interrogea-t-elle à l'adresse de Neville.

\- On a eu droit à une visite surprise, en effet, confirma Neville.

\- Une _charmante_ visite, précisa Seamus. Agréable et pleine de bons sentiments.

\- Elle a fait quoi ? s'enquit Parvati en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien de plus que baver et hurler de rage. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à oublier cette vision d'horreur, admit Seamus dans un soupir.

\- Baver ? Tu es sûr que tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Il y avait de l'écume au coin de ses lèvres, je te jure. J'en ai fait des cauchemars.

Lavande pouffa. Parvati secoua la tête amusée. Par la suite les filles ne touchèrent pas un mot à propos du message peint sur les portes de la Grande Salle. Il était pourtant impossible qu'elles ne l'aient pas remarqué. Perplexe mais pas découragée, Ginny observa discrètement la réaction des autres anciens membres de l'AD tandis qu'elle se resservait des œufs et du lard avec plus d'appétit.

Elle croisa le regard de Michael Corner, assis à la table des Serdaigles en compagnie d'Anthony Goldstein, qui s'empressa de détourner les yeux sans démontrer de signe particulier. De son côté, Luna leur adressa un bref salut de la main et un discret hochement de tête approbateur tandis qu'elle rejoignait la table des Serdaigles avec un sourire. Zacharias Smith n'eut aucun regard pour la table des Gryffondors lorsqu'il passa devant eux. Susan Bones passa peu de temps après lui et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans leur direction avant de s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles pour entamer la conversation avec Smith.

Ernie McMillian et Hannah Abbot entrèrent en suivant dans la Grande Salle. Le premier leur adressa un bref signe de tête, la deuxième eut un sourire bienveillant ; rien qui n'indiquait qu'ils avaient pris note du message. Terry Boot arriva quelques minutes plus tard tout essoufflé et fila rejoindre Michael et Anthony à la table des Serdaigles sans leur accorder un regard. Padma Patil n'eut qu'un sourire pour sa sœur jumelle Parvati lorsqu'elle quitta la table des Serdaigles.

Ginny ressentait une légère déception. Elle s'était attendue à des réactions plus... vives de la part des anciens membres de l'AD, mais peut-être n'étaient-ils pas prêts à se relancer dans l'aventure. La descente dans les dortoirs les avait sûrement refroidis...

En quittant le réfectoire à la suite de Tilly et Gladys, Ginny ne put réprimer le sentiment de félicité vengeresse qui l'envahit à la vision de Rusard qui s'escrimait à effacer l'encre indélébile des portes de la Grande Salle. Elle espérait qu'il y passerait au moins toute sa journée ! Sur le chemin du premier étage, elle se fit néanmoins la promesse silencieuse de suivre le conseil de ses amis. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait durant le cours, elle s'efforcerait de faire bonne figure et de ne pas s'opposer de manière trop directe si Carrow faisait une réflexion déplacée. Elle confirma ses bonnes intentions d'un acquiescement serein au regard entendu que Gladys lui glissa juste avant qu'elles n'entrent dans la salle de classe d'Art de la magie noire.

La pièce n'était pas bien différente de ce qu'en avait fait Rogue l'année précédente. Elle était sombre, à cause des rideaux qui masquaient les fenêtres, éclairée par des chandelles, et les images accrochées au mur montraient des gens qui souffraient, exhibant d'horribles blessures ou parties du corps étrangement déformées. A l'inverse de sa sœur, Amycus n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de redécorer les lieux. Ginny remarqua qu'il faisait plus humide que dans son souvenir.

\- Tiens, voilà Tête-à-claques, lança la voix méprisante de Selwyn lorsque Ginny entra dans la salle de classe.

Des ricanements suivirent ses paroles. Selwyn fanfaronnait au milieu de ses camarades et Ginny la foudroya du regard. Comme les années précédentes, les Gryffondors partageaient également ce cours-là avec les Serpentards et Ginny regrettait déjà sa décision. Rester conciliante allait réellement relever du défi dans ces circonstances.

\- Et bien quoi Weasley ? T'as perdu ta langue ? railla Selwyn ravie. Tu semblais ne plus pouvoir la tenir hier pourtant. Carrow te l'a faite avaler ?

\- Tu devrais ranger la tienne de vipère, intervint Gladys d'un ton cinglant avant même que Ginny ne réponde.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole, Capper. Et c'était la dernière fois que tu me parles sur ce ton, claironna Selwyn d'un air mauvais. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à respecter tes supérieurs.

\- Tu n'es ni supérieure, ni respectable, Selwyn, répliqua Ginny contenant difficilement sa fureur.

Elle aurait volontiers ajouté une ultime réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais l'arrivée brutale d'Amycus Carrow mit aussitôt fin à leur querelle verbale.

\- Sang Purs à droite, les autres à gauche, ordonna Carrow d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il jetait ses affaires sans ménagement sur son bureau.

La colère palpitait toujours dans les veines de Ginny et l'air jubilatoire qu'affichait Selwyn ne l'aida pas à se calmer. La douleur qu'elle ressentait encore dans les épaules et ses poignets lui éclaircissait cependant l'esprit, lui permettant de garder le contrôle. Comme elle se trouvait déjà du côté Sang Pur désigné par Carrow, elle se résigna à y rester, fidèle à sa promesse, même si elle répugnait à se retrouver dans le même rang que Selwyn.

Les changements de place se firent beaucoup plus rapidement que la veille. Gladys, Ritchie et Jack amorcèrent le mouvement, traversant l'allée centrale d'un même geste. Urquhart s'écarta à leur arrivée, comme s'il refusait de se mélanger, et les autres Serpentards exécutèrent le chemin inverse, les bousculant volontairement sur leur passage, puis se rangèrent de part et d'autres des quatre Gryffondors restants – Selwyn prit un malin plaisir à venir se glisser juste derrière Ginny. De l'autre côté, Wil se rapprocha de Ginny, lui adressant un sourire confiant.

\- Tu es sûre d'être à la bonne place aujourd'hui, Tête-à-claques ? ricana la voix basse de Selwyn dans son dos.

Soutenue par le regard silencieux de Wil, Ginny ne répondit pas à son affront. Elle décida de focaliser toute son attention sur leur nouveau professeur et le cours qui allait débuter.

Si Rogue et Carrow partageaient les mêmes goûts en matière d'ambiance, ce dernier dépassait toutefois le maître des potions en matière de style. Si on pouvait reconnaître une certaine prestance chez Rogue, en dépit de ses cheveux gras et de son teint cireux, il aurait été plus vrai de parler de bestialité chez Amycus Carrow. Les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, les cheveux plaqués par la sueur sur son front et sa nuque, une forte odeur de transpiration avait accompagné son entrée – il semblait avoir couru toute la matinée. Il se déplaçait de long en large, restant entre son bureau et les tables du premier rang, la baguette s'agitant impatiemment au bout de ses doigts, tel un prédateur à l'affût, lorgnant ses proies.

\- Qui a déjà étudié la magie noire ? lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Ils détenaient évidemment tous quelques notions de base puisqu'ils avaient appris à s'en protéger pendant leurs nombreux cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Mais ils n'avaient jamais réellement _étudié_ cette branche de la magie, à proprement parler, comme le laissait entendre le nouvel intitulé du cours. Aussi, personne ne leva la main. Carrow grogna, visiblement agacé.

\- Foutaises ! Me faites pas croire qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'est jamais penché sur un livre ou s'est jamais essayé à la pratique ! Je connais l'éducation de certains, vous tromperez personne.

Il avait notamment fixé Yaxley qui s'était tendu nerveusement sur sa chaise. Aux yeux de Ginny, la majorité des Serpentards de son année s'y étaient intéressés de près ou de loin. Ce devait être encore plus vrai depuis le récent changement de régime du ministère. Et puis, elle savait à présent que les parents de certains, comme Yaxley ou Selwyn, démontraient suffisamment d'attrait pour la magie noire pour en avoir inculqué les valeurs à leur progéniture dès le plus jeune âge.

\- Qui n'a jamais jeté de maléfice ? poursuivit Carrow avec colère. Qui n'a jamais souhaité faire du mal ou se venger par tous les moyens ? Rêvé d'être immortel ou invincible ? Qui n'a jamais préparé un philtre d'amour ou du poison ? Changé des objets en arme ? Ensorcelé ou maudit quelqu'un ?

Ginny remua sur sa chaise. C'était une chose de vouloir le mal, c'en était une autre de le faire.

\- Regardez-moi ça, lâcha Carrow avec mépris devant sa classe toujours silencieuse. De parfaits petits sorciers, hein ? On vous a bien formaté, tiens ! La magie noire existe depuis la nuit des temps. On y a tous recours un jour. Tous sans exception !

Ginny n'était pas d'accord. Il existait une multitude de sorciers qui ne s'était jamais servie de la magie noire ! Et l'usage approprié d'un maléfice mineur n'était pas à proprement parler de la magie noire, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un cas de légitime défense.

Carrow continuait de marcher de long en large. Il paraissait furieux.

\- La magie noire est viscérale... Et on vous a appris à la _rejeter_ ! Apprendre à s'en défendre ? Quelle ânerie ! Rien ne peut rivaliser avec la magie noire !

N'y tenant plus, Ginny se racla bruyamment la gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser dire une pareille bêtise. On _pouvait_ rivaliser avec la magie noire. Quand on savait qu'Harry avait terrassé Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant... on pouvait supposer qu'une certaine magie, issue de son innocence, avait eu raison du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Carrow s'avança vers elle, menaçant.

\- Un problème ? héla-t-il à son intention d'un air mauvais.

Ginny sentit le regard de ses amis et se rappela sa promesse. Elle serra les dents.

\- Non aucun, professeur, dit-elle avec raideur.

Elle entendit des ricanements dans son dos. Carrow la jaugea du regard un instant, les narines frémissantes.

\- Très bien, assez parlé dans ce cas. Passons à la pratique ! Sortez vos baguettes et mettez-vous deux par deux.

Il agita la sienne et les tables volèrent de chaque côté de la classe, se collant aux parois. Ginny se mit avec Wil et fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un geste impatient, appréhendant quelque peu la suite du cours. Quoiqu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, la pratique de la magie noire n'apporterait rien de bon...

\- Vous connaissez tous des maléfices, soutint Carrow d'un ton sans réplique. Et si vous en avez jamais lancé, réjouissez-vous, ça va être le moment ! Il y a une première fois à tout, sourit-il d'un air malsain. Choisissez un maléfice et faites face à votre adversaire. Vous n'avez droit qu'à un seul sort.

Des murmures et des regards s'échangèrent. Ginny se tourna vers son ami Wil qui hocha de la tête d'un air résigné et s'éloigna pour se préparer au duel qui allait suivre. Elle observa du coin de l'œil comment s'étaient formés les binômes et fut soulagée de constater que la majorité de ses amis s'étaient regroupés entre eux ; Gryffondors avec Gryffondors, Serpentards avec Serpentards – à l'exception de Gladys et Urquhart. Les dégâts ne devraient pas être trop importants.

\- A trois, indiqua Carrow.

Ginny sentit ses mains devenir moites. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter un maléfice sur son ami, peu importe ce que leur ordonnait de faire Carrow.

\- Un...

Elle vit la mâchoire de Wil se contracter. Il fixait un point invisible quelque part vers le sol comme s'il réfléchissait. Elle se demandait vaguement quel sort il lui réservait ; elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de le lancer de toute façon.

\- Deux...

Wil leva les yeux puis sa baguette, stoïque. Ginny était déjà prête.

\- Trois !

\- _Expelliarmus_! cria-t-elle tandis que les maléfices fusaient de toute part dans une cacophonie assourdissante de cris.

La baguette de Wil s'échappa de sa main avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de jeter un sort, Ginny l'attrapa au vol et se baissa immédiatement par réflexe avec la désagréable sensation de se retrouver au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les jambes d'Andrew dansaient dans un ballet frénétique, Tilly et Jack s'effondraient sur les leurs, Ritchie reposait sur le sol raide, saucissonné, Gladys se balançait dans le vide suspendue par les chevilles, Urquhart se relevait péniblement d'un vol plané de deux mètres, Montague s'étouffait à moitié, toussant et crachotant, le corps de Jugson devenu rond comme un ballon finissait sa course dans l'allée, Avery tâtait son visage devenu bouffi et cuisant comme s'il avait subi une violente réaction allergique, Yaxley sautillait sur un pied en se cramponnant à l'autre dans un flot de jurons, les narines d'Harper déversaient un liquide jaunâtre et visqueux, Macnair vomissait des limaces toutes les trois secondes, et Montgomery hurlait de douleur en se frottant les yeux. Seuls Selwyn, Ginny et Wil s'en étaient visiblement sortis indemnes.

\- Pas mal, maugréa Carrow indifférent à la souffrance de ses élèves. Mais y en a qu'ont pas respecté la consigne. Et ça me plaît pas du tout.

Il lança un regard courroucé à Ginny pour souligner ses mots. Celle-ci soutint son regard sans ciller ; elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait empêché Wil de lui faire du tort tout en évitant de le blesser. C'était stratégiquement bien plus efficace que n'importe quel maléfice. Harry leur avait appris lors de leur première réunion de l'AD que c'était avec ce sort qu'il s'en était sorti seul face à Voldemort. _On pouvait rivaliser avec la magie noire !_ Et autrement qu'en l'utilisant à son tour.

\- Artemisia ! hurla soudain Montgomery de rage en fendant l'air de sa baguette devant elle. Enlève-moi ça ou tu vas le regretter !

Erica Montgomery avait visiblement reçu un violent sortilège de Conjonctivite et ses yeux irrités peinaient à distinguer la Préfète de Serpentard parmi les autres élèves.

\- Ça ne s'enlève pas, fit Selwyn mesquine.

\- Joli maléfice, apprécia Carrow en gratifiant la Préfète d'un sourire en coin. Ça, ça vaut bien dix points pour Serpentard.

\- Merci, professeur, agréa Selwyn dans un sourire absolument détestable.

\- Et dix autres pour celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en indiquant la figure boursouflée d'Avery. Qui a fait ça ?

\- Moi, grommela Yaxley en boitant.

\- J'aime ce style. Douloureux.

Mal à l'aise, Yaxley détourna son regard de celui bestial du Mangemort. Tout aussi dérangée par l'aura malsaine qu'il dégageait, Ginny s'éloigna en entraînant Wil avec elle pour venir en aide à leurs amis encore prisonniers de leur maléfice. Carrow circula entre les élèves, les jaugeant du regard, les dévisageant des pieds à la tête. Ginny aurait presque cru qu'il les reniflait, comme s'il cherchait à se repaître de leur récente souffrance. Il finit par envoyer Montgomery, Avery, Harper et Macnair à l'infirmerie, tous les quatre victimes de maléfices qui n'avaient pas de contre-sorts ou dont les effets mettaient du temps à s'estomper.

\- Allons-y pour un deuxième tour, déclara Carrow de sa voix rauque une fois qu'ils furent partis. Mais cette fois-ci, _je_ vais faire les équipes. Pour vous faciliter la tâche... L'hostilité est souvent une bonne source de motivation.

Il attrapa le bras de Ginny d'un geste brusque qui raviva ses douleurs, et la planta devant Selwyn.

\- Un sortilège de Désarmement n'est pas un maléfice, ma jolie, la sermonna-t-il de sa voix éraillée. Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça une seconde fois. Si tu recommences, je m'occuperais personnellement de toi.

Le sourire venimeux qu'affichait Selwyn s'étira davantage ; elle se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir blesser sa rivale avec l'assentiment directe de son professeur. La mâchoire de Ginny se contracta. Carrow avait su voir juste, l'hostilité aidait : elle n'aurait aucun scrupule, elle non plus, à attaquer la Serpentard. C'était agaçant de le reconnaître, mais oui, elle avait _déjà_ souhaité faire du mal à Selwyn, et son sourire arrogant n'en était qu'une injonction de plus.

\- Prête à souffrir, Tête-à-claques ? railla Selwyn à voix basse tandis que Carrow s'éloignait pour répartir les autres à sa convenance.

\- Dans tes rêves, Selwyn.

Ginny réfléchissait au sort qu'elle allait lancer. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'assez marquant pour rabattre le caquet de la Préfète une bonne fois pour toute. Selwyn n'avait eu aucun scrupule à brûler les yeux d'une de ses amies, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à jeter un maléfice tout aussi atroce et douloureux à la Gryffondor.

\- Tenez-vous prêts, ordonna Carrow. A trois...

La pression qu'exerçaient les doigts de Ginny sur sa baguette était telle que leurs jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Elle tergiversait encore sur le choix de son prochain maléfice. La douleur d'un Maléfice Cuisant séduisait Ginny, mais ses effets se dissiperaient au bout de quelques minutes. Or elle voulait inscrire ce moment dans sa mémoire.

\- Un...

Il fallait quelque chose dont elles se souviennent toutes les deux. D'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais lancé de Maléfice Cuisant. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de le rater. Il valait mieux rester sur une valeur sûre.

\- Deux...

Elle leva sa baguette, décidée. La tension se répandit dans tous son corps qui lui criait d'arrêter de le martyriser ainsi. Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit Selwyn agiter sa baguette alors que Carrow n'avait pas terminé son décompte.

\- Trois !

Ses réflexes de poursuiveuse répondirent à sa place et Ginny plongea sur le côté tandis qu'une gerbe d'étincelles frôlait son épaule gauche. Selwyn avait lancé un sort informulé avant le temps imparti. Roulant pour se relever, Ginny eut tout juste le temps de jeter un Charme du Bouclier pour se protéger d'un deuxième maléfice, formulé cette fois-ci.

Ginny contra aussitôt en faisant exploser un bout de table à proximité de Selwyn. Celle-ci chassa les éclats de bois par réflexe et Ginny profita de cette diversion pour lui envoyer un redoutable Maléfice de Chauve-furie. Selwyn poussa un hurlement sauvage en se débattant contre les chauves-souris ensorcelés qui l'attaquaient au visage.

Ginny se redressa, baguette levée, restant à une distance raisonnable au cas où la Serpentard parviendrait à répliquer, mais Selwyn était trop occupée à essayer de se débarrasser des chiroptères, et Ginny éprouva un irrépressible sentiment de satisfaction à la voir ainsi, prisonnière de son maléfice.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, approuva la voix de Carrow derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Il souriait d'un air carnassier, paraissant se délecter de la souffrance de Selwyn. Subitement écœurée, Ginny mit fin au supplice de sa rivale. Elle fut passablement choquée de constater les ravages de son sort : les chauves-souris avaient laissé des entailles profondes sur le visage de Selwyn. Il arrivait qu'elles blessent un peu sur leur passage mais, habituellement, les chauves-souris de Ginny embêtaient leur victime plus qu'elles ne l'attaquaient vraiment. C'était la première fois que son maléfice agissait ainsi.

Selwyn s'agita encore quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. Une fois sûre d'être écartée du danger, elle porta les mains à ses joues tailladées. Ses traits se crispèrent de rage lorsqu'elle vit du sang perler sur le bout de ses doigts.

\- Tu vas me le payer, Weasley ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sourde de menace.

\- Parfait ! intervint Carrow visiblement très satisfait de la tournure des évènements. A présent, osez me dire que vous n'avez jamais eu de penchants pour la magie noire !

Il adressa un regard goguenard à Ginny qui détourna le sien, la honte formant un goût amer au fond de sa gorge. Tout en gardant un œil sur Selwyn, elle observa l'état de ses camarades qui semblaient avoir livré eux aussi un combat sans merci.

Montague tentait de se dépêtrer de sa longue chevelure devenue hostile, des cloques gigantesques recouvraient les mains et les bras de Gladys, Urquhart se tenait le ventre en grimaçant, le teint livide, comme s'il venait de recevoir un violent coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac, Wilfred semblait en proie à de terribles démangeaisons, grattant furieusement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, Ritchie retenait des gémissements en s'accrochant fermement à sa jambe droite qui formait un angle étrange, le visage de Yaxley était tailladé de centaines de micro-coupures, Tilly cachait le sien ravagé par d'énormes furoncles, Jugson tournoyait sur place, la tête piégée dans une citrouille, Jack et Andrew s'esclaffaient devant leur propre nez et leurs oreilles qui pendaient à présent sous le poids de leur taille complètement disproportionnée.

La majorité de la classe était encore bonne pour l'infirmerie.

\- Weasley a triché, professeur ! s'exclama Selwyn avec fureur en s'avançant vers elle. Elle m'a lancé deux sorts !

\- Parce qu'elle m'en a jeté deux aussi ! rabroua vivement Ginny.

\- C'est faux, et elle a repoussé le mien avec un sortilège de défense !

\- Et elle m'a attaqué avant le...

\- Ça suffit ! coupa Carrow agacé par leur dispute.

Ginny pinça les lèvres. Selwyn et elle se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

\- J'avais donné un avertissement, ma jolie, reprit Carrow avec désinvolture à l'intention de Ginny. Ton maléfice était remarquable pourtant, c'est vraiment dommage.

La rouquine sentit un brusque frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Carrow l'avait prévenu qu'il lui réglerait son compte si elle ne respectait pas la consigne une deuxième fois, et elle pressentait que son sort serait bien pire que celui auquel elle venait d'échapper.

\- Mais je crois que ta camarade est encore plus déçue que moi, constata le Mangemort d'un ton narquois. Son maléfice t'aurait touché sans ce Charme du Bouclier. Nous allons réparer cette injustice... Un dernier maléfice pour elle, pas de défense pour toi. Range ta baguette.

\- Quoi ? protesta Ginny sidérée.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre son maléfice mais tu as triché. C'est un juste retour des choses.

Un lueur vengeresse illumina le regard de Selwyn tandis qu'un nouveau frisson glacial parcourait Ginny. Sa main moite se cramponna à sa baguette machinalement. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire.

\- Ta baguette, Weasley, répéta Carrow en pointant la sienne sur elle, menaçant.

La tension était palpable. Jack et Andrew avaient cessé de rire. Les autres tentaient de se remettre des effets de leur maléfice en observant la scène. Ginny serra les dents pour empêcher sa mâchoire de trembler. Selwyn était certes folle de rage mais Carrow était potentiellement plus dangereux. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'affronter ou elle aurait de bien plus gros ennuis qu'un simple renvoi de Poudlard.

A contrecœur, Ginny rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- _Serpensortia_! s'exclama Selwyn sans attendre, profitant de son bref moment d'inattention.

Un long serpent noir tomba dans un bruit sourd aux pieds de Ginny qui s'était instinctivement écartée. Il se dressa brusquement, prêt à mordre, et à peine avait-elle commencé à reculer pour se mettre à l'abri que la créature plongea sur elle, gueule béante. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se protéger de ses bras.

Le choc fut soudain. Elle sentit les crochets du monstre s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair tandis qu'elle croulait sous son poids, s'écrasant au sol. Le serpent relâcha sa prise alors qu'elle l'assenait de coups de pied, mais il revint plusieurs fois à la charge, lui arrachant des cris de douleur chaque fois qu'il la frappait. Elle se jeta sur un côté en roulant, dans l'espoir de mettre suffisamment de distance entre elle et le monstre, et de lui échapper. Elle attrapa sa baguette, prête à en découdre lorsqu'elle vit le serpent s'évaporer sous ses yeux.

\- Magnifique, déclara Carrow dans un souffle rauque ému en abaissant sa propre baguette. Super spectacle, à toutes les deux. Ça mérite bien vingt point chacune. J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon, Weasley, vous êtes pas en cours de Sortilèges ici. Y a que la magie noire qui m'intéresse.

Haletante, Ginny resta quelques secondes au sol, épuisée et meurtrie. Jack vint lui porter secours et l'aida à se relever en lui offrant son épaule pour la soutenir. Carrow remit les tables en ordre d'un coup de baguette et acheva son cours ainsi, en leur donnant des maléfices à réviser pour la fois suivante. Il les laissa ensuite se traîner lamentablement vers la sortie.

Ginny s'affaissa malgré elle sur l'épaule de Jack, son corps se tétanisant au fur et à mesure de sa marche. La torture de la veille et la douleur à ses poignets lui semblaient loin à présent.

Selwyn la dépassa dans le couloir avec Montague et lui adressa un regard cordialement méprisant. Elle garda toutefois son venin pour elle, cette fois-ci ; elle avait eu sa revanche. Elles étaient quittes, du moins pour l'instant.

* * *

 **...**

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Maneeya** : _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le voyais pas comme une volonté de ta part de remettre en question mon histoire. Il s'agissait d'une remarque qui valait le coup que je me penche dessus malgré tout, parce que j'aime le détail :) Je te remercie pour tes reviews et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite !_

 **Faim de Lou** : _Merci ! C'est un des chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire :)_

 **Emma-Austen** : _Je crois que ta review m'a en grande partie déstabilisé pour écrire la suite. C'est ce qui m'a fait réécrire le chapitre 13 et changer l'introduction du personnage de Tilly car je trouvais que c'était très mal amené. Donc je te dirais d'oublier ce que tu as lu haha et d'au moins lire la nouvelle version du chapitre 13 ! Pour ce qui est d'Alecto, je ne sais pas si elle te donnera le même effet dans cette nouvelle version. Si jamais tu as le courage de relire, tu me diras ? :)_


	17. Sur les traces du passé

.

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous !**

 **Je voulais poster ce chapitre avant Noël, mais j'avais quelques retouches à faire.  
**

 **J'en profite pour relancer les lecteurs silencieux. J'imagine que si vous êtes rendus à ce chapitre, c'est que mon histoire vous plaît, mais je ne rechignerais pas à lire vos avis, même positif ! Les retours restent motivants :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

 **Sur les traces du passé  
**

 **...**

Madame Pomfresh abhorrait les Carrow. Jamais elle n'avait accueilli autant d'élèves en si peu de temps dès les premiers jours de rentrée. Recevoir plus de la moitié des élèves de septième années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle la veille l'avait déjà passablement scandalisée. A présent elle était furieusement révoltée.

\- Et demain, ce sera quelle classe ? Les cinquième années ? avait-elle pesté tandis qu'elle appliquait une couche épaisse d'argile sur les plaies de Ginny. Et dans un mois, toute l'école ?

Ginny n'avait pas eu besoin de lui parler des chaînes de Rusard, Pomfresh avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il en était en inspectant les marques rougies à ses poignets et ne s'en était montrée que plus remontée encore contre les Carrow.

\- Torturer des enfants..., avait-elle grondé. Non mais vraiment, quelle bande de sauvages !

Elle lui avait donc administré un contrepoison pour le venin de serpent ainsi que deux antidotes pour soulager ses douleurs musculaires, osseuses et tendineuses et lui avait ordonné de rester allongée pour prévenir les éventuels vertiges, nausées ou étourdissements provoqués par les remèdes.

Madame Pomfresh s'était d'abord occupée de tous ceux dont les blessures étaient superficielles afin de faire sortir le plus de monde le plus rapidement possible de son infirmerie. Par exemple, elle s'était empressée de renvoyer Jack et Andrew après leur avoir indiqué avec agacement le contre-sort qui annulait les effets de leur sortilège d'Engorgement, irritée par leur propre manque d'initiative. Elle avait ensuite donné une crème qui soulageait les brûlures dues à de fortes démangeaisons à Wilfred et administré une potion qui accélérait la cicatrisation de coupures légères à Yaxley. Les deux garçons avaient quitté l'infirmerie dans la foulée pour filer avant le début de leur prochain cours.

Certains comme Harper, Avery, Montgomery et Macnair n'avaient pas eu d'autres choses à faire que d'attendre simplement que les effets de leur maléfice se dissipent. Les deux premiers étaient partis peu de temps après Wilfred et Yaxley, la deuxième avait passé son temps à insulter Selwyn jusqu'à ce que ses yeux cessent de l'irriter, et le troisième continuait de régurgiter des limaces dans un seau.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Ritchie qui était alité à ses côtés. Il serrait les dents, le teint d'une extrême pâleur, et se forçait à regarder le plafond. Il avait bu une potion au goût infect qui avait failli le faire vomir et endurait à présent une ressoudure accélérée des os de sa jambe droite. Le lit d'à côté dissimulait Tilly derrière des rideaux le temps que son remède contre les furoncles fasse effet. Plus loin, la tête de citrouille de Jugson était aussi cachée derrière des rideaux tandis que Selwyn demeurait allongée, le visage bardé d'une pâte jaunâtre qui recouvrait ses entailles.

Ginny fut autorisée à sortir en compagnie de Gladys quelques minutes plus tard, toutes deux recouvertes de pansements aux endroits où elles avaient respectivement été mordue et brûlée. Elles souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement à Ritchie et Tilly, puis s'accordèrent pour se rendre en cours de Métamorphose malgré l'heure, afin d'au moins expliquer au professeur McGonagall la raison de leur retard.

Encore un peu déphasée et engourdie par l'effet des potions qui se dissipait lentement, Ginny ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elles s'aventuraient dans une aile du château dont elle avait toujours pris soin d'éviter depuis sa deuxième année. Ses instincts endormis, elle suivit Gladys sans prêter attention au léger malaise qui la saisit alors qu'elles traversaient le couloir du deuxième étage, attribuant seulement son origine aux potions que son corps finissait d'absorber. Elle comprit la raison de sa nervosité en apercevant la porte des toilettes hantées de Mimi Geignarde. Bien que ses yeux s'y attardèrent un peu plus que de raison, elle poursuivit son chemin d'un pas légèrement plus rapide, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître devant Gladys qui était de toute façon trop en colère pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

\- Je hais les Carrow, lâcha celle-ci hargneuse. Et l'idée de partager leurs cours avec les Serpentards pendant toute une année m'horripile !

\- Je me serais passée volontiers de ce duel avec Selwyn, accorda Ginny la mine sombre.

\- Mais qui a eu l'idée de nous mettre avec eux ? s'exaspéra Gladys. Encore un ou deux cours comme ça, et on va finir par s'entretuer !

\- C'est sûrement leur intention, remarqua Ginny d'un ton cynique.

\- J'aurais préféré partager le cours avec les Poufsouffles, maugréa Gladys. Au moins je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas _vraiment_ souhaité me faire du mal.

Ginny songea à Zacharias Smith, le seul Poufsouffle de son année qu'elle ne supportait vraiment pas, et qui avait déjà subi son maléfice de Chauve-Furie une fois où il l'avait particulièrement agacée. Elle l'imaginait tout à fait capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas.

\- Tu les surestimes peut-être un peu, tempéra Ginny d'une moue sceptique. Tous les Poufsouffles ne sont pas des saints. Et personnellement, j'aurais réservé le même sort à Smith.

Gladys lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Fondamentalement, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, reprit Ginny qui sentait le besoin de se justifier. Que ce soit avec les Poufsouffles ou avec les Serdaigles, Carrow nous aurait obligé à lancer des maléfices. A choisir, je préfère que ce soit sur les Serpentards.

Gladys soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, dit-elle en observant ses mains bandées. Trouver qu'il est plus juste de s'en prendre aux Serpentards ou n'en éprouver aucun remord.

La ponctualité était une des règles indérogeables du professeur McGonagall et Ginny s'était attendue à ce qu'elle leur refuse l'accès à son cours. Son intransigeance n'avait jamais laissé place aux exceptions jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, McGonagall les laissa entrer sans même qu'elles aient besoin de se justifier.

\- Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir, Miss Capper, Miss Weasley, si vous souhaitez suivre le cours et si vous vous en sentez capable, car j'aurais besoin de toute votre attention, leur annonça-t-elle d'une traite à peine eurent-elles franchies la porte. Sinon, retournez à l'infirmerie, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur cette fois-ci. Vos camarades m'ont fait part de votre situation.

Ginny l'avait rarement vue aussi furieuse, mais elle comprit que c'était davantage par les ravages qu'avaient causé Carrow en si peu de temps, que pour le seul retard de ses étudiants. Ginny et Gladys s'empressèrent de s'installer.

\- Miss Weasley, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, ajouta-t-elle avant de poursuivre son cours tandis que Gladys et elle sortaient leurs affaires.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche un instant puis soupira, résignée, se demandant si le sort ne s'acharnait pas un peu trop sur elle. L'excuse qu'elle avait donné la veille au soir à Carrow n'avait sûrement pas convaincu le professeur McGonagall, et il n'était pas très difficile de faire le lien entre elle et les graffitis sur les portes de la Grande Salle. Toutefois, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Le professeur McGonagall voulait-elle simplement lui faire des remontrances ou la mettre en garde ?

Ginny découvrit que les sortilèges informulés prenaient également part au programme de Métamorphose de sixième année et n'arrangeaient en rien la difficulté de base de leur exécution. Et bien qu'ils les aient déjà abordés avec Flitwick en cours de Sortilèges, les résultats ne furent pas plus probants. De plus, entre les aléas de la veille avec la claque magistrale de Carrow, les chaînes cisaillantes de Rusard, la course effrénée dans les couloirs, son éreintant face à face de la matinée avec le serpent de Selwyn ainsi que la dose de potions qu'elle avait ingurgité, Ginny était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme et sa concentration en pâtissait largement. Le professeur McGonagall se montra toutefois aussi intransigeante qu'à son habitude et les affligea d'une affreuse quantité de devoirs.

Ginny redouta un peu ce que sa directrice avait à lui dire lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elle à la fin du cours tandis que les autres élèves sortaient de la salle de classe. Elle aperçut brièvement Luna du coin de l'œil et lui adressa un signe discret pour lui indiquer de l'attendre dehors.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Weasley ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall en la fixant derrière ses lunettes carrées.

\- Un peu fatiguée, répondit franchement Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Le regard du professeur McGonagall s'attarda sur les derniers élèves qui quittaient sa salle avant de revenir sur la rouquine.

\- Puis-je espérer que vous n'avez pas délibérément désobéi et poussé le professeur Carrow à vous donner une retenue cette fois-ci ?

Ginny sentit malgré elle une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de retenue aujourd'hui, professeur, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de garder calme. Le professeur Carrow a préféré régler les choses directement, et je ne lui ai pas désobéi.

Le professeur McGonagall pâlit.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Il a autorisé Selwyn à me jeter le maléfice de son choix et m'a interdit de me défendre. J'ai fini par me battre avec un serpent à mains nues.

\- Et vous n'avez fait preuve d'aucune insolence pour en arriver là ?

\- J'ai été contrainte de contourner certaines consignes, admit la rouquine en faisant la moue. Mais je suis restée très correcte.

Le professeur McGonagall se frotta les yeux d'exaspération.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance qu'Amycus Carrow ne se soit pas personnellement occupé de vous, dit-elle les sourcils froncés. Vous n'ignorez pas d'où ils viennent, lui et sa sœur, ils ne sont pas réputés pour leur indulgence. Et Alecto vous a déjà dans le collimateur.

\- Elle a été odieuse, fit Ginny comme pour se justifier.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'a été, s'agaça le professeur McGonagall. Et elle continuera de l'être malgré tout ce que vous pourrez lui dire. Faites-en abstraction.

Ginny grommela. C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le professeur McGonagall découpa proprement un bout de parchemin, trempa sa plume et griffonna quelques mots. Se demandant si elle lui donnait ainsi congé, Ginny amorça un geste pour partir mais McGonagall releva la tête au même moment en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin.

\- Le directeur veut vous voir. A cinq heures, après vos cours.

\- Rogue ? fit la rouquine, surprise.

\- Le professeur Rogue, la reprit McGonagall d'un ton sévère.

Ginny se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que le professeur McGonagall manifestait un respect solennel pour les conventions, mais celui-ci était franchement déplacé en l'occurrence. Rogue ne méritait plus son titre de professeur.

\- Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? interrogea Ginny sans parvenir à cacher sa nervosité.

\- Il n'en a pas explicitement formulé les raisons, mais je crois que vos dernières prouesses lui ont fortement déplu, répondit-elle le regard perçant.

Ginny se sentit rougir malgré elle. Parlait-elle du cours d'Alecto Carrow ou de son escapade nocturne et des graffitis ?

\- Faites attention à vous, Weasley, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix grave. J'ai juré de faire mon possible pour vous protéger, vous et vos camarades, mais vous ne me facilitez vraiment pas la tâche. J'ai donné le même avertissement à Mr Londubat, mais il semblerait que l'entêtement soit une caractéristique commune des élèves de Gryffondor.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air coupable. Le professeur McGonagall la toisa d'un air sévère.

\- Évitez de répondre aux provocations des Carrow, dit-elle pour conclure. Ne leur donnez pas davantage d'occasions de vous faire du mal, ils n'attendent que ça.

Sur le chemin qui les menait à la Grande Salle, Ginny raconta à Luna les détails de sa soirée comme elle le lui avait promis. Le plan qu'ils avaient échafaudé avec Neville et Seamus, sa retenue avec les chaînes de Rusard, le calamar géant et le tonneau d'encre, les inscriptions sur les portes et la course-poursuite dans les couloirs, la diversion de la Grosse Dame, la colère d'Alecto Carrow et le sort d'Attraction qui lui avait sauvé la mise. Elle loua l'efficacité de sa Toile de Rêves en affirmant qu'elle n'avait fait aucun cauchemar et Luna se montra parfaitement ravie d'avoir contribué à rendre sa nuit plus douce.

De son côté, Luna lui raconta la descente d'Amycus Carrow dans le dortoir des Serdaigles et comment Padma Patil était judicieusement intervenue pour empêcher le Mangemort d'atteindre à la pudeur des filles endormies alors qu'il essayait d'accéder à leur dortoir, faisant fi des sorts de protection qui interdisaient généralement l'accès aux garçons. Padma lui avait jeté un sort qui l'avait projeté sans ménagement au bas des escaliers et avait ensuite fait descendre toutes les filles dans la salle commune pour qu'il puisse les interroger de manière moins intrusive. Son statut de Préfète-en-chef lui avait permis de justifier son acte et son état de veille, puisqu'elle rentrait tout juste de sa ronde, et elle s'en était sortie avec brio.

Après le déjeuner, comme elle n'avait pas de cours pour le reste de la journée, Ginny décida d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Elle craignait qu'il se soit renfermé à l'annonce de sa destitution au poste de professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, tout comme il l'avait été sous la direction d'Ombrage. Bien que son imposante carrure impressionnait la plupart des sorciers, sous ses airs d'ours sauvage, Hagrid se révélait être la personne la plus douce et sensible que Ginny connaissait, et de loin. Mais ce n'était pas sa seule empathie qui poussait la rouquine à faire un tour vers ce côté-ci du parc ; elle éprouvait un irrépressible besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

Hagrid devait être affairé à une tâche quelconque que lui incombait son poste de garde-chasse, ou peut-être s'occupait-il de son demi-frère Graup dans la Forêt Interdite, car Ginny ne le trouva pas chez lui. Saisissant l'occasion pour satisfaire la deuxième raison de sa venue, elle contourna la cabane d'Hagrid et resta quelques minutes à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Le potager était désert, étrangement calme par rapport à ce qu'elle y avait déjà vu. Puis elle aperçut enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

A la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, deux poules se promenaient entre les feuillages bas, picorant le sol à la recherche de vers de terre, et plus loin, à quelques mètres, se tenait un coq, droit et fier. Ginny se détendit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se sentant un peu idiote ; elle n'avait pas tué de coq, cette fois-ci. C'était une pensée absurde, elle le savait, mais elle se sentait soulagée. Les souvenirs de la Chambre des Secrets et du journal de Jedusor n'avaient cessé de la tourmenter depuis le début de la matinée. Elle eut un rire nerveux. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Elle allait retourner vers le château lorsqu'une tache noire dans l'herbe attira son attention : l'encre du calamar géant. Des taches plus ou moins grandes apparaissaient par endroit traçant un mince sillon dans l'herbe ; la piste descendait indéniablement vers le lac situé plus bas. Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Si les Carrow faisaient le rapprochement avec les graffitis, ils auraient de bonnes raisons de suspecter Hagrid. Il fallait faire disparaître les preuves avant que quelqu'un ne...

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette qui se tenait justement au bord du lac, quelques mètres en contrebas. Sa frayeur s'envola aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue lorsqu'elle reconnut Hagrid, les pieds dans l'eau, qui ramenait une barque vers la rive. Elle entreprit alors de descendre à la rencontre du demi-géant d'un pas plus léger.

Crockdur, l'énorme molosse noir de Hagrid, s'agita dans la barque et se mit à lancer des aboiements joyeux à l'approche de la rouquine. Le demi-géant leva les yeux vers elle et l'accueillit avec plus de réserve, la mine sombre.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, salua Ginny avec entrain. L'eau n'est pas trop froide pour se baigner ? Je pensais que vous étiez parti voir Graup.

\- Bonjour Ginny, dit le demi-géant en arrimant la barque. J'avais plus urgent à faire, je voulais m'assurer que Teuthida allait bien.

\- Teuthida ?

\- Oui, elle a été attaqué cette nuit. Je n'ai rien entendu parce que j'étais... Enfin tu as dû le voir toi aussi, il y a de l'encre un peu partout ici. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il n'y en ait pas plus. Vu sa taille, il y aurait dû y en avoir des litres !

Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Ginny que le calamar géant puisse être une femelle. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas censée comprendre de quoi il parlait et elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, se baissant pour caresser Crockdur qui avait sauté hors de la barque en se ruant sur elle.

\- De l'encre ? répéta-t-elle feignant un air surpris.

\- Oui c'est l'arme de défense des calamars. Lorsqu'ils se sentent agressés, ils rejettent de l'encre pour fuir leur prédateur. Teuthida n'a jamais eu besoin d'aller aussi loin ! Mettre ses agresseurs dans l'eau suffit généralement à les calmer. Et la plupart des élèves sont trop effrayés à l'idée de finir au fond du lac.

\- Vous parlez du calamar géant ? Vous pensez que des élèves l'ont attaqué ?

\- Oh, j'en suis sûr, il y a des traces de lutte ici et là, dit-il en montrant la terre boueuse. Et des flaques d'encre remontent jusque dans le parc !

Il n'avait pas évoqué les portes de la Grande Salle et Ginny se demandait s'il les avait vues.

\- C'est étrange, pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Vous savez s'il... si elle a été blessée ? s'enquit Ginny qui s'en inquiétait réellement.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais secouée, ça oui ! Mille gorgones ! J'ignore ce qu'il leur est passé par la tête mais je pense que ces idiots ne recommenceront pas de sitôt, ils ont dût avoir une sacrée frousse !

Ginny hésita un instant. Hagrid n'avait certainement pas pris son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle le matin-même ou il aurait tout de suite compris ce qui avait poussé ces élèves à embêter le calamar géant au beau milieu de la nuit. Si elle n'avait rien eu à voir dans l'affaire, elle aurait judicieusement fait remarquer que l'encre du calamar ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qui avait été utilisée sur les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle aurait même pu jouer ce rôle à la perfection et éloigner ainsi les potentielles suspicions à son égard, mais elle n'avait aucune envie ni réel intérêt de mentir à Hagrid ; c'était un ami et un allié. Il méritait de connaître la vérité, ou de rester dans l'ignorance.

Ginny préféra donc ne rien lui confier à ce sujet pour le moment, connaissant la fâcheuse tendance du demi-géant à laisser échapper malgré lui des informations secrètes par simple et pure maladresse.

\- Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Hagrid tandis qu'ils remontaient vers sa maison.

\- Pas le mardi après-midi. J'ai abandonné quelques matières cette année pour les ASPIC et j'ai plus de temps libre.

\- C'est vrai que tu es en sixième année maintenant, soupira le demi-géant. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où tu es venue me voir. Tu paraissais si fragile...

Ginny grimaça à l'énonciation de ce simple mot qui lui hérissait le poil. Oui, elle avait été _fragile_ à une époque. Assez naïve et assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège de Tom Jedusor, malgré toutes les mises en garde de son père au sujet des objets magiques dotés d'une intelligence indépendante et invisible. Elle n'en était que trop consciente, et elle détestait qu'on le lui rappelle.

\- … Il en faudrait plus d'un pour t'effrayer à présent, conclut Hagrid.

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde, remarqua Ginny dans un sourire amer. Certains semblent penser que j'ai encore besoin de protection...

Hagrid leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- L'Ordre, mes parents, mes frères, Harry..., enchaîna-t-elle pour répondre à sa question muette.

Le demi-géant eut un hochement de tête compréhensif et demeura silencieux un instant, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

\- Ceux qui nous sont proches sont rarement les meilleurs juges, finit-il par dire dans un haussement d'épaules. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils cherchent à te protéger qu'ils te croient fragile, ou incapable.

\- Je n'ai pas _besoin_ qu'on me protège, lâcha Ginny d'un ton exaspéré. Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule !

Sa protestation avait été plus vindicative qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue et elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, dit Hagrid. Tu n'as plus rien de la petite fille sans défense qui est venue frapper à ma porte il y a cinq ans, Ginny.

Hagrid lui proposa de boire du thé une fois qu'ils eurent atteint sa cabane et Ginny accepta de bon cœur. Elle entra dans la maisonnée à la suite du garde-chasse et s'assit à la table immense installée devant le feu de la cheminée. Hagrid fit chauffer de l'eau et ouvrit une boîte à biscuit qu'il déposa sur la table mais que Ginny évita soigneusement de goûter.

\- Et donc quels cours tu as abandonné cette année ? interrogea Hagrid en s'asseyant à son tour tandis qu'il installait leurs tasses.

\- Histoire de la Magie et Soins aux créatures magiques, répondit-elle en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Je suis bien contente de ne plus avoir à me farcir les cours de Binns, c'était d'un ennui... Et en ce qui concerne les créatures, je sais que si j'ai des questions, je peux avoir des cours particuliers avec l'un des meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard ! ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Plus vraiment professeur, grommela Hagrid.

Mais Ginny crut voir un sourire s'étirer sous sa barbe hirsute. Elle décida de jauger les sentiments du demi-géant à l'égard de la jeune femme qui avait pris son précédent poste.

\- Vous connaissez la nouvelle professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques ?

\- Je ne la connais pas personnellement, non, répondit Hagrid en haussant les épaules. Je ne l'ai jamais eu dans ma classe en tout cas, elle a étudié avec le professeur Gobe-Planche. Elle a l'air sérieuse mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu enseigner.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas en colère ?

\- En colère ? répéta Hagrid d'un ton bourru. Nom d'une gargouille ! Pourquoi je le serais ?

\- Pour avoir été injustement rétrogradé ?

Hagrid servit le thé, évitant soigneusement le regard de la rouquine qui le fixait. Puis il laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- Je n'aurais jamais obtenu ce poste sans Albus Dumbledore, dit-il en regardant ses mains. Devenir garde-chasse était déjà assez incroyable, c'était merveilleux, inespéré. Alors professeur... Avec la politique actuelle, je m'attendais à ce qu'on me chasse de Poudlard. Je ne me plains pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant la rouquine ouvrir la bouche pour protester. J'ai moi-même songé à posé ma démission lorsque j'ai appris que Rogue avait été nommé au poste de directeur... Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser l'école aux mains de ses trois crapules.

\- Vous avez eu raison, Poudlard a besoin de vous, affirma Ginny d'un ton féroce.

Hagrid eut un sourire attendri.

\- Et puis il y a Graup, reprit-il. Au moins, je peux toujours m'occuper de lui, ici.

Ginny partit un peu plus tard après deux tasses de thé et la promesse de passer voir Graup dans la semaine. En remontant vers le château, elle se jura également de parler à Neville et Seamus des taches d'encre qu'ils avaient déversé sur le sol jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Il n'y avait fondamentalement peu de risques qu'Hagrid s'attire des ennuis si on l'interrogeait à ce sujet puisqu'il était effectivement innocent dans l'affaire, seulement, les Carrow voulaient un coupable. Ils ne s'embarrasseraient pas des détails.

Comme il lui restait deux heures à tuer avant son rendez-vous avec Rogue, Ginny passa à l'infirmerie pour réconforter Ritchie qui attendait encore que ses os se ressoudent complètement avant de sortir. Elle y retrouva Gladys qui était elle aussi venue rendre visite à Ritchie et prêter ses notes sur le cours de Métamorphose à Tilly. Le lit de cette dernière était toujours encadré par des rideaux.

\- Madame Pomfresh ne lui a pas donné de remède contre les furoncles ? s'enquit Ginny à voix basse à l'adresse de Gladys.

\- Si, mais Tilly dit qu'elle en a encore partout sur le visage.

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Elle refuse de me montrer, répondit Gladys d'un bref haussement d'épaules, exaspérée.

Les rideaux étaient également encore tirés autour du lit de Montgomery, mais Ginny jugea qu'il était plus compliqué de se débarrasser d'une citrouille géante vissée sur la tête que de simples furoncles. En ce qui concernait Ritchie, la potion que lui avait donné Madame Pomfresh accélérait le processus de son rétablissement naturel, le condensant en quelques heures au lieu de plusieurs jours, mais elle n'en réduisait en rien la douleur. Ritchie demeurait ainsi toujours très pâle, et grimaçait par moment sous de brusques élancements.

Ils parlèrent suffisamment longtemps de Quidditch pour rendre des couleurs à Ritchie et agacer Pomfresh qui leur demanda de quitter les lieux, estimant que ses patients avaient besoin de calme. Ginny confia à Ritchie le soin de lui rappeler d'afficher la date officielle des sélections lorsqu'il retournerait dans leur salle commune puis se rendit à la bibliothèque avec Gladys dans l'optique d'apporter une touche plus studieuse à son après-midi.

Elle se pencha sans conviction sur son devoir d'Étude des Moldus et l'abandonna au bout d'une dizaine de minutes infructueuses, feuilleta les notes de Gladys sur le début du cours d'Étude de Runes qu'elle avait manqué, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour en retenir quoique ce soit, trop nerveuse à l'idée de son futur face à face avec Rogue. Comme la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, interdisait aux élèves de parler, de rire, de chuchoter ou même d'éternuer, Ginny considéra qu'il s'agissait des meilleures conditions pour s'entraîner à pratiquer des sortilèges informulés entre deux leçons, et elle s'y essaya à plusieurs reprises, bien qu'elle n'en tira aucun résultat visible.

Au comble de l'impatience, la rouquine quitta enfin la bibliothèque peu de temps avant cinq heures et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur en se répétant mentalement la version officielle de ce qu'il s'était passée la veille au soir, au cas où il lui poserait des questions à ce sujet. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement douée pour mentir de manière spontanée, mais elle avait conscience d'affronter un maître dans l'art du mensonge – Rogue avait quand même réussi à berner tous les membres de l'Ordre pendant des mois, et le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore lui-même, pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années ! Elle était donc loin d'être sereine, surtout qu'elle ignorait la réelle raison de cette convocation. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau qui avait si longtemps appartenu à Dumbledore. Ginny n'y était venue que deux fois depuis le début de sa scolarité et à chaque fois dans un certain état de choc. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise d'avoir retrouvée si facilement son emplacement.

La première fois, elle y était entrée avec Harry et son frère Ron, à la fin de sa première année, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'être libérée de l'emprise de Tom Jedusor, les vêtements salis d'eau, d'encre et de sang, étourdie, épuisée et meurtrie. La seconde fois, elle y avait été amenée au beau milieu de la nuit avec ses frères Fred et George, un peu avant Noël lors de sa quatrième année, après avoir été tirée du lit par le professeur McGonagall en apprenant que son père était aux portes de la mort, gravement blessé par un serpent lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix au ministère de la Magie. Il était donc normal qu'elle appréhende quelque peu sa troisième fois dans ce bureau, la raison de ses venues avaient chaque fois fait suite à un événement tragique de sa vie.

Mais les circonstances de celle-ci différaient des deux autres : c'était la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait seule, sans ses frères, et en tout début d'année. Si chacune de ses venues s'étaient toutes soldées par la résolution d'un problème, elle doutait des répercussions de celle-ci. D'autant plus qu'elle n'aurait pas affaire à un directeur aussi bienveillant qu'Albus Dumbledore. Severus Rogue ne lui offrirait ni aide ni espoir.

Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle serra entre ses doigts, prit une inspiration et lâcha le mot de passe qu'elle avait lu sur le morceau de parchemin que lui avait donné McGonagall à la fin de son cours.

\- Sang Pur.

La gargouille s'anima et s'écarta en faisant glisser le mur derrière elle. Ginny s'avança, montant sur la première marche d'un escalier en colimaçon qui se mit à tourner lentement sur lui-même, l'amenant en douceur jusqu'à une haute porte de chêne munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon, tandis que le mur se refermait dans un bruit sourd. Elle frappa trois fois et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

Résignée, Ginny s'avança à l'intérieur.

Pour ce qu'elle s'en souvenait, le bureau directorial n'avait curieusement pas changé. C'était une magnifique pièce circulaire aux murs recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard qui dormaient paisiblement dans leurs cadres. Ses yeux s'attardèrent cependant sur la seule nouveauté visible de ce décor : le cadre d'un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qui la fixait de ses yeux pétillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Albus Dumbledore lui souriait d'un air parfaitement serein qui la figea de stupeur.

\- Asseyez-vous, Weasley, fit une voix sur sa droite lui arrachant un soubresaut de frayeur.

Severus Rogue la toisait de ses yeux sombres et glacés, ses cheveux résolument gras tombant de part et d'autre de sa figure émaciée. Vêtu de son habituelle cape noire, il était loin d'avoir la prestance de son prédécesseur, qui, confortablement installé dans son tableau, semblait curieusement amusé de la situation. Ginny crut apercevoir un éclat argenté derrière lui qui brillait dans une petite armoire dont la porte était restée entrouverte, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, préférant faire face à son interlocuteur, la baguette serrée entre ses doigts.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule en présence du Mangemort depuis que celui-ci avait retourné sa veste. Elle le savait parfaitement dangereux ; il était celui qui avait tué Dumbledore de sang-froid et blessé gravement son frère George. Elle aurait dû avoir peur de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Mais, curieusement, en cet instant elle n'éprouvait à son égard qu'un puissant sentiment de haine.

\- Rangez votre baguette et allez vous asseoir, lui asséna Rogue d'une voix froide. Je ne vais pas vous attaquer, pauvre sotte.

\- C'est aussi ce que vous avez fait croire à Dumbledore avant de l'assassiner ? lâcha Ginny malgré elle en levant sa baguette par pur esprit de contradiction.

\- Ne parlez pas de choses dont vous ne savez rien, répliqua Rogue la mâchoire crispée.

\- Harry vous a vu !

\- Mr Potter n'a vu que ce qu'il a bien voulu voir, gronda Rogue en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant. Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir-là.

\- Il en a vu suffisamment ! Vous êtes un traître et un assassin ! s'exclama la rouquine d'un ton cinglant.

Ses mots raisonnèrent un instant dans la pièce. La commissure des lèvres de Rogue frémit.

\- Cette affaire vous dépasse totalement, dit-il enfin d'une voix glaciale, et vous êtes loin de pouvoir comprendre la moitié de ses enjeux. Même l'Ordre n'est pas en mesure de saisir toute l'ampleur et la subtilité de mes actions. Mais vous avez raison sur un point, Miss Weasley. Je suis un traître et un assassin.

Une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux noirs à ces deux derniers mots. Ginny fut tellement choquée par ses aveux qu'elle en abaissa sa baguette, les bras ballants.

\- Cependant, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma situation. Venez vous asseoir.

Rogue s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre son bureau. Ginny le suivit du regard, hébétée.

\- Vous êtes un monstre, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle, encore abasourdie.

\- _Venez vous asseoir_ , répéta Rogue agacé.

Reprenant contenance, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à l'accuser de nouveau, mais Rogue agita sa baguette pour la faire taire. Une chaise se glissa sous ses fesses et Ginny sentit ses jambes ployer malgré elle, comme si une main immense et invisible l'avait brutalement obligée à s'asseoir. D'un autre coup de baguette, Rogue la fit avancer jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Nous allons mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant afin de nous épargner d'inutiles discussions et désagréments futurs, dit Rogue d'une voix basse et distincte. _Je_ parle et vous vous taisez. Mettez de côté votre stupide rancœur et écoutez-moi attentivement avant que vous ne vous mettiez encore en tête d'agir de manière complètement puérile et irréfléchie. Laissez-moi vous dire ce que vous refusez d'entendre.

« Vous n'êtes personne. Vous n'êtes qu'une sorcière mineure comme les autres. Vous n'êtes pas la porte-parole des opprimés. Vous n'êtes pas une héroïne. Vos parents, vos frères, ou même votre cher _Harry_ , vous ont peut-être laissé croire toutes ces années que vous étiez importante, que vous aviez votre place dans cette histoire, mais je vais vous révéler la vérité : vous n'êtes rien. Vous n'avez pas de rôle à tenir. Alors cessez de jouer les rebelles.

Rogue avait mis du poids sur chacun de ses mots et avait prononcé chacune de ses phrases avec une lenteur étudiée. Un mélange bouillonnant de honte et de colère éclata quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle-même et Ginny se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à vous faire remarquer, poursuivit Rogue sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Vous savez que votre famille est fortement suspectée d'être en relation étroite avec l'Indésirable n°1, de soutenir ses actions, et...

\- Oh comme si _vous_ ne le suspectiez pas vous-même ! s'emporta Ginny. Vous connaissez tous les membres de l'Ordre ! Qu'attendez-vous pour les livrer ? Vous serez édifié en héros ! Et si je suis si peu importante à vos yeux, pourquoi me convoquer dans votre bureau ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, happée par une fureur provocatrice. Si ses interrogations demeuraient bien réelles, elle les avait toutefois énoncées de la pire des manières qui soit.

Un sourire sarcastique s'étira sur le visage de Rogue.

\- L'arrogance légendaire des Gryffondors, commenta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Et cette manie que vous avez de croire que tout tourne autour de votre petit monde... J'aurais cru qu'en tant que capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch, vous auriez un peu plus de jugeote. Il faut croire que ça aussi, ça vous est complètement monté à la tête.

« Votre personne ne m'intéresse pas, Miss Weasley. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres. Vous avez idéalisé vos frères, vous avez idéalisé Potter, et vous vous êtes crue une âme d'agitatrice. Vous êtes simplement ridicule. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se joue à l'extérieur de ces murs et ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Cessez de défendre des causes que vous ne comprenez pas et concentrez-vous sur vos études comme le font vos autres camarades.

« Vous savez que chaque membre de votre famille est étroitement surveillé, et que le moindre faux pas pourrait leur être préjudiciable. Il serait fort dommage que vous soyez celle qui ruiniez tous leurs efforts en vous conduisant comme une parfaite petite idiote en quête de reconnaissance.

\- Je ne cherche pas...

\- Vous êtes avertie, Weasley, coupa Rogue d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il mettait fin à leur conversation. Vous avez déjà franchi la limite. Une retenue et... autant de remue-ménage dès le premier jour de la rentrée ne sont pas tolérables. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à vous le redire. Apprenez à vous contrôler.

Rogue lui indiqua la porte d'un geste pour la congédier. Ginny se livra à une cruelle bataille interne. D'une part, elle avait terriblement envie de lui cracher à la figure tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et lui répondre qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille, qu'elle n'idéalisait personne et qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune reconnaissance. D'autre part, elle savait qu'en agissant ainsi, elle lui donnerait raison. Résistant tant bien que mal à son envie de répliquer, elle s'appliqua donc à se lever de manière la plus digne possible afin de ne pas froisser davantage son orgueil.

En se levant, son regard se posa sur le mur du fond, derrière et le bureau, et s'arrêta sur un objet dont elle avait presque oublié l'existence ces deux derniers jours. A côté d'une étagère où reposait le vieux Choixpeau magique, usé et rapiécé, était exposée dans une vitrine une splendide épée d'argent à la poignée incrustée de gros rubis. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor, qu'elle désirait ardemment récupérer depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry, semblait étinceler de mille feux.

Ginny détourna rapidement les yeux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Rogue mais ne put empêcher un sourire se former sur le bout de ses lèvres.

\- Vous vous trompez sur mon compte, professeur, dit la rouquine d'une voix frémissante, les yeux brillants d'une détermination nouvelle. J'en sais bien plus que vous ne le croyez. Et rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas prévu de porter préjudice à ceux qui me sont chers.

Puis elle quitta les lieux sans se retourner.


End file.
